


И пусть чудовища спят

by gentleman_bastard



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Codependency, Drama, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 72,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentleman_bastard/pseuds/gentleman_bastard
Summary: Альбус внезапно осознал, насколько стремительно бежало лето. Обманчиво длинные дни и безразлично-короткие ночи размывались в молоко, словно кто-то крутил Хроноворот. Только лицо Геллерта в них оставалось близким и чётким.Они лежали в объятии, и вокруг незаметно иссыхали травы, и жаркое солнце тускнело, и минуты текли, исчезая, как капли воды в песке.





	1. Пролог. Между псом и волком

**Author's Note:**

> Практически весь текст — рилейшеншип!центрик о лете 1899-го, но сюжетно затрагивает и более поздние события; АУ (гельбус виделись после гибели Арианы); в тексте учитывается информация с Pottermore — например, упоминается, что все братья Певерелл похоронены в Годриковой Лощине.

Сегодня он должен был попасть из Дувра в Кале, а оттуда добраться в Париж. Оказаться посреди магического Монмартра — знакомого каждому волшебнику неизменного атрибута туристических брошюр с заголовками «"ГРАНД ТУР" НАЧИНАЕТСЯ ЗДЕСЬ». Он бы оставался там несколько дней, теряясь в извилистых улочках, оплетающих Сену, как тенета. Может быть, там он бы влюбился — где же ещё, если не в Париже среди его мягких огней. Он бы полюбил одной длинной и тёплой ночью, а утром поехал бы дальше, волоча за собой разбитое сердце, и лечился в других городах другими знакомствами, новыми знаниями, открывшимися возможностями.

На деньги Гранд Тура можно будет купить Аберфорту учебники, чернил и хороших перьев вместо изломанных и куцых, отслуживших год. А ещё одежду. Пока рубашки Альбуса ему впору, но cкоро Аберфорт точно из них вырастет. К тому времени денег станет не хватать, значит, об этом нужно думать сейчас. Раз уж Альбус будет готовить зелья для Арианы, то поэкспериментирует с другими на их основе — хорошие сонные и обезболивающие настойки всегда имеют спрос. И не придётся никуда отлучаться, он всё устроит на мансарде: сдвинет столы, купит ещё котлов, напишет в Хогвартс, найдёт там другие заказы и будет варить, измельчать и цедить, и оттирать с кожи едкие пятна, пока не перестанет обращать на них внимание, и так пройдёт год, а потом ещё один, и…

— Альбус.

Элфиас позвал, судя по всему, не в первый раз.

— Мне очень жаль. — Элфиас несмело коснулся пальцами его запястья и вернул Альбуса к реальности, будто пропустил сквозь портключ.

Альбус хотел оказаться в Париже среди музыки и шумной полупьяной толпы, но стоял в бризе Бристольского канала, и на его ботинках лежала кладбищенская земля, а в полушаге была могила матери.

— Мне очень жаль, — повторял Элфиас, не зная, на чём остановить взгляд.

Чёрный цвет одежды не щадил его, подчёркивал зелёные тени на рыхлом лице. Альбусу в этом почудилась какая-то неестественная болезненная красота, знакомая любому волшебнику: магическая ошибка, превращающая косметические чары в проклятие. Анимаг, застрявший меж двух форм.

— Я знаю, Элфиас. Спасибо.

Аберфорт стоял рядом, безвольно опустив руки. Он всегда выглядел старше своих лет, но сейчас казался совсем взрослым. Он напоминал отца в последние дни в Насыпном Нагорье: опустошённым и озлобленным одновременно, словно бы потерянным в пространстве. О, Альбусу было знакомо это чувство.

Аберфорт вдруг встрепенулся, дёрнул плечами.

— Это неправильно. Это просто неправильно. — Он продолжил раньше, чем Альбус нашёл бесполезные слова утешения: — Это просто кусок гранита с её именем. Мы должны что-то добавить. «Любящей матери» или ещё что-то. Про любовь. Или память. Хоть что-то. Это, — он махнул ладонью и уронил её на бедро, — просто неправильно.

В Хогвартсе Альбусу не хватило чернил на ТРИТОНе по истории магии. «Ежедневный пророк» назвал его лучшим юным дипломатом британского волшебного сообщества. Конечно, это был камень в огород министра Спавина (старику до сих пор припоминали шутку о кентавре, призраке и гноме), но Альбус действительно чувствовал себя комфортно на заседаниях Визенгамота, нередко напоминавших грызню во «Флориш энд Блоттс» перед новым учебным годом. У Альбуса всегда был готов блистательный ответ.

Сейчас он смотрел на надгробие перед собой и не находил никаких слов, кроме «Этого не может быть, это так несправедливо, мама». Не слишком красноречиво для эпитафии.

— Лучше не торопиться и добавить позже, — сказал он. — Тут ещё есть место.

Аберфорт не слушал. Он упрямо шептал, подбирая верную фразу, но постепенно затихал. Альбус выдохнул ртом.

— Пора возвращаться.

Втроём они всё ещё смотрели на надгробие, когда Аберфорт медленно кивнул.

Альбус поднял глаза на запад, на солнце, опустившееся к бесконечным эксмурским полям. Он не хотел уходить. Пока он не двигался, крохотный безрадостный мир за спиной не становился его жизнью.

Аппарировать Альбус не стал. Он развернулся и сделал тяжёлый шаг вперёд, к дому, опустевшему ещё на одного человека, и к сестре, затихшей до новой истерики.

 

 

****

Одной стороной кладбище примыкало к линии громоздившихся друг на друга фахверковых домов, прорезающих небо зубьями крыш. Домики все были косые и ветхие, раздутые, будто трактирные пироги. Казалось, убери один, и остальные повалятся по принципу домино.

Альбусу здесь всё было знакомо, но при этом не находило в сердце никакого отклика. Их дом детства остался в Нагорье. Покидая его, они замуровали всё хорошее за щербатой разболтанной дверью, которую уже не открыть. В Годрикову Впадину они не переехали, а сбежали. Любые счастливые воспоминания, рождённые здесь, меркли перед другими: о нападении на Ариану, о заключении и гибели отца. Теперь и о маме.

До дома, окружённого запущенным садом в пятнах лишайника, они дошли молча и неловко остановились у двери.

Аберфорт угрюмо покосился на Элфиаса и спросил:

— Он заходит?

Откровенная недоброжелательность обескуражила Элфиаса. Теперь он смотрел с сомнением, гадая, винят ли его за скорый отъезд или, наоборот, гонят прочь.

— Если нужно, я останусь на несколько дней. Помогу. У вас ведь больная сестра, верно? Дел должно быть невпроворот. Альбус, только скажи. — Он развёл руками, покачал головой.

Он всеми возможными способами демонстрировал, что такая незначительная вещь, как задержка Гранд Тура, о котором они с Альбусом мечтали с первого курса, его ни капли не беспокоила.

Элфиас Дож был Альбусу верным товарищем, а Кендра Дамблдор — матерью, пожертвовавшей всем, чтобы защитить Ариану. Сначала отец, теперь мама. Альбус не мог рисковать, он был обязан делать всё правильно, и если для этого требовалось не пускать лучшего друга на порог — что ж, так тому и быть. С чего-то же нужно начинать затворничество.

— Всем не помешает отдых. — Альбус вымучил улыбку. — Мы и так тебя задержали, Элфиас. Присылай открытки, необычные, хорошо? А ещё лучше — работы Виллановы или Зефельда. Ты знаешь мои вкусы: что-то такое, за что раньше казнили. — Нахмурившись, он добавил: — Хотя, возможно, за это казнят до сих пор.

— Я вряд ли найду книгу, которую ты ещё не читал, — ответил Элфиас, а потом, усмехнувшись, покачал головой, достал палочку и сказал без намёка на шутку: — Береги себя, Альбус.

— И ты, друг. Хорошей дороги и спасибо за всё.

Элфиас кивнул им на прощание и исчез с глухим хлопком, со всеми надеждами Альбуса, со всеми его мечтами и планами, за секунду, которой хватило, чтобы всё это полетело к дьяволу, — исчез туда, куда Альбус теперь не попадёт.

 

****

Мисс Бэгшот сидела в кресле в глубине гостиной. Когда Аберфорт и Альбус вошли, она захлопнула книгу, торопливо отложив её на подлокотник.

— Ох, мальчики… — вздохнула она и прижала ладонь к щеке.

От неприкрытого сочувствия они оба растерялись и остановились в дверях.

Прежде чем подняться на ноги, мисс Бэгшот долго смотрела на них как на побитых щенят. С места она не сошла и методично разглаживала юбку повторяющимся движением. Действия её не имели никакого смысла, но немного оживили Аберфорта с Альбусом. Альбус начал распускать воротник рубашки, который всё это время его душил. Аберфорт рухнул на стул у окна, скрестил на груди руки и опустил взгляд в пол. Он сидел к столу боком, лицом к ним, но был вовсе не здесь.

Никто, со злостью подумал вдруг Альбус, дёрнув воротник, никто не должен был оказаться здесь — вот так.

— Я приготовила вам запеканку, — сказала мисс Бэгшот. — Знаю, их обычно из дома приносят, но раз уж я была тут... Альбус, родной, поднос на столе в кухне. И у вас закончился картофель. Теперь. До этого он был, но какая запеканка без картофеля. Вам всем нужно питаться нормально, а то вы тощие, как пикси.

Аберфорт вряд ли слушал. У Альбуса нарастало неприятное чувство, что он забыл о чём-то важном. Он кивнул, рассеянно обводя взглядом гостиную:

— Спасибо, мисс Бэгшот. Обязательно. Как Ариана?

— Ещё спит.

— Хорошо. Хорошо, — повторил Альбус, не вложив в слово никакого смысла.

С трудом, но Альбус всё-таки вспомнил, что нужно было спросить.

— У нас почти закончилось зелье сна без сновидений, я собирался сварить вечером, но не смог найти слизь флоббер-червя. Если можно у вас одолжить…

— Одолжить? — перебила мисс Бэгшот. — Альбус, Мерлин всемогущий, как будто ты собираешься её вернуть. Я пришлю с совой. Ни о чём не беспокойтесь и даже не думайте её покупать в Косом Переулке. Моя подруга разводит флоббер-червей... Точнее, она не смогла их вывести из погреба. Этот климат только для слизняков и годится.

— Спасибо, — в очередной раз сказал Альбус.

Во время похорон это было универсальным ответом.

— Полно. Такая ерунда.

Мисс Бэгшот помолчала, вздохнула снова.

— Я пойду, мальчики. Нужно готовить ужин… Одной себе я бы не стала, но у меня внучатый племянник в гостях. Я хотела вам сказать, но, — она запнулась, — всем не до того было. Приехал чуть раньше тебя, Альбус, вас нужно познакомить. Я ему про тебя много рассказывала.

— Вы ведь ничего не говорили ему о, — Альбус поднял брови, — нашей ситуации?

— Я историк, а не болтушка. Это ваше дело, не моё.

Она забрала книгу с кресла. Альбус разглядел верхнюю строку названия.

— «Дневники Хислоп»? Я бы с удовольствием прочёл, когда вы закончите. Интересно узнать больше о нюансах использования Джемино.  

— «Дневники Хислоп: секреты любви и магии», — уточнила мисс Бэгшот, сильно смутившись. — Если судить по первой главе, это та ещё беллетристика, но среди вороха любовных сцен должно быть и что-то полезное. Мы с Кассандрой Маривальдис познакомились на слёте «Женщин с пером» в Лондоне. По образованию она историк, как и я, и книгу основала на записях из дневника одной из сестёр Хислоп. Да, Альбус, как выяснилось, дневники — не шутка. Кто знает, что о них правда, а что вымысел, но подумать только… Такое наследие. — Мисс Бэгшот вздохнула, опустив взгляд на книжную обложку. — Я ожидала более серьёзной работы. Просто Кассандре, в отличие от меня, хватило мозгов написать то, что принесёт деньги, — жёстко, но без сожаления заявила она и добавила не очень убедительно: — Я-то и за чтение взялась из научного интереса…

Альбус спрятал усмешку.

— Понимаю. Это стоит прочесть.

Он хотел было переглянуться с Аберфортом, проверить, забавляет ли его реакция мисс Бэгшот, но тот продолжал рассматривать пол под ногами.

Мисс Бэгшот медленно пересекла комнату, остановилась у дверей. Рассеянно подёргала книжное ляссе.

— Если что-то понадобится, сразу пишите, мальчики. В любое время.

Перед уходом она обвела их строгим обеспокоенным взглядом, будто учитель — нерадивых, но любимых учеников. Дверь за ней закрылась, и коттедж лишился последней иллюзии материнского присутствия. Альбус никогда не питал любви к этому дому, но сейчас и вовсе почувствовал себя в нём чужим.

Он сел напротив Аберфорта, обернулся и зачем-то левитировал запеканку с кухни. Вся столешница была заставлена мамиными колдографиями, и Альбус поборол желание положить их лицом вниз.

— Уму непостижимо. — Аберфорт не повернулся к нему. — Мы только что похоронили маму, а ты клянчишь манускрипты у Дожа. Приходишь в восторг от любовного романа, где могут найтись три строчки, полезные на твоём пути к славе.

Альбус слишком устал для грызни.

— Ты видел, как покраснела мисс Бэгшот? — спросил он с тусклым весельем. — Я тоже хочу узнать о ночных похождениях порочных сестёр.

Аберфорт хотел что-то ответить, чуть было не сорвался на крик и ударил кулаком по столу, а потом ещё раз, тихо и слабо. Рука у него дрожала.

— Мерлин, Альбус, каким же я был идиотом, раз думал, что ты изменишься, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Не хочешь ты меняться, так ведь? Ты просто не можешь. Всё шутишь. Ты даже не представляешь, что тебя ждёт. Что делала мама, чтобы ты приезжал сюда на каникулы и в ус не дул. Как на самом деле с Арианой сложно: с её ночными кошмарами и дневными истериками, и с внезапной усталостью, и с её... злостью. Ты не сможешь её всё время опаивать зельями. С ней придётся быть рядом постоянно, и это будет тяжело. — Аберфорт с хлопком уронил ладонь на скатерть, наклонился к Альбусу через стол. — Но нет, только не для Альбуса Дамблдора, так ведь? В его голове всё это до сих пор сочетается с ошеломительной карьерой и удивительными знакомствами. Ну давай, Альбус, соври мне. Скажи, что я неправ, и отправь меня в Хогвартс, ведь помощь тебе не нужна.

— Аберфорт, я всего лишь попросил книгу. Я знаю, что ты расстроен, но нечестно вымещать это на мне.

— Нечестно? Расстроен? Очнись. Я не говорю с тобой о какой-то книге, я говорю о тебе, потому что знаю тебя. Ты вообще понимаешь, что это не временная трудность? Ты понимаешь, что ей не станет лучше? — Аберфорт сделал широкий жест, обведя комнату рукой: вечно закрытый камин, буфет с простейшими зельями, наглухо занавешенное окно. — Теперь это твоя жизнь. И я нужен тебе здесь, сейчас, потому что ты к ней не готов.

— Я отлично знаю, что мне нужно, — нетерпеливо ответил Альбус, поднявшись на ноги.

Он обогнул стол и теперь стоял над братом, подняв указательный палец, и отчитывал, как отчитывала их мама когда-то давно, в детстве, которого он не помнил.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты закончил Хогвартс. И мне очень нужно, чтобы ты прекратил наконец быть раздражительным вспыльчивым мальчишкой, которому необходимо спорить со мной по любому поводу, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше.

Он умолк раньше, чем повысил голос, но ответ всё равно прозвучал грубо.

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь помочь, — проговорил Альбус, взяв себя в руки. — У тебя на это больше двух месяцев. Не будем ссориться. Сейчас не время.

Аберфорт выслушал его на удивление спокойно и пожал плечами.

— Просто скажи мне, что я неправ. Уж не знаю, как это у меня получилось с вами всеми, но я всё ещё верю тебе, брат. Хоть иногда ты и ведёшь себя как придурок.

Слова застряли у Альбуса комом в горле.

Где-то очень глубоко, за печалью, злобой и ужасом, будто за театральной кулисой, Альбус и вправду торговался с судьбой. Только что в этом толку, подумал он с горечью, если выбора нет, если из старшего брата он превратился в главу семьи, если два года, которые раньше казались смешной разницей в возрасте, обернулись  пропастью, наполненной обязательствами. Он знал нужный ответ, но всё молчал, а когда нашёл силы ответить, то понял, что врёт.

— Я здесь, Аберфорт. Я здесь, и я знаю, что делаю.

— Аберфорт? Альбус?

Ариана спускалась по лестнице, скользя ладонью по перилам: бледная, тонкая, дезориентированная. Озирающийся призрак, привязанный к дому, о котором ничего не мог вспомнить.

— Вы кричали. Вы поссорились? Аберфорт, Альбус тебя обидел?

Говорила она без выражения, на одной ноте.

— Он бывает таким задирой, — сказала она и остановилась у подножья лестницы.

— Всё хорошо, — ответил Аберфорт, напоследок смерив Альбуса пристальным взглядом. — Мы немного поспорили. Но я, видимо, ошибался.

— Я так долго спала. Вы меня не разбудили. Когда мы пойдём?

Она надела нарядное платье и заплела потускневшие волосы в косы. Альбус поднялся ей навстречу, но так и остался стоять. Он сказал сестре, что они вместе простятся с мамой. Конечно же, он соврал. Теперь верные слова не приходили в голову, и ощущал себя Альбус абсолютно беспомощным.

— Ариана, — сказал он мягко. — Мы уже вернулись. Ты крепко уснула, и мы не стали тебя будить.

Ариана склонила голову и какое-то время рассматривала его в тишине.

— Ты же мне обещал, Альбус. Ты мне обещал. Как же так, Альбус, — проговорила она и равнодушно умолкла.

Аберфорт спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Невозможно было представить, что Ариана пережила, придя в себя у тела матери.

Альбус против воли посмотрел в центр комнаты. Тут он и нашёл их, когда аппарировал домой. Мама лежала на животе, раскинув руки. Её замершее в удивлении лицо было обращено к Альбусу. Ариана сидела перед ней на коленях в серой луже муслинового платья. Она понурила плечи, опустила голову и была похожа на куклу, у которой кончился механический завод. Альбус звал сестру по имени, пока она не подняла лицо, такое же жуткое и лишённое жизни, как у мамы.

Ариана была убита чувством вины, и видеть её в таком состоянии было невыносимо. Аберфорт и вовсе тревожился, что она себе навредит, хоть и боялся произносить это вслух.

Ей нужна была помощь колдомедиков, а не испуганных мальчишек, которые не нашли ничего лучше, чем зельями погрузить её в подобие полусна. Каждое движение Арианы было медленным и выверенным, словно она находилась под водой. Альбус наблюдал за ней с ужасом: в Ариане было что-то завораживающее, грациозное — как в сирене, замершей без движения, способной утянуть за собой на дно.

— Отдыхай. Мы сходим все вместе, когда тебе станет лучше, — сказал он, подойдя к ней ближе, и прикоснулся к её запястью. — Договорились?  

— О, Альбус. — Ариана посмотрела на него с лёгким удивлением, больше похожим на жалость, словно он сказал абсолютную глупость. — Не думаю, что мне станет лучше.

Аберфорт позади прошептал что-то неразборчивое: то ли проклятие, то ли молитву. Альбус сжал крепче руку Арианы в своей, и Ариана улыбнулась ему одними губами.


	2. ЧАСТЬ 1. Пантея

1

***

«Дорогой Альбус,

 

Мы с Пернеллой были потрясены, узнав о кончине вашей матушки. Примите наши искренние соболезнования. Нелепая, трагическая случайность!

Конечно же, в такой ситуации я не буду настаивать на вашем приезде. Я отложу работу на столько, сколько вам потребуется, чтобы оправиться и встать на ноги. Ни о чём не беспокойтесь. Я располагаю достаточным количеством времени, чтобы никуда не торопиться и не торопить других.

Мы с женой уедем на несколько месяцев в следующем году, но в остальном — знайте, что вы всегда желанный гость в нашем доме.  

Сил вам, Альбус, в это нелёгкое время.

 

Н. Фламель». 

 

****

Аберфорт поднялся к нему на рассвете и остановился у дверного люка, засунув руки в карманы растянутых брюк. Мансарда была крошечной: встав в её центре под увешанным травами стрельчатым потолком, Альбус почти мог дотянуться до стен. Сначала он планировал применить чары незримого расширения, но передумал. Альбусу нравилось, что на мансарде никто не мог его потревожить, и в результате он, как сказала мисс Бэгшот пару дней назад, тут забаррикадировался.

Единственным живым существом, с которым Альбус проводил здесь время, был постоянно дремлющий в клетке сыч Йорик. Его купил отец и назвал так за весёлый нрав, но Альбус всегда считал, что имя сычу подобрали впрок. Теперь Йорик был стар даже по меркам волшебных сов. С годами он полинял, исхудал и в редкие моменты, когда разлеплял глаза, становился похож на череп.

— Ты видел, который час? — спросил Аберфорт, проведя пятернёй по растрёпанным волосам.

Среди сдвинутых столов с котлами, масляных ламп, свечей и полок с колбами вдвоём здесь было не разойтись, и он явно опасался что-либо разбить. Для зельеварения Аберфорт был слишком нетерпелив и вместо того, чтобы уделить ему больше времени на занятиях, быстро начал их бойкотировать. Так происходило со всем, что у Аберфорта не получалось или требовало усердия: он объявлял войну. Теперь он стоял на почтительном расстоянии от столов, стараясь держаться подальше от неизвестных ему ингредиентов, как неуверенный первогодка в подземелье Хогвартса.

Выглядел Аберфорт заспанным — вероятно, только проснулся.

— Я не смотрел на часы, — ответил Альбус.

Он пришёл к выводу, что в этом доме стрелки остановились.

Альбус убавил огонь, высыпал в зелье перетёртый корень валерианы и, дождавшись сизого дымка, перемешал. Какое-то время Аберфорт наблюдал за процессом без особого интереса, потом кивнул на котлы.

— И ты из-за этого всю ночь не спал?

— Из Хогвартса пришли заказы. Профессор Свупстайкс слёг от проклятия, которое предназначалось одной из студенток, так что теперь пару недель зелья нужно будет варить для него. Иронично, правда?

— Да уж. Что в соседнем?

— Делаю кое-что новое для Арианы. Можно попробовать, когда закончится мамино зелье. Рецепт немного другой, пришлось уделить ему больше времени. Я подумал, что успокаивающий эффект усилится, если добавить к стандартному ингредиенту секрет горегубки, но в сочетании с валерианой он при кипении нейтрализует загуститель. Поэтому нужно было скорректировать дозировку остальных составляющих. Процесс затянулся, и вот я здесь.

— Ага. — Аберфорт зевнул, пропустив монолог Альбуса мимо ушей. — Он впервые за долгое время начал выглядеть на свой возраст — скучающим мальчишкой, которого вместо полёта на мётлах затащили на лекцию по нелюбимому предмету. — У неё ещё сонных на дне осталось.

Они коротко переглянулись. Спала Ариана отвратительно.

— Знаю. Завтра сварю.

— А в третьем котле что?

— Нужно было занять себя чем-то в перерывах.

Аберфорт скривил рот.

— Что ж ты у меня не спросил, чем заняться? Я бы многое посоветовал. Пообщаться с сестрой, например.

Альбус хотел отмахнуться, но руки были заняты палочкой и веткой сушёной лаванды, которую он собирался добавить в зелье. Он коротко поморщился.

— Лучше ты. У меня пока плохо получается.

— Это не какая-то тонкая наука, которую тебе нужно постичь. Всё очень просто: ты идёшь и разговариваешь. Это можно делать без предварительных арифмантических вычислений. — Аберфорт ненадолго умолк. — Грозы, раздери их вервольф, всю неделю, если ты не заметил. Она уже не маленькая, научилась не показывать, но она боится. Ты бы хоть раз её успокоил.

— О, я попытался, — отозвался Альбус, не сводя глаз с зелья. — Оказалось, у меня есть один недостаток. Я не ты. Подумать только, — продолжил он беззлобно и взмахом палочки вернул сухоцветы на потолочную балку. — Я-то всегда считал это удачей.

Аберфорт цокнул языком, но не вспылил в ответ на колкость. В последнее время они сосуществовали по принципу пилы: когда один становился невыносим, другой терпеливо ждал своей очереди. Если бы не это негласное правило, продиктованное утомлением, они бы давно сцепились, как два уличных кота.

— Ну и что ты теперь, ревнуешь?

Альбус молча поднял палец, чтобы Аберфорт подождал. Нужно было дать зелью прокипеть и проверить консистенцию. Альбус находился вне времени, когда работал, но он не был готов начинать сначала.

— Прошло почти две недели, — закончив, ответил он и потушил огонь.

Он принялся разливать зелье по склянкам.

— Если мы хотим, чтобы Ариана быстро вернулась в своё обычное состояние, нам нужно делать то, что каждый умеет лучше. Ты лучше её успокаиваешь, я лучше её лечу. Пока единственный способ утешения, который может для меня сработать, — постричь тебя налысо и ходить под оборотным зельем. Которое, кстати, ты не в состоянии приготовить, как и любое другое, потому что полкурса зелий проспал на задней парте. — Альбус закупорил одну из колб и картинно протянул её через стол на открытой ладони. — Так что я глубоко сомневаюсь, что мы можем поменяться местами.

Аберфорт в два шага пересёк мансарду, выхватил зелье у Альбуса из рук и пошёл прочь.

— Естественно. У тебя на всё найдётся логичный ответ.

— Знай, что я уважаю твои попытки полемики, — сообщил Альбус ему в спину. — Более цивилизованный способ доказать свою правоту, чем Петрификус тоталус.

Аберфорт оглянулся на ступенях лестницы: видна была только голова с копной взъерошенных тёмных волос.

— Я бы ещё посоветовал причесаться, — сказал Альбус, опередив его ответ.

— Я причешусь, Альбус, не беспокойся, — буркнул Аберфорт и продолжил на ходу —  он вроде бы бормотал себе под нос, но на мансарде было слышно каждое слово: — Я причешусь, а когда мне надоест нянчиться ещё и с тобой, я просто выволоку тебя отсюда за шкирку. Будешь жалеть себя на кухне, там хоть места больше.

Альбус заглянул в соседний котёл.

— Я слишком зол, чтобы жалеть себя, — сказал он негромко.

Дом, где недели сливались в один бесконечный день, открытки Элфиаса с разных концов света, подробные письма Фламеля, оставленные без ответа, посредственные статьи в «Пророке», которые Альбус мог бы разнести без труда, мамина могила без эпитафии и больная сестра — то, что раньше было обидным до слёз, всё чаще вызывало у него зубовный скрежет.

Злость раньше была ему мало знакома, но теперь Альбус находил в ней утешение. Всё вокруг поблёкло, как старая колдография. Когда он сердился на что-то, хотя бы это попадало в фокус и не расплывалось мутным пятном.

Он смотрел вниз, на свои руки, колдующие над зельем. Оно сменило цвет.

Как слеза феникса, подытожил он про себя с мрачным весельем.

В тесной каморке он чуть ли не походя сварил напиток живой смерти, который заставил бы разрыдаться от гордости Либиатиуса Борэджа, — и никто не мог оценить этого по достоинству.

Альбус скривился и резким движением палочки опустошил котёл.

 

 

****

Бытовой шум вытягивал его из сна. За окном пели щеглы. Альбус лежал, не открывая глаз, и слушал голоса на первом этаже. Играл фонограф, но различимы были лишь бессистемно выстреливающие высокие ноты. Аберфорт что-то сказал. Ариана ответила. Брякнула посуда.

Этот набор звуков он помнил с детства в Нагорье: они навсегда были связаны с ленивыми подъёмами по утрам, с маминой стряпнёй и отцовскими шутками за завтраком. В полудрёме к Альбусу пришло обманчивое чувство покоя.

Сон прошёл, и вместе с ним исчезло наваждение. Умываясь в ванной, Альбус долго стоял, приложив ладони к лицу.

На первый этаж он спустился после полудня. С лестницы ему было видно всю сумрачную гостиную. Аберфорт в кресле потягивал чай. У единственного незашторенного окна, выходящего на задний двор, сидела Ариана и перебирала груду восковых валиков. Она достала один из чехла, чтобы поместить в фонограф на столе. Никакой другой вид волшебства ей известен не был, и Ариана сосредоточенно крутила ручку, запуская механизм.

Голоса «Блистательного квартета» были безразлично-бодрыми словно в насмешку. Ариана покачивалась в такт музыке, тихо напевала «Послушай колокола».

Альбус посреди лестницы вцепился в перила. Каждый раз он смотрел на эту картину как на результат жестокой шутки. Маглы лишили его сестру возможности колдовать, и теперь она восторгалась их изобретениями.

Все свои цилиндры Ариана заслушивала до дыр, и Альбус возненавидел каждый из них: «Блистательный квартет», Джио Джонсона, Билли Голдена, все эти навязчивые тексты песен, которые то и дело всплывали в памяти, будто строчки детской считалки.

— Доброе утро, — с нескрываемым сарказмом подал голос Аберфорт и вывел Альбуса из оцепенения.

— Доброе. Думаю, к завтраку я опоздал.

Ариана обернулась через плечо и приветственно улыбнулась. Альбус по привычке отметил, что сегодня она выглядела не такой измученной, как вчера.

— Мы оставили тебе тосты и яичницу. Можешь разогреть на кухне.

— Спасибо.

— Не стоит набивать желудок, — бросил ему вслед Аберфорт, когда Альбус прошёл мимо него.

— Почему же? Ты пересолил?

Аберфорт неторопливо отпил из кружки. Всем своим видом он источал злорадное удовольствие.

— Утром заходила мисс Бэгшот. С пустыми руками. Сказала, если ты и дальше хочешь «одалживать» у неё ингредиенты для зелий, книги и вообще хоть что-то ещё, тебе придётся одеться поприличнее и прийти к ней на обед. Сегодня.

Альбус запрокинул голову, издав беззвучный стон. Батильда Бэгшот была умна и интересна, но с прагматичным учёным в мисс Бэгшот уживалась одинокая и участливая женщина. Сейчас в Альбусе она видела только сироту, так что в ближайшем будущем на взрослую беседу рассчитывать не стоило.

Альбусу придётся развлекать мисс Бэгшот и её племянника, который торчал здесь уже две недели и до сих пор не нашёл себе занятия лучше, чем тратить чужое время на бессмысленные обеды в деревне.  

— У меня нет на это времени, — спокойно начал Альбус, распаляясь с каждой секундой. — И желания. И у меня нет заунывников, которые она обещала сегодня принести. Зато есть куча заказов из школьного лазарета. Что это за шантаж? Это просто несерьёзно.

Аберфорт делал вид, что не заметил его раздражения.

— Я бы сказал, что она была абсолютно серьёзна. Точнее, даже зла. Как мантикора.

Альбус кисло улыбнулся.

— О, мне это знакомо.

С учётом того, что жизнь Альбуса и так состояла из невыносимо скучной магической рутины, он уже был готов выращивать флоббер-червей на заднем дворе. Проблема заключалась в том, что кроме внушительной коллекции трав Батильда Бэгшот располагала очень хорошей библиотекой.

Альбус почти не читал в последнее время. Но одна мысль о том, чтобы лишиться доступа к редким книгам, приводила в ужас его жадное до знаний «я», которое не получалось задавить до конца. Не говоря уже о том, что отказываться было попросту неприлично.

Аберфорт всё прекрасно понимал и наслаждался моментом. Он отставил кружку на подлокотник кресла и сказал наигранно торжественным голосом:

— Сделай это ради семьи, брат. — И с невинным видом добавил: — Я бы посоветовал тебе причесаться.

 

 

****

Дом Бэгшотов было видно из окна мансарды, но дорога заняла у Альбуса целую вечность. Если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, он бы не пытался делать хорошую мину при плохой игре. Но Альбус уважал мисс Бэгшот и был ей благодарен. Он не хотел платить грубостью за помощь и заботу.

Вряд ли это будет хуже заседания Визенгамота в феврале восемьдесят восьмого, сказал он себе, остановившись у филенчатой дубовой двери. Возможно, это окажется лучше студенческого дискуссионного клуба по истории магии.

Это точно, абсолютно точно не будет хуже занятий по квиддичу на младших курсах.

Альбус одёрнул жилет, поправил манжеты и постучал. Дверь ему открыла взвинченная мисс Бэгшот.

— Альбус, явился-таки. — Она кивком пригласила его в небольшой холл, дальше которого Альбус никогда не проходил.

— Ну, не стесняйся, — поторопила мисс Бэгшот, поправив выбившиеся из причёски волосы. — Геллерт! У нас гость.

Она подхватила сумку с трюмо и кинулась в гостиную. Альбус пошёл следом и осмотрелся.

Коттедж напоминал их собственный, только был светлее и уютнее: такой же игрушечный домик, где вещи поменяли местами. В нём оказалось огромное количество ненужной мебели. Маме от всяких консолей и пуфиков пришлось избавиться, потому что Ариана во время вспышек агрессии поднимала в воздух всё вокруг.

На стенах висели колдографии в разномастных рамках. Камин находился сразу у двери, а не у лестницы в глубине зала. Массивный стол — выпечка в глиняном блюде посередине и стопки книг по углам — купили с явным расчётом на визиты гостей и поставили у дальней стены.

В центре стола с томиком «Волшебства Серебряных веков» в вытянутой руке сидел племянник мисс Бэгшот.

— Геллерт, это Альбус Дамблдор, — сообщила та, копаясь в одном из многочисленных шкафов, за которыми не было видно стен. — Альбус, мой внучатый племянник Геллерт Гриндельвальд.

— Добрый день, — сказал Альбус.

Геллерт ненадолго поднял лицо от книги и улыбнулся. Альбус такую улыбку знал хорошо. Он часто пользовался ею в обществе министерских чинуш: она не касалась глаз.

Мисс Бэгшот металась по комнате, шарила по полкам и бормотала себе под нос, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь:

— У меня встреча, и я ужасно опаздываю, мальчики… Геллерт, ты не видел мою книгу?

— Какую именно, тётушка? — отозвался тот. Никакого интереса к происходящему он не проявлял. — У тебя их много.

— «Дневники Хислоп», ну, Геллерт, ты же знаешь.

Геллерт неопределённо качнул головой, хотя мисс Бэгшот была слишком увлечена поисками, чтобы это заметить.

— Как вам книга, мисс Бэгшот? — вежливо поинтересовался Альбус, который почувствовал себя неуютно.

Он чётко расслышал сдавленный смешок и перевёл взгляд, но Геллерт читал с непроницаемым видом. Резко остановившись, мисс Бэгшот заломила руки и возмущённо воскликнула:

— Полнейшая ересь! Такая чепуха. Этому... оскорблению профессии историка место в камине. — Она взяла паузу и так гневно посмотрела на Альбуса, будто книгу написал он. — Если за что и сжигать ведьм на костре, так это за монетизацию острых магических проблем. Воровство. Профанация.

— Я думал, это всего лишь беллетристика, — осторожно напомнил Альбус, не ожидавший такой бурной реакции.

Немного успокоившись, мисс Бэгшот отмахнулась.

— Любовная линия там тоже паршивая.

Она постояла, явно пытаясь вспомнить, куда могла положить книгу, и снова сорвалась с места.

— Геллерт, что ты сидишь? — крикнула она из холла, потом пронеслась у Альбуса за спиной. — Альбус, ну а ты что встал?

— Тётушка, — окликнул Геллерт, перелистнув страницу.

Он взял книгу из стопки справа от себя и, устроив руку на локте, помахивал «Секретами Хислоп» у тёти за спиной.    

— Геллерт, ты же видишь, что мне некогда, — бросила та, не поворачиваясь. В крайней степени отчаяния она придвинула табурет к буфету, встала на него и пошарила ладонью по верхней полке. — Мне нужно найти эту треклятую книжку, куда я только её положила, чтоб её всеми тремя непростительными сразу...

— Тётушка, — повторил Геллерт прежним нейтральным тоном.

Мисс Бэгшот соскочила с табурета на пол. Альбус отметил, что она была лишена грации, но при этом обладала удивительной для своего возраста девичьей прыткостью.

— Геллерт, ну что тебе от меня нужно? — спросила она, просунув руку под буфет.

— Тётушка, — позвал Геллерт настойчивее, при этом от своей книги глаз не оторвал.

Мисс Бэгшот ругнулась, повернувшись к нему.

— Да что… — начала было она, но заметила «Секреты Хислоп» в его руке и замолчала.

Молниеносно поднявшись на ноги, она пересекла гостиную, выхватила книгу и стукнула Геллерта ею плашмя по предплечью.

— Очень смешно. Просто обхохочешься.

Подумав, она стукнула его ещё раз.

Геллерт невозмутимо продолжил чтение, но что-то в его расслабленной позе, в полупрофиле, скрытом за светлыми волосами, выдавало умело спрятанное веселье.

Мисс Бэгшот подхватила с кресла шляпку, с чувством швырнула «Секреты Хислоп» в сумку и устремилась к камину.

Она взяла горсть летучего пороха из кошеля на полке, но тут словно бы опомнилась — посмотрела на Альбуса, который так и стоял у входа в гостиную.

— Альбус, будь как дома. Геллерт, развлекай гостя. Поешьте, мальчики.

Бросив порох под ноги, она всё тем же приказным тоном произнесла: «Диагон Аллея» и исчезла в зелёном пламени.

 

 

****

Мисс Бэгшот пронеслась по дому как ураган и оставила после себя звенящую тишину. Со второго этажа доносился звук работающей печатной машинки. Над камином назойливо тикали часы. Геллерт перелистывал страницы книги и полностью игнорировал присутствие в доме кого-то ещё.

Поскольку Альбус и сам не был настроен заводить длинную беседу, такой приём его мало беспокоил. Он планировал потратить пару минут на обсуждение погоды и состояния каминной сети (непонятно, что этим летом в Британии было хуже), забрать заунывники и вернуться домой к остывшей яичнице. По совету Аберфорта завтракать он не стал, и теперь голоден был ужасно. Геллерт же не торопился приглашать его за стол.  

Чтобы чем-то себя занять, Альбус рассматривал кривые ряды колдографий, развешанных по всей стене от каминной полки до лестницы. На большинстве из них разного возраста мисс Бэгшот широким жестом подписывала форзацы своих работ или пожимала руки известным волшебникам.

— Пару лет назад в «Ежедневном пророке» под именем мисс Бэгшот издали статью о секретах дрессировки сипух, — сказал Альбус, нарушив затянувшееся молчание. — А в рубрике «Ведьме на заметку» поместили эссе по истории применения агриппы в зельеварении — авторства домохозяйки Дорианы МакКинли. И если мне не изменяет память, тогда мисс Бэгшот была оскорблена меньше, чем сегодня.

Геллерт ответил без каких-либо эмоций, и разговаривал он при этом с «Волшебством Серебряных Веков»:

— Свёрток у меня за спиной на верхней полке. Бери то, за чем пришёл, и не будем тратить время друг друга. Не думаю, что узнаю из наших разговоров что-то более полезное, чем из этой книги.

Слова должны были принести облегчение, но Альбус принял их как пощёчину. Из-за небрежности, с которой они были брошены, он почувствовал себя попрошайкой. Альбусу не доставляло никакого удовольствия получать что-то даром, но срезанные при полной луне заунывники, дьявол их раздери, нужны были ему сегодня для зелья, а летом торговцы заламывали на них монструозные цены.

Стиснув зубы, он вздёрнул подбородок и смерил Геллерта скучающим взглядом. Альбусу хорошо был знаком подобный тип людей. Когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, его окружало достаточно зазнавшихся аристократов, которые сидели на обеденных стульях как в министерских креслах и кичились достижениями чистокровных предков, потому что своих успехов не имели.

Он прошёл вглубь гостиной, забрал аккуратный свёрток, перевязанный холщовым жгутом, и остановился рядом с Геллертом, смерив его подчёркнуто равнодушным взглядом.

— Всего доброго. Я действительно сомневаюсь, что мог бы развлекать человека, считающего «Волшебство Серебряных Веков» достойной внимания книгой. Любому, кто уделил хотя бы час своего времени «Гиду по Средневековому Волшебству», должно быть понятно, что «Века» — неудачная попытка связать магловскую историю с историей волшебного мира в тех местах, где они не могли пересекаться. Не говоря уже о том, что Парацельс не был магом, и поэтому главы «Веков» о развитии колдомедицины как ятрохимии — это бред безумца, ведь сам ятрохимический принцип восполнения не во многом, но всё же противоречит принципу создания колдомедицины. Простительная, впрочем, ошибка. До девятнадцатого века их часто объединяли по незнанию, и теперь это распространённое среди волшебников заблуждение.

Геллерт выслушал его, не шелохнувшись, даже страницы не перевернул, а затем поднял лицо, в выражении которого не было ни притворного радушия, ни напускного безразличия. Он отбросил всё это за секунду и с мрачноватым интересом смотрел на Альбуса из-под русых ресниц. Одна радужка у него отдавала нездоровой белизной.

Его бесконечное внимание теперь целиком принадлежало Альбусу, но в этом не было повода для торжества. Альбус всего лишь хорошо знал правила набившей оскомину игры.

— Я читал «Гид по Средневековому Волшебству», — сказал наконец Геллерт, закрыл книгу и отложил в сторону. — И мне известны моменты расхождения ятрохимии и колдомедицины. Ятрохимия отрицает спагирию, отдаляя её от алхимии в нашем понимании. Значит, и от волшебства в целом.

Альбус поднял брови. А вот это, подумал он, вот это уже любопытно.

Геллерт кивнул на «Волшебство Серебряных Веков».

— Я взял первую попавшуюся перед твоим приходом. Был на четвёртой странице. В любом случае, спасибо за сэкономленное время. — Он хмыкнул и отложил книгу. — Парацельс — волшебник. И это издали год назад?

— Там есть интересная теория о глифе Джона Ди как о первой попытке создания новых рун. Фантазии у автора не занимать.

Геллерт усмехнулся, без смущения скользнул по нему взглядом.

— Хогвартс, верно? — спросил он, устроив локоть на спинке стула. — Вас там хоть чему-то учат, кроме того, что это, — Геллерт вполне сносно спародировал британский акцент, — «Лучшая школа чародейства и волшебства в мире»?

Его неестественно светлый правый глаз больше напоминал бельмо от проклятия, если бы не чёрный зрачок. Геллерта это не портило — скорее, наоборот, придавало образу таинственности, и он, казалось, об этом знал.

— А в Дурмстранге... — Альбус вопросительно сощурился, хотя был уверен, что не ошибся: он не мог представить Геллерта в другой школе. Тот чуть кивнул, подтвердив эту догадку. — Учат чему-то, кроме Тёмных Искусств? Протего, например? Или вы сразу людей проклинаете?

Геллерт пренебрежительно дёрнул углом рта.

— В Дурмстранге и Тёмным Искусствам сейчас толком не учат.

— А каково разделение? — нахмурился Альбус. Раньше его эта мысль никогда не посещала. — Что вообще у вас считается Тёмными искусствами?

Геллерт оттолкнулся ладонью от спинки стула и вытянул указательный палец.

— Именно! — прошептал он с неожиданным мальчишеским запалом, не заметив, что ткнул Альбуса в ребро. — Каково разделение?

Глаза его заблестели, брови изогнулись. У него была на удивление живая мимика — огромная редкость для красивых людей. Приоткрыв рот, он собрался договорить, но заметил, что Альбус до сих пор стоит.

Унизанная кольцами рука Геллерта раскрылась ладонью вверх в нетерпеливом приглашающем жесте. Альбус не раздумывая отложил свёрток и сел.

— Кто решает, где заканчивается светлая магия и начинается тёмная? — тут же продолжил Геллерт.

Он поставил локти на стол, наклонившись к Альбусу.

— По какому принципу это разделение работает? Когда вообще оно появилось? Почему в самой терминологии «тёмное-светлое» используется сильное противопоставление?

Говорил он негромко, но отчётливо, и углы его губ ломались во взволнованной улыбке, а рот не закрывался — Геллерт даже дышал ртом. Альбус пытался ответить хоть что-то, но впервые за долгое время ему не хватало знаний.

Он никогда не занимался этим вопросом. Светлая магия была для него светлой, тёмная — тёмной, и Альбус принимал такой расклад, ориентируясь на определения в общепризнанных научных работах.

— Моральные принципы? — предположил он с сомнением. — Скажем, лишение жизни.

Геллерт тряхнул головой.

— Лицемерие. Убить можно и Ступефаем, и это будет куда более мучительная смерть, чем от Авада Кедавра. Потенциально Ступефай несёт такую же опасность. Моральные принципы должны ограничивать результат, а не магию, ведь магия — это, — он замешкался, но быстро нашёлся, — это просто магия.

— Но тёмные искусства и не запрещены, пока не направлены против кого-то. Подготовка требует более радикальных методов. Результат зачастую небезопасен, но здесь я согласен, это вопрос нравственности. В конце концов, Тёмные искусства оставляют на волшебнике след, и к ним относятся с подозрением, потому что риски больше.

— Любое колдовство оставляет след, — отрезал Геллерт. — Всё зависит от силы воли. Подготовка? Скажем, я убью десять кошек, чтобы в процессе тёмного ритуала получить неопасное знание.

Альбус поморщился:

— Мерлин. Когда это ради неопасного знания надо было убивать кошек? Купи книгу.

Усмехнувшись, Геллерт поднял ладонь — попросил, чтобы Альбус выслушал до конца. Альбус терпеливо склонил голову, и Геллерт продолжил мысль так легко, словно вовсе не прерывался.

— Это назовут тёмной магией. При этом зельеварение, в котором широко применяются кости и органы кошек, под эту категорию не попадёт, потому что использование умерщвлённых кем-то другим животных не считается прямым убийством, и это…

Альбус, понимающе кивнув, закончил за него:

— Лицемерие. Да, однозначно. — Он развёл руками. — Риски. Тоже лицемерие?

Какое-то время Геллерт молча подбирал слова. Он смотрел мимо Альбуса и выглядел почти влюблённым, абсолютно очарованным, будто пытался описать сложные чувства к близкому человеку.

— В этом-то и прелесть, — сказал он наконец. — Зачастую чем сложнее магия, тем выше риск. Риск откусить кусок больше, чем сможешь прожевать. Поэтому тёмной магией занимаются два типа людей: недалёкие идиоты и способные волшебники.  

Он снова поднял на Альбуса взгляд — дерзкий, полный заразительного азарта: «Ну, продолжи мысль за меня». Это было нетрудно.

Геллерт Гриндельвальд, подумал Альбус с удивлённой улыбкой, однозначно не был идиотом.

 

 

 

****

Отдельной комнаты для библиотеки в доме не было. Кривые стопки книг тянулись из коридора на втором этаже к кабинету мисс Бэгшот, где у неё доходили руки их хоть немного упорядочить.

Геллерт сидел на полу, опираясь спиной о дверную раму. Альбус просматривал книги над столом с печатной машинкой, припёртой боком к колдовской фотокамере. Под ногами у него хрустели изломанные перья и смятые клочья пергамента, которые он уже не перешагивал.

С верхней полки он призвал подпиравший потолок фолиант с многообещающим названием «Истоки тёмномагической силы», бегло просмотрел оглавление и сразу же захлопнул, подняв в воздух облако книжной трухи.

— Никакой конкретики.

Геллерт откинул голову назад и прикрыл глаза.

— У меня тоже, — сказал он, распуская шейный платок.

Альбус отмахнулся от пергамента с самопишущим пером и продолжил изучать содержимое шкафов.

— Мне нравится идея, что разделение пошло от отношения к целителям, — он провёл пальцами по коленкорам книжных корешков. — Лекари считались адептами светлой магии, тогда как другие практики вызывали у людей недоверие, страх или ненависть.

— Значит, колдомедицина — это то, что изначально подразумевалось под светлой магией? — подытожил Геллерт. — Интересно. Получается, всё остальное, даже невинные чары, считали тёмной. Или это значит, что благодаря развитию колдомедицины у нас есть защитные заклинания? С одной стороны — полная бессмыслица, но, если подумать…

Он не продолжил.

Их дискуссия затянулась и давно перестала быть спором: они оба не знали верного решения и вместе его искали. За один вечер найти ответ было невозможно, велика была вероятность, что его вовсе не существовало, но в данном случае очаровывал сам процесс.

Альбус тоже взял паузу и теперь рассматривал завалы книг в кабинете, отмечая про себя, что стоило одолжить.

— Вывод напрашивается сам собой. Все волшебники — прагматики. Философские дилеммы нас мало волнуют.

— Вот откуда наши социальные проблемы, — отозвался Геллерт.

Выглядел он расслабленным и проговорил словно бы в полусне:

— Всех устраивает привычный уклад. Никто не задаёт вопросов.

Это утверждение не прозвучало так, будто было сказано к слову или брошено походя. В нём таился какой-то глубокий смысл, очередное убеждение Геллерта, рождённое смелыми идеями и вскормленное критикой, граничившей с нигилизмом. Альбус хотел ответить, но отвлёкся, заметив среди стопок журналов и газет под столом сундук с навесным замком, защищённым рунами. Опустившись на корточки, Альбус рассмотрел его поближе.

— Мой заклятый враг.

Альбус обернулся через плечо. Глаза Геллерт так и не открыл: похоже, по паузе догадался, что именно Альбуса отвлекло.

— Замок снять можно, но я уже две недели пытаюсь понять, как обойти проклятия, которые тётушка понавешала внутри. Она сказала, если мне дорога голова, крышку лучше не поднимать. Альбус, — позвал он, изобразив смятение, — в моей голове заключается восемьдесят процентов моего обаяния. Я не могу так рисковать.

Альбус тихо хмыкнул.

— Всегда есть способ.

На первом этаже раздался характерный хлопок: мисс Бэгшот вернулась домой. Для Альбуса звук сработал как звонок будильника.

— Уже, должно быть, поздно, — сказал он, постаравшись, чтобы голос прозвучал ровно.

— Где-то на столе должны быть карманные часы, посмотри под бумагами. Восемь? Девять?

— Почти одиннадцать, — ответил Альбус, сверля взглядом циферблат.

Он должен был взяться за сонное зелье для Арианы два часа назад.

Альбус потерял счёт времени, в стенах чужого дома на несколько часов позабыв, откуда пришёл и к чему обязан вернуться. Самое отвратительное заключалось в том, что Альбус ожидал волны стыда, но не чувствовал ничего, кроме досады.

— Мне стоит идти. Я и так злоупотребил вашим гостеприимством.

Геллерт вскинул бровь.

— Удивительное благородство для того, кто ещё минуту назад искал способ взломать наш тайник. — Он поднялся на ноги одним лёгким движением. — Я провожу. Ты не первый, кто сбегает при звуке шагов моей тётушки.

По узкому коридору, ведущему к лестнице, невозможно было идти плечом к плечу. Геллерт пропустил Альбуса вперёд, а сам перегнулся через балюстраду поприветствовать мрачную мисс Бэгшот, сидевшую в кресле у камина со стаканом бренди в руке.

— Тётушка, как всё прошло?

Та ответила после большого глотка.

— Отвратительно.  

Геллерт нагнал Альбуса на ступенях и шепнул ему сзади на ухо:

— Потом расскажу, когда время будет.

Альбус его не видел, но точно знал, что Геллерт скалился, как дьявол.

— Я рада, что ты задержался, Альбус. — Всем своим видом мисс Бэгшот выражала триумфальное «Я же тебе говорила, упёртый осёл». — Приходи ещё.

Альбус забрал со стола свёрток, бросил короткий взгляд на Геллерта — тот стоял, положив руку тёте на плечо, словно позировал для семейного портрета, — и кивнул почти против воли, вопреки здравому смыслу.

— Непременно. Спасибо.

Он вышел в прохладную летнюю ночь. Прежде чем аппарировать, вдохнул глубоко, будто перед прыжком в воду. На поросшей травой тропе, ведущей к двери, Альбус без какого-либо выражения посмотрел на окно. В стыке штор дрожала полоса жёлтого света.

Дом, как дементор, вытягивал из него силы. И когда в Альбусе всё истлело и выцвело, словно пепел, оставив внутри лишь бессильную злобу, он распахнул дверь и переступил порог.

 

 

****

Дом спал. Ариана быстро уставала, а Аберфорт за учебный год слишком привык к хогвартскому распорядку. Альбус потушил забытые свечи, мысленно приказал палочке Люмос и поднялся к себе поменять рубашку. Вышел на мансарду. Его ждала ещё одна ночь без сна.

Он закатал рукава. Пока прогревался котёл, Альбус разбирал содержимое свёртка мисс Бэгшот. Если раньше работа помогала Альбусу убивать время, то сейчас он стремился побыстрее от неё отделаться. Ему было необходимо прочесть хорошую книгу, узнать что-то новое, поставить под сомнение факты, принятые за аксиому. Альбусу просто хотелось думать. Несколько часов, проведённых в компании Геллерта Гриндельвальда, напомнили, что это такое.

Руки Альбуса работали автоматически: он крошил травы, выдавливал из семян соки рукоятью ножа. В голове у него голосом Геллерта звучала фраза, брошенная будто бы невзначай. Никто не задаёт вопросов.

Действительно, думал он, отмеряя стандартный ингредиент. В магическом мире появлялось так мало оппозиционных взглядов на фундаментальные принципы, на которых этот мир строился, что любые аргументы против вызывали оскорблённое оханье и стыдливое шиканье.  

Сколько раз ещё восстанут гоблины, прежде чем Министерство пересмотрит их права? Как долго вервольфы будут терпеть к себе пренебрежение? И всё идёт от Кодекса использования палочек 1631-го года. Три века миновало, но никому и в голову не пришло что-то пересмотреть.

Сквибов стыдились, а таких, как его сестра, и вовсе прятали от принудительной госпитализации в Святого Мунго.

Бессмысленные законы издавались безостановочно, будто выходили  из-под самопишущего пера, наслаивались на старые и без изменений нависали над магическим миром, как бесчисленные портреты над лестницами Хогвартса.

Альбус ребром ладони отправил в котёл коренья с доски, но так и не начал их перемешивать. Подчинившись внезапному порыву, он призвал с полки письменные принадлежности, нашёл запачканный пергамент с рецептом успокаивающей настойки и вывел под ним:

«ОТСУТСТВИЕ ИЗМЕНЕНИЙ ПО СУТИ СВОЕЙ И ЕСТЬ ДЕГРАДАЦИЯ».  

И только тогда, придав форму идее, испытал облегчение.

В последний момент он вспомнил про зелье, которое едва не выкипело на неубавленном огне, сделал над ним пару пассов палочкой и словно очнулся. И что теперь, Альбус, сказал он себе с невесёлым смешком, будешь кричать об этом с мансарды в Годриковой Впадине? Писать гневные письма, которые не пропустит в печать «Пророк»?   

Его отвлёк стук в окно. Альбус поднял голову и за пыльным стеклом увидел рябую сову мисс Бэгшот. Он заклинанием распахнул створку. Влетевшая сова яростно дёрнула лапой, к которой чёрной шёлковой лентой (её Альбус не раз видел у мисс Бэгшот в волосах) был привязан свёрнутый в трубку пергамент.

— Очаровательно, — сказал Альбус, беззвучно посмеиваясь. — Похоже, кто-то не умеет пользоваться совиной почтой.

Он потрепал сову за ухом, аккуратно развязал ленту. Пергамент он разворачивал в нетерпеливом предвкушении чего-то хорошего, будто открывал подарок к Рождеству.

«Альбус,

Эта птица меня ненавидит. Не уверен, что она доставит тебе письмо, ничего важного ей доверить нельзя. Исклевала мне все руки.

Приложил копии разоблачающих заклятий. Какое, на твой взгляд, самое надёжное? Попробовал все три на сундуке, получил три разных результата. Зато теперь точно знаю, что внутри книги и бумаги (непредсказуемый поворот, правда?). Склоняюсь к тому, что лучше всего работают старые добрые чары на основе Ревелио.

«Непременно» — это когда именно? Завтра в обед? Утром на прогулке?

Геллерт

P.S.: Серьёзно, будь осторожен с этой гарпией».

Альбус покусал губу. Дел у него было по горло. Он планировал их начать до обеда и закончить поздно вечером. Выспаться хотя бы следующей ночью. От одной мысли, что весь день он будет варить целебные настойки для профессора Свупстайкс, его передёрнуло.

Он спустился к себе в комнату за чистым пергаментом и там же за столом написал ответ.

«Геллерт,

Чары на базе Ревелио действительно самые надёжные. В любом случае, не рекомендую искать способ нейтрализации конкретных проклятий. Лучше обойти их все сразу.

Обед завтра — замечательная идея. Я приду после полудня.

Альбус.

P.S.: Больше ничего не привязывай к сове, и она перестанет тебя клевать (скорее всего. Как долго ты над ней издевался?).

P.P.S.: Я бы больше беспокоился о том, что твоя тётя узнает, какое применение ты нашёл её ленте».

 

 

2

Альбус снова проснулся ближе к полудню и увяз в летаргии: ему одинаково не хватало солнечного света — пусть даже приглушённого британской непогодой — и пары лишних часов в сутках. Альбус лежал на спине, глядя на потолочные трещины, но усиливающийся запах кофе выманивал его из постели.

В ванной он смывал с себя утреннюю апатию, как прилипчивый запах, от которого не избавиться до конца. Вскоре Альбус сошёл вниз.

— Сегодня без музыки? — спросил он вместо приветствия у сестры, сидевшей с книгой в руках.

Названия было не разглядеть, но по столбцам Альбус догадался, что читала она стихи.

— Может, чуть позже. Не хотела тебя разбудить. Когда ты вчера вернулся?

— Поздно. Извини. Ты ждала?

В глазах её, обычно печальных и ласковых, появился кокетливый блеск — редкое напоминание о том, какой она могла быть и какой никогда не станет.

— Не-а. Зачем ещё.

Альбус в притворном ужасе схватился за сердце, чем её насмешил.

— Правильно, Ариана. Так его. Хорошо провёл время? — спросил Аберфорт из кухни, громыхнув посудой.

Альбус поцеловал Ариану в макушку и внутренне вздрогнул — от неё пахло мамиными духами.

— Проверю, нужна ли Аберфорту помощь, — блёкло сказал он и сбежал, едва сдержав шаг.

На пороге кухни Альбус снова позволил себе дышать. Запах специй забил ему нос.

Они договорились не использовать магию при сестре, чтобы лишний раз не расстраивать. Без палочки даже такой банальный ритуал, как утренний кофе, мог превратиться в испытание, но Аберфорт справлялся неплохо.

Узкая маленькая кухня была не просторнее мансарды. Здесь всегда готовила мама. Острые углы криво составленных столешниц и незакрытые створки подвесных полок, которые до сих пор наставляли Альбусу синяки, она огибала с грацией танцовщицы.

У чугунной плиты Альбус с Аберфортом теснили друг друга плечами, пока расставляли кружки на подносе. Аберфорт бегло на Альбуса посмотрел и полез в ящик за салфетками.

— Куда-то собрался?

— У меня встреча.

— На Святочном балу? Куда ты так вырядился?

Альбус не стал отвечать, подхватил поднос и вышел с ним в гостиную. Аберфорт с кофейником в руках шагал следом. За столом их уже ждала Ариана. Она разлила кофе по кружкам, но когда Альбус потянулся за своей, Аберфорт накрыл её ладонью.

— Твоя очередь готовить ужин, — напомнил он. По выражению его лица было ясно — если Альбус откажется, содержимое чашки выльют ему на голову. — Мы договаривались.

— Я помню. Всё будет готово в восемь.

— В семь. Мы всегда ужинаем в семь.

Альбус с трудом поборол желание торговаться из принципа. Аберфорт всё играл в старшего брата, считая, что это звание можно было заслужить, ведя хозяйство по расписанию и самоотверженно поднимаясь ни свет ни заря.

Он не понимал, что дисциплина в доме, где заботились о теряющей контроль волшебнице, имела мало общего с ответственностью и много схожего с режимом Святого Мунго.

Их жизнь летела к чертям, и Аберфорт единственным известным ему способом пытался восстановить над ней хотя бы подобие контроля. Альбус не мог его винить, но из-за постоянного недоверия каждый день чувствовал себя так, будто сдавал бесконечный утомительный экзамен.

— Хорошо, — терпеливо сказал Альбус. — В семь. Теперь убери, пожалуйста, руку.

Равнодушно пожав плечами, Аберфорт отвёл ладонь.

— Ну что вы сцепились из-за такой ерунды? — спросила притихшая Ариана. — Альбус, ничего страшного, если ты опоздаешь.

— Мы не ссоримся, — успокоил её Альбус, отпив кофе. — Это было бы очень глупо.

— Тем более, раз он не опоздает, — упрямо вставил Аберфорт.

— Не опоздаю.

Его ответ повис в воздухе, и подобие разговора оборвалось. Выждав момент, Альбус незаметно повёл рукой и остудил свой кофе, чтобы поскорее допить. Ариана поглядывала в книгу, которую отложила в сторону из вежливости, но так и не закрыла. О, подумал Альбус с горьким весельем, как же они все наслаждались обществом друг друга.

— Что-то хорошее? — спросил он, сделав большой глоток.

— Поэмы Уайльда. «Пантея» очень… — Ариана зарделась, подбирая слово, — чувственна. Ты читал?

Альбус хотел больше узнать о волшебстве, он не гнушался и научной литературы, не связанной с магией, но в последние годы любопытства к художественным магловским книгам испытывал мало.

Сейчас его неосведомлённость сыграла всем на руку. Обсуждение чувственности в кругу людей, плохо представляющих, что это такое, могло повлечь за собой не меньшее фиаско, чем попытка аппарации между двух сервизов.

— Я почти не читаю поэзию.

Ариана сникла, и Альбус проклял себя за то, что убил в ней робкий интерес.

— Но я прочту, когда ты закончишь, — заверил он. — И мы обязательно обсудим. Договорились?

Сестра воодушевлённо кивнула и полностью переключила внимание на книгу.

Альбус одним глотком допил кофе и встал из-за стола.

— Мне пора. Если заскучаешь, — Альбус взъерошил волосы Аберфорта, который слабо дёрнул головой в попытке отстраниться, — брат всегда может обсудить с тобой прозу. Сказки для дошкольников, например.

— О, Мерлин, — без запала огрызнулся тот. — Ты иногда как мандрагора — просто не заткнёшь. Иди уже.

Альбус направился к двери, и Аберфорт не удержался, всё-таки крикнул ему вслед:

— Ровно в семь, Альбус.

Не оборачиваясь, Альбус вытащил из кармана жилета часы на цепочке и помахал ими в воздухе.

Для аппарации он даже не притормозил и за один шаг перепрыгнул с заросшей мхом тропы на лужайку мисс Бэгшот.

 

 

 

****

Геллерт лёг в кресло, закинув ногу и устроив затылок на подлокотниках. Он снова убрал волосы назад и был в чёрном с ног до головы. Альбус подумал, что образ капризного аристократа очень ему подходит. Геллерт обернулся через плечо, движением пальцев призвал яблоко со стола и повертел его в руке, потом со стуком уронил голову обратно на кожаную обивку.

— Я начинаю терять терпение, — сообщил он потолку. — Я отказываюсь признавать, что моя тётушка заколдовала сундук чарами сильнее мне известных. Моя тётушка, Альбус, — повторил он трагично. — Женщина с подпиской на «Формулу вязания».

Альбус, сидевший в кресле напротив, отложил очередную бесполезную книгу в косую стопку на полу. Стопка собралась настолько внушительной высоты, что ему даже наклоняться не пришлось.

Он бездумно обрывал виноград на подносе у себя под рукой. Есть не хотелось: перед тем как вылететь из дома, мисс Бэгшот накормила их супом.

Альбус всегда считал, что она проводила дни напролёт у себя в кабинете, и был удивлён, обнаружив, насколько ошибался. Почти всё время Геллерт был предоставлен сам себе, а с ним и Альбус, который наслаждался отсутствием постоянного контроля, словно глотком свежего воздуха.

— Твоя тётя — знаменитый историк. В её голове знаний достаточно, чтобы написать книгу о способах убийства вязальным крючком. Скорее всего, сундук она купила на Диагон Аллее. Может, и вовсе на Дрянной.

— Где? — без интереса спросил Геллерт.

— Ты здесь уже две недели и ни разу не съездил в Лондон?

Геллерт откусил от яблока. Прожевав, он сказал:

— Как-то не хотелось.

— Понимаю, — ответил Альбус, не скрывая иронии. — В Годриковой Впадине открывается столько возможностей.

— Я здесь на каникулах. Что тут делаешь ты — это вопрос интереснее.

Альбус собрался ответить, но Геллерт избавил его от необходимости.

— Я знаю, что ты похоронил мать. Мои соболезнования. Это должно быть сложно —  оставаться здесь. — Слова утешения шли вразрез с его резким тоном. — Но ты не бежишь. Что-то тебя тут держит. Невеста? — Сощурившись, Геллерт изучил его лицо; под пронизывающим взглядом Альбусу стало неуютно. — Нет? Я так и думал. Знания? Место конечно славное, но его точно не назовёшь средоточием науки. Может, у вас тут подпольное общество... Радикально настроенных гербологов. Не думаю, что это так. — Он вернулся к изучению потолка, вгрызся в яблоко и добавил: — Если это так, пришли мне приглашение, звучит восхитительно.

Альбус мог сказать, что приехал заботиться о больной сестре. Что занимается здесь зельеварением. Это была бы точечная, но правда — и до жути скучная.

Если в жизни и существовало что-то более унылое, чем банальная семейная драма, это был отшельник-зельевар.

Пауза затянулась. Геллерт снова посмотрел на него. В прищуре его глаз не было ни намёка на шутку: Альбус на мгновение представил, как из них пропадает интерес, и похолодел. Альбус любил внимание, а внимание необычных людей ему льстило, и он не хотел разочаровывать Геллерта ответом.

По счастливой случайности мисс Бэгшот, сама того не зная, подсказала ему удачную ложь.

— Я приехал изучать Трансфигурацию. Здесь никто не мешает, — сказал он, отставив поднос с виноградом на подлокотник кресла. — Улучшение чар Джемино. Сохранение магических свойств копии зачарованного объекта.

Геллерт рывком перекатился со спины на живот.

— Дубликат, который ничем не уступает оригиналу, — продолжил он за Альбусом, приподнявшись на локтях. — Настоящий близнец. Лучше, чем близнец. — Он неосознанно, по привычке, провёл большим пальцем по губам. — Перенесение магической формулы без её применения. Это может мир перевернуть.

— И, конечно, контроль над старением изначально немагической копии. Тоже немаловажный момент, из-за которого дубликаты зачарованных предметов недолговечны. — Альбус пожал плечами. — Словом, научный переворот при недостаточном количестве информации.

— Так ты поэтому интересуешься тётушкиной книжкой?

— До нас дошло само заклинание, но не решения, которые к нему привели, — ответил Альбус и легко связал куски вранья: — Если я восстановлю всю цепочку, то смогу добавить в неё новые звенья.

Геллерт слушал его, покусывая ногти. В моменты молчаливого беспокойства его руки становились неуёмны, как разум, и Геллерту необходимо было их чем-то занимать. Он то крутил свои перстни, то сплетал пальцы в замок, то постукивал ими по столу или прикладывал к губам. Глядя на это, легко было представить, как мысленно он вёл с собой диалог. Иногда в таких его жестах чувствовалось что-то интимное. Казалось, своими словами Альбус касался его физически.

Подумав ещё немного, Геллерт растянул губы в улыбке и скинул ноги с кресла на пол.

— В таком случае, — сказал он, приблизившись к Альбусу, — тебе понравится, что я расскажу.

Он движением руки отправил виноград с подлокотника на стол и сел на освободившееся место, нависнув над Альбусом.

— Ты всё равно его не ел, — повёл он плечами в ответ на вопросительный взгляд и тут же переключился на заговорщический шёпот: — Несколько дней назад тётушка дочитала «Дневники Хислоп», которые оскорбили её до глубины души отсутствием какой бы то ни было исторической составляющей. Это ты знаешь. Теперь — чего ты не знаешь: вчера тётушка поехала в гости к Кассандре Маривальдис с целью применить к ней все непростительные сразу. В процессе выяснилось, что у Кассандры действительно был дневник. Купила она его двадцать лет назад у Иоландия Казанского, какого-то троюродного хислоповского родственника, с которым познакомилась на Мировом Кубке по квиддичу в Казахстане во время буйной попойки. — Геллерт кивнул, хотя Альбус ничего не спросил. — Да, на том самом легендарном мероприятии, о котором никто ничего не помнит. Обливиэйт? Гоблины? Моё мнение: прекратите сутяжничество и просто признайте, что вы алкоголики. Шучу, конечно же это были гоблины. Так вот, дневник Кассандра купила, выбила себе фантастический министерский грант на научную работу и не спеша начала тратить казённые деньги. А когда пришло время закупорить огневиски трёхсотлетней выдержки и поработать на результат, Кассандра столкнулась с небольшой проблемой. — Геллерт склонил голову, изогнул бровь. Всю свою тираду он наклонялся всё ближе и ближе к Альбусу и теперь практически на нём лежал. — Скажешь мне, с какой?

Они посмотрели друг на друга и расплылись в одинаковых довольных улыбках, потому что Альбус догадался моментально.

— Она купила копию.

— Две сестры — одни чары. Технически Иоландий ей даже не соврал. Если сохранившиеся данные о работе Хислоп над Джемино — не просто легенда, то они спрятаны в настоящем дневнике. Плохая новость: Иоландий смылся с деньгами Кассандры в неизвестном направлении. Но если за две недели здесь я и узнал что-то новое о тётушке, так это то, что она всегда добивается своего. И то, что в следующий раз, когда я по ошибке назову её бабушкой, она испепелит меня семейным проклятием, — округлив глаза, Геллерт громко прошептал, приложив ребро ладони к губам: — ведь ей всего лишь сорок два.

— Посмотрим, что ты будешь говорить через тридцать лет, — со смешком ответил Альбус.

Геллерт беспечно отмахнулся.

— Я всегда буду неотразим.

Он откинулся назад, упёршись затылком в спинку кресла.

Они сидели, соприкасаясь плечами, но Альбус не испытывал дискомфорта. Геллерт был хорош собой, прекрасно это осознавал и делал всё, чтобы усиливать эффект. Его невинный флирт был лишь чертой характера, продиктованной необходимостью очаровывать каждого на своём пути, от официантки в пабе до волшебного портрета.

— Так в чём подвох? Почему ты не боишься, что я украду у твоей тёти славу? — спросил Альбус, не глядя на него.

— Я хочу это заклинание, — сказал Геллерт незамысловато, как ребёнок перед игрушкой на витрине, но детской недальновидности в ответе не было ни на йоту. — Я понимаю его потенциал. Вам с тётушкой делить нечего, она не собирается ничего улучшать. Её выводят из себя белые пятна истории. Скорее, вы поможете друг другу. Тётушка видит многое, когда смотрит назад. Она неплохо разбирается в истории Трансфигурации, чтобы дополнять её давно забытыми фактами, но не может создать что-то новое. А ты можешь, потому что смотришь вперёд. — Опустив голову, Геллерт задумчиво посмотрел на него. — Ты ведь смотришь вперёд, Альбус Дамблдор?

В его негромком голосе звучало предложение, которое Альбус не понимал до конца, но Альбус знал, что оно было обещанием чего-то удивительного.

Он без тени улыбки встретил внимательный взгляд, и Геллерт понял ответ без слов.

 

 

 

****

— Подожди, я, кажется, нашёл что-то хорошее, — Альбус перевернул и разгладил страницу, — слушай. «Что делать, если вы столкнулись со сталебрюхом и не имеете доступа к палочке. Первое: поднимите руки в воздух. Кричите. Попытайтесь выглядеть устрашающе. Второе: если сталебрюха смутить не удалось, постарайтесь обмануть его, прикинувшись мёртвым». — Дёрнув углом рта, Альбус поднял лицо от книги.  

Геллерт, с ногами валявшийся в кресле, скосил на Альбуса глаза и прыснул, уронив книгу себе на грудь.

— Насчёт первого не знаю, но со вторым сталебрюх точно поможет. Хорошо, а как тебе это… — Он поднял ветхий том и вернулся почти к самому его началу. — Так, это всё неважно… Вот: «… и поэтому Хогвартс по праву считается лучшей школой Чародейства и Волшебства».

— Правда, — отрезал Альбус, постаравшись сохранить невозмутимый вид.

— Англичане, вы заносчивые ублюдки. — Геллерт в полном восторге смотрел на книгу. — Ладно ещё говорить, но у вас это пишут с… — он проверил форзац, — шестнадцатого века? Серьёзно? Других проблем тогда не было?

Геллерт так увлёкся, что стал заметен его тщательно скрываемый акцент. Альбус слушал и глупо улыбался. Он вдруг осознал, что ему давно не было так спокойно, и в ту же секунду его прошиб холодный пот.

Альбус достал из кармана часы и, прежде чем спрятать обратно, подержал их на ладони дольше необходимого. Всё-таки в чём-то Аберфорт был прав. Без его контроля, этого навязчивого зуда на подкорке сознания, Альбус не очнулся бы и за полночь: Геллерт пожирал время, как ржавчина — железо. Процесс был незаметен до тех пор, пока в какой-то момент не давал результат.

— Что, опять сбегаешь? — спросил Геллерт со сдержанным любопытством, словно поймал на воровстве чего-то ему ненужного.

— Скоро. Семейный ужин.

— Ага, — протянул Геллерт. Он запрокинул голову, свесив её с подлокотника, и сообщил: — Выведал у меня семейные тайны и был таков.

Альбус фыркнул.

— Ты про неоткрываемый сундук и дневник, который невозможно найти? В любом случае, эту невероятно полезную информацию ты выложил мне сам.

— Я виню тебя. У тебя очень располагающее к беседе лицо.

— Когда мы познакомились, ты оскорбил меня и попытался выгнать из дома. Где было расположение, Геллерт?

Тот отозвался, вернувшись к книге:

— И всё равно я поддался твоему обаянию. Ты должен быть доволен.

Сегодня Геллерт потратил кучу времени на безуспешные попытки его смутить, но эта фраза, сказанная невзначай, заставила Альбуса опустить взгляд.

— Я пришлю тебе сову позже, — продолжил Геллерт. — В этой книге ещё много потрясающих мыслей. Я не могу держать это всё в себе. Человеческая глупость слишком поразительна.

— Кстати о совах… — с невинным видом начал Альбус.

Геллерт не дал ему договорить.

— Мне никогда не приходили письма из Британии, а здесь я написал только два. Одно домой, одно тебе. — Он сел в кресле, повернулся к Альбусу. — Мы отправляем воронов.

— Так у тебя есть ворон?

Помешкав, Геллерт кивнул.

— Был. Мунин.

Альбус почувствовал, что разговор зашёл куда-то не туда и спросил мягче:

— С ним что-то случилось?

Геллерт отвёл глаза. Он провёл костяшками пальцев по губам, убрал волосы назад.

— На третьем курсе Дурмстранга мой сосед по комнате кинул его в Зелье Просветления. Сварил заживо. Целиком.

Альбус вцепился в книгу и молча уставился на него.

После паузы Геллерт с наслаждением расхохотался, опрокинувшись на спинку кресла.

— Ну как можно быть таким умным и таким доверчивым одновременно? — посмеиваясь, спросил он в потолок. — Ты бы видел своё лицо.

Несмотря на облегчение, Альбус поморщился.

— Да, весь мир мыслит стереотипами, когда дело касается Дурмстранга. Никто и не подозревает, что на занятиях вы, взявшись за руки, собираете цветы. 

— Мунин умер от старости весной. У меня дома в кабинете стоит его чучело.

— Очень сентиментально.

Неожиданно для себя Альбус захотел спросить, что случилось у Геллерта с глазом, но посчитал это бестактным и промолчал.

На улице раздался аппарационный хлопок.

— А вот и тётушка, — объявил Геллерт; почти сразу дверь распахнулась, и он обернулся в кресле. — Здравствуй, тётушка.

— Добрый вечер, мисс Бэгшот.

— Геллерт… — не глядя поздоровалась та, скидывая шаль. Она как всегда выглядела чем-то озабоченной, но ничуть не уставшей. — Альбус, дорогой, — проговорила она, пройдя к столу и палочкой призывая на него корзину с продуктами, которую оставила у дверей, — хорошо проводишь время?

— Замечательно. Геллерт рассказывает мне о... — Наигранно приоткрыв рот, Альбус перевёл взгляд на Геллерта.

Полдня тот рассказывал ему о сомнительных тёмномагических проклятиях, тогда как вторую половину разбалтывал тётины секреты.

— О своей учёбе в Дурмстранге, — закончил Альбус. — Как там весело.

Он неуверенно оборвался, потому что Геллерт вдруг остолбенел.

— Вот оно как. — Забыв про корзину, мисс Бэгшот развернулась к ним, уперев кулаки в бёдра. — Значит, _теперь_ ты ностальгируешь.

Геллерт выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Альбус начал догадываться, что что-то пошло не так, и теперь наблюдал за происходящим, не скрывая веселья.

— А я говорила тебе, что ты пожалеешь, но нет, ты же упёртый кентавр. «Кому нужны эти два года», — она жеманно махнула рукой и тряхнула волосами, удивительно точно скопировав Геллерта, — «Я взял оттуда всё, что мог»,  «Исключение не конец света». Да ты… — Мисс Бэгшот умолкла, присмотревшись к ним обоим, и всплеснула руками. — Ему не сказал, — продолжила она смущённо, но без сочувствия. — Сам виноват, надо было предупредить.

Альбус наслаждался каждой секундой происходящего. Он задержался дольше планируемого, но не смог заставить себя уйти и принялся изображать глубокое разочарование. Геллерт же изменился в лице настолько, что оно стало похоже на восковую маску. Альбуса даже кольнула совесть: было понятно, почему Геллерт не рассказал об исключении. Альбус немногим раньше соврал ему по той же причине.

Геллерт был горд и самолюбив, а главное — не хотел казаться хуже, чем был на самом деле.

Альбус с неохотой покинул кресло.

— Я бы очень, — он прочистил горло, — очень хотел остаться, но мне пора идти.

— Доброй ночи, Альбус, — попрощалась с ним мисс Бэгшот и тяжко вздохнула.  

Геллерт в его сторону не повернулся, продолжив сидеть без движения. Как он себя поведёт после, Альбус, рассмотрев его напряжённый профиль, понять не смог. Геллерт в равной мере мог в гробовом молчании удалиться к себе в комнату или устроить шумную истерику.

Альбус не хотел его больше терзать, а ещё подозревал, что затягивал шутку дольше, чем ему бы могли простить.

— Геллерт, не прогуляешься со мной? Всего пять минут.

Геллерт перевёл на него потемневшие глаза. Когда он лишался показного веселья, вид у него делался жутковатый. Впервые Альбус задался вопросом: за что вообще могут исключить из Дурмстранга?

Альбус поборол желание сделать шаг назад, улыбнулся, приглашающе изогнул бровь — и Геллерт быстрым движением поднялся на ноги, схватив его чуть выше запястья. Они соприкасались правым плечом, стоя друг напротив друга, и Геллерт смотрел на него сверху вниз, удерживая за руку, словно перед началом танца.

Они двинулись к выходу в полном молчании, но пальцев Геллерт не разжимал.

 

 

 

****

— Решил удостовериться, что ты не убьёшь свою тётушку, — сказал Альбус, оглянувшись вокруг.

Собиралась очередная гроза. Её приближение в неспокойных сумерках было настолько очевидным, что в шелесте вереска мерещился звук дождя.

— Я очень злопамятен. Собираешься стоять здесь до осени?

Если большинство восстанавливало хладнокровие, то Геллерту приходилось возвращать театральную обворожительность. Он справился быстро, отпустил руку Альбуса и пошёл с ним плечом к плечу.

— Я не хотел там оставаться и ничуть не жалею. — После паузы Геллерт добавил: — Немного скучаю по завтракам.

— Ну и что ты сделал? — беззлобно поддел Альбус. — Спас котёнка?

Геллерт остановился, повернувшись к нему, и сложил руки на груди.

— О, Альбус, — усмехнулся он.

В его спокойном изучающем взгляде не было ничего хорошего.

— Я чуть не убил студента.

Альбус ждал, когда Геллерт наконец разразится смехом. Конечно же, этого не произошло: Геллерт был абсолютно серьёзен.

— О, — сглотнув, сказал Альбус и торопливо зашагал дальше.

Стоя лицом к лицу с Геллертом, ему пришлось бы реагировать. Альбус пока не понял как.

— «О», — повторил Геллерт, шедший с ним в ногу. — Не совсем тот ответ, который я ожидал услышать.

— Мне очень жаль, что я тебя разочаровал, — съязвил Альбус, глядя строго перед собой. — Это ведь не был несчастный случай, да? — спросил он. Поскольку он был уверен, что получит ответ, который ему не понравится, вопрос прозвучал словно обвинение.

— Нет, — слишком, по мнению Альбуса, уверенно ответил Геллерт, а потом вдруг огрызнулся: — Это была дуэль, Альбус, в чём смысл дуэли, если не в отсутствии несчастных случаев?

— Если мне не изменяет память, в том, чтобы продемонстрировать превосходящий магический потенциал, доказать свою правоту, защитить честь, выпустить пар...

— Именно это я и делал! — нетерпеливо воскликнул Геллерт. — Да можешь ты меня послушать? Альбус, прекрати бежать и посмотри на меня. Альбус.

Геллерт больше не подыгрывал ему. Их поверхностная перепалка отлично подошла быстрому шагу, но Геллерт позвал Альбуса требовательно и ровно, задав новый темп, чтобы объясниться. Вздохнув, Альбус поддался.

Сквозной солёный ветер трепал им волосы. Они стояли на разбитой мостовой между рядами одинаковых домишек, тускнеющих в сумерках, и бледное лицо Геллерта выделялось на безликом фоне, как на камерном портрете.

— Отлично. — Он сощурился, когда волосы упали на лицо, но не стал их убирать. — Никогда бы не подумал, что буду упрашивать тебя со мной поговорить.

— И это, без сомнений, самое удивительное, что выяснилось за сегодняшний вечер.

За спиной Геллерта открылась входная дверь, выпустив наружу обрывки хохота и разговора. Вышли двое — мужчина с женщиной — и, попрощавшись с хозяевами, под руку побрели прочь. Вскоре всё снова стихло, и к Альбусу пришло ощущение, что, кроме них двоих, вокруг не было ни души.

Геллерт выдохнул, опустив голову. Собравшись с мыслями, он заговорил. Ладонью в воздухе он водил в такт предложениям: грациозно и запальчиво одновременно, как умел делать всё.

— Мы поспорили с одним из студентов. Он сказал, что волшебника, использующего тёмную магию, легко можно превзойти, пользуясь только светлой. Я ответил, что в последний раз, когда проверял, теория, не закреплённая практикой, интересовала только сквибов. Тогда он сказал что-то про моё смазливое лицо, которым я пользуюсь, чтобы выбивать оценки у женской половины профессорского состава и некоторой части мужского, — Геллерт поднял указательный палец, — что в принципе было правдой, но не значило, что мне понравилось определение… Поэтому я предложил дуэль, пообещав, что моё смазливое лицо будет последним, что он увидит в своей жизни. — Скривившись, Геллерт осторожно продолжил, будто каждое слово было отвратительно скрипучей половицей: — В процессе я попытался выполнить своё обещание буквально и выжечь ему глаза. То есть, — сказал он поспешно, заметив выражение лица Альбуса, — все мы знаем, что глазные яблоки можно восстановить за неделю, поэтому я не сильно беспокоился о последствиях, когда колдовал. И немного переборщил, потому что, давай будем откровенны, из-за прорыва Лорье в изучении восстанавливающих зелий зачастую теперь не всегда понятно, на что способна современная колдомедицина.

— Геллерт, — выдавил из себя Альбус и прокашлялся, потому что голос его прозвучал выше обычного. — Современная колдомедицина точно не воскрешает мёртвых.

— Я увлёкся, Альбус, — спокойно отозвался Геллерт, отбросив шутки. — Я увлёкся и не остановился вовремя. Мне казалось, я мог надавить ещё. Это было ужасно и неправильно, и низко, и... — он небрежно махнул рукой, — всё то, что вы говорите о нас в Хогвартсе. Но я усвоил урок. Я ошибся, и я этим не горжусь. — Геллерт умолк, но потом добавил: — Ну, может, только немного. — Он поднёс к губам сведённые большой и указательный пальцы и прошептал, глядя исподлобья: — Вот столько. Я был очень хорош. — Альбус скривил рот, и Геллерт тут же сказал: — И очень, очень неправ.

Альбус молчал. На лицо ему падали первые капли дождя. Низко над землей пролетела неспокойная птица.

Где-то в начале безумной тирады о выжигаемых глазах Альбус осознал, что был слишком в Геллерте заинтересован, чтобы на него злиться, и теперь попытался продемонстрировать хотя бы неодобрение.

Истории о неудачливых дуэлянтах, лежащих в лазарете неделями, ходили и в Хогвартсе. Слабые ученики не ставили вовремя Протего. Способные ученики перегибали палку. Именно поэтому Альбус покинул дуэльный клуб на старших курсах: он знал слишком много, а искушение свои знания применять было велико.

Но он не был Геллертом Гриндельвальдом, которому, по всей видимости, необходимо было доказывать свою правоту во всём — любой ценой и, желательно, с нарушением нескольких правил для усиления эффекта. Это было абсолютно невыносимо. Замерший перед ним в ожидании Геллерт был абсолютно невыносим.

— Вообще-то, — сказал наконец Альбус без явных эмоций, — я и сам считаю, что светлая магия вполне успешно может использоваться против тёмной.

Геллерт вздёрнул бровь, словно засомневался, понял ли правильно. Его намокшие волосы потемнели, и он наконец убрал их с лица. Альбус сморгнул капли с ресниц.

Дождь обрушился на них сплошной стеной, холодный и серый, будто насланный осенью. Они стояли, не обращая на него внимания. В нём было нечто приятное, как в составляющей момента.

— Я готов изменить мнение, — сказал Геллерт, не сводя с Альбуса глаз, в которых читались и предвкушение, и вызов, и что-то, близкое к восторгу.

Всё это они разделяли полностью и узнавали друг в друге легко.

Ливень бился о мостовую. Тихий голос Геллерта прозвучал в нём на удивление отчётливо:

— Пока никто не смог меня переубедить.

Альбус ответил невинной улыбкой.

— Поверь, я могу быть очень убедительным.

 

 

 

****

— Я не опоздал, — с порога объявил Альбус, стянув с себя мокрый жилет.

Аберфорт, сидевший за столом с пером в руке, с расстановкой поаплодировал и вернулся к начатому письму. Обычно открытое окно над столом было зашторено. Ариана пугалась грома только в моменты тяжёлой хандры, но бессистемные вспышки молний напоминали ей о неконтролируемых потоках магического света, всегда заставляя нервничать.

— Великий Альбус Дамблдор забыл водоотталкивающее? — спросил Аберфорт.

Альбус высушил рубашку заклинанием и подошёл к столу.

— Да. Именно это и произошло. Ты ставишь пятна на скатерти. — Он ткнул палочкой в кляксу и убрал с помощью Тергео.

— Ненавижу сидеть за столом у себя в комнате. Напоминает о домашних заданиях, с которыми ты мне не помогаешь.

— Ты не просишь у меня помощи — ты хочешь, чтобы я делал их за тебя.

Аберфорт уныло ткнул кончиком пера в чернильницу.

— Как будто тебе сложно.

— Мне? Абсолютно нет. Это тебе сложно, и тебя это выводит из себя. — Альбус положил руку ему на плечо. — Аберфорт, моя обязанность как старшего брата — стоически терпеть твоё бесконечное недовольство.

— Это твоя обязанность как драконьей задницы. Лучше бы дал мне свои конспекты.

Без особого сочувствия Альбус похлопал его по плечу.

— Кому письмо?

— У меня есть друзья, — беззлобно отозвался Аберфорт, не отрываясь от письма. Альбус не читал, но отметил, что почерк Аберфорта стал совсем размашистый, точно у поэта. — Это такой приятный бонус для тех, кто не считает себя лучше других. Что на ужин?

— Бедфордширские кленгеры. — Альбус двинулся в сторону кухни, проигнорировав недовольное аберфортовское «Это завтрак». — Достанешь фонограф для Арианы? Только не ставь на стол, он занимает слишком много места.

— Ты же его терпеть не можешь.

— Ариане нравится. Тебе, кажется, тоже. Сегодня хороший вечер, пусть все будут довольны.

Альбус затворил за собой дверь и расстегнул манжеты рубашки, чтобы подвернуть.

У Арианы, проводившей всё время с мамой, блюда выходили настолько похожими на нагорские, что можно было испытать приятное дежавю. Каким-то удивительным образом Аберфорт, который был неспособен крошить шкурки бурмсланга, не срезая кожи с пальцев, отлично справлялся на кухне даже без помощи палочки. Альбус же готовил весьма посредственно и без удовольствия.  

Он взмахнул палочкой, призвав из шкафов продукты: свинину, сохранённую в нетающем льду, яблоки из корзины на полу, специи, забытые по разным углам захламленной кухни. Он нарезал и собрал продукты в воздухе, завернув в тесто — мясную начинку слева, сладкую справа, и пусть Аберфорт с Арианой гадают, где какая. Ариану это всегда веселило.

Остальное делала разогретая заклинанием печь.

— Альбус, — окликнул его Аберфорт через дверь. — Сова.

Аберфорт поставил цилиндр с «Прощай, дорогая». Даже вечно весёлый голос Билли Голдена не вызвал в Альбусе раздражения. Он в приятном нетерпении послал рулет запекаться и вышел в гостиную забрать письмо.

Они с Геллертом расстались несколько минут назад, но Альбус всё равно разочаровался, когда увидел на спинке стула намокшую хогвартскую сипуху. Сова подлетела к нему, уронила в руки конверт. Пока Альбус читал, она чистила перья, сидя на его плече.

— Невероятно. Тебя даже птицы любят, — усмехнулся Аберфорт.

— Мне недавно сказали, что я очарователен, — механически отозвался Альбус. — Похоже, и птицы не могут устоять.

— Хорошие новости?

— Для нас да. Проклятие, от которого лечится профессор Свупстайкс, нашло того, кому изначально предназначалось. Значит, в два раза больше зелий. — Альбус поднял глаза от пергамента. — И Финеас Блэк просит хорошее средство от головной боли для себя лично.

— Замечательно. Можешь его отравить.

— С огромным удовольствием, только сначала мне нужны его рекомендации.

Аберфорт неодобрительно хмыкнул.

— Пока он рекомендует выгнать из школы всех маглорождённых. Он вообще знает, что ты не чистокровный волшебник?

— Не думаю, но в этом можно найти определённую иронию.

— Да ладно.

— Правда. — В лазарет ответа не требовалось, и Альбус выпустил упиравшуюся сову обратно в грозу. — Если представить, что когда-нибудь ему об этом скажут, — закончил он, захлопнув дверь. — Надеюсь, в этот момент он будет пить мою настойку.

— Ты будешь сегодня отправлять Йорика? — спросил Аберфорт, когда Альбус вернулся к столу, и протянул конверт. — Пошли, когда закончишь.

Альбус решил разобраться с накопившейся почтой. Уделить внимание Элфиасу, который чувствовал, что они отдалялись, и словно в подтверждение своих тревог заваливал Альбуса открытками. Ответить Фламелю на письмо, которое Альбус до сих пор не прочёл даже (то, что Николас был практически бессмертным, ещё не значило, что его терпение было безгранично), написать Геллерту (вот уж кто точно не любил ждать) и предупредить, что несколько дней будет занят. Новый заказ ожидали вместе с предыдущим, и Альбус не мог позволить себе работать спустя рукава.

Если изначально в лазарете его услугами пользовались, чтобы разгрузить руки, то теперь были довольны их качеством и просили сварить зелья посложнее. Интерес Финеаса Блэка тоже не стоило игнорировать. Нового директора мало кто любил, но с ним считались, и вращался он в высоких кругах. Раз Альбус увязал в профессии зельевара, он собирался получить признание хотя бы в ней.

Аберфорт встал из-за стола, сел на ковёр рядом с фонографом и принялся выбирать следующий цилиндр.

— Поставишь Джорджа Грэма? — спросила Ариана, спускаясь по лестнице. — Альбус, кажется, ты скоро что-то сожжёшь. Но пока пахнет приятно.

— Что бы я без тебя делал. Поможешь мне с посудой? — ответил Альбус и поспешил снять с огня выпечку.

Ариана последовала за ним. На кухне Альбус долго возился, пытаясь найти прихватку. Ариана мягко, но настойчиво оттеснила его в сторону, забрала прихватку и уверенными движениями выложила кленгеры на блюдо, прихватив края полотенцем.

— Вы оба иногда как дети. Возьми, будь добр, приборы в гостиную.

Альбус послушался. Аберфорт отодвинул чернильницу с пером в сторону, освободив место для посуды.

За окном всё бушевала гроза. Ариана коротко вздрагивала, прислушиваясь к грому. Все трое делали вид, что ничего не происходило, и сосредоточенно расставляли тарелки.

За столом Ариана первым делом протянула Альбусу книгу, в которой торчало несколько закладок.

— Я дочитала. Теперь твоя очередь. Я пометила, что мне больше всего понравилось.

— Закончу работу и начну через пару дней, — обещал Альбус, нарезая в тарелке кленгер.

Ощущение у него было, что в разгар подготовки к ТРИТОНам он получил дополнительное задание по какому-то малоинтересному предмету.

Сестра кивнула, обернув кленгер салфеткой.

— Думаю, эта часть мясная, — серьёзно проговорила она, постучав пальцем по верхнему концу.

Альбус слабо улыбнулся.

— Рискни.

— Или разрежь, — предложил Аберфорт.

— Это скучно, — ответила Ариана и откусила кусок. — Яблоки, — прожевав, сказала она. — Очень вкусно.

— У меня мясо, — отозвался Аберфорт с набитым ртом.

Альбус вдруг испытал острое, почти паническое чувство напрасно потраченного времени, граничившее с желанием сбежать сию же секунду. За столом он усидел только благодаря хорошему настроению, ещё не выветрившемуся до конца.  

— Может, сыграем после ужина в снап? — предложила Ариана. — Мы совсем ничего вместе не делаем.

— Я не против, —  кивнул Аберфорт.

Альбус сделал вид, что расстроен.

— Не могу, времени совсем нет. Играйте вдвоём.

Ариана сникла и склонилась над тарелкой. Альбус сказал правду, но несмотря на это ощутил вину, потому что знал: соврал бы, если бы было нужно.

Ничего, подумал он с нездоровой бодростью. Аберфорт вернётся в школу, Геллерт уедет, и тогда они с Арианой каждый день будут заниматься всякой ерундой.

 

 

 

****

После полуночи часть зелий докипала, а часть настаивалась, и у Альбуса появилось время отдохнуть. Он выдвинул из-под стола табурет и поднял глаза на «Великие ограбления Серебряных Веков и не менее великие заклинания, им способствовавшие», повисшую в воздухе над столешницей. Когда у него выдавалась минута, Альбус читал урывками, сколько успевал. Сейчас можно было не торопиться.

Двинув указательным пальцем влево, он перевернул страницу и уткнулся взглядом в заглавие: «Призрачные зелья: способ пройти сквозь стены или лишиться костей?». Альбус прищурился и подался вперёд, перечитав строку. В голове у него появилась мысль, ещё не сформированная до конца. Он взмахами ладони пролистал главу и упал обратно на табурет, сжав пальцами переносицу. Близость к идее дразнила его, и это было волнительное, почти забытое ощущение, на котором Альбус сосредотачивался до тех пор, пока не нашёл ответ.

Альбус рукой смёл в сторону колбы и баночки и призвал пергамент с чернильницей.

«Геллерт,

Я нашёл способ достать содержимое сундука.

Думаю, ты слышал про призрачные зелья, которые использовали раньше, чтобы проходить сквозь стены. Могу представить разочарование, с которым ты это читаешь, так что сразу скажу: нет, я не предлагаю тебе варить такое. Оно никак не поможет обойти проклятия, а количество случаев, когда волшебники проваливались из-за него под землю, — весомый аргумент его вообще никогда не использовать.

Не думаю, что в твоём случае нужно менять структуру тела, но (теперь ты понял, к чему я веду, и очень доволен, не так ли?) почему бы не изменить структуру сундука? Закрыв глаза на тот факт, что тебе придётся трансфигурировать защищённый рунами тёмномагический артефакт, скажу, что банальное Акцио, которое обходит зубодробительные проклятия, — это прекрасно.

Если останешься жив, ты мой должник.

 

Альбус

 

P.S: Один пункт в пользу светлой магии против тёмной.

P.P.S: Даже не надеюсь, что ты меня дождёшься, так что требую подробного ответа».

Альбус высушил чернила и бросился к клетке Йорика.

 

 

 

3

 

«Альбус,

 

Три дня прошло. Я умираю со скуки.

Где ты пропадаешь? Начинаю думать, что твоя сова всё-таки умерла, потому что её существование выглядело противоестественным. Могу посоветовать хорошего таксидермиста.

Отвлекись от домашних дел (или кровавой мессы, мне всё равно, чем ты там занят) и приходи. Хочу тебе кое-что показать. Нам необходимо прогуляться.

 

Геллерт».

 

Альбус уронил руку с письмом на грудь. Солнце светило ярко до рези в глазах. Он лёг в кровать несколько часов назад, и сова Геллерта его разбудила. Конверт Альбус проигнорировать не смог, но птицу отослал без ответа. Сил что-то писать пока не было.

Ночью Альбус уснул прямо за столом, и это стоило ему часов работы. Несколько зелий пришлось начинать сначала. Он всё успел вовремя и послал Йорика доставлять хогвартский заказ, облегченный чарами, но теперь чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Он так и не ответил во Францию. У Арианы опять заканчивались настойки. Она была как ребёнок, вырастающий из одежды: постоянно было нужно что-то новое, новое, новое. Альбус прикрыл глаза.

Он уснул снова — тягучим и липким сном — и проснулся от крика.

Альбус узнал жуткий протяжный стон: предвестник беды, от которого у него всегда стыла кровь в жилах. Кричала Ариана. Она вдруг замолкла, потом издала новый звук, плохо Альбусу знакомый.

Он слышал, как Аберфорт побежал к нему в спальню, как открыл дверь и как крикнул: «Альбус, будь ты проклят, живо иди сюда» — и с удивлением осознал, что всё это время просто лежал. Альбус вскочил на ноги, схватил палочку и вылетел в коридор. В дверях в комнату сестры он оттолкнул Аберфорта плечом и остановился.

Скрытая в полутьме, Ариана сидела на полу, обхватив колени и уткнувшись лицом в угол. Она не плакала. В её страдании было что-то нечеловеческое, непостижимое разумом, и она выла на одной ноте, словно пела заупокойную песнь на одной ей известном языке.

Альбус перевёл глаза на Аберфорта, который смотрел на неё в ужасе.

— Что ты ей дал? — процедил Альбус сквозь зубы. Аберфорт не услышал, и Альбус с силой дёрнул его за руку. — Аберфорт, что ты ей дал?

Тот отмер, растерянно посмотрел на ладонь Альбуса у себя на предплечье. Потом лицо Аберфорта вдруг исказилось то ли от гнева, то ли от отвращения.

— Твоё новое зелье. Твоё, — повторил он, едва ли не ткнув Альбуса пальцем в лицо.

Альбус не обратил внимания. Он лихорадочно соображал, что делать. Смотреть на забившуюся в угол Ариану было невыносимо, и он сдерживался от желания спрятать лицо в ладонях.

— Сколько? — спросил он через силу. — Ну! Сколько?

Аберфорт взмахнул руками.

— Как всегда.

— Я же сказал тебе, что концентрация другая, — растерянно прошептал Альбус.

— Что?

— Я сказал тебе, что у зелья другая концентрация, а ты влил ей тройную дозу. Даже идиот бы догадался… Или ты думаешь, что горегубка просто так так называется?

Аберфорт вцепился в его рубашку.

— Не смей. — На мгновение Альбусу показалось, что Аберфорт его ударит, но он выволок его из комнаты в коридор и продолжил, выплюнув слова: — Не смей. Это всё ты. Ты и твои опыты. Это твоя вина. Исправь это сейчас же, или…

— Или что? — оборвал его Альбус.

Он думал, Аберфорт стушуется. Но тот посмотрел на него с такой злостью, что Альбус засомневался, увидит ли снова в его глазах одобрение.

— Или клянусь, я на тебе живого места не оставлю.

— Побудь с ней. Она ничего не будет делать в таком состоянии. Просто побудь с ней.

Шагнув в комнату, Аберфорт бросил через плечо:

— Я всегда с ней, Альбус.

Альбус влетел на мансарду и достал сонное зелье. Антидота к секрету горегубки у Альбуса не было, так что он вылил в зелье травяные экстракты, надеясь смягчить эффект. Вой продолжался, замогильный и жуткий, словно в доме стенал призрак.

На негнущихся ногах Альбус спустился обратно с колбой в руке.

Аберфорт сидел на коленях, прижимая сестру спиной к своей груди. Альбус опустился рядом с ними на корточки и повернул голову Арианы к себе.

— Ариана, — позвал он мягко. — Выпей, тебе станет лучше.

— Выпей, сестрёнка, давай, — прошептал Аберфорт, гладя её по волосам.

Ариана дрожащими руками обхватила запястье Альбуса, когда он поднёс колбу к её губам. Они вливали ей зелье в рот, и Ариана, захлёбываясь и кашляя, глотала его, как умирающий от жажды глотает воду.

Хватка её постепенно слабела. Душераздирающий тоскливый звук, выходящий из её лёгких, становился тише и начал прерываться, давая ей возможность с сипом вдохнуть. Она затихала, подрагивая у Аберфорта в руках, и плакала бесшумно.

— Простите меня, — прошептала Ариана, закрыв глаза. — Простите меня. Я так виновата. Я всех их убила. Маму, папу… Я и вас погублю. Мне так жаль.

— Ариана, ну что ты говоришь, — начал было Аберфорт, но Альбус движением руки его остановил.

— Она спит.

Он достал палочку, собравшись переместить Ариану.

— Убери, — прохрипел Аберфорт, едва разомкнув губы.

Лицо его исказилось от гнева. Не выпустив сестру из рук, он поднялся на ноги и уложил её на кровать.

Они вышли из комнаты, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

Ужас отступил. Теперь Альбус был настолько зол, что его била мелкая дрожь.

— В следующий раз, если ты чего-то не знаешь, сначала спроси меня, а потом делай, — сказал он, не глядя на Аберфорта. — Кто тебе говорил самому давать ей зелье? Как тебе вообще в голову взбрело…

Аберфорт покачал головой.

— Просто молчи. Ты сделал достаточно. Больше никаких экспериментов, Альбус. Ты будешь варить то, что делала для неё мама, по рецепту до каждой буковки. И если нужно, я буду круглосуточно за тобой следить.

Альбус стиснул зубы до боли.

— Это зелье лучше маминого. Если бы ты подумал своей головой...

— Она не твоя подопытная крыса. Иди свари мамино зелье, Альбус. И никаких улучшений. Ты понял меня?

Они и раньше ссорились. Альбус часто испытывал желание достать палочку и выбить из Аберфорта спесь. Но раньше Альбусу никогда не хотелось сделать ему по-настоящему больно.

Альбус попятился, мотнув головой, и рванул к себе в комнату. Он снял с себя домашние вещи, оделся наспех, еле заставил себя сесть и сделать пару глубоких вдохов.

Гнев на брата ушёл глубже, тронув затаённые обиды. Альбус впервые в полной мере понимал то, что чувствовал когда-то отец.

Он помнил отца сидящим так же, как сидел сейчас сам: повесив голову, понурив плечи и сцепив пальцы с зажатой между ладонями палочкой. Альбус тогда не знал, что он задумал. Но лицо отца, изуродованное злобой, испугало его настолько, что Альбус закрылся в их с Аберфортом детской и долго не выходил.

Альбус захотел аппарировать в Нагорье. Найти трусливых недалёких мальчишек и восстановить просроченную справедливость. Ему было необходимо совершить что-то, чтобы придать происходящему логику, потому что сейчас у Альбуса не было никакого объяснения, почему из-за жестоких детей, которые давно всё забыли и живут полной жизнью, его мир превратился в беспросветный кошмар.

Всё существование Альбуса напоминало длинное вычисление, в начале которого допустили ошибку, но продолжили писать дальше: бесконечную катастрофу, в которой не было никакого смысла.

Альбус хотел аппарировать в Нагорье, но аппарировал к Геллерту.

 

 

 

****

— Надеюсь, у тебя есть достойная причина — или подготовлена хорошая ложь… — Геллерт, прислонившийся к двери, не стал продолжать и окинул Альбуса оценивающим взглядом. — Тяжёлый день?

— Ты даже не представляешь.

— У меня очень богатое воображение.

Геллерт пропустил его в дом — Альбус прошёл внутрь и, когда дверь за ним захлопнулась, отгородив его от внешнего мира, почувствовал себя физически лучше.

Геллерт следовал за ним в гостиную по пятам.

— Ты кого-то убил? Было много крови? Или чистая Авада?

Альбус упал в кресло, приложив ребро ладони ко лбу. Геллерт сел рядом на подлокотник и, наклонившись, заглянул Альбусу в лицо.

Тот медленно поднял глаза.

— Можешь пять минут не задавать вопросов?

— Ты знаешь, что это в корне претит моей натуре. Ради тебя я могу постараться. Я даже налью тебе чай. — Геллерт в затруднении качнул головой. — Вина. Лучше огневиски.

С места он, конечно же, не сдвинулся. Он всё ещё сидел близко, и в лице его промелькнуло если не беспокойство, то что-то, похожее на заботливое любопытство.

— Ох, ты правда выглядишь паршиво. Прямо собирательный образ с портретов дурмстранговских директоров. Видел хотя бы один? Мешки под глазами, спутанные волосы, глубокая ненависть во взгляде и вот эта характерная поза печального правителя перед казнью неугодных. Ты всё ещё привлекательнее их всех вместе взятых, но в остальном совпадение полное.

Альбус закрыл глаза и откинул голову на спинку кресла. Он слушал убаюкивающий, сипловатый голос Геллерта, его безостановочную болтовню с прорезающимся грубоватым акцентом — неуместный, дурацкий, очаровательный флирт, который всегда бил мимо, — и всё это дарило ему моментальное утешение.

— Ты хотел мне что-то показать, — сказал Альбус, не разомкнув век. — Сходить на прогулку или что-то вроде того.

— Сейчас? — спросил Геллерт с нескрываемой иронией.

— Сейчас. Почему бы и нет.

— Ну, я могу назвать несколько причин, но я ждал долго и не собираюсь тебя отговаривать.

Было слышно, как Геллерт поднялся на ноги. Шагнул он не в сторону, а встал между колен Альбуса и сплёл свои пальцы с его. Альбус распахнул глаза.

Геллерт склонялся над ним, свободной ладонью упираясь в подлокотник. Потом сомкнул свои пальцы под костяшками Альбуса так крепко, что Альбус почувствовал выступ каждого его сустава и каждого кольца.

— Тебе лучше встать, — сказал Геллерт, выпрямившись и потянув Альбуса за собой.

Альбус не успел толком подняться, когда они дезаппарировали.

Он еле удержал равновесие и чуть не влетел в Геллерта, но тот сделал шаг назад. Они стояли, держа сомкнутые ладони на уровне плеч, пока Геллерт не отпустил.

— Прибыли, — сказал он и быстро убрал руку в карман, словно похитил у Альбуса что-то ценное.

— Мерлин. Можно было предупредить.

— Сюрприз.

Альбус повернулся направо.

Они оказались на низком холме, ведущем к Бристольскому каналу. Здесь травы редели, мешались с зёмлей, а земля становилась песком, омываемым морем. Соседний берег растянулся над спокойными водами косой синей каймой. Даже тусклое эксмурское небо, оттенённое водами канала, в этом месте казалось ярче.

— Красиво, — без злобы съязвил Альбус, оглянувшись на Геллерта.

Посмеиваясь углом рта, тот смотрел в ответ с обычным своим хитрым выражением.

Альбус договорил:

— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты ценитель морских пейзажей.

— Угу. Ты смотришь в другую сторону.

Геллерт кивнул вперёд. В паре метров у Альбуса за спиной стоял заброшенный полусгнивший амбар.

Альбус был откровенно не впечатлён, но Геллерт это проигнорировал.

— Пойдём, — сказал он и бодро зашагал вперёд.

Там, где в деревянном каркасе раньше были доски, темнели дыры. Геллерт прошёл через одну размером с дверь, не наклонившись. Альбус двинулся следом.

Внутри пахло плесенью, гнилью и деревом. Под ногами у Альбуса лежал ковёр из потемневшей, набравшей дождевой влаги соломы. Сквозь разбитые доски в полу прорастала луговая трава. Через щели в стенах проникали лучи света. Щербатое ведро, ржавый велосипед, пришедшие в негодность инструменты — сплошной никому не нужный хлам был разбросан в непредсказуемых местах, словно люди, пользовавшиеся этими вещами, вдруг исчезли за секунду.

Геллерт остановился в центре помещения недалеко от пристройки, лестница к которой сохранилась вопреки здравому смыслу.

— И это... — Альбус поднял бровь.

Геллерт раскинул руки и прокрутился на каблуках. Энтузиазма в нём было так много, будто он купил особняк и демонстрировал Альбусу бальную залу.

— Наш дуэльный клуб. Открытие сегодня. Я бы прислал тебе пригласительный, но ты игнорируешь мои письма.

Альбус мог сказать, что это была плохая идея. Что сегодняшний день выжал из него все соки, и Альбус просто хотел вернуться в дом мисс Бэгшот, опуститься в кресло и пару часов просидеть в нём без движения, слушая бесконечный поток гипнотической Геллертовой болтовни. Альбус не боялся слова «нет».

Проблема заключалась в том, что Альбус едва сдерживался, чтобы не выхватить палочку. В голове у него засело испуганное лицо Арианы, изувеченное противоестественным горем, равнодушный голос Аберфорта, отчитывавшего Альбуса, как ребёнка, и изломанный абрис отца, проступавший в тени их уютной гостиной в Нагорье.

— Ты не хочешь сегодня со мной сражаться, — сказал Альбус, но в его ответе было мало от отказа.

Судя по виду Геллерта, Альбус только подлил масла в огонь.

— Нет, нет, нет. — Геллерт вытянул вперёд ладонь и покачал указательным пальцем. — Сегодня я хочу с тобой сражаться больше обычного, потому что ты выглядишь злым. Даже не так… — Он сложил руки за спиной и подался торсом вперёд, присмотревшись к Альбусу, будто учёный, которому в музее попался любопытный экспонат. — Мне кажется, ты в ярости. У тебя лицо святого, Альбус, и терпение ангела. Ты никогда не позволишь себе лишнего. Но сейчас ты кипишь от злости и не хочешь сорваться. Сделать кому-то больно. Что-то сломать. Это достойно восхищения, но видишь ли, в чём проблема… — Геллерт выпрямился и плавным движением вытащил палочку.

Он изломил губы в усмешке, но глаза его, зафиксированные на Альбусе, блеснули холодной решимостью.

— Я всегда хочу всё.

Его напору, как и всему в Геллерте, было невозможно сопротивляться. Конечно Альбус не устоял: у него просто не было шансов.

Он без слов выхватил палочку и отсалютовал. Геллерт ответил и тут же попытался отбросить его Флипендо — Альбус успел откинуть заклинание в сторону, и синяя вспышка пронеслась мимо его плеча, выбив доску в стене.

Это была всего лишь разминка, настоящий приветственный поклон. Они стояли в нескольких шагах друг от друга, держа палочки в расслабленных ладонях, но оба спокойны были только внешне.

Геллерт атаковал снова, приказав жалящее проклятие, — Альбус наотмашь отразил его Геллерту под ноги, защитился, почувствовав, что не успевает контратаковать, и когда о его Протего разбилась вспышка Конфринго, они продолжили уже без пауз.

Геллерт читал формулы и взмахивал палочкой грациозно и легко, словно в танце, который становился всё быстрее. Альбус парировал, выжидая момент для удара, но момент не приходил, а из Геллерта всё лилось бесконечное знание, тёмная, вязкая магия, которая заряжала его кровь.

— Ступефай! — с нажимом приказал Альбус. Геллерт в это же время прочёл заклинание, какое — Альбус не разобрал, и потоки света из их палочек столкнулись, поднявшись стеной.

Альбусу показалось, что палочка расплавится. Он давил вслепую и чувствовал, что пятится назад. За пульсирующим светом он едва различал силуэт Геллерта, помогающего себе левой рукой. Альбус нажал сильнее, продравшись вперёд, стиснув зубы. Рука Геллерта дрогнула на короткое мгновение. Он потерял контроль, но успел отбросить чары в сторону, и они заметались, пока не влетели в деревянный раструб, разнеся его в щепки. Сверху посыпалось сено и древесная труха, Альбус смахнул всё это Геллерту в лицо, но Геллерт, изящно отступив, применил Опуньо. Теперь Альбусу пришлось отбиваться ещё и от зачарованных осколков. Он снял заклятие, поставил щит наугад — вовремя, потому что Геллерт атаковал, — и с запозданием почувствовал, что скула заболела в том месте, где её оцарапала щепка.

Геллерт больше не улыбался. В нём не было ни намёка на веселье — только сплошная сосредоточенность в опасно спокойном лице. Он начал применять невербальные проклятия, и Альбус, который предпочитал контратаку нападению, потерял преимущество. Теперь он понятия не имел, атаковал его Геллерт или заканчивал связку: Альбусу приходилось смотреть на движения его рук, чтобы предсказывать следующий ход, а это сказывалось на скорости.

Альбус не собирался проигрывать из-за случайной ошибки. Он взорвал доски под ногами Геллерта. Тот защитился, едва не потеряв равновесие, и его промедление позволило Альбусу применить Экспульсо. Геллерт ответил встречным проклятием — Альбус не узнал, каким именно, но на своей шкуре проверять его не хотел. Заклинания врезались друг в друга, зависнув в воздухе. Альбусу казалось, его палочка крошилась.

Они снова замерли, молча надавив друг на друга. Геллерт медленно продвигался вперёд, а это значило, что Альбус отступал. Он осознал это, только когда спиной почувствовал дощатую стену и понял, что Геллерт не остановится, пока не выбьет её вместе с Альбусом. Геллерт сокращал расстояние, и чем ближе оказывался, тем меньше Альбус видел из-за завесы света. Доски затрещали. Альбус не мог пошевелить рукой, но всё-таки заставил себя, понадеявшись, что она не сломается. Давление оказалось настолько сильным, что он всё-таки вылетел на улицу, чарами не дав себе упасть. Неразрешённые заклинания полетели в сторону лавиной искр, сметая кусок стены. Геллерт отшатнулся — отвлёкся на долю секунды, — и когда Ступефай Альбуса сшиб его с ног, отлетел на несколько футов, приземлившись на спину.

В тишине хрустнуло расколотое дерево.

Альбус перешагнул через вспоротые доски и нетвёрдо пошёл вперёд. Ноги его плохо слушались.

— Геллерт.

Геллерт медленно перекатился со спины на бок и оттолкнулся руками от пола, чтобы сесть. Он не поднялся, а замер с опущенной головой, словно застыл в молитве. Одна нога у него была согнута в колене, штанина разорвана. Растрёпанные пыльные волосы занавесили лицо.

— Геллерт, — позвал Альбус в ужасе и остановился над ним.

Геллерт поднял глаза. Из рассечённой губы по подбородку у него текла кровь. Кожа на скуле была содрана и припорошена пылью вперемешку с сукровицей. Волосы, налипшие на исцарапанное лицо, порозовели. Это всё выглядело бы пугающе, если бы Геллерт не улыбался. Тяжело дыша, он смотрел на Альбуса с нескрываемым диковатым восторгом.

Геллерт шумно вдохнул ртом воздух, облизнув с губы кровь, и сбивчиво прошептал:

— Ещё раз.

 

 

 

****

Альбус укреплял чарами потолочную балку. Геллерт иногда задевал его предплечьем. Он приводил в порядок деревянную подпорку, проходящую сквозь пристройку над первым этажом к дырявой крыше.

В один момент пристройка чуть не рухнула им на головы: её они тоже укрепили и теперь ходили без опасений провалиться сквозь гнилые доски. Некоторые повреждения заклинания восстановить не могли, но после чар усиления деревянная конструкция стала выглядеть надёжнее.

— Как ты нашёл это место? — спросил Альбус, сделав несколько пассов палочкой.

— По совету тётушки пошёл наблюдать пейзажи Туманного Альбиона, не менее нудные, чем большинство его обитателей. Увидел эту дыру и сразу подумал: «Ну и помойка. Альбусу понравится».

— Я тронут.  

— Не сомневаюсь. Готово, — объявил Геллерт. — Теперь тут можно новое гоблинское восстание проводить.

Даже для Геллерта это было очень большое преувеличение.

Он убрал палочку в карман брюк и повалился спиной на смятый стог сена. Альбус упал рядом. У него болело всё, но это был знак приятной, давно забытой усталости.

Крыша над их головами не сохранилась.

Виднелось небо и бледный кусок нечёткой луны, словно разбавленной молоком. Первые звёзды поблёскивали сквозь бесконечное сизое облако, растянувшееся над Эксмуром.

— Нужно было сделать это значительно раньше, — лениво вздохнул Альбус.

Ему просто хотелось что-то сказать.

— Было бы не так интересно, — ответил Геллерт ему в тон.

— Ты считал? Я в какой-то момент прекратил.

— Три победы, два поражения. Я веду.

Альбус поднял бровь.

— Это с учётом того раза, когда я не знал, что мы сражались?

— Победа — это победа, Альбус.

— Ты проклял меня в спину, Геллерт. Когда я завязывал шнурки.

— Не торгуйся, — отрезал тот.

Альбус повернул к нему лицо. Они залечили друг друга наспех, пропустив мелкие ссадины.

Геллерт смотрел наверх, приоткрыв рот в довольной полуулыбке. На нижней губе у него ещё виднелся порез — Геллерт иногда его прикусывал или проводил по разорванной коже кончиками пальцев. Его светлые волосы, обычно убранные назад, разметались в беспорядке.

Альбус глаз не смог отвести.

Он встречал много талантливых волшебников и привлекательных людей, харизматичных лидеров и увлекающихся практиков. Геллерт совмещал в себе все эти качества, и такое сочетание производило обезоруживающий эффект.

— Что? — спросил тот не глядя.

— Ничего, — неуверенно ответил Альбус, прислушавшись к себе. — Думаю, что мне повезло.

Геллерт повернул к нему голову и посмотрел расслабленно, без хитрости и веселья, а следом сказал чуть слышно:

— Да. Я знаю.

Он молчал, словно ждал чего-то, но Альбус колебался, потому что слишком хорошо выучил его потребность играть с людьми. Черты Геллерта сделались жёстче. За секунду он будто бы отрезвел и отвернулся.

Они мыслили одинаково. Им не нужно было притираться, и это сблизило их быстро, но пунктирно, оставив белые пятна, которые только предстояло заполнить.

Он не выучил реакций Геллерта, ещё не счистил с них шелуху, но Альбусу показалось, что он впервые увидел глубже.

 

 

 

****

Он аппарировал к дому ночью и долго боролся с желанием пойти прочь.

Нужно было проверить Ариану. Закончить брошенные утром зелья.

Дом никогда не спускал его с короткого поводка. Стоило натянуть его, и Альбуса дёргало назад.

Альбус аккуратно толкнул скрипучую дверь, тихо прошёл внутрь. С Аберфортом он встречаться не хотел.

Половицы скрипели, и Альбус заглушил их чарами. Поднимаясь наверх, он представил себя со стороны, крадущегося в темноте, как вор, и испытал тошнотворное отвращение к происходящему.

Ариана всё ещё спала. Он рассчитывал, что проснётся она не раньше следующего дня. Вряд ли она будет что-то помнить. Оставалось только надеяться, что выходка Аберфорта не причинила её здоровью непоправимого вреда.

Альбус беззвучно приказал Люмос и встал у её кровати. Во сне Ариана выглядела здоровой и спокойной. Он вдруг понял, что она стала сильно похожа на мать — а значит, и на него самого. Осознание тронуло его.

Они росли отдельно, и в какой-то момент Альбус перестал испытывать к Ариане родственные чувства. Его детство прошло в Хогвартсе среди ночных похождений в тёмных коридорах и тайных вылазок в Хогсмид. Ариана всегда была где-то там, скрытая в тишине нелюбимого Альбусом дома: пекла с мамой торты и посылала им в школу вместе с криво подписанными открытками. Это вызывало в нём жалость, но он никогда не скучал по сестре.

Она менялась быстро, как любой ребёнок, и Альбус всё это пропускал. Возвращаясь домой на каникулы, он узнавал её болезнь, но не характер.

Он любил Ариану, но неосознанно, сквозь призму родительского к ней отношения, по первобытным законам — и всегда этого стыдился.

Альбус убрал упавшие ей на лицо волосы — такого же оттенка, что и его, — провёл большим пальцем по её прохладному лбу и вышел из комнаты.

Переодеваться он не стал (после первой дуэли с Геллертом стало ясно, что одежду придётся выбросить) и сразу поднялся на мансарду.

— Ты что, подрался?

— Давно тут сидишь? — вместо ответа сказал Альбус.

К Аберфорту он не повернулся, но видел его боковым зрением. Тот сидел на полу, опершись спиной о ножку одного из столов.

Судя по бардаку вокруг, Аберфорт пытался что-то варить.

— Хотел сам сделать зелье для Арианы. Это не так просто, как я думал.

Альбус счистил заклинанием пятна со столешницы.

— Это очень просто. Ты не думал. — Он принялся убирать оставленные в беспорядке склянки. — Я буду варить ей всё по маминым рецептам, можешь не волноваться.

— Вари как лучше, только говори по-человечески, — после паузы сказал Аберфорт. Щёлкнул ногтями. — Ты нужен ей, Альбус. Больше, чем я.

Альбус присел на край стола с ним рядом.

— Мы оба ей нужны. Ты поэтому так себя ведёшь? Это не конкурс симпатий, Аберфорт.

— Да не поэтому, — нетерпеливо оборвал тот. — Не поэтому. Ты… — Он растерянно усмехнулся. — Когда тебе стало наплевать?

Альбус прикрыл глаза ладонью.

— Пожалуйста, хотя бы раз — хотя бы раз — не неси чушь. Я люблю вас обоих.

Аберфорт покачал головой. Альбус никогда не видел его настолько изнурённым и грустным, но, видимо, наступил момент, когда брат устал в нём разочаровываться.

— Мне кажется, ты любил нас _когда-то_. Сейчас тебе плевать на всех, кроме себя.

— Это не так.

Аберфорт подскочил на ноги, беспомощно взмахнув руками.

— Тогда почему ты ведёшь себя, будто это так? Ты и раньше-то был не подарок, но теперь переходишь все границы.

Желание препираться у Альбуса пропало. Не вставая, он смотрел на брата снизу вверх.

— Потому что я зол, Аберфорт, — сказал он спокойно. — Я зол, но незнакомой тебе злостью, ведь ты никогда не хотел многого и тебе просто не понять. Потому что каждый раз, когда я открываю дверь в этот дом, я чувствую, что передо мной закрываются другие. — Аберфорт попытался перебить, но Альбус продолжил с нажимом: — Ты хочешь сказать, что говорил об этом с самого начала, но нет, Аберфорт, ты не был прав. Совсем не важно, к чему я готов и чего я не хочу. Здесь нет никаких вариантов и наших с тобой решений. Это то, чего хотели бы родители. И было бы гораздо проще, если бы ты прекратил доказывать мне, что справишься лучше. Хогвартс ты не бросишь, да ты и не готов его бросать, несмотря на всю свою лень.

Аберфорт скривился, будто Альбус его ударил.

— Так мы для тебя просто обуза? Вот как? Проклятая шкатулка из родительского завещания: ни открыть, ни выбросить?

Альбус тяжело вздохнул. Его всегда утомляла привычка Аберфорта передёргивать слова.

— Я должен заботиться о вас обоих. И я буду, потому что важнее для меня никого нет. Мы семья. Так понятно?

Аберфорт молчал.

— И не нужно наказывать меня за невнимание к вам, — сказал Альбус. — Ты здесь сейчас, чтобы уделять время сестре и дать мне больше возможности работать. Потом ты уедешь, и я буду делать и то, и другое. Мне просто нужно… — Он умолк, справился с подступившим к горлу чувством щемящей тоски.

Образ Геллерта плотно засел у него в голове: неспокойные руки, вязкий тяжёлый взгляд и губы, в уголках которых прятался смех.

— Дай мне прожить это лето, — сжато сказал Альбус.

Аберфорт смотрел куда-то поверх его уха.

— Я понимаю. И ты, наверное, прав. Мне неважен Хогвартс, но у меня там, — он запнулся, — друзья.

По заминке было понятно, что речь шла о чём-то личном.

Да неужели ему понравилась девчонка? Альбус смотрел на Аберфорта, испытывая запоздалое чувство потери. Альбус даже не догадывался. Они никогда не были близки, но раньше хоть чем-то друг с другом делились. А потом между ними разрослась такая пропасть.

— Тебе и не придётся, — пообещал он.

— Просто... — Аберфорт опустил глаза. Он отлично демонстрировал гнев кулаками, но остальные свои эмоции выражал плохо, всё не находил нужных слов. — Если тебе кажется, что я не зол…

— О, я знаю, что ты зол, — с шутливым возмущением перебил Альбус. — Ты отлично даёшь мне это понять, не беспокойся.

Аберфорт виновато тряхнул головой. Протянув руку, Альбус взъерошил ему чёлку механическим движением, в котором не хватало участия. Альбус знал, что их перемирие было временным, и почти не чувствовал облегчения.

Аберфорт был ужасно вспыльчив и быстро отходил. Вдобавок он был упрямее козы из сказки Бидля: с его навязчивыми идеями было так же бесполезно бороться, как с сорняком, который через время появлялся вновь.

Очередной разговор просто дал им отсрочку, прежде чем повториться, и Альбус не был уверен, что в следующий раз он закончится на хорошей ноте.

 

 

4

 

Альбусу впервые за долгое время не нужно было варить зелья ночь напролёт. Он повалился на кровать приятно обессиленным и тут же уснул. Разбудил его Йорик, стучавший клювом в окно. Голову от подушки Альбус отрывать не стал, нашарил палочку на прикроватной тумбе и открыл заклинанием створку. Филин влетел в комнату и упал на него вместе с посылкой.

Альбус сквозь сон снимал с него куски паутины и древесную труху.

— Устал, приятель? Надо купить тебе помощника.

Он приподнял посылку и уронил обратно на живот. Вес у неё был приятный. В Хогвартсе Альбусу пообещали неплохую сумму за труды.

Можно будет подобрать Ариане новое платье. Альбус зевнул, прикрыв запястьем рот.

Ночью он уснул не сразу. Он лежал на спине, глядя в темноту, и темнота давила ему на грудь. Из головы у него не выходил Геллерт — в те моменты, когда отбрасывал всё напускное. Перемена в его лице была настолько разительной, что каждый раз Альбус внутренне вздрагивал. Зрачки Геллерта становились чернее тоннелей в ад, и Альбус видел, что за ними таилось зловещее, тёмное знание.

Альбус видел, но страха испытывал меньше, чем жадного любопытства. И всё-таки не избавился до конца от чувства смутной угрозы, скорее инстинктивного, чем осознанного: похожего на то, что просыпается в людях при крике стервятника над головой или утробном рыке в ночной тишине.

Но ночь рассеивалась, и вместе с ней уходили тревоги. Сейчас всё это казалось несерьёзным.

Любая магия была опасна. И он, и Геллерт отдавали себе в этом отчёт.

Альбус оставил Йорика отлёживаться на кровати и пошёл в ванную, разминая шею. Оттуда навстречу ему двигалась Ариана, заплетавшая влажные волосы в косы. Альбус присмотрелся к ней мельком.

— Доброе утро, сестра, — поздоровался он, возобновив шаг. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Доброе. — Ариана озадаченно нахмурилась. Тревожный голосок внутри должен был ей подсказывать, что она потеряла день. — Я так хорошо спала. Ничего не помню.

— Со вчерашнего утра. Мы не рассчитали дозировку твоего лекарства. — Он сдвинул брови, всем своим видом признавая вину. — Прости.

— И вы меня даже не разбудили? Ну хватит… — возмутилась Ариана, но вдруг прикрыла рот рукой. — Альбус, что у тебя с лицом?

Альбус рассеянно провёл костяшками по ссадинам на скуле.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал он, пройдя мимо неё в ванную. — Ни о чём не жалею. Это было сделано на спор.

— Но сделано что?

Альбус загадочно ей улыбнулся и закрыл дверь. Слушать о магических дуэлях Ариане точно не стоило. Пусть считает, что у Альбуса есть секрет — посплетничают с братом.

Ариана по другую сторону двери несильно стукнула по ней ладонью.

— Альбус, ты невыносим. И в следующий раз будите меня, пожалуйста. Или купите в дом будильник. Слышишь, Аберфорт!

Умываясь, Альбус слушал её удаляющиеся лёгкие шаги.

Им с Аберфортом очень, очень повезло, подумал он и поднял глаза на зеркало.

Альбус вздохнул, достав палочку. Для человека, который часами отвешивал комплименты его внешности, Геллерт слишком много внимания уделял режущим проклятиям. Царапины, которые вчера выглядели невинно, за ночь воспалились. Альбус убрал их Эпискеи, поморщился и следом шепнул бреющее заклинание.

Когда он вернулся в спальню переодеться, на подоконник влетела сова мисс Бэгшот. Она топорщила перья и переминалась с лапы на лапу, с подозрением посматривая на неподвижного Йорика.

— Он не умер, — сказал Альбус и набрасил рубашку.

Он читал, застёгивая пуговицы одной рукой.

 

«Альбус,

 

Тётушка попросила передать тебе совой посылку. Приходи забрать. Я не хочу завтракать в одиночестве, а с тобой иногда работает только шантаж.

Нельзя только брать, Альбус. Это нездорово.

 

Геллерт

 

P.S.: Повторим?»

 

Фыркнув, Альбус сложил пергамент и спустился вниз.

— Аберфорт, — поздоровался он, пересекая гостиную. Аберфорт с чашкой чая в руке даже не обернулся. — Я пропущу завтрак.

— Огромная потеря, — ответил тот ему вслед, когда Альбус закрыл дверь.

Альбус на ходу аппарировал. Теперь для этого даже не нужно было сосредотачиваться: образ дома мисс Бэгшот в его голове оставался ясным и родным, ничем не замутнённым, словно патронус.

 

 

 

****

Входная дверь оказалась приоткрыта. Альбус постучал по раме.

— Наверху! — подал голос Геллерт.

Альбус перешагнул порог.

Пустая гостиная показалась удивительно большой. До сегодняшнего дня Альбус бывал здесь в компании мисс Бэгшот или Геллерта, или их обоих, а эти двое умели заполнять своим присутствием пространство любой величины.

Он поднялся по лестнице мимо шатких стопок книг, миновал кабинет мисс Бэгшот, её спальню с трюмо, заставленным ведьмовскими флаконами, и ванную с ванной на ножках. В конце узкого коридора оказалась гостевая комната. Альбус остановился в дверном проёме, сложив руки на груди.

Кровать, камин напротив, платяной шкаф и зеркало у распахнутого настежь окна. Над дубовыми панелями — оливковые обои в цветочек.

Комната была небольшой, светлой и такой обычной, что присутствие Геллерта в ней казалось чужеродным, словно на блошином рынке среди невзрачных стекляшек кто-то поставил вычурную китайскую вазу.

Вытянув ноги, Геллерт с книгой на коленях сидел в кровати. Вокруг него на постели лежали ещё несколько книг, сложенных одна на другую, исписанные пергаменты, перья разных мастей, стояла чернильница и тарелка с нетронутым сэндвичем.

Не отвлекаясь от книги, Геллерт жестом предложил Альбусу войти.

— Мои приглашения ты легко игнорируешь, но когда дело касается слизи флоббер-червя… Я почти оскорблён.

— Ты обещал мне завтрак.

Ни для стула, ни для кресла места тут не было. Чтобы сесть на кровать в ногах Геллерта, Альбус отодвинул в сторону собранные жгутом пузатые блокноты.

Геллерт захлопнул книгу, положил её на пару других и левитировал Альбусу.

— Обещал. Вот твоя пища для ума. — Он уронил стопку Альбусу на колени. — Попросил тётушку отобрать несколько работ по трансфигурации зачарованных объектов.

Альбус мысленно проклял Геллерта, его отличную память и способность глубоко увлекаться несколькими вещами одновременно. Он рассчитывал, что история с Джемино разогрела в Геллерте поверхностный интерес, который остыл без подпитки. Но Геллерт обращался с теориями в своей голове легко, как жонглёр с кеглями в руках. Он контролировал их все, ни об одной не забывал и в любой момент по желанию мог выхватить из потока нужную.

Значит, теперь Альбусу придётся заниматься ещё и этим. Или сказать правду: после истории с исключением из Дурмстранга у него появилось преимущество. Только вряд ли Аберфорт одобрит.

Альбус просмотрел книги одну за другой.

— Эти были в библиотеке Хогвартса. — Он с плохо скрываемым облегчением убрал два увесистых тома в сторону. — «Повторение магических характеристик» я не читал.

Положив ногу на ногу, Геллерт сцепил пальцы в замок на груди.

— И как успехи?

У Альбуса появилось неприятное чувство, что он вернулся в Хогвартс и сидел неподготовленным в кабинете Финеаса Блэка.

— Я разбираю теорию, — уклончиво ответил он в попытке вспомнить что-нибудь стоящее и вывести тезис. Альбус сильно сомневался, что его посетит озарение, которое не пришло за десятилетия ни к одному волшебнику. — Рассматриваю зависимость скорости старения копии от силы чар, наложенных на исходный предмет.

Геллерт, мягко говоря, не выглядел воодушевлённым.

— Она есть, Альбус. Она сильная.

— И о чём это говорит? — с нажимом спросил Альбус, наклонившись к Геллерту. Под его ладонью хрустнул смятый пергамент. Альбус понятия не имел, к чёму вёл, но начинал что-то нащупывать. — Почему, если зачаровать копию объекта теми же чарами, что лежат на оригинале, копия всё равно будет быстро стареть?

Геллерт, который всё это время постукивал пальцами по костяшкам, замер.

— Потому что это больше чем просто чары и просто предмет. Они становятся неразделимы на молекулярном уровне. Изначальная идея Джемино — создать точную копию, и когда чары не справляются…

— Предмет стареет, — кивнув, закончил за него Альбус. Он даже не заметил, когда с ногами забрался на кровать, и теперь сидел к Геллерту лицом.

Несколько мгновений они с лёгким ошеломлением смотрели друг на друга.

Геллерт издал тихий, неверящий смешок, больше похожий на выдох.

— Так вот в чём дело. Это же так очевидно.

На его губе остался недолеченным глубокий рубец. То ли Геллерт видел в нём своеобразное очарование, то ли напоминал себе о поражении — Альбусу нравились оба варианта. Геллерт какое-то время прикусывал ранку, потом вдруг вспылил и рывком сел ближе.

— Тогда это тебе не поможет, — сказал он, выдернув книгу у Альбуса из рук.

Его нетерпение выглядело искренним, несмотря на тот факт, что Геллерт вспомнил о дневнике впервые за несколько дней. Дело было не только в излишней театральности: у Геллерта в голове роилась тьма идей, и к каждой он относился с неизменной страстью первооткрывателя.

То, что сейчас он терзался из-за Альбусова вранья, придавало происходящему неповторимый колорит буффонады.

— Может, я просто хотел её прочесть, — сказал Альбус, балансируя на грани между злорадным весельем и чувством вины.

— Хочешь читать — прочти что-нибудь полезное. — Геллерт упал обратно на подушки. — Это невыносимо. Нам нужен чёртов дневник.

— Нам? — с усмешкой переспросил Альбус. — Крадёшь у меня научную работу?

— Не волнуйся. В манускрипте твоя фамилия может идти первой.

Альбус склонил голову к плечу и посмотрел исподлобья.

— Хорошо. Возможно, и ты со мной чем-нибудь поделишься? Например, рассказом о содержимом сундука, которое достал с моей помощью, но о котором мне ничего не сообщил.

Альбус выжидательно поднял бровь. С неохотой Геллерт ответил:

— Я ничего не достал.

— Да. Конечно.

Геллерт молчал с таким надменным выражением лица, как будто ждал, когда Альбус с глупыми расспросами наконец оставит его в покое.

— Что ж, — легко сказал Альбус и поднялся на ноги. — У тебя не получилось, но я уверен в своих способностях. Не возражаешь, если я достану всё для тебя?

Он вытащил палочку и выжидательно повертел её между пальцев.

Пару мгновений они смотрели друг на друга: Геллерт с подчёркнуто безразличным видом и Альбус с нарочито вежливой улыбкой.

Сдавшись, Геллерт закатил глаза.

— Хорошо. — Он выставил вперёд ладонь. — И я даже прощу то, что ты сейчас собирался ограбить мою тётушку. Я расскажу. — Он стремительно поднялся. — Только тебе не понравится правда. Не думаю, что ты к такому готов. К такому нельзя подготовиться.

Альбус наблюдал за его представлением, скептически подняв бровь.

— Как гласит древняя поговорка, Альбус, трёх вещей страшится мудрец: шторма в море, луны во тьме и… — Геллерт шагнул к нему ближе и закончил, округлив глаза: — Интимных дневников тётушки Батильды.

— Геллерт, — рассмеялся Альбус, покачав головой; распущенные волосы Геллерта щекотали ему щёку. — Не заговаривай мне зубы.

— Я говорю абсолютно серьёзно. Я нашёл...

— Геллерт, — оборвал его Альбус, но Геллерт проигнорировал и шагнул ему за спину, придвинулся ближе.

— Подробные хроники грязных похождений, — он опустил голову и прошептал Альбусу в шею: — одной маленькой, — протяжно выдохнув, он обжёг Альбуса влажным дыханием, — развратной ведьмы.

Он не прикасался, но Альбус чувствовал, когда кончики пальцев Геллерта, ведущие вдоль позвонков его шеи, задевали на коже волоски, и ощущал тепло, прошивающее нервы, как электричество.

Обычно Альбус стоически терпел все его выходки, но в этот раз Геллерт зашёл слишком далеко в попытках его смутить. Альбус стиснул зубы. Ему до одури надоело, что все вокруг пытались им вертеть. В полудюйме от его шеи были губы Геллерта, и у Альбуса внутри всё реагировало на эту близость, предательски замирало, потому что сопротивляться этим чарам было невозможно.

Альбус дёрнул скулой.

О Геллерт, подумал он, похоже, ты никогда не проигрывал в своей же игре — и склонил голову набок, подставив ему шею.

Оказалось, где-то в комнате были часы. В наступившей тишине было слышно тиканье.

Геллерт выпрямился, но не отстранился. Когда он заговорил, его голос не выражал никаких эмоций.

— Почему ты решил, что я этого не сделаю?

Альбус повернулся медленно, как фигурка в шкатулке, и встретил его потемневший нечитаемый взгляд. Они замерли в чём-то, похожем на звенящую секунду до катастрофы — Альбус предчувствовал, что его потянет вперёд, — и отшатнулись друг от друга, когда на первом этаже хлопнула входная дверь.

Геллерт стоял, не меняясь в лице, и крутил на пальце кольцо. Альбус отвернулся, прижав подбородок к плечу.

— Твоя тётушка, — сказал он, спрятав улыбку.


	3. ЧАСТЬ 2. Бертхольд

 

# 

5

— Самое полезное зелье?

— Феликс Фелицис.

— Самое практичное заклинание?

— Империо. Шучу. Аппарейт. Альбус, ты бы видел своё лицо. 

Не повернув головы, Альбус в знак недовольства уронил ладонь костяшками Геллерту на предплечье. 

На Геллерта он не смотрел, но прекрасно мог представить его нахальную ухмылку. 

— Вообще-то я серьёзно, у тебя опять кровь пошла.

— Потом залечу.

Альбус не мог шевелиться и лежал спиной на покрытых соломой амбарных досках. Шёл мелкий дождь. Альбионскую морось постепенно иссушало упрямое лето. Альбус смотрел вверх: капли падали на дырявую крышу и разбивались о водоотталкивающее заклинание, словно о мутное стекло. Он был готов оставаться здесь целую вечность, пока сквозь него, точно сквозь доски в полу, не прорастёт луговая трава.

Он всё ещё касался Геллерта тыльной стороной ладони и не мог заставить себя её убрать. Геллерт, казалось, не замечал. После устроенной в доме Бэгшотов обструкции он вёл себя аккуратнее. Может, не хотел снова получить по носу. Может, почувствовал тогда то же, что Альбус, — опасную близость чего-то сильного, неотвратимого, как тень шторма или зной пожара, — и теперь боялся потерять контроль. 

Альбус больше не расспрашивал его о сундуке. Было очевидно, что Геллерт отчаянно врал, но Альбус уж точно не имел права корить кого-то за семейные тайны. 

— Самое… — начал Альбус, но передумал: — Самый талантливый волшебник девятнадцатого века?

— Лёгкий вопрос. Мы оба знаем, что это я. Двадцатого, кстати, тоже. У меня большой потенциал.

— Тогда тебе придётся победить меня ещё как минимум…

— Четырежды, — с лёгким раздражением отозвался Геллерт. — Не волнуйся, я работаю над этим.

Альбус скосил на него глаза. Геллерт лежал, устроив голову на скрещенных руках. Его поза осталась расслабленной, а лицо очерствело, сделавшись решительным.

Вряд ли он долго смаковал победы, зато точно прокручивал в голове каждое своё поражение.

— Сердишься? — спросил Альбус и удивился, насколько ласково это прозвучало. 

Но ему и впрямь меньше всего хотелось, чтобы они отдалились из-за ничего не значащих дуэлей.

— Это вопрос не по правилам. Где твоё благородство?

— Оставь, Геллерт. Какой смысл продолжать, если кто-то из нас недоволен?

— Во-первых, чтобы доказать свою правоту. Во-вторых, я не сержусь. На тебя. В-третьих, я очень, очень доволен. Это потрясающе. Каждое мгновение. — Геллерт взял короткую паузу. — Но если ты когда-нибудь, — он сощурился, тряхнув головой, — хоть раз из своей душевной тонкости решишь мне поддаться, я уничтожу всё, что тебе дорого.

— Это совсем не обязательно, — вяло ответил Альбус, прикрыв глаза. Кончиками пальцев он касался рубашки Геллерта и бездумно поглаживал ткань, словно кошачью шерсть. — Велика вероятность, что я буду мёртв.

— Нет. Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда.

— Это отвратительно коррелирует с твоим предыдущим заявлением.

— Потому что одно из них ложь, Альбус, — вкрадчиво зашептал Геллерт, пародируя шарлатанов-предсказателей, и тотчас же вернул нейтральный тон: — Но я не скажу тебе какое. Мучайся.

Альбус беззвучно рассмеялся. 

— Ладно. Самый глупый магический закон?

— Статут о Секретности.

Геллерт отозвался без промедлений, и что-то в его тоне дало понять, насколько он был уверен в ответе.

— Действительно? 

Геллерт перевернулся на бок, подпёр висок ладонью, зарывшись ею в волосы. 

— Не принёс ничего, кроме проблем, причём обеим сторонам, и дальше будет только хуже. 

Он умолк. Он ждал спора, но Альбус молчал — и Геллерт с готовностью продолжил, наградив его осторожный интерес.

— В 1800-ом в Европе их было сто пятьдесят две тысячи человек. Прошло сто лет, Альбус. Теперь их в два раза больше. Ни в одной социологической работе, — он подчеркнул сказанное движением руки, — а их, поверь, я прочёл много, я не видел графика, на котором дальнейший рост численности населения м… маглов, так вы их называете? — маглов уменьшается или продолжается без резкого подъёма. Знаешь почему?

Геллерт одним движением сел, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Он поставил локти на колени и снова поднял вверх ладонь, изящно двинув пальцами. 

— Потому что их прогресс — это искра в лесу. Это пожар. Он начинается с малого и расходится всё больше. И он не остановится, пока не охватит всё — Он повёл ладонями в стороны, и дальше жестикулировал непрерывно и резко, то подчёркивая, то иллюстрируя свои слова: 

— За одним научным открытием идёт другое, и их смертность становится ниже, а рождаемость выше, и они уезжают всё дальше на своих автомобилях, и плывут на кораблях, и садятся на поезда, чтобы строить коттеджи, банки, больницы, церкви и школы там, куда раньше не хотели и не могли добраться. Они живут всё лучше и отбирают у нас последние места, где было спокойно.

Распалившись, он умолк, а когда заговорил вновь, в нём не осталось и намёка на ярость, которая Альбусу была слишком хорошо знакома. 

— Если мы продолжим прятаться по углам, нам просто негде будет жить. И тогда снова начнётся охота на ведьм.

Альбус медленно сел, подобрав под себя ноги.

— Охота на ведьм — причина, по которой мы стали скрываться, — заметил он, хотя не подразумевал возражения. — Чтобы не начать кровопролития.

— Не начать кровопролития? — Геллерт презрительно фыркнул. — Скажи это гоблинам. — Он подался ближе, придвинув лицо к Альбусу почти вплотную, и склонил голову. — Кстати о гоблинах, Альбус. У тебя есть рациональное объяснение, почему мы ограничиваем свободу обладающих сознанием существ, магия которых сильнее, чем у некоторых волшебников, но при этом к маглам, вообще колдовать не способным, проявляем особое отношение?

Альбус потерял все ответы вместе с забытым детством и беззаботным счастьем. Он знал лишь концепт и повторял известную истину: по обычаю, но пустыми словами — так же, как поздравлял людей с рождеством бога, в которого не верил.

— Потому что они нас боятся. Они никогда нас не примут.

Геллерт выслушал его со злобным смешком.

— Конечно, они нас боятся, Альбус. Мы можем убить  _ словами _ .

— Так это твоё предложение? — спросил Альбус разочарованно. — Уничтожить триста тысяч человек — зато забрать Европу себе?

Геллерт покачал головой.

— Нет. Моё предложение — требовать своё по праву. Это не их мир, здесь не может быть монополии. Почему мы ютимся на одной улице, пока у них есть всё? У нас квартал — у них город. Почему мы терпим это?

— Потому что их больше, Геллерт.

Тот впервые подбирал слова, которые до этого выходили из него легко и чувственно, словно отточенный монолог хорошего актёра.

— Я никогда не верил, что количеством можно противостоять качеству. — Геллерт задумчиво рассматривал его лицо, будто ответ был написан у Альбуса на коже. — Они слабы и трусливы. Их война закончится в тот момент, когда они поймут, что её не выиграть — а значит, очень быстро. Может, вообще без потерь. Но если речь идёт о жестоком самовлюблённом выродке, которому плевать на других…  — Он умолк, опустил глаза, и когда поднял их вновь, они были полны холодной уверенности. — Не думаю, что тебе это близко. Но мне кажется, ты можешь понять.

Он смотрел то ли со слабой надеждой, то ли с волнением. Альбус не отвечал. Он прислушался к себе и с облегчением ощутил, что вместе с навязанным стыдом его покинуло чувство желчного одиночества. Часть Альбуса, изувеченная, обозлённая и неуслышанная, которая всегда оставалась узником опустевшей гостиной в Нагорье, в словах Геллерта находила и свободу, и успокоение.

Геллерт за пару минут озвучил те мысли, для которых Альбус все эти годы был слишком испуган. Да что там: Альбус до сих пор боялся. 

Геллерт понял его сомнение без слов. Он наклонился вперёд и перевернулся на спину, устроил затылок у Альбуса на коленях. Альбус не видел в этом никакого подтекста, никакой провокации, ничего, кроме утешения. Геллерт своим присутствием всегда утешал его легко.

— Знаешь, что самое удивительное? — спросил Геллерт, приподняв голову, но почти сразу положил её обратно. 

Его руки покоились на животе. Геллерт водил большим пальцем по запястью, продолжая расслабленно и негромко, как будто проваливался в сон. 

— Через десять лет о начале никто и не вспомнит, потому что будущее будет прекрасным. Только представь, чего может добиться магия — неприкрытая, ничем не ограниченная магия — в мире прогресса. Свобода и процветание, Альбус. Вот чего я хочу.

Альбус смотрел на свои пальцы, между которыми пропускал волосы Геллерта.

Его затылок на колене, его слова в тишине, его гнев и смех, даже выступы колец — всё подходило Альбусу, вставало в пустой каркас, который Геллерт заполнял до щелчка.

— Не хочешь прийти на ужин? — прошептал Альбус невпопад. 

Геллерт удивлённо поднял на него глаза. 

— Но сначала мне нужно кое-что рассказать.

 

# 

****

Какое-то время Аберфорт метался по тесной мансарде, как зверь в клетке. Сложив руки на груди, Альбус терпеливо наблюдал за его перемещениями, пока тот не подскочил к нему.

— Ну говори, брат, — громко начал Аберфорт и опасливо обернулся на лестницу.

Их постоянная грызня начала утомлять даже терпеливую и тихую сестру.

Альбус прошептал Квиетус и приглашающе повёл рукой с палочкой.

— Пожалуйста, ни в чём себе не отказывай. Только, ради Мерлина, не переверни котёл. Я почти закончил.

Он хотел Аберфорта приструнить, но тот, вскинув руки, действительно продолжил на повышенных тонах:

— Говори, кто ещё придёт? Весь преподавательский состав Хогвартса? Половина Косого переулка? Может, сразу подадим объявление в «Пророк»?  

— Геллерт — родственник мисс Бэгшот. — Альбус неторопливо помешал зелье. — Ничего ужасного не произойдёт.

— И откуда такая уверенность? Сколько ты его знаешь? Неделю?

— Мы познакомились в начале месяца. 

— А, — протянул Аберфорт, не скрыв сарказма, — где-то две? Ну, тогда это всё меняет. — Не выдержав паузы, он сразу воскликнул: — Альбус, ты свихнулся? — он вскинул голову к потолку и провыл сквозь стиснутые зубы: — Я не понимаю, не понимаю, почему тебя все считают умным, ты же пустоголовый идиот.

— Ариане это пойдёт на пользу. Вспомни, как она обрадовалась. Она совсем не видит других людей. И Геллерт ей понравится, я точно знаю, тем более он пообещал её развлекать. Выпьем вина, послушаем музыку. Нам всем это не повредит.

— Это же он, да? Непонятный тип, который тебя избивает?

Альбус от неожиданности так расхохотался, что чуть не уронил палочку в котёл.

— Мы устраиваем дуэли, Аберфорт. Если тебе станет легче, можно сказать, что мы избиваем друг друга.

Аберфорт перегнулся к нему через стол и ткнул пальцем под нос. 

— Знаешь что, Альбус? Не смешно. Не. Смешно. 

Альбус палочкой отодвинул его палец. Продолжил делать пассы над котлом.

Аберфорт ругнулся и снова принялся ходить вдоль столов.

— Ты целыми днями где-то пропадаешь — я думаю, ладно, хорошо. Ты же так занят, ночами не спишь. Развлекайся как угодно. Да и всё равно мне, чем вы занимаетесь в свободное время, хоть в слизней друг друга превращайте, но зачем тащить его в дом?

— Из Хогвартса пришло письмо от Финеаса Блэка, и мне придётся сидеть над сложным зельем всю ночь. Мне не помешает лишняя пара рук. — Альбус поднял брови, изобразив воодушевление. — Или ты хочешь помочь? Зелье настолько сложное, что Блэку пришлось прислать для него ингредиенты. Тебе понравится каждая секунда, Аберфорт, обещаю.

Снизу раздался голос Арианы. Разобрать слова было невозможно, но, скорее всего, сестра просила помощи на кухне.

Аберфорт глубоко вздохнул, убрал волосы со лба. Постоял с закрытыми глазами, прижав ладонь к лицу.

— Если хоть что-то пойдёт не так, — сказал он, потерев висок в безуспешной попытке сосредоточиться, — ну хоть что-нибудь — я убью вас обоих. Ты понял меня?

— Тебе достаточно трудно угодить, — заметил Альбус и снова переключил внимание на котёл перед собой. — Мне начинать беспокоиться?

Аберфорт изумлённо на него посмотрел и рявкнул:

— Да! — Он попятился к люку на второй этаж, потряс пальцем. — Да, начинай беспокоиться прямо сейчас, Альбус, потому что иначе ты точно сделаешь какую-нибудь очередную глупость. Лауреат премии Варнавы Финкли, чтоб тебя. Юный гений магического мира, — буркнул он и шумно спустился по лестнице.

Плечи Альбуса подрагивали от плохо сдерживаемого смеха. 

Работа и впрямь была изнурительной, но Альбус справился бы сам. Всё ещё посмеиваясь, он потянулся за половником, чтобы перелить зелье во флакон.

Альбус больше не хотел проводить время один и придумывать отговорки каждый раз, когда Геллерт приглашал его на ужин (да и гордость Геллерта весьма скверно выдерживала отказы). Теперь, когда правда открылась, всем должно было стать легче. Геллерт мог бы заходить в гости, развлекать его своей бесконечной болтовнёй. Подарить им немного понимания извне. В этом доме оно слишком долго тяжёлым грузом делилось на троих.

Альбус спустился в ванную, на ходу закатывая рукава рубашки до локтей. Склонившись над раковиной, он замер и заторможено поднял руки перед собой: рассмотрел ладони, затем их тыльные стороны. Он только теперь заметил: его кожа грубела, постепенно покрывалась пятнами. Кое-где краснели неизбежные порезы, слишком несерьёзные, чтобы убирать их магией. Альбус превращался в зельевара, и его метаморфоза внешне была похожа на постепенно распространяющуюся болезнь. 

Он дёрнул углом рта и принялся вычищать ногти щёткой с мылом.

 

# 

6

Альбус был уверен, что Геллерт заставит себя дожидаться, и удивился, когда услышал стук раньше семи.

Он обернулся на Аберфорта, которого видел из кухни через дверной проём: брат сидел за столом в полном отрицании происходящего. 

— Справишься здесь сама? — спросил он Ариану, вытерев руки полотенцем. — Я открою.

Та взялась снимать с огня чугунную кастрюлю, полную рагу. 

— Конечно, Альбус.

Они провели бок о бок в тесной кухне несколько часов, за которые Ариана ни разу не задела его локтем. Она была миниатюрной и болезненной, но, как и все люди, вынужденные жить с физическими ограничениями, привыкла с этим справляться. Она двигалась настолько аккуратно, что её осторожность превращалась в грацию, передник оставался кипенно-белым, а из причёски не выбивался ни один локон.

Альбус остановился у стола и посмотрел на брата сверху вниз.

— Если ты думаешь, что он уйдёт, то у меня для тебя плохие новости: вы одинаково упрямы.

Словно в подтверждение стук повторился. Аберфорт поднял подбородок выше и демонстративно сложил руки на груди.

Вздохнув, Альбус пошёл открывать. 

— Альбус, — тут же начал Геллерт, шагнув через порог, — тётушка сегодня как с цепи сорвалась: весь завтрак рассказывала мне сомнительные истории о первых опытах использования драконьей крови в качестве афродизиака, в обед переключилась на применение других драконьих частей в тех же целях — ты и представить себе не можешь, для чего раньше применяли клыки сталебрюха, — но ближе к вечеру она начала рассказывать о величии Хогвартса, и вот я здесь, потому что всему есть разумный предел. 

Альбус выслушал его крайне скептически.

— Ты здесь, потому что я пригласил.

— И это тоже, — кивнул тот. — Но я бы сбежал к тебе в любом случае. — Он обеспокоенно свёл брови. — Мне кажется, за год молчания тётушка соскучилась по вниманию, и если она не сядет писать ничего нового в ближайшую неделю, мне придётся... 

Он вспомнил, что Альбус живёт не один, и переключил внимание на Аберфорта. Тот всё-таки встал из-за стола и подошёл к ним ближе, но руки оставил скрещенными на груди.

Геллерт окинул Аберфорта быстрым взглядом. Никто из них первым предлагать рукопожатие не торопился. 

— Мой брат Аберфорт, — представил Альбус. — Мой друг Геллерт Гриндельвальд. Уверен, вы найдёте много общего.

В его миролюбивом тоне ирония лилась через край.

Геллерт снизошёл до кивка. Аберфорт с неохотой ответил. 

— Аберфорт, — Геллерт вежливо поднял бровь. — Альбус мне… ничего о тебе не рассказывал.

— Не страшно. О тебе он мне сообщил полчаса назад. 

Великий Мерлин, подумал Альбус, надо было познакомить их раньше. 

Они и до личной встречи считали друг друга назойливой помехой, но, оказавшись в одной комнате, и вовсе вели себя как актёры водевиля.

От семейных склок Альбус Геллерта старался ограждать и всё же уходил раньше, чем им обоим хотелось, вскользь смотрел на часы, словно скучающий гость, отказывался от обедов и часто сбегал посреди разговора, получив сову. Геллерт доволен не был и быстро догадался, кого за это винить.

Глядя на то, как эти двое грызутся между собой, Альбус, про которого забыли, веселился от души. Сложно было представить себе менее схожих людей, зато недолюбливали они друг друга одинаково и по общей причине.

Они стояли, обмениваясь взглядами, полными подчёркнутого безразличия (Геллерт — скучающе, Аберфорт — угрюмо), но из кухни появилась Ариана, и Аберфорт для Геллерта существовать перестал. 

— Так вот кого ты от меня прятал, Альбус, — сказал Геллерт, двинувшись ей навстречу.

— Моя сестра, Ариана. Ариана, это Геллерт Гриндельвальд. 

Ариана учила этикет по книгам, но ей никогда не представлялось возможности применять его на практике: в голове своей она знала, что делать, но растерялась, и тело её не слушалось. Ариана стояла напротив Геллерта, нервно стискивая пальцы. Тот подсказал ей коротким поклоном и протянул открытую ладонь. Когда он застыл в ожидании её руки, Ариана спохватилась и протянула её для поцелуя. Губы Геллерта замерли над костяшками Арианы. Её кожи он не касался, но Альбус по себе знал, что и этого было достаточно.

— Самое приятное, что произошло со мной этим летом, — сказал он. 

Глаз Геллерт с неё не спускал. 

Он выпрямил спину и предложил ей руку, хотя до стола оставалось три шага. Ариана залилась краской, но позволила себя проводить.

— Мерлин помоги, — очень тихо сказал Аберфорт и закатил глаза.

Альбус и не знал, сколько в Геллерте помимо бесконечного обаяния было обходительности. Тот отодвинул для Арианы стул в дальнем конце стола, сам сел напротив. Всё это время он выглядел осчастливленным присутствием Арианы, как влюблённый поэт рядом с музой. 

Альбус отодвинул стул и сел ближе к Геллерту. За окном на ветру качнулись кусты вереска, спутавшиеся сухими ветвями, словно волосы злой ведьмы из сказки. 

— Я принесу рагу, — сказал Аберфорт до смешного угрожающе и поплёлся на кухню.

Геллерт водил пальцем по ободу пустой тарелки.

— Итак, Альбус — юный гений, Аберфорт… — он повёл плечом, пытаясь что-нибудь придумать, — носит рагу. Чем же занимается их сестра? 

Ариана замялась, разгладила скатерть, затем юбки.

— Ничем особенным, правда. Я… читаю. Иногда я плету кружева. — Она прикоснулась к своему отложному воротнику.

Альбус понятия не имел. Он знал, что где-то в доме должны были остаться мамины зачарованные иглы. О том, что Ариана плела вручную, Альбус не догадывался. 

Он представил их в креслах у камина у себя за спиной: мать и дочь, сидевших друг напротив друга в уютной тишине — если в этом доме мог быть какой-то уют. 

— Очень тонкая работа, — подбодрил Геллерт. — Наверное, заняла уйму времени.

— Я почти не выхожу из дома… Я могла бы вам что-нибудь сплести. Платок. 

— Я был бы в восторге. Вот Альбус мне ничего не плетёт. —  Геллерт с лёгким укором кивнул на него. 

Подавшись вперёд, он зашептал, словно рассказывал Ариане тайну, которую никто не должен был слышать: 

— Мне кажется, он не умеет. — Он выразительно округлил глаза.

Ариана хихикнула.

Мерлин Великий, повторил Альбус про себя с интонациями Аберфорта. 

— Налью-ка я вина, чтобы пережить унижение, — пробормотал он, потянувшись за бутылкой. 

— Ты умеешь много другого, — сказала Ариана с удивительной теплотой. 

Аберфорт вернулся с кухни и шумно поставил рагу между ними. Раздражение его заметно выветрилось, и он даже разложил еду по тарелкам.

Геллерт уделял Аберфорту не больше внимания, чем официанту в ресторане. 

— Про Альбуса я не буду спрашивать. Я всё знаю и так. — Он наколол на вилку кусок мяса. Проигнорировав саркастическое «Это уж точно» Аберфорта, он прожевал и одобрительно покачал головой. — Потрясающе вкусно. Кто готовил?

— Мы с Альбусом. — Ариана расцвела ещё больше.

— Скорее, я мешался под ногами, — заметил Альбус, проглотив кусок. — Ариана единственная из нас, кто помнит семейные рецепты. Поваренную книгу мы давно потеряли.

Он хотел сказать «при переезде», но почувствовал на себе тяжёлый взгляд Аберфорта и промолчал. Вероятно, брат считал, что Геллерт не знает всей истории.

Геллерт улыбнулся.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что талантливый во всём Альбус Дамблдор не силён в кулинарном искусстве. Не знаю, какие непоправимые ошибки пришлось исправлять за тобой твоей прекрасной сестре, но рагу изумительное.

Ариана с надеждой посмотрела на брата, пытаясь втянуть его в разговор.

— Аберфорт тоже отлично готовит. 

— Да, — без особой злости буркнул Аберфорт, перед тем как положить себе в рот кусок тушёной  моркови. — Потому что я делаю хорошо не только то, что мне нравится.

Альбус не смог удержаться от колкости в ответ.

— Тебе ничего не нравится, — сказал он, прежде чем отпить из бокала.

— Мало что, — с серьёзным видом добавила Ариана, хотя в её глазах стоял смех.

Геллерт подхватил, за ножку покрутив бокал на столе:

— У тебя уже есть один капризный брат, Ариана. Вряд ли ты хочешь ещё одного.

— Верно. Пусть лучше второй будет скучным и молчаливым, — сказал Альбус. — Это отлично компенсирует чрезмерную болтливость гостя.  

— Всё, — остановил Аберфорт, положив кулаки с зажатыми в них приборами на стол. — Тут есть какая-то система, или мы оскорбляем друг друга вне очереди?

— Нужно сконцентрировать нашу ненависть, — торжественно кивнул Геллерт. Он повёл вокруг стола рукой с бокалом, отставив указательный палец, словно начал считалку. — Давайте выберем жертву.

Не сговариваясь, они все посмотрели на Альбуса. 

— Я должен был догадаться, — смиренно сказал он, напустив на себя скорбный вид. — У цербера три головы.  

 

# 

****

После ужина Ариана сделала слабую попытку предложить чай, но все продолжили тянуть вино. Она позволила себе второй бокал, хотя по сути пила подкрашенную воду. Альбус сдерживался — ему предстояла бессонная ночь за работой. О попойках Аберфорта ходили легенды в Хогвартсе, и одного вина было точно недостаточно, чтобы его опьянить. Он сосредоточенно подливал себе, будто пытался забыться. Геллерт, казалось, не уступал. На деле он проворачивал известный Альбусу трюк, который помогал пережить бесконечные званые ужины, сохраняя трезвую голову: бокал он поднимал часто, но едва смачивал губы.

Разговор то увядал, то коротко вспыхивал, словно они перебрасывали мяч и кто-то постоянно пропускал пассы.

— Послушаем музыку? — предложила Ариана. — Аберфорт, не хочешь достать фонограф?

— Фоно-что? — прошептал Геллерт Альбусу на ухо, перегнувшись через угол стола, и так и остался сидеть, вдавив подбородок Альбусу в плечо.

В прикосновении не было ничего для них с Геллертом необычного, и всё же Альбус напрягся, почувствовав, что оно не предназначалось для чужих глаз.

Никто ничего не заметил.

— Музыку, — отозвался Аберфорт, поднявшись из-за стола. — Вой вервольфа. Что угодно, лишь бы помолчать.

У противоположной стены он распахнул массивные створки единственного шкафа, вытащил и засунул под мышку рупор. Ариана отодвинула стул и присоединилась к брату. С нижней полки она достала картонный ящик, полный цилиндров, и понесла к столу, уперев в живот его край. Аберфорт с фонографом плёлся за ней.

Всё это они поставили на стол. 

Ариана с сомнением вертела в руках валик с «Энни Лори» Джаннини. Она всё-таки выбрала его и установила в паз, покрутила ручку и установила иглу. 

Затрещала запись. Тенор Джаннини раздавался словно издалека: в глубоком, но приглушённом звуке записи Альбусу всегда слышалось что-то потустороннее.

Геллерт наблюдал со странным выражением: в нём было поровну разочарования и интереса.

— Почему все их удивительные вещи такие уродливые? — проговорил он себе под нос. 

Он всё ещё сидел близко к Альбусу, опираясь на руку, лежащую на краю стола, и только поэтому Альбус мог расслышать вопрос. 

Геллерт повёл плечами, словно стряхнул с себя лишние мысли, и встал из-за стола.

— Если Ариана со мной не потанцует, этот вечер разобьёт мне сердце.

— Невелика беда, — отчётливо пробормотал Аберфорт в бокал.

Геллерт обошёл стол и встал напротив Арианы — та, заметно зардевшись, вложила руку в его протянутую ладонь, и Геллерт провёл её в центр гостиной с таким апломбом, словно прошагал сквозь бальную залу. 

У сестры, насколько Альбус знал, не было никакой танцевальной практики. Первое время она интуитивно переступала с ноги на ногу, реагируя на движения Геллерта. Тот не терзал её сложными па или правилами какого-то конкретного танца, и Ариана, внимательная и ловкая от природы, ориентировалась без промедления, подчиняясь рукам Геллерта. Они притёрлись друг к другу за несколько тактов и теперь кружили по центру гостиной, будто делали это часами. 

Альбус обернулся и наблюдал за ними, положив руку на спинку стула. 

Свечной свет скрадывал гостиную в густых дрожащих тенях, отражался яркими всполохами в волосах Арианы, подчёркивал блеск её глаз. Сейчас она была совсем не здесь: настолько далека от дома, насколько это было возможно, и его стены впервые не имели над ней власти. Геллерт наклонился к ней, прошептал что-то на ухо, и Ариана застенчиво рассмеялась. Он продолжал говорить ей что-то, изгибая губы в хитрой улыбке, двигался всё медленнее, сокращал между ними дистанцию, пока танец не превратился в подобие объятия. Это выглядело почти неприлично, но Ариана подняла лицо вновь, и оно светилось таким восторгом, что на этикет становилось плевать.

Их контраст завораживал, в нём Альбус видел почти сценический расчёт: крохотная и тонкая сестра в голубом платье и Геллерт, облачённый в чёрное, склонившийся над ней, точно коварный волшебник, гипнотизирующий невинное дитя. 

И скольких он так очаровывал, подумал Альбус. Каков его счёт?

Он представил Геллерта под давящими сводами дурмстрангского зала в свете волшебных факелов: алый китель, оттеняющий его бледную красоту, волосы, убранные назад, яркий смех и выверенные движения, из-за которых казалось, что весь мир вокруг существовал, чтобы Геллерту было удобно. Все те вещи, которые составляли его умение вскружить голову любому будто походя.

Сколько лежали без сна, думая о нём, — сколько лежали без сна  _ вместе с ним _ ?

— Я не останавливаю это только по двум причинам, — сказал Аберфорт. — Потому что Ариана счастлива. И потому что ты выглядишь несчастным. 

Внутренне вздрогнув, Альбус повернул к нему голову. Аберфорт одарил его язвительной улыбкой и продолжил:

— Неприятно, когда у тебя на глазах кто-то развлекается с твоей сестрой, да?

Альбус почувствовал, как напряжение, охватившее его, постепенно сошло, оставив неприятный осадок. 

Раньше Альбусу везло и в крепкой дружбе, и в несерьёзной любви: он всегда получал от людей столько, сколько ожидал. До сегодняшнего вечера он не понимал тревожного неудовлетворения, едкой зависти к большему, чем то, что имел, но что знали другие. Ревность, тем более ретроспективная, казалась ему дикостью.

— Я это переживу, — отозвался Альбус без эмоций. 

Во рту у него появился вяжущий привкус, и Альбус заглушил его глотком вина.

Аберфорт отсалютовал себе бокалом, затем только отпил.

— Можешь собой гордиться, — сказал он, сверля взглядом профиль Геллерта. — Ты как всегда всё сделал правильно, брат.

 

# 

****

Геллерт запрыгнул на край стола и осмотрелся.

— Так вот куда ты сбегаешь по ночам. — Он поставил ополовиненный бокал на столешницу. — Подумать только. Всё это время я проигрывал грязным котлам. 

Альбус подворачивал рукава рубашки, чтобы начать работу, но не мог зацепиться взглядом ни за что нужное. Вечер выбил его из колеи, и ощущение было такое, что на мансарде Альбус оказался впервые. Ингредиенты и инструменты на столах, среди которых он ориентировался как бывалый моряк у скал родных берегов, казались ему разбросанными бессистемно. 

Он тихо выдохнул, сдержавшись, чтобы не прикрыть глаза. 

— Ещё и твой брат меня недолюбливает. — Геллерт обескураженно развёл руками. — Я теряю хватку.

— Зато Ариана от тебя в полном восторге, — отозвался Альбус. Он наконец сосредоточился и принялся палочкой левитировать нужные ингредиенты на стол. — Я давно не видел её такой довольной, и очень это ценю.

— Я же пообещал. Мне было несложно. — Геллерт заговорил после паузы. — То, что они с ней сделали — ужасно. Не могу поверить, что им всё сошло с рук. 

Альбус различил в словах скрытый подтекст.

— Что ты мне предлагаешь? — Он отвлёкся на Геллерта, поднял бровь. — Мой отец уже отомстил за сестру. И умер в Азкабане.

Геллерт пальцем ткнул в пролетающий мимо него сухоцвет.

— Именно об этом я говорю, Альбус. Вот против чего я хочу бороться.

Альбус обошёл столы и встал у Геллерта за спиной.

— Так ты серьёзно? — спросил он, приказав пламени под котлом разгореться. — Не думаю, что такие идеи в Визенгамоте примут с распростёртыми объятиями.

— Если ты придёшь туда сам — не примут. — Геллерт опёрся ладонями о столешницу и повернулся к нему. — Неужели ты думаешь, что ты такой один? Ты правда не представляешь себе, сколько волшебных семей пострадали из-за маглов? Сколько не успели спрятать своих детей от правительства и теперь навещают в больничных палатах? Ты, Альбус, хотя бы не знаешь, какие там часы приёма. — Он покачал головой, глядя на Альбуса прямо и серьёзно. Протянув руку, Геллерт коснулся его запястья. — Ты далеко не один. И не только я на твоей стороне. 

Альбус поморщился.

— Я даже не уверен, что у меня в этом вопросе есть сторона. Геллерт, это слишком радикальная идея для мира, увязшего в законах столетней давности. Ты уверен, что представляешь масштаб кампании? Это политика, и в ней недостаточно жарких слов. Нужны тезисы, конструктивные предложения, подготовленные заранее контраргументы. — Альбус пожал плечами и принялся перебирать травы в связках. — Девиз, в конце концов. 

— Я напишу тебе целую поэму. Дай мне пару дней. 

Геллерт ненадолго умолк. Он откинулся на руках, рассмотрел Альбуса через плечо. 

— Ты меня поражаешь, Альбус. Ты всегда выглядишь таким спокойным, — он задумчиво качнул головой, выискав нужное слово, — неомрачённым даже. А оказывается, что в твоей жизни сплошная драма. Невозможно тебя читать.

Зачастую внимание Геллерта льстило, но иногда вместе с лестью приносило и дискомфорт.

Альбус продолжал механически разбирать сухоцветы, но движения его пальцев замедлились. Он поднял на Геллерта глаза.

— Задурил мне голову, — тихо сказал тот, без тени улыбки глядя из-под ресниц. У Альбуса сердце пропустило удар. 

Геллерт вдруг нахмурился, и его взгляд стал живым и ясным. 

— Подожди. Раз это всё была ложь, то и вся история с Джемино изначально — пустая болтовня?

Альбус с облегчением вернулся к травам в руках.

— Я решил, что это тебя заинтересует. 

— Невероятное коварство, — протянул Геллерт как комплимент. — Не думай, что теперь я позволю тебе бросить. Мы доведём это до конца. Только представь... Все будут спрашивать, как же тебе пришло в голову начать эту работу, а ты будешь говорить: «Просто хотел произвести впечатление на Геллерта Гриндельвальда». 

Альбус усмехнулся.

— И у меня получилось.

— Да. — Геллерт отвернулся. В его голосе снова появилось что-то, похожее на сожаление или принятие — было невозможно понять. — У тебя получается.

Он резко переключился и призвал книгу Арианы с дальнего стола.

— Увлекаешься поэзией?

— Обещал сестре прочесть. Всё руки не доходят.

Геллерт принялся просматривать закладки.

— Это неинтересно. — Он открыл следующий разворот. — «Империя на глиняных ногах» — тут я абсолютно согласен... — Геллерт снова перелистнул страницы. Он долго листал одну за другой. — У этого магла был какой-то повышенный интерес к сфинксам. Так, а вот это уже любопытно. «…Зов юности важнее и желанней, чем притчи самых сокровенных книг». Послушай. Невероятно — целая поэма, чтобы оправдать свою лень.

Руку с книгой Геллерт вытянул перед собой и прочёл:

— «Что толку размышленьям предаваться: сердца даны нам, чтоб любить, уста — чтоб целоваться». — Он громко захлопнул книгу, сведя пальцы. —  Глупость. Более чем уверен, что можно делать и то, и другое.

Он запрокинул голову, выжидающе на Альбуса взглянул. Того привела в чувство работа, и он не отреагировал на провокацию, безразлично повёл плечами.

— В Хогвартсе я вполне успевал и то, и другое. — Он лукаво улыбнулся. — А иногда совмещал.

Глаза Геллерта потемнели за секунду, словно кто-то приказал Нокс. Выглядел он задетым.

— Конечно же. Я не сомневался, — сказал он и взмахом ладони отослал книгу прочь. 

— Ты так удивляешься, будто в Дурмстранге вы храните целибат, — миролюбиво заметил Альбус. 

Он закончил основные приготовления и призвал к себе свёрток Финеаса Блэка. 

— Нет. Конечно нет, Альбус. Как тебе такое в голову взбрело? Каждый раз, когда нам нужна кровь девственника для тёмномагической мессы, нам приходится идти к первокурсникам, потому что со вторым курсом уже никто не уверен. С третьего так вообще начинаются обязательные оргии на алтарях. — Геллерт снова повернулся, закинул согнутую в колене ногу на край стола и сощурился: — Мы не животные.

Альбус в притворном ужасе округлил глаза.

— Я всего лишь пошутил. — Он решил перевести разговор в безопасное русло: — Как вообще было в Дурмстранге? Я видел пару рисунков и снимков, но смотреть и находиться — это не то же самое. Как он выглядит?

Геллерт дёрнул углом рта, но позволил сменить тему.

— Как всё, чего ты боишься, — хрипло прошептал он, качнув головой, — и всё, чего ты хочешь. Только страх проходит очень быстро.

Альбус отвлёкся от свёртка.

— И после этого ответа ты упрекаешь меня в том, что я мыслю стереотипами.

— И продолжу, пока не прекратишь. — Геллерт наклонился ниже, чтобы рассмотреть содержимое посылки. 

Альбус с трудом удержался, чтобы не отодвинуть его в сторону, потому что Геллерт на мансарде мешался, как любопытный низзл. 

— Что за зелье?

— Твоё любимое.

— Жидкая удача? Интересно. Зачем травы?

— Просят варить не по Баджу. Эффект должен держаться дольше.

Геллерт спрыгнул со стола и встал напротив Альбуса, крошившего чабрец на доску.

— Тогда тебе повезло, что я здесь. Я терпеть не могу тратить время на зельеварение и весьма преуспел в нахождении лёгких путей. Серьёзно: моя лень сделала меня профессионалом. — Он протянул открытую ладонь над котлом и поманил пальцами. — Покажи рецепт.

— Лежит в конверте. — Альбус не глядя кивнул в сторону посылки.

Геллерт ловким движением перегнулся через стол и схватил конверт. Читал он, подняв пергамент вверх и расхаживая по комнате, словно рецепт был долгожданным любовным посланием.

— Яйца, скорлупа, растопырник, рута… — Он дочитал про себя, опустил руку и констатировал: — Всё вполне стандартно за исключением пары ингредиентов. 

Он уверенным шагом обошёл столы, встал рядом и принялся расстёгивать пуговицы на манжете. 

— Чем оно для тебя пахнет? — спросил Геллерт и склонил голову, словно собрался положить её Альбусу на плечо.

— Я нюхал его дважды. Каждый раз по-разному. — отозвался Альбус равнодушно. Он сомневался, что в этот раз вообще ощутит какой-либо запах. — А для тебя?

Угол губ Геллерта скользнул вверх, сам он с удовольствием прикрыл глаза.

— Книжной пылью. Как будто стоишь в огромной библиотеке. — Он провёл рукой, убирая с лица волосы. 

Они упали обратно, и Альбус сдержался, чтобы не завести их Геллерту за ухо. Он остановил порыв вместе со всеми другими движениями и замер как зачарованный. 

— Дымом и пеплом, — говорил Геллерт. — Кровью, потом и золотом.

— Это запах войны? — спросил Альбус негромко. 

Голос его не слушался.

Покачав головой, Геллерт издал едва слышный счастливый смешок.

— Нет, Альбус. Это запах победы.

# 

****

Ночью Альбуса разбудил стук в дверь. Звук был тихим настолько, что легко проник в сон, сделавшись его частью, но повторился, заставив Альбуса открыть глаза. В него впилась тревога без удивления, холодная мысль: «Что-то пошло не так». Он подумал, Ариане стало плохо.

Подсознательно он всегда считал, что они здесь играли в жизнь: ходили по коттеджу, словно фигурки по карточному домику, который в любой момент мог обвалиться. 

Альбус выскочил из кровати, отворил дверь. Он долго стоял, растерянно глядя на Ариану, которая выглядела совершенно нормально.

— Извини, я разбудила, — прошептала она. 

— Всё в порядке?

— Да, я… Не могу уснуть. Мы можем поговорить?

Альбус посторонился. Ариана прошла вглубь комнаты, на ходу проведя рукой по столу Альбуса, по скрученным трубками пергаментам и книгам, выставленным плотными рядами. Её пальцы замерли над волшебной палочкой Альбуса, но не коснулись её. Сестра пересекла спальню и остановилась у окна.

— Что случилось? — спросил Альбус, затворив дверь.

Ночь была звёздной. Лунный свет очерчивал тонкую фигуру Арианы, выделяя в темноте.

— Я знаю, что вы оба против, — ответила она, глядя в окно. — Я знаю, что вы боитесь за меня. Меня. Но мне это нужно, Альбус.

— Нужно что?

Ариана повернулась, стиснув ладони. Лица её было не разглядеть, но голос был полон решимости:

— Отведи меня на могилу мамы.

Альбус потёр глаза пальцами. Ариана застала его врасплох посреди ночи, и он не был готов к этому разговору.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я не могу. Это может вывести тебя из равновесия. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе стало хуже. Аберфорт…

Ариана спокойно перебила его:

— Я пришла к тебе, а не к нему.

Она бросилась к нему одним стремительным движением, взяла за запястье, нежно, но настойчиво отведя руку Альбуса от лица.

— Альбус. Пожалуйста. 

Альбус мог разглядеть её теперь. В темноте лицо сестры составляли контрастные пятна: изгиб бровей, линия сжатого рта и провалы глаз на светлеющей призрачной белизной коже. Обеими руками Ариана продолжала удерживать его за запястье, словно пыталась остановить удар.

Каждая её черта выражала мольбу.

Тем количеством зелий, что Альбус ей готовил, можно было утихомирить и хвосторогу. Сама Ариана справлялась лучше, чем они ожидали, и в последнее время в доме царило шаткое подобие работающей системы.

И всё же они наложили табу на правду и жили так, будто в один день мама, а вместе с ней и любые воспоминания о ней, просто исчезла, — и Альбус понимал, что так продолжаться не могло. Невозможно существовать в постоянном отрицании.

— Набрось что-нибудь, — сказал он. — Ночью прохладно.

Ариана крепче сжала и следом отпустила его руку, бросилась к двери. Её шагов в коридоре не было слышно.

Альбус вытянул из шкафа первые попавшиеся вещи, переоделся и, взяв палочку, спустился вниз. Сестра ждала его у двери, нервно кутаясь в шаль. 

На улице они остановились бок о бок. 

Смежив веки, Ариана подставила лицо порыву ветра. Её распущенные волосы взметнулись в воздух, точно ленты.

На мгновение Альбус решил, что она успокоится и передумает, но Ариана открыла глаза, упрямо посмотрела вперёд.

— Пора, — сказала она.

Альбус предложил ей руку.

Свет газовых фонарей отражался в лужах мокрой после дождя брусчатки. Казалось, они шли по размытому золоту. 

Со стороны они могли сойти за пару влюблённых, но их силуэты были обманчивы, а губы сведены в тонкие линии. Ариана молчала, погружённая в свои мысли, и иногда сильнее прижималась к предплечью Альбуса, словно её пронизывало внезапным  холодом.

Без слов они шли по Чёрч Лэйн. Ряд домов по правую руку сменился низким кирпичным забором c чугунной калиткой. Альбус толкнул её, пропустил сестру вперёд. Они шагнули внутрь под петельный скрип, и калитка затворилась за их спинами с лязгающим звуком, прорезавшим тишину. Ариана вновь остановилась. Альбус не торопил её.

Пахло размытыми дождём хвойными иглами. Среди могильных плит стволы деревьев темнели, как надгробия для великанов.

Спокойствие кладбища всегда казалось Альбусу фальшивкой, жестокой шуткой над живыми. Он приходил сюда и не испытывал ни покорности, ни смирения. Он не находил высшего смысла в безразличном сне мертвецов. Здесь всё подчёркивало одиночество.

Альбус вопросительно посмотрел на Ариану, и та кивнула ему, позволив проводить себя дальше, мимо приземистой церкви Святого Джерома с тёмными провалами окон, мимо ивы, склонившей тяжёлые ветви над склепами. Они свернули по утоптанной тропе влево и остановились у могилы, не успевшей зарасти травой. 

В нескольких футах отсюда начинался склон и виднелись синеющие в темноте поля, неподвижные и одноцветные, будто залитые краской.

Ариана сделала несколько шагов вперёд, оставив Альбуса немного позади. 

Он давал сестре время, надеясь, что не совершал очередную глупость. Ни слова не говоря, Ариана смотрела на гранитный камень. Её руки безвольно висели вдоль тепла. Юбка и локоны покачивались на ветру. 

— Я всё надеялась, что это неправда. Что этого просто не может быть, — тихо сказала она. — Что мама уехала куда-то, бросила нас, потому что устала.

Альбус поравнялся с ней. Ариана повернула к нему лицо. В свете звёзд слёзы слабо блестели на её щеках, словно замёрзший ручей.

— Что же я наделала, Альбус. Я так её любила.

Она прижалась к нему, и Альбус обнял её одной рукой, притянув к себе сильнее. Они смотрели вперёд и вниз.

Ариана вытянула перед собой ладонь.

— Иногда я смотрю на свои руки и думаю — чьи это руки? Или щупаю своё лицо, на котором улыбка. Но улыбаться мне совсем не хочется, кожа мне кажется маской. У меня так пусто внутри, Альбус. Рёбра — как створки пустого шкафа.

— Это из-за зелий, Ариана. Прости.

— Может, мне правда лучше, — она осеклась, но пересилила себя, — лечь в госпиталь? Там я не смогу никому навредить.

— Ариана, ты же знаешь, что это не жизнь. Им неизвестно, как справиться с твоей проблемой. Просто посадят тебя взаперти с другими больными и будут поить вас всех одинаковыми зельями, чтобы подавлять магию и волю. Не дадут нам толком видеться.

— Я так не хочу, Альбус, не хочу, — в панике зашептала она, будто Альбус её прогонял. 

Он прислонился виском к её темени и покачал головой, приведя в беспорядок её волосы.

— Ты наша маленькая сестра. Мы тебя никому не отдадим. — Лицо Альбуса окаменело, но Ариана этого видеть не могла. — Я всегда буду тебя защищать.

Они постояли ещё несколько минут — без движения, без слов, и тогда Ариана повела плечами у него под рукой, вздохнула, поставив для себя точку.

— Пойдём домой, Альбус, — с грустью сказала она и потянула его прочь.

Всю дорогу она оглядывалась, словно позади оставался живой человек.

— Мы вернёмся, — успокоил её Альбус. — Только Аберфорту не говори, иначе вам придётся и меня тут навещать.

Ариана слабо фыркнула.

— Спасибо, Альбус. Может… — Она застенчиво прошептала: — Когда-нибудь мы сможем аппарировать?

Альбус поднял бровь.

— Точно не сегодня, юная леди, — с шутливой строгостью сказал он. —  Достаточно приключений для одного вечера.

Она кивнула, вряд ли поверив в ложь.

— Я знаю, что вы не хотите меня расстраивать, но я скучаю по магии, Альбус. Одно дело не иметь возможности ею пользоваться, но не видеть совсем, — Ариана вздохнула, рассмотрела брусчатку под ногами, — ещё больнее. Мама колдовала, и в доме всегда становилось как-то теплее.

— Я не знал. Мы не хотели тебя обидеть. 

— Не прячьтесь от меня, — ласково попросила она. 

Обратная дорога казалась короче. В молчании они незаметно преодолели полпути. 

Альбус боялся, что их ночная вылазка принесёт Ариане боль, но, казалось, сестра нашла в ней утешение.

— Почему именно сегодня? — спросил Альбус, когда они остановились у входной двери. 

Об ответе он догадывался.

Сестра коротко улыбнулась, но её улыбка не предназначалась никому конкретному.

— Сегодняшний вечер меня словно разбудил. Обычно мне либо тоскливо, либо... никак, Альбус. А сегодня мне было весело.

За несколько часов Геллерт непостижимым образом вдохнул в Ариану жизнь. Альбус усмехнулся, хотя испытал почему-то горечь.

Большими пальцами он убрал налипшие волосы с её влажных от слёз щёк.

— Смотри не влюбись, сестра, — мягко говорил Альбус, держа её лицо в ладонях. — Он скоро уедет.

— О, Альбус, — Ариана смущённо прервалась. Она долго подбирала слова, и Альбус понял, что её стеснение было вызвано иными чувствами. — Твой друг замечательный. Он, по-моему, идеален во всём.

Альбус поднял брови.

— Но?

— Но он меня пугает. — Опустив глаза, она покачала головой. — Я не дурочка, я знала, что он несерьёзно, но когда мы танцевали… — Ариана остановила на нём взгляд, и в её глазах действительно стояло что-то, близкое к страху. — Я даже музыки не слышала, Альбус. Всё исчезло, кроме него.

Альбус издал понимающий смешок.

— Он любит производить впечатление. Не думаю, что этого стоит бояться.

Он тихо открыл дверь и кивнул сестре, чтобы зашла. В гостиной Альбус, к немалой радости Арианы, взмахом палочки заглушил разболтанные половицы и поднялся следом за ней на второй этаж.

Ариана пошла было к себе, но передумала, развернулась и благодарно обняла его, прежде чем уйти. 

 

# 

7

Они лежали в траве, лицом к горячему, по-настоящему летнему солнцу. Грозы прошли, сменившись редким для Британии июльским теплом. Альбус слушал зуд насекомых в просоленном воздухе и шелест, с которым воды Бристольского канала лениво лизали песчаную отмель.

— Я впервые встречаю человека, который бы ставил магию настолько выше магловской науки.

— Ты впервые встречаешь человека, который посвятил этому вопросу три действительно достойные работы.

Отозвался Геллерт вполголоса. Погода разморила его, лишив запала. 

Мысли текли медленно, словно патока с ложки, и их с Альбусом очередной беззлобный спор растянулся во времени. Геллерт продолжил после паузы:

— Если бы Ньютон не родился, закон всемирного тяготения изложил бы кто-то другой. Открытия маглов не персонифицированы и зависят от окружающего мира, тогда как наши ограничены только талантом и воображением волшебника.

— И этическими рамками, — неторопливо добавил Альбус с закрытыми глазами.

— Не будь занудой. Этические рамки существуют и у маглов, при этом единственное, в чём они действительно преуспели за несколько веков, — это изобретение способов убийства друг друга.  

— Геллерт, ты же понимаешь, что этот вопрос не имеет верного ответа, а только стороны, которые можно принять. Вот изнурительная правда жизни: пока учёные умы исписывают пергаменты, ломают перья и надрывают глотки в бесконечных спорах, миром правит мнение весьма посредственного большинства.

— Ненадолго.

— Ненадолго, — поддержал Альбус, переполненный иллюзорным чувством причастности. 

Судя по шелесту травы, Геллерт перевернулся. Распахнув глаза, Альбус пытался привыкнуть к слепящему солнцу. 

Геллерт лежал на боку, подпирая голову кулаком, и кривил губы в азартной усмешке. Его правая радужка казалась ярко-белой, настолько, что цвет проливался в воздух вокруг. Вдруг, как всегда за мгновение, которое невозможно было уловить, из его глаз пропал весь свет. Геллерт наклонился ближе — серьёзный, взволнованный внезапной мыслью. Его растрепавшиеся волосы почти скользнули Альбусу по скуле.  

Альбус никогда не видел его сбитым с толку, практически ошеломлённым чем-то, и думал, что это была очередная непонятная ему шутка, разрешение которой не заставит себя долго ждать. 

И Альбус ждал, всё ещё улыбаясь, щурясь от яркого света, а Геллерт всё смотрел без тени веселья. Его взгляд бегал по лицу Альбуса, словно по строчкам запутанной книги.

— Ты всегда удивителен, — рассеянно прошептал Геллерт. — Но ты даже представить себе не можешь, насколько сейчас красив. С ума можно сойти. — И его тихий голос, растерянный и удивлённый, пригвоздил Альбуса к земле, как ведьмин сон.

Геллерт говорил сладко, как дьявол и верно, как учёный. Во рту у него был не язык, а рыболовный крючок: поцеловать Геллерта значило попасться на удочку. Протягивая руку, чтобы коснуться его волос, Альбус отдавал себе в этом отчёт.

Это должно было когда-то произойти. Жизнь лишилась бы смысла, если бы этого не произошло.

Альбус провёл кончиками пальцев по скуле Геллерта, испытав оглушительное жаме векю. Геллерт, замерший под его рукой — всё ещё ошарашенный, красивый до умопомрачения, — на первый взгляд был слишком напряжён, но Альбус знал, о чём он думает, Альбус прекрасно понимал. Жар в том месте, где их кожа соприкасалась, пёк сильнее солнечного зноя. 

Альбус впервые дотрагивался до Геллерта, вкладывая в прикосновение иной смысл, — и не мог понять, каким образом всё это время находился с ним рядом, умудряясь этого не делать.

Из-за плеча Геллерта появился Йорик и бросил рядом с ними в траву красный конверт.

Зажмурившись, Альбус беззвучно сказал «Нет, нет» и затылком зарылся глубже в траву.

— Что? — надсадно спросил Геллерт, глядя на его губы. 

Альбус проклял про себя всё на свете и устало махнул рукой в сторону конверта. 

Геллерт ощерился — у Альбуса от такой перемены по спине прошёл холодок — и обернулся через плечо. Впрочем, он тут же снова посмотрел на Альбуса, округлив рот в беззвучном восторженном «О». В глазах Геллерта стояло безграничное веселье, а злость исчезла без следа. 

Альбус потянулся за палочкой, но Геллерт опередил — схватил его за запястье, перевернулся на спину и подмял их руки под свою поясницу.

— Нет уж, — сказал он, снимая печать. 

«АЛЬБУС, ВЕРВОЛЬФ ТЕБЯ РАЗДЕРИ, ГДЕ ТЕБЯ НОСИТ? 

ТЫ ОБЕЩАЛ ВЕРНУТЬСЯ ДО ОБЕДА И АППАРИРОВАТЬ МЕНЯ НА ДИАГОН АЛЛЕЮ. ЕСЛИ ТЫ ЗАБЫЛ, САМ Я НЕ МОГУ. 

НАДЕЮСЬ, НА ТЕБЯ НАПАЛ ДРАКОН. 

ДЕМЕНТОР ПОЦЕЛОВАЛ. 

ВЕЙЛА ЗАГРЫЗЛА. 

ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЕСЛИ ВЫЯСНИТСЯ, ЧТО ТЫ ОПЯТЬ ПРОПАДАЛ С ЭТИМ БЕЛОБРЫСЫМ…»

Альбус предпринял слабую попытку вырваться. Геллерт, улыбаясь во весь рот, перехватил левую руку Альбуса, прижав к его животу.

— Вот это я точно хочу послушать.

 

« …ЗАНОСЧИВЫМ САМОВЛЮБЛЁННЫМ ТИПОМ, КОТОРОГО НАЗЫВАЕШЬ СВОИМ ДРУГОМ, ТЫ БУДЕШЬ МЕЧТАТЬ О МУЧИТЕЛЬНОЙ СМЕРТИ.

 

ВОЗВРАЩАЙСЯ ДОМОЙ СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!» 

 

Вопиллер самоликвидировался.

После пары секунд молчания Геллерт от души расхохотался, запрокинув голову. 

— Похоже, твой брат меня ненавидит, — сказал он, глядя в небо. 

Геллерт всё ещё удерживал его руки и не торопился отпускать.

— Он всех ненавидит, — пробормотал Альбус хмуро.

Геллерт повернул к нему голову, подался вперёд. Он провёл носом по щеке Альбуса и прошептал ему на ухо:

— Давай превратим его в жабу. 

Его тихий голос искрился весельем.

Альбус зарылся виском в траву и теперь соприкасался с Геллертом скулами. Зуд под кожей прошёл, чувство щекотки под рёбрами стихло, и оба они лежали в спокойствии, проживая ушедший момент.

— Лучше в слизня. Мне нужно идти. 

Геллерт в ответ хмыкнул согласно, будто сквозь сон, но не отпустил.

Внутри Альбуса всё заныло от чувства грядущей потери. Он внезапно осознал, насколько стремительно бежало лето. Обманчиво длинные дни и безразлично-короткие ночи размывались в молоко, словно кто-то крутил Хроноворот. Только лицо Геллерта в них оставалось близким и чётким. 

Альбус затосковал заранее и потёрся щекой о щёку Геллерта, прижавшись плотнее. Тот отозвался моментально, сильнее стиснул пальцы на его запястье, а затем провёл ладонью выше, к локтю.

Они лежали в объятии, и вокруг незаметно иссыхали травы, и жаркое солнце тускнело, и минуты текли, исчезая, как капли воды в песке.

 

# 

****

— Вопиллер, Аберфорт? Серьёзно? — спрашивал он с порога, рывками расстёгивая воротник рубашки.

Аберфорт сидел в кресле в показательно расслабленной позе, которая говорила о чём угодно, кроме спокойствия. 

Казалось, он в любой момент готов был сорваться с места.

— Где ты пропадал? Ты знаешь, какие очереди сейчас будут в лавках?

— Нет конечно, я ведь никогда там раньше не бывал, — огрызнулся Альбус, призвав себе стакан воды со стола.

— Где ты был? — повторил Аберфорт. 

От его пристального взгляда делалось неприятно физически. 

Аберфорт ожидал найти следы дуэли, но дуэли сегодня не было. Она могла бы произойти — многое могло бы произойти, если бы всем вокруг постоянно от Альбуса не было что-то нужно. Он потратил ночи на то, чтобы они позволили себе спокойно прожить новый учебный год, и теперь его отчитывали, потому что Альбус задержался на час. 

За секунду до того, чтобы сорваться на крик, Альбус пересилил себя. Он рассеянно провёл по волосам.

— Это никоим образом тебя не касается, — ответил он, достал палочку и небрежно протянул руку к брату. — Пять минут назад ты крайне спешил. Собираешься аппарировать? 

— Меня не касается? — взревел Аберфорт, вскочив с кресла.

Раньше, чем он продолжил, Альбус наложил на него Силенцио.

Остановившись, Аберфорт схватился за горло, широко распахнув глаза. Удивление в них снова сменилось яростью, и Аберфорт кинулся на Альбуса и схватил за грудки. Они вцепились друг в друга и вылетели из дома, врезавшись в дверь. Со стороны было непонятно, кто кого тащил.

Аберфорт оттолкнул его от себя, но продолжал удерживать за рубашку так, что трещала ткань.

Альбус снял с него чары.

— Так что ты говорил? Я не расслышал.

Дверь отворилась снова.

— Альбус? Аберфорт? Что происходит?

На Ариану они не обернулись.

— Ариана, закрой, пожалуйста, дверь, — ровно попросил Альбус. 

Аберфорт сверлил его взглядом.

— Аберфорт… — прошептала Ариана.

Вытянув руку, Альбус наставил на дверь указательный палец.

— Нам с твоим братом нужно кое-что обсудить, и мы не начнём, пока ты не вернёшься к себе. Поэтому, пожалуйста, закрой дверь.

Его интонации ни капли не соответствовали вежливым словам.

Аберфорт сквозь стиснутые зубы процедил:

— Всё в порядке, Ариана.

— Всего лишь небольшое разногласие.

— Я…

— Ариана. Не сейчас, — отрезал Альбус настолько отвратительным тоном, что дверь закрылась моментально.

— Ты даже смотришь как он, — проговорил Аберфорт в неприятном изумлении. — Мерлин, Альбус, погляди на себя.

— Достаточно. Я выслушивал тебя достаточно, Аберфорт, и теперь твоя очередь слушать меня. Ты сотрёшь с лица это недовольное выражение и молча будешь делать то, что я говорю. Ты молча аппарируешь — со мной, молча купишь всё, что тебе нужно — на мои деньги, и молча вернёшься в мой дом и никогда больше слова не скажешь о том, как я провожу своё время. Мне даже не нужна твоя благодарность — просто, ради Мерлина, умолкни.

Вместо ответа Аберфорт выхватил палочку.

Может, пару месяцев назад у него был шанс застать Альбуса врасплох, но Альбус привык к Геллерту и его манере нападать исподтишка. Аберфорт ещё формулы не закончил, когда Альбус обезоружил его, сбив с ног. 

— Ты совсем двинулся? — спросил он, скривив губы. — Хочешь лишиться палочки — или руки?

Аберфорт посмотрел на него исподлобья.

— Ну а это в тебе откуда?

Пренебрежение в его голосе вогнало Альбуса в краску. Отступив, Альбус спрятал палочку за спину, и только сильнее подчеркнул этим свой уродливый срыв. Выслушивать брата, равно как и оставаться с ним наедине, он больше не хотел: схватил его за руку, поставил на ноги и аппарировал.

Две ведьмы, придержав шляпки, с криком шарахнулись в сторону, когда Аберфорт влетел между ними. Он неразборчиво огрызнулся в ответ на возмущение и потупил взгляд. 

— Я заберу тебя отсюда ровно через четыре часа, — сказал Альбус. 

Мстительное злорадство было ему несвойственно, но сегодня он решил идти до конца: 

— Не опаздывай.

Он сразу же аппарировал обратно к коттеджу и встал у двери, потерев пальцами веки.

Дома его за столом ждала сестра.

— Я не собака, чтобы так меня прогонять, — тихо сказала она. 

Её губы дрожали.

Альбус спешно подошёл к ней, присел на корточки у её колен.

— Я знаю, конечно, я знаю. Прости. Мы не хотели тебя обидеть.

Ариана ребром ладони смахнула навернувшиеся слёзы.

— Не могу смотреть, как вы ссоритесь, Альбус. Разве вы не понимаете, что у меня больше никого нет? Никого, кроме вас.

Альбус чувствовал себя ужасно. Ладно Аберфорт, тот никогда не был образцом самоконтроля, но Альбус вполне мог свести ссору на нет. Проблема заключалась в том, что он не хотел. Ему осточертело быть голосом разума, к которому прислушивались только тогда, когда это было удобно.

— С Аберфортом бывает сложно, — сказал он, взяв её руку в свою. 

Ладонь Арианы была узкой и маленькой. Поразительно, подумал Альбус, что такими хрупкими руками вообще можно было с чем-то справляться. 

— Ты не знаешь, в тебе он души не чает, но ко мне у него, кроме братской любви, есть ещё множество противоречивых чувств. Ему необходимо на кого-то злиться.

— Альбус, — вздохнула Ариана, ласково проведя по его волосам. 

Она выглядела грустной и озабоченной — ну точно мама, когда кто-то из них сильно болел. У Альбуса сжалось сердце.

— Он хотел попасть на Диагон Аллею побыстрее, потому что через друга нашёл тебе подарок на день рождения. Он боялся, что его кто-то купит раньше по такой цене. Ему ведь никакого дела нет до учебников.

Альбус молчал, надеясь выдать безразличие за смущение. Он больше не собирался оправдывать брата — однозначно не за свой счёт. 

— Мы помиримся, — пообещал он плоско. — А потом снова повздорим. Это наша особенность.

Ариана слабо улыбнулась. Ей тоже не приносила удовольствия эта система.

— Мне нужно прилечь. 

Выглядела Ариана пристыженно, словно Альбус имел привычку отчитывать её за нездоровье. Возможно, сестре тоже надоела чрезмерная опека.

— Я тебя провожу.

Альбус встал на ноги и предложил ей руку, и придерживалась за неё Ариана из необходимости, а не из вежливости. У подножия лестницы Альбус нахмурился, почувствовав, что пальцы сестры сжались на его запястье крепче.

— Скажи мне, если что-то будет нужно.

— Всё в порядке, Альбус, я приняла лекарства, — отозвалась она с лёгким раздражением. — Просто жаркий день.

Она умолкла, поднявшись по лестнице, но у двери в спальню остановилась и заговорила вновь, стиснув в кулаке край юбки.

— Это всё, что я помню о Насыпном Нагорье. Жаркий день. Я играла с водой у ручья. Поднимала капли и смотрела, как они набирают свет. — В полном непонимании она покачала головой. — Это всё, что я делала, Альбус, и я до сих пор не знаю, почему, за что…

Всхлипнув, она спрятала лицо у него на плече.

Альбус беспомощно гладил её по голове. Беспомощность тоже ему надоела.

 

# 

****

Вечером Альбус прямо с мансарды аппарировал за братом на Диагон Аллею, деловитую и переполненную точно муравейник. Нестройные цветные потоки волшебников в разномастных мантиях проносились мимо Аберфорта, пока тот стоял с кучей пакетов в руках, как одинокий первогодка в ожидании Хогвартс-экспресса. Альбус запретил себе жалость и, аппарировав назад, молча оставил брата с вещами у входной двери.

Аберфорт закрылся у себя в комнате. Ариана отдыхала. По дому растеклась неприятная тишина, которая обычно лежала в тенях по пыльным углам.

Ночью Альбус без удовольствия поужинал в одиночестве и взмахом палочки прогнал по трубам в ванну горячую воду — непозволительную роскошь для многих маглов. 

Невероятно, подумал он, с головой погрузившись в воду. Люди, которые сорок лет назад не знали, куда деться от смрада Темзы, теперь играют в великих изобретателей.

Альбус медленно выпустил воздух из лёгких, вынырнул на поверхность и лежал с закрытыми глазами, пока вода не остыла. 

Одежду он на себя натянул, едва обсохнув, и заклинанием заставил воду исчезнуть. Побрился он тоже заклинанием и заклинанием же убрал пятно от растительного сока с манжеты. 

Волшебники уже жили как магловские короли, которым ничего не нужно было делать руками. В подчинении у них была практически безграничная магия, и никаких громоздких технологических ухищрений им не требовалось, чтобы компенсировать свою неспособность к чему-то. Они могли почти всё.

В доме было тепло, почти душно. Альбус пошёл на мансарду, оставляя следы босых ног. На последних ступенях он замедлился, заметив, что в помещении словно сместился центр — котлы были сдвинуты в сторону, и посреди стола лежал прямоугольный свёрток. Альбус поднялся наверх, подошёл к столу и принялся разрывать плотную бумагу.

— Аппарируешь без приглашения? — спросил он, не обернувшись. 

Геллерт определённо стоял где-то у него за спиной.

— Сначала я хотел залезть через окно, но для этого пришлось бы трансфигурировать лестницу. Мне показалось, это чересчур.

— Странно, что тебя это остановило.

— Обычно нет, но… Не совсем мой стиль.

В руках Альбуса оказался печатный текст страниц в сорок. 

— «РАДИ ОБЩЕГО БЛАГА», — прочёл он заглавие и обернулся через плечо. 

Прислонившись к стене у люка, Геллерт стоял с книгой под мышкой и крутил на пальце кольцо. 

— На что я смотрю?

— Тезис. Контраргументы. — Геллерт не стал продолжать и пожал плечами. — Я же обещал. — Он дёрнул углом рта. — Хотя ты мог бы и поверить мне на слово.

Альбус просматривал страницы, не вчитываясь. Ему нравилось, когда идея приобретала форму.

— Я — да, возможно. Но ты собираешься убедить целый мир.

— Мы, — поправил Геллерт.

Альбус спорить не стал.

Он отвлёкся, зацепившись взглядом за строку. Перечитал её, затем следующую, и понял, что не может оторваться. Геллерт о своих идеях писал так же, как говорил — с удивительной харизмой и страстностью. Получалось настолько живо и убедительно, что в голове Альбус слышал каждое слово и даже мог представить, когда в речи Геллерта проскальзывал акцент. 

— И ты собираешься тут ждать, пока я не закончу? — спросил Альбус, не прервав чтения. 

— Нет. — Геллерт, оттолкнувшись от стены, направился к нему. — Это я просто так занёс. Я здесь не за этим.

Альбус не успел ничего спросить. Геллерт шагнул к нему вплотную, прижавшись к спине. Он обнял Альбуса через грудь, положил голову ему на плечо и заговорил уже знакомым расслабленным тоном, больше подходящим для ночных диалогов в одной постели:

— У меня для тебя подарок. 

Он вытянул свободную руку и жестом повесил в воздухе перед ними книгу. 

— С днём рождения, — учтиво сказал он Альбусу и коротко прикоснулся губами к его щеке. 

Скорее всего, Геллерт добился этим чего хотел: от ни к чему не обязывающей шалости Альбусу захотелось развернуться и поцеловать его по-настоящему. 

Запал быстро прошёл. Альбус не мог избавиться от гнетущего ощущения, что упустил свой шанс: что Геллерт уже не посмотрит как на лугу и не захочет ничего больше шутки. Что они так и будут по его прихоти играть в любовников до осени.

Альбус был слишком изранен этим летом, чтобы обжечься ещё и о невзаимность. Он не хотел снова остаться в одиночестве, сделав неверный шаг. 

— И откуда ты узнал? — Он отчаянно постарался не выдать эмоций голосом, и из-за этого вопрос прозвучал совсем сухо.

— Да брось ты. Моя тётушка, что бы она ни говорила, — болтливый историк, Альбус. Она ещё сюрприз тебе приготовила. Я тоже болтлив.

— Да, я заметил. Ты даришь мне сказки Барда Бидля? — Альбус поднял бровь. — Ты спутал брата.

— Нет. — Геллерт покачал головой, потёршись подбородком о его плечо. — Ты однозначно тот брат, который мне нужен. 

Левая рука Геллерта всё ещё лежала у Альбуса на груди, правой он пальцем в воздухе переворачивал страницы. Он дошёл до иллюстрации тушью и остановился.

— Бузинная палочка, — объявил Геллерт и открыл следующую картинку. — Оживляющий камень. — Геллерт пролистал несколько страниц. — Плащ-невидимка.  — Он вернулся к заглавию, к схематичному рисунку в начале истории: прямая линия и круг, заключённые в треугольнике. 

— Дары Смерти. Я хочу их найти, Альбус, — проговорил он вполголоса и прижал Альбуса к себе сильнее. — Я хочу найти их с тобой. И тогда весь мир ляжет к твоим ногам. — Он уткнулся носом Альбусу между шеей и плечом, лениво выдохнул — Альбус прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, когда по шее вниз пошли мурашки. — Хороший подарок, правда?

Альбус ответил с мягкой иронией, словно ребёнку, подарившему ему бесполезную поделку:

— Я ценю такой широкий жест, но это сказка, Геллерт. 

Геллерт снова покачал головой.

— Альбус, ты же умный мальчик, — сказал он с укором. — Ты знаешь, что все сказки имеют под собой какую-то основу. И представь себе, оказывается, эта максимально близка к истине. Все три дара — настоящие артефакты, которые приносят своему владельцу безграничные возможности. Бузинная палочка была в руках реальных людей. Великих людей. Теперь ответь мне: что будет, если собрать все три? Ты хотел ультиматум для магического сообщества? — Проведя подбородком Альбусу по шее, Геллерт кивнул на книгу. — Вот он.

Альбус не отвечал, рассматривая знак на пожелтевшей бумаге. Ещё секунду назад в нём не было никакого смысла.

Идея звучала дико даже для Геллерта, однако он не был ею слепо одержим. Альбус чувствовал: он был уверен в существовании даров, как в формуле Люмос. 

У Альбуса затеплилась безумная надежда.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что воскрешающий камень существует? — проговорил он, постыдившись собственной прямоты. 

На месте Геллерта он бы назвал себя жалким идиотом и рассмеялся в лицо. 

После паузы Геллерт развернул его к себе за плечи — Альбус увидел решительную линию его рта и отбросил сомнения. Геллерт был слишком умён для такого фатального заблуждения. 

— Да, да, да, — сказал Геллерт без улыбки. — Всему, что ты хочешь, — трижды да.

Альбус нахмурился.

— Если мне не изменяет память, в конце выяснилось, что от них одни проблемы.

— Дары  _ Смерти,  _ Альбус, — с сарказмом ответил Геллерт. — Артефакты, по своей силе и сути близкие к самым опасным тёмномагическим. Мораль истории для детей: не прыгайте выше головы. И даже не думайте хитрить. — Геллерт закатил глаза. — Ну и ещё не занимайтесь Тёмными искусствами, а то попадёте в Дурмстранг. — Он вскинул ладонь, снова отбросив шутливость. — Только в этом-то и нюанс. Дары были сделаны не Смертью, а вполне живыми людьми. Я считаю, что их создали…

Альбус кивнул и закончил за него:

— Сами Певереллы.

— Вот, наконец,— с довольной улыбкой похвалил Геллерт, проведя ногтем по губам. — Рад, что ты включился.

 

# 

****

Альбус поднял голову и с удивлением понял, что лампы можно потушить. Рассветные сумерки истончились, и сквозь оконное стекло в спальню сплошным потоком лился солнечный свет. Всё это время Альбус даже не слышал первых птиц.

Он опустил глаза на исполосованную ровными строками бумагу у себя на коленях. 

Когда Геллерт ушёл, вместо того чтобы наслаждаться покоем, Альбус испытал неуют, мгновенную нехватку его рядом. Он спустился в спальню и лёг на кровать читать работу Геллерта, понадеявшись хотя бы этим компенсировать его отсутствие.

На первой же странице Альбус сел на подушку и призвал к себе перо с чернильницей. Он положил лист на матрас, вынес кривой комментарий на поля, примяв бумагу, — затем ещё один, и ещё, и пришёл в себя утром, когда закончил.

Альбус прикрыл рот пальцами и тихо рассмеялся, почувствовав себя глупо. Нездоровая целеустремлённость Геллерта, похоже, оказалась заразительной.

Альбус понимал, что вряд ли уснёт, пока не доведёт дело до конца. Он поднялся с кровати отправить Геллерту работу с пометками, но у дверей передумал. Идея послать обратно сухие правки показалась ему обезличенной, какой-то бюрократической. С заляпанной чернилами подушки он пересел за стол и достал чистый пергамент. Какое-то время Альбус сидел, постукивая кончиком пера по бумаге, но вскоре начал:

 

«Геллерт!

 

Твой тезис о том, что правление волшебников ПОЙДЁТ НА ПОЛЬЗУ САМИМ МАГЛАМ, на мой взгляд, является решающим», — вывел он и продолжил, не задумываясь ни секунды. 

Он впервые писал Геллерту настоящее письмо, а не записку вроде тех, которыми раньше перекидывался в Хогвартсе на лекциях. 

Нужные слова лежали на поверхности. Они были готовы давно, и всё это время Альбусу не хватало последнего толчка, чтобы наконец дать им волю. Геллерт не просто подтолкнул его — он распахнул объятия.

Альбус писал, недоумевая, почему молчал так долго, и испытывал такую лёгкость, словно каждая строка до этого лежала камнем у него на сердце. Всё то, что Альбус считал в себе уродливым и нелогичным, предстало под новым углом, обрело структуру и форму. Он всего лишь хотел справедливости и свободы. Ариана этого заслужила.

Конечно, он не соглашался со всем. Он и не должен был. Именно поэтому Геллерт нуждался в нём — чтобы Альбус направлял его там, где он не видел иного пути. Наверное, с лёгкой горечью подумал Альбус, именно поэтому Геллерт выбрал его. Это прекрасно объясняло прикосновения Геллерта, которые ни к чему не приводили: он безоговорочно принял разум и душу Альбуса. Вполне возможно, только плоть Альбуса подвела.

Он хотел вложить в письмо одним им с Геллертом понятный смысл — знак их согласия, не известный никому больше, — но слова казались заезженными до пошлости и пустыми до бессмыслицы. 

Тогда вместо буквы «А» в своём имени Альбус вывел треугольник, перечеркнул прямой линией и вписал в него круг.

  
  


# 

8

 

Ближе к полудню Альбус спустился в гостиную, где его уже ждали Аберфорт с Арианой. Аберфорт сидел на краю стола, засунув руки в карманы. Печать страданий на его лице была почти комична: выглядел он так, словно терпел невыносимую зубную боль.

Сестра поднялась с места и бросилась включать фонограф на кресле. Альбус замер на лестнице, усилием воли не изменившись в лице. Она была в нарядном платье, том самом, которое бессознательно выбрала на похороны матери. Теперь она надела его ко дню рождения Альбуса, и он испытал такое же сильное отторжение, как когда целовал в лоб мамин труп.

Альбус спустился — Ариана потянула его за руку, попятившись к столу.

— Мы решили дать тебе поспать, — улыбнулась она. — Но это не подарок.

Смотреть на неё Альбус не мог. Он перевёл взгляд на стол за спиной Аберфорта. На столе рядом с кривоватым тортом лежал внушительного размера свёрток.

— Это Аберфорт выбирал, — продолжила Ариана и ткнула его локтем в бок. — Правда ведь, Аберфорт? 

— Ага, — с нежеланием отозвался тот, не повернувшись.

— Ну давай, Альбус, открывай, — поторопила сестра и в нетерпении звонко свела ладони.

Альбус послушно разорвал бумагу, уронил руки вдоль тела и поборол приступ истерического смеха.

Они купили ему новый котёл. С тем же успехом они могли подарить Альбусу цепь.

Он смотрел перед собой в пароксизме неуправляемого ужаса. Руки у Альбуса дрожали, и он обхватил себя за плечи, чтобы это скрыть.

— Это, — сказал он, сглотнул ком в горле и выдавил улыбку, — очень вдумчивый подарок. Спасибо. Я рад.

— С днём рождения, старший братик.

Ариана обняла его сзади, прижалась лицом к спине, и Альбус почувствовал себя пойманным. 

— Я испекла торт. И Аберфорт помог. 

— У меня не было выбора.

Сестра отставила котёл ближе к подоконнику, отодвинула стул и усадила Альбуса на него, как куклу. Поставила перед ним тарелку и налила чай в чашку. 

Альбус отпил, откусил кусок, не почувствовал вкуса. 

— Как вам торт? — спросила Ариана, прожевав.

— Мне кажется, суховат, — отозвался Аберфорт.

Альбус всё ещё смотрел на котёл и ответил, сделав большой глоток чая:

— Нет. Всё отлично. Не стоило так стараться.

Свой неживой голос он услышал со стороны, словно пение Джаннини на записи.

— Глупости, — ответила Ариана. — Это же твой праздник, Альбус. Мы хотели тебя порадовать.

— У вас получилось. Я… не ожидал.

— Аберфорт так гонялся за этим котлом. На нём чары против ржавчины, и сам чугун очень хороший. Можно им пользоваться годами. В него как в зеркало смотреться. А ты видел, что на нём даже филигрань есть? — Нахмурившись, Ариана подалась вперёд. — Похоже на грифонов. О, они даже крыльями машут, Альбус, посмотри!

Альбус не смог вдохнуть. Склонившись над тарелкой, он приложил руку к горлу, сдавленному иррациональной паникой.

— Альбус?

Альбус заторможенно смотрел, как Ариана прикасалась к его запястью, хотя сам он был далеко и как будто находился не за столом в комнате, а смотрел на неё в художественной перспективе.

Он с трудом выдохнул и прокашлялся. 

— Обжёгся чаем, — просипел он, когда к нему вернулась способность говорить. — Видимо, ещё не проснулся.

— Опять сидел допоздна? — без интереса спросил Аберфорт, ковырнув вилкой торт.

Альбус решил поделиться с ними в общих чертах, в очередной раз попробовать сблизиться. Каждый день они сидели за одним и тем же столом, но расстояние между ними становилось всё больше.

— Работал над одной идеей. Если получится, мы все будем очень довольны.

— Конечно, — отозвался Аберфорт одновременно с отсутствием интереса и раздражением. — Это ты ночью шумел?

— Геллерт заходил помочь кое с чем, — ответил Альбус, спрятав дурацкую улыбку. 

Нужно будет защитить мансарду тишиной.

Аберфорт цокнул языком.

— Опять он. Он и так здесь торчит всё время, так теперь и по ночам?

Продолжив давить ухмылку, Альбус уклончиво пожал плечами. Никто и не догадывался, насколько часто Геллерт бывал здесь на самом деле. Альбус скрывал его как неверная жена любовника, и сейчас находил в этом определённую иронию. На деле Альбус всё ещё чувствовал себя оглушённым и реагировал невпопад. Вскоре нездоровое веселье прошло, и ему сделалось тошно.

Валик докрутил последние такты и остановился.

— Чем займёмся сегодня? — спросила Ариана в тишине. Подпирая подбородок рукой, она смотрела в открытое окно. — Погода такая хорошая. Может, выйдем на задний двор? Помнишь, Аберфорт, мы в такую раньше часто гуляли...

Альбус тут же попытался выдумать неотложные дела, и едва не скривился от отвращения к самому себе. 

В этот момент в окно влетела сипуха мисс Бэгшот и села ему на плечо. Альбус был так рад её видеть, что хотел расцеловать. 

— Можно прогуляться, — сказал он, неторопливо открыл конверт, принялся читать и изобразил расстройство. — Ну вот. Не могу. — Альбус показал письмо. — Мисс Бэгшот захворала и просит помощи с зельем.

Аберфорт поднял брови.

— А как же её гениальный внук? — спросил он язвительно. — Оказался недостаточно умён?

— Племянник. Геллерт не так хорош в зельеварении, как я ожидал, — тут же соврал Альбус глазом не моргнув.

Ариана громко вздохнула.

— Не получится немного повременить? — жалобно попросила она. — Мисс Бэгшот подождёт тебя хоть час?

Альбус поднялся из-за стола.

— Ариана, она очень много для нас сделала. Нельзя с ней так поступать. — Он быстрым шагом двинулся к двери, на ходу застегнув воротник рубашки. — Я постараюсь закончить поскорее, — сказал он, сдержавшись, чтобы не выбежать за дверь, и аппарировал, как только её за собой затворил.

На лужайке у дома стоял Геллерт. Сложив руки на груди, он просто подпирал собой стену у двери. Он не делал ровным счётом ничего, но Альбус испытал такую благодарность за его присутствие, что чуть не бросился ему на шею. Вместо этого Альбус пролетел несколько шагов и резко остановился. Геллерт поймал его за локти.

— Вюрцбургские ведьмы. Это ты так несёшься к моей тётушке? — не поприветствовав, спросил он и поднял бровь. — Осторожнее, Альбус, она разобьёт твоё хрупкое сердце.

— Ты как-то раз жаловался на невыносимые разговоры, от которых бежал. Сегодня я делаю то же самое.

— Подожди. Ты пришёл к Батильде Бэгшот укрываться от невыносимых разговоров? Безумец. — Геллерт сложил руки на груди, вздёрнул подбородок. — Я прочёл твоё письмо. И все заметки. На моей первой книге? Ты вандал, Дамблдор.

Альбус склонил голову, с улыбкой изучив его непроницаемое лицо. Нарочитая серьёзность Геллерта обещала что-то хорошее.

— И твой вердикт?

Геллерт поднял палец:

— Это было душераздирающе рано. — Он поднял второй и почти сразу прижал пальцы к губам. — Я остался влюблён в каждую строчку.

Напустив на себя безразличный вид, Альбус пожал плечами.

— Я ожидал чего-то подобного. 

— Не ври. Я знаю, что ты в восторге. Да, чуть не забыл… — Геллерт наклонился и размашисто постучал в дверь. — Тётушка, Альбус тут.

Мисс Бэгшот вылетела из дома так стремительно, что можно было решить, будто она аппарировала. В руках у неё была громоздкая колдовская камера на треножном штативе, прикрытом шторкой. 

— Здравствуйте, мисс Бэгшот, — очень вежливо поздоровался Альбус. — Всё ещё нездоровится?

— Альбус, дорогой, мне не плохо, — заговорила она ласково, как бы между делом устанавливая штатив. — Ничего не нужно, просто отдыхай, я всего лишь… — Она умолкла, поочерёдно всмотревшись в их невинные лица. 

Мисс Бэгшот от души хлопнула Геллерта по предплечью. 

— Хотела устроить тебе сюрприз, про который мой племянник всё тебе растрепал. Мерлином клянусь, Геллерт, если бы не нужно было делать колдографию, я бы сломала тебе нос! — Она взмахнула перед ними руками, как дирижёр перед оркестром. — И что вы смотрите? Отойдите от стены. Вон живая изгородь. Геллерт, ну опять ты в чёрном, ну я же просила. Ох… — Она снова поторопила их движением рук и наклонилась к камере, нырнув под шторку.

— И что вы встали столбом? — спросила мисс Бэгшот, резко выпрямившись. 

Выглядела она разочарованной.

— Не знаю, тётушка. Я боюсь за свой нос.

Мисс Бэгшот отмахнулась от них и снова исчезла под шторкой. Её высокий голос звучал теперь приглушённо:

— Геллерт, прекрати паясничать. Альбус, сделай что-нибудь со своим лицом.

— Альбус, умоляю, не делай ничего со своим лицом, оно мне очень нравится, — сквозь зубы проговорил Геллерт, глядя в камеру.

Послеполуденное солнце слепило Альбуса. Он безуспешно давил смешок. Мисс Бэгшот давала ему время принять благородный вид, настраивая камеру дольше ожидаемого.

— Альбус, — тихо позвал Геллерт, не шелохнувшись.

— М? — отозвался Альбус, глядя в камеру.

— Мне правда очень нравится твоё лицо. Катастрофически. — Он раскинул руки и продолжил с недоумением, как будто Альбус спорил: — Ты себя в зеркале видел вообще? Я…

— Геллерт, прекрати бубнить и стой спокойно! Готовы? Три...

— Ну уж нет, Геллерт, продолжай, — прошептал Альбус.

— Два… Альбус!

— Я обязательно продолжу.

Внутри Альбуса обрушилось всё, что дало трещины, полетело в пропасть, которую только Геллерт и заполнял, а Альбус от этого почему-то ощутил спокойствие, граничившее со счастьем.

Щёлкнула вспышка.

 

# 

****

Кровать Геллерта была не застелена. Простынь комом сбилась у изножья, на подушках лежало письмо Альбуса, рядом — Геллертовы тезисы. Геллерт отточенным движением запрыгнул на середину постели, сметя в сторону пергаменты на подушке. Чернильницы, книги и блокноты окружили его, как морской мусор. 

Альбус присел на край матраса, испытав неловкое дежавю.

— Это не моя тайна, чтобы её рассказывать, — проговорил Геллерт, который моментально почувствовал его напряжение.

— Очень хорошее объяснение. Ты вполне мог использовать его тогда, — без злобы съязвил Альбус. 

— Мог. Не хотел.

Альбус неопределённо хмыкнул.

Он рассматривал медленно проявляющуюся под чарами фотографию. Пока на ней виднелись только контуры их с Геллертом тел, незаполненных тенями. Жёлтые линии расползались по бумаге, словно кто-то пролил чай на ажурную скатерть. Альбус положил фотографию на колени, убрал ладони за спину и отклонился назад. Теперь он мог видеть Геллерта.

Тот сидел, спиной облокотившись на изголовье кровати. Взял распухший от чернил блокнот. 

— Здесь все известные мне упоминания даров, — сказал он, пролистав страницы. — Почти ничего о камне. Противоречивые истории о плаще... Сложно обнаружить что-то для невидимости, да? Палочку отследить проще всего. За ней чуть ли не кровавый след тянется. Один волшебник получает её, другой его убивает, и так до девятнадцатого века, пока Ливий или Арк не избавились от последнего известного мне владельца. 

Геллерт даже не поморщился. Казалось, когда дело касалось магии, в нём не было места предубеждению или отвращению. 

— Тебя не смущает тенденция? — спросил Альбус, вскинув бровь. 

— Люди до сих пор убивают и за меньшее. 

— Что, если это цена?

— Может быть. — Геллерт пролистывал большим пальцем листы блокнота. — В каком-то роде. Если ты слаб и не можешь ею пользоваться, палочка найдёт кого-то сильнее. Победу — возможно, но не думаю, что она требует убийства, — говорил Геллерт, пальцем поглаживая замусоленный обрез страничного блока. — Тёмная магия такой силы редко просит в лоб: чаще, когда она заберёт у тебя что-то, ты даже не заметишь.

— И тебя это не останавливает? — прищурившись, спросил Альбус. — Никак не претит?

Геллерт наморщил нос.

— Я могу справиться с палочкой, — сказал он практически беззаботно. — Только сначала нужно её найти. Я рассчитывал, что тётушкина библиотека поможет больше. — Он поднял блокнот обложкой к себе, чтобы Альбус мог проверить даты. — Барнабас Деверилл. Локсий. Посмотри. Вместе с палочкой и остальные дары разбросаны по Западной Европе, Альбус. Они никогда её не покидали. Я знаю.

— Я помогу с историей. Дай мне несколько книг, которые ещё не прочёл. Ты проверяешь газеты? Необъяснимая магия. Волшебники, которых невозможно победить... Стоит искать что-то такое.

— Тётушка подписана на «Ежедневный Пророк». — Геллерт фыркнул. — Скукотища ужасная. У вас ничего не происходит, кроме сутяжничества. Ещё я заказал перевод французских архивов. 

Альбус поднял бровь.

— Я был уверен, что ты сносно говоришь по-французски, Геллерт  _ Гриндельвальд _ .

Поразительно, подумал он. Ему впервые пришло в голову, что он толком ничего о Геллерте не знает, и стало интересно, что будет из себя Геллерт представлять, если избавить его от субъективных свойств. Геллерту одинаково подходили как история избалованного любимчика семьи, так и взросление среди многочисленных братьев и сестёр, среди которых его высокомерие считалось чудачеством.

— Я и говорю вполне сносно. Читаю быстрее на английском. — Геллерт откинул голову на изголовье и вернулся к своим мыслям. — За последними новостями следить сложнее. Нужно находиться в стране и читать, читать, читать. Придётся много поездить.

У Альбуса перед глазами встал котёл в клочьях разорванной бумаги. Он тряхнул головой, избавившись от неприятных мыслей, но грусть залила его сердце, липкая и тягучая как смола. Альбус приказал себе её не лелеять и, чтобы отвлечься, снова посмотрел на фотографию.

Снимок проявился. Альбус хмыкнул, изучив его.

— Что? — спросил Геллерт.

— Ничего. Удивительно, как легко уверенность в себе принять за надменность.

Геллерт пропустил шпильку мимо ушей, схватил его сзади за воротник рубашки и потянул вниз.  

— Покажи, — попросил он, уложив голову Альбуса себе на бедро.

Альбус поднял фотографию так, чтобы было видно им обоим. 

Геллерт накручивал его волосы себе на палец. 

— Мы хорошо смотримся. 

— Мы выглядим так, будто столкнулись случайно.

— В этом весь шарм.

Альбус достал из кармана палочку и дотронулся ею до фотографии.

— Джеминио, — приказал он и старательно вывел немного иную формулу.

Снимок расслоился на два. Копия упала Альбусу на грудь — он поднял и рассмотрел её, но она осталась неподвижна. 

— Хорошая попытка, — сказал Геллерт, убрав волосы Альбуса со лба. 

Тот не отзывался, продолжая разглядывать фото. Неволшебному снимку удалось подчеркнуть то, что смазал зачарованный. 

В некотором смысле Геллерт обладал отталкивающей красотой. Его взгляд свысока, горделиво вздёрнутый подбородок и жёсткая линия плеч составляли вместе неприступный образ. Геллерт с фотографии как бы говорил смотрящему: «Даже не пытайся». Но Альбус знал, что за надменно стянутой линией губ Геллерта передний зуб стоял немного криво. 

Этот крошечный недостаток делал Геллерта таким реальным, таким человечным — и в чьих бы руках фотография ни оказалась, никто, кроме Альбуса, не узнал бы этот секрет. Геллерт был плоть и кровь. 

Прежде чем Альбус успел себе запретить, он перехватил его руку и поцеловал запястье там, где проступала сетка вен. Геллерт замер — Альбусу показалось, что даже вздрогнул.

— Что? — на выдохе спросил Геллерт и неуверенно положил ладонь ему на щёку, словно никогда раньше к Альбусу не прикасался.

Его пульс гулко колотился у Альбуса под пальцем.

— Я хочу забрать себе эту, — отвечал Альбус, глядя на фотографию.

— Она не сохранится.

— Мы найдём способ.

— Мальчики! Торт! — раздался голос мисс Бэгшот.

Только теперь Альбус слышал шум, доносящийся с первого этажа. До этого ничего за пределами комнаты для него не существовало. 

Они одновременно отпустили друг друга. Альбусу показалось, что нежелания в Геллерте было больше, чем смущения.

— Пойдём, — сказал тот, скривив губы. — Помогу тебе и это пережить.

 

# 

9

 

— Альбус! Альбус, просыпайся.

Он не спал, но пока плохо соображал, что происходит. Геллерт с ногами запрыгнул на кровать и тряхнул его за плечи. 

— Альбус, надо поговорить.

В его глазах с разной яркостью отражались белые пятна Люмоса. Альбус зажмурился от света и накрыл веки тыльной стороной ладони.

— Мерлин, ты в своём уме? Который час? — вяло спросил он, попытавшись снова уснуть.

— Три часа ночи, — ответил Геллерт, отведя его ладонь от лица. 

— Я наложу антиаппарационные чары на мансарду.

— Не наложишь. Вставай.

Открыв глаза, Альбус выразительно кашлянул.

— Ты придавил меня к матрасу.

Геллерт отпустил его и демонстративно сложил руки на груди.

— Теперь тебя всё устраивает? Садись.

Сопротивляться было бесполезно, и Альбус сел, зарывшись пятернёй в волосы. Спать он хотел так сильно, что даже не пытался держать голову прямо.

— Ты же знаешь, что я работал две ночи подряд, — сипло простонал он. — Что такого не могло подождать до утра? Почему ты не прислал сову? 

— Тётушка отправила её с письмом. — Геллерт нетерпеливо придвинулся к нему ближе и схватил за колени. — Да посмотри ты на меня.

Альбус поднял, в котором не было ни намёка на радушие. 

— Доволен? 

— Спасибо, что спросил. — Геллерт отпустил его ноги и полез в нагрудный карман жилета, вытащил оттуда криво оторванный кусок бумаги. — Я очень, очень доволен, а сейчас будешь и ты.

Зажав между пальцами смятый клочок пергамента, он приставил ребро ладони к углу губ. 

Палочка Геллерта лежала у его бедра. Свет, приглушённый скомканной простынёй, стелился низко, как туман, и только сгущал тени вокруг. Разобрать торопливый почерк Геллерта в полутьме было невозможно.

— Если ты не заговоришь сейчас же, я тебя прокляну, — предупредил Альбус, хотя слабость в нём прошла, уступив место любопытству. 

Он различал край улыбки Геллерта, не прикрытый запиской. 

— Я же сказал, Альбус, тётушка всегда добивается своего. Это адрес Казанского.

— Покажи.

Он попытался забрать бумажку, но Геллерт отдёрнул руку. Пальцы Альбуса сомкнулись в воздухе перед его лицом. 

— А предыстория? — протянул Геллерт с укором и пальцем отодвинул его ладонь.

Альбус положил руку на колено.

— Рассказывай и дай мне наконец поспать.

Геллерт только того и ждал. Он начал говорить быстро, словно одним предложением, живо и выразительно, как умел только он:

— Сначала тётушка нашла его бывшую жену, но тут ей не повезло: выяснилось, что они после побега Иоландия не поддерживали связь. Тётушка не отчаялась и  разослала письма своим многочисленным знакомым, сказав, что ищет информацию для работы над семейным древом Хислоп. Представь себе, успешно. По всей видимости, магическая Британия — одна большая постель, иначе у меня нет объяснения, каким образом двоюродная сестра Иоландия оказалась женой школьной тётушкиной пассии. — Геллерт недоумённо тряхнул головой. — Вы вообще там успеваете учиться или слишком заняты отношениями? В любом случае, эти двое поддерживали связь, хотя и недостаточную, чтобы Иоландий рассказал сестре про дневники. Она считает, что Иоландий переехал из-за проблем с законом, что, в принципе, правда, только не вся. И она несколько раз бывала у него дома. За пару историй из Хогвартса, которые тётушка предоставила в качестве рычагов давления на своего бывшего, и обещание посвятить главу в несуществующей книге про родственников Хислоп сестра Иоландия объяснила, как её нелюдимого братца найти. Тётушка туда аппарировала, но Иоландий потребовал за дневник сто пятьдесят галлеонов, что, как я понял по тётушкиным свирепым крикам, немало.

Альбус свёл брови.

— Немало — это мягко сказано. 

Геллерт согласно кивнул.

— Так что я переписал адрес из тётушкиного ежедневника. Пока она не сдала Иоландия Кассандре из женской солидарности и они не запытали его вдвоём, нам нужно наведаться туда первыми. Не думаю, что Кассандра cможет его засудить, но привлечь лишнее внимание точно способна. Нам это не нужно.

— Где он? — протянув руку, спросил Альбус.

Геллерт вложил в неё записку, заключив между их ладоней.

— Тебе понравится, — пообещал он и разжал пальцы. 

Альбус поднёс пергамент ближе к свету, вчитался в строчку.

— Хогсмид? Очаровательное место, чтобы залечь на дно. 

— Очень хочу там побывать. — По тону было понятно, что на Хогсмид Геллерту плевать. — Завтра я поеду, — Геллерт недовольно поморщился, — точнее, я должен буду поехать с тётушкой в Лондон, но вечером вернусь. Насколько я могу судить, всем студентам Хогвартса известно, как аппарировать в Хогсмид. Перенесёмся туда и добудем дневник.

Вздохнув, Альбус сложил пергамент по линиям сгиба.

—  Геллерт, на сто пятьдесят галлеонов можно приобрести хороший дом. У меня нет таких денег. Сомневаюсь, что ты готов столько потратить.

— Нет. Я просаживаю семейное состояние на поиски Даров Смерти из сказки. Это уже достаточно эксцентрично. И я не говорил, что мы будем покупать дневник.

Геллерт умолк. Он невинно смотрел из-под ресниц, дожидаясь, пока до Альбуса дойдёт, и вскоре изломил губы в бесовской улыбке. 

— Ты предлагаешь его украсть, — подытожил Альбус без эмоций.

Геллерт закатил глаза.

— Ну, мы можем его вернуть потом, если тебе от этого станет легче. — Он вцепился Альбусу в плечи. — Послушай, он обманщик. Он из жадности прячет вещь, которая, — Геллерт продолжил уклончиво, —  _ в теории _ может сделать мир лучше. Что толку от дневника, если он пылится в доме волшебника, который не собирается его изучать? Но я знаю, что мы найдём что-то. Я уверен. — Он потянулся вперёд, обнял Альбуса и продолжил уговаривать ласковым шёпотом: — Иоландий даже не заметит, если мы заберём дневник. А через время мы вернём его обратно, если захочешь. Как ты скажешь. Обещаю.

Альбус прикрыл глаза. Он поверить не мог, но у него под затылком в волосах путались пальцы Геллерта и лишали здравомыслия.

— Мы вернём его обязательно. — Альбус постарался придать голосу строгости, но вышло неправдоподобно.

— Хорошо, — ласково сказал Геллерт, устроив голову у него на плече. — Что угодно.

Не прервав объятия, он навалился на Альбуса и придавил собой. Его скрещенные предплечья оказались у Альбуса под шеей. Геллерт устроился удобнее, спрятал лицо в изгибе его плеча. Альбус вдохнул глубже и ещё чётче ощутил приятный вес его тела. Дыхание Геллерта было влажным и горячим: оно просочилось сквозь кожу, и сердце погнало его вместе с кровью, пока Альбус не почувствовал спазм внизу живота.

— Ты дрожишь, — едва слышно сказал Геллерт. Его ресницы щекотали Альбуса под ухом. — Не думаю, что теперь ты хочешь спать. 

Больше он ничего не делал, и Альбус знал — не сделает: будет просто лежать на нём и наслаждаться тем, как Альбус шалеет от его чар.

Вместо ответа Альбус шумно втянул воздух сквозь зубы, схватил Геллерта за загривок и талию и перевернул на спину, подмяв под себя, — громко ойкнув, Геллерт расхохотался и локтем смёл подсвечник на прикроватной тумбе. Потом он закинул ногу Альбусу на поясницу, прижал колено с другой стороны, и стало непонятно, кто кого поймал.

Альбус не рассчитывал на такую реакцию и уж точно не ожидал увидеть его настолько счастливым и спокойным одновременно. В Геллерте эти понятия совмещались скверно, но только не сейчас. Улыбаясь, Геллерт провёл кончиками пальцев от его лба к подбородку. 

— Ты потрясающий, Альбус Дамблдор, — сказал он с незатейливой искренностью, от которой у Альбуса предательски перехватило дыхание. 

Альбус услышал голоса в коридоре и с запозданием понял, что нужно было наложить на комнату тишину. Ему скулить хотелось от того, как всё получалось не вовремя. Скатившись с недовольного Геллерта, он пробормотал заклинание и прикрыл глаза ладонью. С ним наедине Альбус постоянно забывал, что существовали другие люди.

— Ты весь дом разбудил. Аппарируй сейчас же, если хочешь жить, Геллерт, иначе я сам тебя задушу.

— Хорошо. Раз твой брат так блюдёт твою честь, завтра я зайду через парадную дверь в костюме и с букетом роз и пообещаю вернуть тебя домой до полуночи.

— Мерлина ради, даже не думай, — прошипел Альбус, резко повернувшись к нему, но Геллерт с хлопком исчез.

В дверь постучали и тут же её отворили.

— Альбус? — взволнованно спросила Ариана, выглянув из-за плеча Аберфорта. — Мы проснулись от шума. Всё в порядке? — спросила она, подойдя ближе.

Нет, хотел ответить Альбус. Он потёр веки пальцами.

— Похоже, я разговаривал во сне, — отвечал он, не особо стараясь врать. — И что-то уронил. Ложитесь.

Ариана склонилась над ним и приложила ладонь к его лбу.

— Ты себя нормально чувствуешь? 

Альбус снова удержался от отрицательного ответа.

— Да. Тяжёлая ночь, но я сейчас усну. Не беспокойся.

— Мерлинова борода, — зевнув, сказал Аберфорт. — Ты не просто разговаривал, ты смеялся, Альбус, и разносил мебель. Сделай нам всем одолжение и выпей зелье.

— Отдыхай, брат, — заботливо сказала Ариана и тихо прикрыла дверь.

Альбус натянул простыню на горящее лицо.

 

# 

****

В начале одиннадцатого Геллерт в летней мантии аппарировал на мансарду. 

Альбус поднял глаза от зелья и с удовольствием отметил, что он рассеянно крутит кольцо на пальце. В остальном Геллерт вёл себя обычно — словно всё вокруг ему принадлежало, но Альбус знал: вещи, которые в три часа ночи кажутся хорошей идеей, на следующий день вызывают если не стыд, то хотя бы смущение. При всей исключительности Геллерта некоторые правила действовали и на него.

Сам Альбус чувствовал себя на удивление нормально. Он устал гадать, всегда ли Геллерт понимает, чего от него хочет, и вместе с этим избавился от сосущей тревоги. В конце концов, несколько часов назад всё между ними было вполне конкретно.

— Где мои розы? — спросил он без интереса и выключил огонь под котлом.

— Ты слишком умён для роз. Можешь трансфигурировать себе целую оранжерею при желании. — Геллерт протянул ему руку над столом. — Готов?

Альбус набросил мантию, застегнул крючки. Нахмурившись, он осмотрел помещение.

— Тебе не кажется, что мы что-то забыли? — задумчиво протянул он и продолжил с сарказмом: — Например, план?

Геллерт нетерпеливо поманил его пальцами.

— План — действовать по ситуации.

— Геллерт, мы не за сладостями туда идём, а воровать дорогой — возможно — магический артефакт.

— Посмотрим дом, проверим на чары, — ответил Геллерт не задумываясь. — Зайдём, когда Иоландий уснёт. Подходит?

Альбус недовольно вздохнул.

— Ужасающе абстрактно. Я надеялся на большую конкретику.

— Альбус. — Геллерт помахал перед его лицом ладонью. — У меня нет времени писать тебе ещё одну книгу. — Он резко прекратил движение, посмотрел уверенно и серьёзно. — Да пусть на этом дневнике хоть хвосторога сверху сидит. — Он безразлично пожал плечами. — Мне плевать. Мы справимся. Когда мы вместе, нас ничто не остановит.

Он не преувеличивал: рядом с ним Альбус действительно не чувствовал никаких преград. Некоторые вещи оставались им неподвластны, но и это можно было исправить. Волшебник, обманувший Смерть, над хислоповской реликвией будет смеяться, как над милой безделицей.

Он протянул руку и сжал пальцы Геллерта в своих, снова почувствовал острые грани его колец.   

В голове у Альбуса почему-то засел зимний Хогсмид — пейзаж с открытки к Рождеству. Альбус представил подворотню у «Трёх Мётел», мысленно отбросил снег, заменил его летней травой в стыках остывавшей после захода солнца брусчатки. Он прыгнул и утянул Геллерта за собой.

Они спугнули зажимавшуюся в подворотне парочку. Тёмноволосая девушка и её рыжий спутник отпрыгнули в разные стороны. На почтительной дистанции друг от друга они поторопились прочь, на ходу поправляя одежду и волосы.

— Прямо у мусорного бака? — крикнул вслед Геллерт. — Ты можешь найти себе лучше!

Альбус с силой дёрнул его за мантию.

— Не могу поверить, что говорю это тебе, но постарайся не привлекать внимания.

— Да не волнуйся ты так, — ответил Геллерт в притворном ужасе, — мы убьём всех свидетелей.

Альбус натянул ему на голову капюшон, как мешок на узника. Повторил то же самое со своим.

— О, ну так мы точно не вызовем подозрений, — прокомментировал Геллерт. 

В полутьме подворотни глаз его не было видно, зато чётко просматривалась линия губ, изломанных в ироничной улыбке. 

Альбус схватил его под руку и потащил за собой.

— Дом в конце Хай-стрит. Это недалеко, деревня крошечная, — говорил он, глядя себе под ноги.

Они свернули на стиснутую домами улицу в пятнах оконного света. Несмотря на отсутствие студентов, людей было много, а из «Трёх Мётел» раздавался весёлый гул голосов. Геллерт потянул Альбуса назад, заставив сбавить шаг, и со сдержанным интересом заглянул внутрь сквозь мутные стёкла таверны. На его лицо лёг тёплый свет, подчеркнул цвет волос и глаз и острые скулы. Альбус поневоле засмотрелся.

Ему показалось несправедливым, что они не встретились раньше. Сколько же времени он здесь потратил не на тех.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что никто никогда не крал метлу с вывески? — с сомнением спросил Геллерт, разрушив момент, и Альбус закатил глаза. — Это бы выглядело так нелепо с учётом названия.

— Нет, Геллерт, — отозвался он раздражённо, хотя чувствовал себя счастливым до одури. — Воистину гениальные идеи приходят в голову только тебе.

Они миновали таверну, прошли вдоль сплошного ряда домиков с острыми треугольными крышами. Разобрать, где начинался один и заканчивался другой, можно было только по входным дверям. 

Геллерт кивнул вперёд, на «Зонко». 

— Что-то до сих пор открыто. 

Красная дверь то и дело распахивалась, впуская и выпуская посетителей. Альбус не сдержал улыбки. Из-за подобного ажиотажа зимой в «Зонко» постоянно гоняли согревающие чары.

— Сладости, — сказал он.

— Отлично. Мне хочется лакрицы.

— Нет, — отрезал Альбус и потянул Геллерта на другую сторону улицы. — Сейчас не до этого. 

— А когда? Думаешь, у нас появится время для прогулки после того, как мы украдём дневник за сто пятьдесят галлеонов?

— Да тише ты, — шикнул на него Альбус.

— Ты вообще расслабляться не умеешь. Я больше никогда не пойду с тобой на свидание. 

— Это не свидание, Геллерт, — отчётливо, но тихо проговорил Альбус сквозь зубы и потащил Геллерта дальше, договорив на ходу: — Мы буквально собираемся ограбить здесь человека, и я не понимаю, где — как — ты умудряешься видеть в этом романтику?

— Альбус, остановись.

У Геллерта был такой серьёзный вид, что Альбус послушался моментально. Геллерт посмотрел вокруг себя, словно что-то обронил. Предупреждающе поднял палец вверх, чтобы Альбус ждал на месте, отошёл на противоположную сторону улицы и сорвал с двери одного из домов сухоцвет из веничка. 

Альбус закрыл лицо руками.

— Какого дьявола ты делаешь? — спросил он, когда Геллерт с ним поравнялся.

Тот молча достал палочку. Он трансфигурировал сухоцвет в розу, вложил её Альбусу в руку, поймал его за запястье и выбрал из арсенала своих улыбок самую неотразимую.

— Теперь это свидание, Альбус, — сказал Геллерт не без ехидства и бодро шагнул вперёд. — Пошли. Мне нужна проклятая лакрица.

  
  


# 

****

Дом Иоландия Каминского находился в отдалении: нужно было свернуть с Хай-стрит на одну из улочек, напоминавших подворотню. Здесь коттеджи стояли на большем расстоянии друг от друга, затем исчезали вовсе. Света редких окон не хватало, и жильцы оставляли у дверей зачарованные фонари. 

За низкой каменной изгородью, окаймляющей всю деревню, к лысым горам мунро сплошной полосой тянулся луг.

— Вот этот. — Альбус указал на дом, выходивший торцом к краю деревни. 

В окне на первом этаже горел свет.

Геллерт усмехнулся в предвкушении и быстро зашагал по брусчатке, Альбус поплёлся за ним. Посматривая на целеустремлённое лицо Геллерта, он в полной мере осознавал, что чувствовал несчастный Элфиас, когда его тянули по ночам воровать книги из Запретной секции. Чем больше Геллерт оживлялся, тем сильнее Альбус нервничал — а Геллерт от нетерпения чуть ли на месте не подпрыгивал.

Они подошли к окну и заглянули внутрь.

В видавшем виды кресле с книгой в руках сидел Иоландий в ночном колпаке. На острых коленях старика, торчащих из-под сорочки, лежал пушистый рыжий кот. На подлокотнике в заплатках стоял поднос, на подносе — кружка какао с зефирками из «Зонко», которые сами вылетали из пакета, когда их становилось мало. 

Другими словами, Иоландий Каминский был собирательным образом безобидности.

— Если что-то пойдёт не так, Петрификус Тоталус будет достаточно, — резюмировал Геллерт, вцепившийся в оконный порожек.

Альбус округлил глаза.

— Геллерт, ты свихнулся? — громким шёпотом спросил он.

Гелерт на него шикнул, и они оба пригнулись, вжавшись спинами в стену.

— Ему же лет сто, он на ладан дышит, — возмущённо продолжил Альбус вполголоса. — Его твой Люмос может убить!

— Ну и что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Геллерт, приподнявшись и заглянув в окно через плечо. — Грубую силу?

— Никакой магии. Если что-то идёт не так, мы аппарируем. Геллерт, ты слушаешь? Обещай мне. — Альбус дёрнул его за рукав. 

Геллерт отстранился от оконного стекла.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Никакой магии. Аппарируем, — повторил он и отодвинул полу мантии. — Он уходит наверх. Давай пока проверим чары. — Он достал палочку, двинулся к задней части здания. — Тётушка говорила, что Иоландий поднимался за дневником, чтобы ей показать. Возмущалась, что он её в дом не пустил и оставил ждать на улице.

Альбус проскочил следом.

Кухонная форточка оказалась открыта. Сетчатая белая занавеска, гонимая сквозняком, пузырилась в раме. Геллерт ловко забрался на отлив и просунул палочку в кухню. Пока он читал заклинания, Альбусу было нечем заняться. Он подпёр собой стену, сложил руки под мантией и сказал, посмотрев на горы:

— Не могу поверить, что согласился на это.

Геллерт не ответил, что было для него странно, и Альбус поднял голову.

— Не знаю даже, — сказал Геллерт и спрыгнул на землю.

— Что? 

Качнув головой в сторону окна, Геллерт сбил пыль с ладоней.

— Сам посмотри.

Альбус залез на его место и сосредоточенно вывел формулы.

— Не нахожу никаких чар. — Альбус прервался, оглянулся на Геллерта. — Либо они слишком хороши, чтобы мы их заметили. 

— Именно. Ничего, Альбус. — Геллерт кивком попросил его спуститься. 

Альбус спрыгнул и приземлился рядом с ним.

— Может, охранное животное? Надеюсь, твоё замечание про дракона не будет пророческим.

— Дождёмся, когда он уснёт, и проверим. 

Они отошли на несколько шагов, всмотрелись в окна второго этажа. Иоландий проходил по коридору, и комнаты коротко освещались неярким светом свечи.

— Видимо, это спальня, — прокомментировал Геллерт, когда свет в одном из окон не пропал. — Похоже, соседние две — ванная и кабинет. Конфету будешь?

Он вытащил из-под мантии пакет из «Зонко» и протянул Альбусу.

Альбуса подташнивало. Он отрицательно двинул пальцами. Геллерт засунул себе в рот лакричную змейку. 

— Почему нет магии? — сам себя спросил он, пожевав хвост змейки. 

Свет в окне пропал, и дом погрузился во тьму.

— Скоро узнаем. Подождём немного.

Геллерт сел на траву, согнул ноги по-турецки.

— Ненавижу ждать, — сказал он и принялся сверлить немигающим взглядом окно спальни.

В темноте его неродной глаз блестел, как у дикого животного.

— Больно было? — ляпнул Альбус, не подумав.

Он не планировал задавать вопрос вслух: за Геллертом не тянулось прошлого. Весь он был обращён вперёд, и Альбуса это устраивало, хоть и кололо немного. 

— Что? — после паузы ответил Геллерт, но необъяснимым образом понял его даже сейчас. — А, это, — сказал он, пожевав лакрицу. — Если бы я знал насколько, я бы всё равно попробовал.

Альбус решил, что ослышался. Он был уверен, что каждый день видел последствие неудачной дуэли, и теперь полученный ответ не укладывался в голове. Альбус уставился на Геллерта, будто ждал разрешения напряжённой шутки. 

Геллерт подмигнул ему изменённым глазом.

— Что ты с собой сделал? — прошептал Альбус.

— Вот это тон. — Геллерт хмыкнул и завёл ладони за спину, устроившись удобнее в траве. — Не сделал. Меня нашли раньше и отправили в лазарет. В Дурмстранге студенты по ночам тоже живут бурной жизнью, — сказал он, прижав голову к плечу. — Нам, конечно, далеко до Хогвартса с Астрономической башней, но...

У Альбуса не было настроения шутить. 

— И это действительно того стоило? — спросил он, запальчиво приблизившись к Геллерту, и почувствовал себя глупо.

Альбус истратил брезгливость в самом начале разговора. Ему просто хотелось обнять Геллерта и пожалеть за неуёмную пылкость, которая не довела до добра.

Геллерт склонил голову к другому плечу. Опечаленным он не выглядел.

— Я хотел иметь видения. Это очень помогло бы в поисках.

— Ты чуть не лишился глаза.

— Если бы я ослеп на один, думаю, я бы стал  _ видеть _ . А так — какие-то осколки во снах. Обрывки слов. Сломанный калейдоскоп. Больше вопросов, чем ответов.

Альбус вздохнул.

— Ты не умеешь останавливаться, — констатировал он без выражения, как факт.

— Тебя это пугает?

— Нет. А должно?

— Нет. — качнул головой Геллерт. — Кого угодно, но только не тебя.

Это означало «Я не хочу, чтобы боялся ты» и, скорее всего, «Я хочу, чтобы боялись другие».   

Неважно, подумал Альбус, опустившись с ним рядом в траву. Геллерт достал себе ещё одну лакричную змейку. Его колено упёрлось Альбусу в бедро, и Альбус положил на него ладонь. Он настолько привык к теплу Геллерта на своей коже, что сделал это без задней мысли, хотя прикосновение получилось слишком для них интимным. Геллерт даже не заметил. 

Может быть, он был не в настроении или не хотел замечать. Может, он считал, что Альбус позволит ему вытворять что душе угодно, но при этом сам останется целомудренным до конца. 

В который раз эта мысль вывела Альбуса из себя. Осмелев, он провёл ладонью по ноге Геллерта выше. Тот от неожиданности вдохнул ртом, резко вскинул голову, и тут же всё, кроме Альбуса, для него явственно потеряло значение. В звёздном свете взгляд у него казался остекленевшим. Альбус выдернул изо рта Геллерта конфету и отбросил в траву, надавил рукой сильнее, и Геллерт отозвался моментально: накрыл его ладонь своей, заставив стиснуть пальцы. Его хватка была уверенной и цепкой, а кольца едва не свезли Альбусу кожу. Геллерт ничего не говорил, больше не двигался, и Альбус сжимал ладонь так, что ткань под ней скрипела. Он поверить не мог, что Геллерт ему это позволял — вот так: просто потому, что Альбусу захотелось.

Прелюдией это было не назвать, но это абсолютно точно был ответ.

— Пора, — непослушным голосом сказал Альбус.

Геллерт переключился не сразу. Несколько долгих мгновений он стискивал руку Альбуса, но потом отпустил и поднялся на ноги, как будто ничего не произошло.

— Пора, — радостно усмехнулся он, задрав голову к тёмному окну спальни.

Альбус распахнул оконную створку Алохоморой. Они залезли в кухню, пропахшую какао и сливками. 

— Не наступи на кота, — шепнул Альбус.

— Где он?

— Понятия не имею, поэтому и сказал.

Геллерт безмолвно приказал Люмос и осмотрелся. Кухня оказалась чистой и просторной. На плите остывала кастрюля с остатками какао. Над столешницей висели разноцветные прихватки. Стол напротив был накрыт кружевной скатерть, спинки стульев — такими же салфетками. Всё вокруг было настолько трогательным и не предназначенным для грабежа, что у Альбуса сжалось сердце.

Когда он провёл пальцем по цветочным узорам на салфетке, Геллерт перехватил его запястье. 

— Даже не думай. Вор и обманщик, Альбус, — твёрдо сказал Геллерт, потянув его прочь из кухни. 

Вздохнув, Альбус кивнул у него за спиной и понуро зашагал следом.

Они пересекли гостиную, у подножья лестницы заглушили половицы заклинанием. Поднялись плечом к плечу и оказались перед дверью в спальню, из-за которой раздавался равномерный храп.

— Насчёт нас я уверен. — Геллерт прищурился. — Главное, чтобы он сам себя не разбудил.

Они миновали ванную и остановились у последней двери. Выставив палочку перед собой, Геллерт аккуратно повернул ручку. Альбус приготовился защищаться, но ничего не произошло. Дверь беззвучно распахнулась, открыв обзор на небольшой кабинет с библиотекой. Одного Люмоса хватило, чтобы разогнать тени по углам. 

Геллерт сразу прошёл к стенному шкафу и принялся просматривать полки. Альбус подумал: «Люмос» и спрятал палочку под мантией, чтобы приглушить поток света. Парой футов впереди у зашторенного окна стоял хилый стол с письменными принадлежностями и чем-то, напоминающим будильник или звонок для прислуги.

Альбус нахмурился и подошёл ближе.

— Здесь точно больше никого нет? — спросил он.

— Точно. Альбус, посмотри.

Альбус обернулся. Геллерт сидел на корточках между распахнутых створок. Он отклонился в сторону, показав сейф внутри. Дёрнул дверцу. 

— Тоже немагический, — сказал он, изучая замок. — Он сквиб? Сколько денег ему Кассандра отвалила, раз он живёт среди волшебников?

— Подожди.

Не особо вслушиваясь, Альбус вытащил палочку и наклонился к столу.

Геллерт ждать не стал и шепнул Алохомору.

— Он должен быть здесь, Альбус, — говорил он, пока трещал, крутясь, лимбовый замок.

— Геллерт...

На кожаном валике под звонком было стёртое тиснение. Альбус прочёл «Сигнализация И.ХОЛМСА» ровно тогда, когда дверь сейфа открылась и зазвучал сигнал тревоги. Геллерт встрепенулся, молниеносно применил Квиетус и подскочил к Альбусу ближе. 

Они стояли у стола, молча глядя друг на друга. 

— Мне же не кажется? — спросил Геллерт, прислушавшись. — Она что, до сих пор звенит? — Он приказал Нокс, спрятал палочку.

Перед тем, как убрать свою, Альбус второпях подсветил сейф и понял, что проводов от него тянулось два. Один уводил к столу, а другой шёл куда-то в коридор. И из коридора на них весьма резво для своего возраста бежал Иоландий.

— Воры! — взревел тот в темноте.

Прямо из дверного проёма в них полетела ваза. Альбус отскочил в сторону, Геллерт в другую. 

— Дневник! — крикнул Геллерт, потому что теперь к сейфу ближе оказался Альбус.

Альбус нырнул вниз, схватил дневник, но Иоландий упал сверху всеми костями и вцепился Альбусу в руку. Какое-то время они валялись на полу, удерживая с разных сторон обложку.

— Да отпусти ты его, — раздался голос Геллерта. 

Судя по тому, как легко Иоландий потащил Альбуса назад, Геллерт схватил старика и пытался оттянуть его от Альбуса. Иоландий двумя руками крепче ухватился за дневник и закряхтел. 

— Не трожь, малолетний паршивец! — просипел он.

— Не отпускай! Даже не думай отпускать! — сбивчиво кричал Геллерт. — Может...

— Без магии!

Геллерт пробормотал что-то непонятное на немецком, но из-за интонации не осталось сомнений, что это было ругательство. 

Альбус каким-то чудом умудрился перевернуться и сесть, уперевшись ногами в пол, потому что иначе оказался бы под Иоландием в центре комнаты. Выяснилось, что они втроём валялись на ковре. 

Иоландий растянулся на животе вдоль кабинета. Его за ногу тащил на себя Геллерт, пытаясь от Альбуса отцепить. Действовал Геллерт из лучших побуждений, но фактически Альбус перетягивал дневник один против двоих. Корешок затрещал.

— Отпу… — начал было Альбус, но дневник порвался — Геллерт полетел спиной назад, утянув за собой Иоландия, и врезался в тумбу. 

Что-то рухнуло.

Геллерт мгновенно сориентировался и вцепился во вторую половину дневника. Иоландий тоже сообразил быстро и схватил Альбуса за ногу.

— Мы его сейчас надвое порвём! — закричал Альбус.

— Мы уже его порвали…

— Я о старике!

— Аппарируй!

— Не могу!

— Убирайтесь прочь из моего дома, ворьё! — кричал Иолантий. 

— Кот пришёл! — весело воскликнул Геллерт.

Только тогда в какофонии вокруг Альбус понял, что всё это время Геллерт хохотал как ненормальный.

Альбусу удалось высвободить ногу и кинуться на другую сторону комнаты, чтобы ему помочь. Он обхватил Геллерта сзади за талию и попытался поставить на ноги. Иоландий поддался, а потом рухнул спиной вниз, дёрнув их за собой. Упав, Геллерт звонко вскрикнул, словно ребёнок, скатившийся с горки. Альбус больно ударился коленом и перевернулся на спину. Мантия задралась и накрыла его голову.

Через него кто-то переполз. В непонятном клубке из рук и ног он потерял свою половину дневника и, кажется, несколько раз подрался за неё с Геллертом.

— Аппарируй! — смеялся Геллерт. — Я не могу, меня держат!

— Это я тебя держ… — Альбус ойкнул, когда острый локоть Иоландия влетел ему в нос.

Судя по сдавленному пыхтящему ругательству, Геллерту удалось отпихнуть старика в сторону. В темноте затрещала ткань, кто-то кого-то пнул. Геллерт схватился за Альбуса, и они вдвоём прокатились по ковру. 

— Сейчас! — предупредил запыхавшийся Геллерт и аппарировал из дома прочь.

Почему-то перенёс он их сначала в подворотню у «Трёх мётел» (Альбус спиной приложился о брусчатку), а потом только к себе в комнату (Альбус ударился затылком о деревянный пол) и обессиленно перекатился с Альбуса на спину. 

Они медленно поднялись, тяжело дыша.

Нос у Альбуса онемел. Альбус шмыгнул им и вытер кровь ребром ладони. Геллерт механически вправил его Эпискеи и стёр сукровицу краем своей мантии. У мантии не хватало здорового куска — Геллерт сбросил её под ноги, и она больше напоминала изгвазданную половую тряпку, чем часть гардероба. Альбус стянул свою с ощущением, что ткань весила центнер.

— «Он даже не заметит...», — начал было Альбус, но Геллерт поднял руку, в которой зажимал половину дневника. 

Альбус молча сделал то же самое. Они замерли в одинаковых позах, словно в пародии друг на друга. Геллерт начал беззвучно трястись от смеха. Альбус ухмыльнулся, тихо прыснул — и расхохотался в полную силу. 

— Тише, тише, тётушка, наверное, спит. — Геллерт приставил палец к его губам, но продолжил заразительно улыбаться, и Альбус отрицательно мотнул головой, потому что успокоиться было невозможно. 

Геллерт рассеянно погладил его щёку. Выглядел он при этом таким открытым, счастливым и достижимым, что Альбус в запале положил руку ему на грудь и подался вперёд. Он не поцеловал Геллерта, а, скорее, хмыкнул ему в приоткрытый рот — и тут же отстранился, уронив дневник на пол.   

Радостное лицо Геллерта какое-то время оставалось застывшим, точно маска, а потом изменилось до неузнаваемости, сделавшись живым и уязвимым.

Оторопело качнув головой, Геллерт посмотрел именно так, как Альбус хотел — в замешательстве, в восторге и в предвкушении — и сдвинул ладонь с его щеки, запустил пальцы в волосы у виска. Альбус оцепенел у него под рукой, но почувствовал, что больше ничего делать и не нужно. Геллерту было достаточно.

Будто в подтверждение тот, склонив голову, благодарно и коротко поцеловал Альбуса в скулу. Продолжил непоследовательно: в линию челюсти, в угол рта, у крыла носа, словно никак не мог выбрать место. Альбус вцепился в его рубашку под воротником и потянул к себе. Геллерт упёрся лбом ему в лоб, прижавшись сильнее, неравномерно и оглушительно выдохнул и уронил на пол вторую половину дневника. Освободившейся рукой он взял Альбуса за подбородок, приподнял лицо и зафиксировал крепко, лишив возможности крутить головой. Указательный палец Геллерта натягивал кожу Альбуса под губой, открывая нижний ряд зубов. 

— Поймал тебя, — шепнул Геллерт и наклонился к нему, прикрыв глаза. — Не сбежишь. 

Разомкнув под его губами рот, Альбус издал тихий просящий звук. Он так долго ждал — ему казалось, он был готов ещё в прошлой жизни. Он убрал руку с поясницы Геллерта и надавил ладонью на шею сзади, привлёк ближе, стукнувшись с ним зубами.

Поцелуй вышел непрерывным и долгим — за все упущенные возможности сразу: в нём была и жадность, и властность, и желание, и все те сокрушительные эмоции Геллерта, которые не принадлежали больше никому и существовали только для того, чтобы у Альбуса шла кругом голова. 

Они замерли нос к носу, открыли глаза, но не смогли разойтись. Одной рукой Геллерт продолжал удерживать его под челюстью, другую вернул Альбусу в волосы и пропускал их между пальцев. Альбус стискивал его рубашку так, что костяшки белели. Любое расстояние между ними его сейчас пугало.

— Геллерт, дорогой, всё в порядке? — крикнула мисс Бэгшот через дверь.

— Всё хорошо! — громко ответил Геллерт, не сводя с Альбуса глаз, и продолжил только для него, шёпотом: — Всё очень, очень хорошо.

# 

****

За окном спальни Геллерта стояла глубокая ночь. В самой спальне, заставленной зачарованными лампами и свечами, собранными по всему дому, было светло как днём. Альбус сидел на кровати и читал восстановленный дневник. Геллерт лежал позади, лениво просматривая немагическую копию, которую сделал на скорую руку. Альбус с трудом на него не смотрел. Он знал, что волосы Геллерта в беспорядке, влажные губы припухли, а рубашка вся измята, и этот образ даже в мыслях не помогал сосредоточиться. 

— Не могу поверить, — сказал Геллерт через время. — Здесь всё, Альбус, нужно было только поискать. Прошло мимо поколений волшебников. Сохранилось у какого-то сквиба.

Он поднялся, обхватил Альбуса руками через грудь, а ногами за талию, сложив крест-накрест у Альбуса на коленях. Стоило поцеловать Геллерта один раз, и между ними плотину прорвало. Не прикасаться друг к другу было невыносимо. В полной мере Альбус осознавал это, когда оказывался у Геллерта в объятиях и слышал в голове щелчок — как будто всё, всё разом, вставало на свои места.

В тесной комнате, скрытой от посторонних ушей чарами, Альбус чувствовал себя в большей безопасности, чем в стенах Хогвартса.

— Это потрясающе, — сказал он, листая страницы. 

Геллерт легко поцеловал его в шею и положил подбородок ему на плечо. 

Альбус поднял книгу так, чтобы текст было видно им обоим. 

— Смотри. Вот заклинание, с которого Хислоп начинали. Здесь вообще не было привязки к чарам на исходнике. 

— Дублирование неволшебного предмета, да.

— Изначально сёстры работали над заклинанием, которое пригодилось бы в быту. Ты заметил, насколько формула другая?

Геллерт изобразил удивление.

— Правда? — После паузы он прихватил зубами плечо Альбуса. Альбус вяло хмыкнул в знак протеста. — Конечно заметил. За кого ты меня держишь, Дамблдор. — Геллерт протянул руку вперёд и перевернул несколько страниц. — Вот. Здесь, — сказал он, снова скрестив руки у Альбуса на груди.

Альбус кивнул.

— Хеликса случайно выясняет, что изменённое заклинание провоцирует бесконечное повторение предмета от прикосновения. 

— Обожаю магию, — фыркнул Геллерт. — Половина магических открытий происходит по ошибке. И смертей.

Альбус придвинул дневник ближе к лицу Геллерта.

— Посмотри на базу.

— Да, — согласился Геллерт и походя поцеловал его под мочкой уха. Это было ни к чему не обязывающее прикосновение, но у Альбуса по шее всё равно пробежали мурашки. — Та же, которой мы пользуемся сейчас. Я знаю. Я читаю быстрее тебя.

— Потому что ты не даёшь мне читать, Геллерт, — беззлобно отозвался Альбус, всё же подставив ему шею, и продолжил просматривать дневник.

Геллерт провёл по ней кончиком носа.

— А ты забрал у меня оригинал час назад и так и не отдал. Подлец. Я тоже хочу посмотреть формулы.

— Подождёшь, — слабо отказал Альбус, ниже склонив голову к плечу.

— Это ты мне тоже сказал час назад.

— Геллерт, прекрати кусаться, — попытался отчитать Альбус, но голос его прозвучал ободряюще.

Геллерт стиснул зубы у него на шее сильнее.

— Больно, — неубедительно сказал Альбус.

— Будешь знать. — Геллерт убрал зубы и прижался губами к его коже в том месте, где оставил влажный след.

Он скинул ноги с Альбуса и привстал на коленях, сдвинул их, стиснув ему бёдра. Альбусу попался бесконечно длинный абзац, и неплохо было бы дочитать его хотя бы до точки.

Ладонью Геллерт обхватил его под подбородком и провёл пальцем по губам. 

— Альбус Дамблдор, — возмущённо начал он и тут же наклонился к его уху, попросив совсем другим тоном: — Сделай перерыв и поцелуй меня.

Альбус почти закончил страницу. Он нашарил рукой затылок Геллерта, зарылся в волосы. 

— Я только это и делаю, — сказал Альбус и, обернувшись через плечо, прижался губами к ямке под его кадыком.

— Недостаточно, — ответил Геллерт сквозь довольную улыбку.

Альбус поцеловал его чуть выше.

— А так?

— Не-а.

— Ну а теперь?

— Ещё.

Вздохнув, Альбус отложил дневник и сел на Геллерта сверху, повернувшись к нему лицом. Снова потянул его за волосы. Геллерт одобрительно хмыкнул. Под кожей у него на шее проступала вена, и Альбус целовал её.

— Можно сильнее, — пробормотал Геллерт и вцепился обеими руками Альбусу под лопатки.

— Мерлин. У тебя тяжёлый характер.

Геллерт шумно вдохнул.

— Я единственный ребёнок в семье. Мне нужно внимание.

— Напиши… — Альбус поцеловал его под челюстью жёстче и почувствовал, как Геллерт прильнул к нему в ответ, — письмо... — Альбус всосал кожу у его кадыка и вылизал это же место, — домой.

Геллерт сбивчиво рассмеялся, зовуще дёрнулся под ним, но Альбус крепко стискивал его бёдра коленями.

— Ты не умеешь ждать.

— Альбус, заткнись, — сорвавшимся голосом отозвался Геллерт.

Отстранившись, Альбус притянул его к себе за затылок. Геллерт рывком поднял голову — его волосы взметнулись в разные стороны — и губами мазнул Альбусу по щеке, словно не смог найти губ.

Альбус взял его лицо в ладони. 

Геллерт весь горел. Глаза у него были сонные, с поволокой. Он скрестил руки у Альбуса на шее, снова постарался податься бёдрами вверх.

— Тише ты, — шепнул Альбус и успокаивающе огладил большими пальцами его скулы. — Сам попросил.

Он мягко поцеловал Геллерта в приоткрытые губы, убрал волосы с его лица. 

На Геллерта как будто Силенцио наложили. Альбус впервые видел его неспособным сказать _хоть_ _что-то_. 

Геллерт сидел, глядя на него из-под стрельчатых ресниц, отрывисто вдыхая ртом, а Альбус не мог поверить, что держал его в своих руках.

В смятении он поцеловал его снова, развёл его губы языком, и Геллерт, издав едва слышный высокий звук, провёл ладонями Альбусу по бёдрам. Альбус перехватил его запястья, потому что Геллерта было слишком много, а его руки имели слишком большую власть. 

— Альбус, — то ли попросил, то ли позвал тот. 

Альбус выдохнул ему в шею.

— Что? 

— Ты ведь хочешь? Хочешь меня?

У Альбуса от стыда язык не поворачивался ответить. Он никогда в жизни никого так не хотел.

Геллерт подался вперёд, поцеловав его над воротником рубашки, и, когда Альбус вздрогнул, ткнулся в то же место языком. 

— Альбус, — повторил Геллерт твёрже, высвободил руку и положил ладонь ему на ширинку. 

Альбус дёрнулся навстречу его руке, и Геллерт поймал его за подбородок, заставил поднять лицо.

— Сними с меня рубашку, Альбус, — приказал он, сжав его член через ткань брюк. 

Голос у Геллерта сорвался, но взгляд остался требовательным, обволакивающе-тёмным. 

Плохо соображая, Альбус непослушными руками расстёгивал на Геллерте бесконечные мелкие пуговицы, нетерпеливо вбирал в рот оголяющуюся кожу. Геллерт резко выправил его рубашку, принявшись водить руками по его животу, умудрился стянуть её в процессе и кинуть на пол. Его ногти царапали Альбусу соски, а ладони были горячими, как печь, и даже металл колец на его пальцах казался обжигающим. Сидеть на Геллерте, не двигаясь, стало невыносимо. Приподнявшись, Альбус потёрся о его колени, только этого было недостаточно, хотя Геллерт почему-то зашёлся и, схватив его за шею, зашептал, лаская языком его ухо:

— Мне так нравится, Альбус. Ещё. Мне так нравится, когда ты меня хочешь.

От этого жаркого беззастенчивого шёпота у Альбуса задрожали поджилки. 

Пробормотав что-то невразумительное в ответ, он сдёрнул до локтей рубашку с Геллерта, немного ограничив движение его неспокойных рук. Кожа у Геллерта была светлой, на ней яркими пятнами проступали следы в тех местах, где Альбус неаккуратно его целовал. 

Геллерт вцепился пальцами в его волосы, надавил на затылок, заставив опустить голову. Альбус понял, чего он просил, и безропотно принялся вылизывать ему соски. Геллерт надсадно хлебнул воздух ртом. Его тряхнуло, и он прижал голову Альбуса к груди сильнее. Альбус поцеловал его чуть ниже, между рёбер, провёл обеими руками по его вздрогнувшему животу. 

Геллерт подхватил Альбуса ладонью под челюсть, заставив приподняться, дёрнул за пояс. Притянув к себе за бёдра ещё плотнее, он судорожно вжался Альбусу в пах и сбивчиво зашептал ему в рот:

— Ну же, Альбус, ты чувствуешь? — Он впился в Альбуса пальцами, оставив синяки над крестцом, а потом перешёл на немецкий.

Его неприкрытое возбуждение действовало на Альбуса одуряюще. Он схватил Геллерта за талию, поймал его за шею и уронил на кровать. Геллерт закинул руки за голову и, прогнувшись, снова потёрся через одежду о его член.  

Альбус прижал ногу Геллерта коленом, впечатал руки в матрас и навалился сверху — как будто, лишив его движения, мог лучше что-то контролировать. Но их обоих вело до пелены, и когда Альбус двинул бёдрами, Геллерт, улыбнувшись, застонал в голос и прогнулся ему навстречу.

— Расстегни ширинку, Альбус, — заплетающимся языком попросил он, обхватив поясницу Альбуса ногами. — Этого мало. Разденься для меня.

Он умолк, но если бы продолжил говорить, Альбус бы кончил, просто дослушав. Конечно же сила убеждения Геллерта распространялась и на постель. Для человека, который не мог шевелиться, он на удивление хорошо контролировал процесс. 

Сжав напоследок его шею, Альбус убрал руку, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицы на брюках.

— Подожди, — хрипло попросил он, когда Геллерт нетерпеливо заёрзал и скинул с него одну ногу, раскрывшись сильнее. — Геллерт, да подожди же.

Геллерт его не слушался. Пальцы тоже. Альбусу наконец удалось расстегнуть влажную ширинку Геллерта и вытащить член. Геллерт издал жалобный звук, вскинул бёдра и дёрнул руками, но на этот раз Альбус держал крепко. Он стянул с себя брюки и провёл головкой Геллерту по внутренней части бедра, оставив след.

— Теперь доволен? — с трудом проговорил Альбус, почувствовав, как Геллерт изогнулся под ним, попытавшись продлить прикосновение. — Это всё, чего ты хотел? 

Альбус поймал его за челюсть. Геллерт не сразу остановил на Альбусе расфокусированный взгляд, и стало понятно, что ответа можно не дожидаться. 

— Этого тебе достаточно? — зачем-то спросил Альбус, замерев. 

Он смотрел на распалившегося Геллерта и не мог оторваться. Зрелище было неожиданным и восхитительным до головокружения, и мысль о том, что он своими неумелыми ласками доводил Геллерта до такого состояния, лишала Альбуса остатков выдержки.

Стоило ему подхватить Геллерта под колено, как тот немедленно закинул ногу обратно ему на пояс. Альбус качнулся, проведя членом по животу Геллерта, и Геллерт, распахнув глаза, что-то неразборчиво зашептал. Альбус сжалился над ним и просунул руку между их тел, обхватил Геллерта ладонью, продолжив двигать бёдрами. Себе Альбусу даже не нужно было помогать. Геллерт стиснул ноги на его спине так, что у Альбуса затрещали рёбра, притянул лодыжками к себе, выгнулся, уперевшись затылком в подушку, вскрикнул на вдохе — и Альбус, чтобы заглушить стон, вжался ртом в ключицу Геллерта, кончив ему на живот. Геллерт отреагировал болезненным громким вздохом, вскинул голову и уронил обратно на подушку.

Плохо соображая, Альбус вслепую провёл ладонью по его члену, потом поднял голову от его шеи, потому что не мог не смотреть. Геллерт отзывался, вздрагивая всем телом, всё пытался высвободить руки и шумно задыхался от удовольствия, кусая губы. Альбус никогда не видел у него настолько откровенного выражения лица. И оно точно было далеко не для всех: грязным секретом для счастливых избранных, которым удалось запудрить Геллерту голову, и для Альбуса, которому почему-то так повезло. 

Испытав опустошающий трепет, Альбус потребовал ещё поцелуй, и Геллерт ответил смазанно, потянувшись навстречу, с готовностью принял в себя его язык. Кулаком Альбус провёл по члену Геллерта вниз до основания, несколько раз поверху, и почувствовал, как всего Геллерта под ним свело судорогой, ощутил вибрацию телом, когда он отчаянно простонал Альбусу в рот, выплеснув сперму.

Продолжив его целовать, Альбус отпустил его руки, поймал в ладони его лицо. Геллерт лежал с закрытыми глазами. Сглотнув, он наконец расслабил хватку на пояснице Альбуса и уронил на матрас согнутые в коленях ноги. Альбус хотел было лечь рядом, но Геллерт обнял его, притянув к себе. 

Геллерт слабо погладил его по голове, пропустил волосы Альбуса сквозь свои пальцы.

— Я хочу убить каждого, кому ты так делал, — тихо сказал он.

Рассмеявшись, Альбус прижался губами к его виску.


	4. ЧАСТЬ 3. Каррас

10

 

«Альбус,

 

Я знаю, что ты не спишь. Мне иногда кажется, что ты не спишь в принципе.

 

Я попробовал формулу, которую ты предложил. Очень хорошо. Как считаешь, есть ли возможность обойти зависимость от сложности чар при копировании? Приятно знать, что можешь сделать себе дополнительное самопишущее перо (пусть и на час), но гораздо приятнее иметь возможность продублировать волшебную палочку. С другой стороны, кому нужна ещё одна волшебная палочка. Тем более на час. Если только не бузинная. 

 

Кстати.

 

Скажи мне, что нашёл что-нибудь в книгах, хоть какую-то зацепку. У меня ничего. Получил переводы сегодня. Попробую найти что-то полезное среди брачных объявлений и рекламы абсента.

 

МНЕ НАДОЕЛО ТОПТАТЬСЯ НА МЕСТЕ.

 

Геллерт

 

P.S.: Освободись после завтрака. Мне всё равно как. Мы не виделись вечность, и это необходимо исправить. Если ты очень занят, то я согласен на промежуток с двенадцати до трёх. С часа до четырёх. С одиннадцати до двух. Я хочу, чтобы ты целовал мою шею как минимум три часа подряд. 

 

P.P.S.: Как минимум, Альбус».  

 

****

 

«Геллерт,

 

НАБЕРИСЬ ТЕРПЕНИЯ.

 

И прекрати писать пошлости: мне доставляет письма полуслепая полоумная сова. Нам очень повезло, что я был рядом, когда Йорик спутал меня с Арианой. Поверь мне, ей достаточно Уайльда.

Не сплю я в основном потому, что читаю любопытную подборку, которую ты мне дал.  

«Леденящие душу страшилки о Смерти»? Не удивлюсь, если в этой стопке окажется книга, целиком состоящая из картинок. 

Пришли мне половину французского архива. Я скоро закончу с книгами, и меня крайне интересуют брачные объявления.

Думаю, ты читал вчера «Пророк», но на всякий случай высылаю тебе вырезку со статьей. Если ты заинтересован, то у меня есть внимательный друг в Лондоне, который мог бы проверить, как именно происходит воскрешение. Здравый смысл подсказывает, что это всё — не слишком мастерский рекламный ход, чтобы привлечь посетителей в таверну, и голубь каждый раз новый. Достаточно жестоко, если подумать, и я бы однозначно не заказывал там мясной пирог.       

Что касается твоего вопроса: думаю, что связь при дублировании обойти полностью невозможно. У меня ещё есть некоторые мысли по поводу этичности этих чар. Не кривись. Обязательно напомни с тобой поделиться.

Ты знаешь, что палочка мне не нужна. Когда мы найдём её, она будет принадлежать тебе. Нет смысла делать дубликат.

 

Альбус.

 

P.S.: Геллерт, мы виделись ВЧЕРА. 

P.P.S.: После полудня в амбаре».

  
  
  


****

 

— Экспеллиармус!

Палочка вылетела из рук Геллерта, упавшего на пол. Альбус сомкнул на ней ладонь. 

— И снова ты повержен, — сказал он с довольной улыбкой и запоздало прикусил язык. 

Через Альбуса как будто призрак прошёл. Когда Геллерт злился, вокруг становилось на несколько градусов холоднее. 

Геллерт остался лежать на спине, а потом с силой ударил по доскам кулаком и стремительно поднялся на ноги.

На мгновение Альбусу показалось, что Геллерт аппарирует прочь или вылетит из амбара, но ничего такого не произошло. Тот отвернулся, обняв себя, и молча подавил вспышку ярости.

Он выглядел так, словно его лучше было оставить в покое, но Альбус знал, насколько легко Геллерт поддавался его рукам, и подошёл к нему, обнял сзади, обхватив за напряжённые плечи.

— Дамблдор, отстань, — вяло огрызнулся Геллерт, но было слышно, что он уже оттаял. — Я не в духе.

Альбус зарылся носом под расстёгнутый воротник его рубашки и поцеловал место между плечом и шеей.

— Прости.

— Ты тут при чём? — Геллерт фыркнул. — Хотя мне нравится, как ты извиняешься. Продолжай. 

Альбус оттянул его воротник и приподнялся на мыски ботинок, чтобы достать губами ближе к ключице.

— Ты же знаешь, в чём проблема, Геллерт, — сказал он, положив подбородок ему на плечо. — Сложно признать, что оказался неправ, так ведь?

— Раз я проигрываю, это не значит, что я не могу сделать тебе больно, — без эмоций предупредил Геллерт, но угрозы от него не исходило ровным счётом никакой.

— Угу. — Альбус прихватил зубами кожу у него под ухом.

— Ты подонок, — ободряюще хмыкнул Геллерт, подставляясь ему сразу же, потому что Альбус знал, как ему нравится. 

Геллерт любил на себе следы несдержанных поцелуев. Он закрывал их шейным платком, прятал под рубашкой. Оставаясь с Альбусом наедине, он стягивал платок и расстёгивал пуговицы, и Альбус целовал его там, где поранил, а Геллерт тихо стонал или смеялся, или — реже — молчал, тяжело дыша, и Альбус забывался снова, вжимал в него пальцы и губы, сеял новые следы. 

Наверное, у Геллерта было так со всеми: его гордости льстило, когда желание тех, кто сходил по нему с ума, можно было измерить. Альбус говорил себе не глупить и не бороться с призраками, но его терзала мысль о том, что Геллерт отдавал себя так кому-то ещё.

Альбус потянул его за запястье, поцеловал сбитые костяшки. 

— Если бы ты не ограничивался Тёмными искусствами, этого поражения бы не было, — сказал он, переплетя с ним пальцы. — С чего ты вообще взял, что…

— Я никогда не считал, что это правда. Никто раньше не был сильнее меня. Вот и всё.

Альбус рассмеялся ему в плечо.

— Сомневаюсь, что я сильнее тебя. Давай попробуем без ограничений?

Геллерт высвободил руку и повернулся к нему. 

— Ты уверен, что хочешь знать? — спросил он спокойно и забрал свою палочку. 

Всмотревшись в его лицо, лишённое выражения, Альбус чётко осознал: если он выиграет, он что-то в Геллерте сломает. Он покачал головой.

— Нет. Мне это не важно. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Геллерт. Он задумчиво проводил кончиками пальцев по лицу Альбуса, и Альбус ловил их губами, не сводя с него глаз. — Я тоже не хочу. — Он хитро улыбнулся, поймав его ладонью за щёки. — Но есть кое-что, что я бы попробовал.

— Что на этот раз?

— Легилименция. Окклюменция. У меня есть причины считать, что в этом я действительно мастер.

Альбус не успел взять себя в руки.

— Не люблю, когда кто-то лезет ко мне в голову, — слишком ровно сказал он и этим выдал себя с головой.

— Конечно, — Геллерт понимающе усмехнулся. — Тебе нужно поддерживать светлый образ добродетели. — Он прихватил губами губы Альбуса и прошептал: — Но я знаю, каким ты бываешь. — Правой рукой Геллерт всё ещё придерживал его под подбородком, левую положил Альбусу на грудь, просунув пальцы между пуговиц жилета. — Ты слишком спокойный. Всегда. Я бы хотел узнать, что происходит в твоей голове на самом деле, потому что пока ты чертовски хорошо это от меня скрываешь. 

Геллерт упёрся лбом ему в лоб и недовольно вздохнул — тёплое дыхание легло Альбусу на губы. 

— А ещё на тебе слишком много одежды.

По ухмылке легко было догадаться, что он собрался сказать что-то бессовестное, но в амбар влетел Йорик, и Геллерт отвлёкся. 

— Ну что теперь принёс ваш живой труп? — спросил он, когда Йорик скинул на плечо Альбуса письмо и сам рухнул сверху. — Серьёзно, Альбус, такое ощущение, что у тебя уже есть Воскрешающий камень.

Альбус не глядя смахнул конверт на пол.

— Аберфорт. Снова.— Он погладил Йорика по голове. Тот упрямился и не улетал без ответа. — На этот раз я сделал всё. Пусть учится терпению.

Письмо лежало между ними, и Альбус приказывал себе не смотреть под ноги. В полной уверенности, что он и на этот раз сломается, Геллерт выжидающе поднял бровь. 

— Открой, если хочешь.

— О нет, Геллерт, — отозвался Альбус с невесёлым смешком. — Нет, я не хочу.

— В таком случае, — Геллерт вытащил палочку и равнодушно качнул головой, — Инсендио. Лучше? — спросил он так нежно, что Альбуса потянуло к нему моментально — и Альбус не противился.

Он прижался к скуле Геллерта носом, прикрыл глаза. Под ногами у них кружил пепел.

— Да, — выдохнул он, зарывшись пальцами в волосы на затылке Геллерта. Тот обхватил его за пояс, и за пределами рук Геллерта всё потеряло значение.

— Могу ещё кремировать твою птицу.

Обняв его за шею, Альбус издал тихий смешок.

— Не трогай мою птицу. 

— Он на меня  _ смотрит _ , Альбус. Думаешь, он догадался, что я дьявольски привлекателен?

— Я не уверен, что он хоть что-то видит. Но, если тебя это успокоит, то я заметил.

Недовольный Йорик клюнул Альбуса в ухо. Альбус тряхнул головой и согнал его с плеча, наконец отправив прочь.

— Так что по поводу моего предложения? — спросил Геллерт.

Он не конкретизировал. Альбус понял и так.

Его разрывали злость и ужас, и усталость, и сомнения, и Геллерту он их не показывал. Тот, скорее всего, догадывался, только проблема была не в этом.

Альбус хотел быть с ним рядом и слышать его голос, хотел Геллерта целовать, хотел раздевать, просто его хотел — с каждым утром всё больше и больше, если такое вообще было возможно. Именно поэтому Альбус не был готов к тому, чтобы Геллерт читал его мысли. Всё это лежало на поверхности, и Геллерт вряд ли представлял себе масштабы. Альбус сам не до конца их осознавал, как будто пределов не было вовсе, и боялся, что Геллерт, который понимал его всегда, на этот раз не поймёт. Это бы Альбуса уничтожило.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Залезть друг другу в голову? — Геллерт изогнул бровь. — Конечно же это очень плохая идея. Но это не ответ. Точно не ответ «да». 

Он сжал руки на талии Альбуса сильнее, неторопливо поцеловал его, посмотрел из-под ресниц. На Альбуса этот шантаж действовал как Империо — Геллерт был в курсе и беспардонно этим пользовался. 

— Ну? — прошептал он, коротко прикоснувшись губами к его губам. — Хотя бы раз. Я буду так доволен. Ты представить себе не можешь. Порадуй меня.

Альбус вздохнул.

— Один раз. Как мы решим?

Геллерт засунул руку в карман брюк. Вытащил оттуда сикль, подкинул его большим пальцем и ловко поймал в кулак.

— Дракон — окклюменция. Волшебник — легилименция. Всё честно.

Альбус разжал его пальцы и забрал сикль себе.

— Чтобы всё было честно, бросать буду я.

  
  


****

Альбус знал, что у него получалось: он перестал ощущать солому под ладонями, больше не чувствовал пресного запаха ангара и не видел дневного света. Он опускался в темноту, в ночную прохладу, в звуки голосов, говорящих на незнакомом ему немецком. Он почти разглядел статную женщину с белыми волосами, убранными в высокую причёску, но у женщины не было лица. Он слышал смех Геллерта, знакомый и родной, только детский, и хотел присмотреться, почувствовать его радость, облечь её в знакомые слова. 

Геллерт вышвырнул его из своей головы легко, как котёнка за шкирку. Альбуса откинуло назад. Он уже привык подставлять руки, чтобы не падать в стог сена. Ладони Альбуса покрылись пылью и гнилой соломой.

— Опять ты со мной играешь, — сказал он, счистив грязь заклинанием.

— Да, — не без удовольствия согласился Геллерт и демонстративно вытащил у него из волос соломинку. 

Альбус выпрямил спину и снова оказался напротив него. Они сидели в одинаковых позах, по-турецки, и соприкасались коленями. Геллерт вызывающе поднял брови и сложил руки на груди.

— Уже жалеешь, что не захотел защищаться? — спросил он как бы между делом, не скрыв злорадного триумфа.

— Я начал где-то на третьей попытке, потому что это попросту унизительно.

Геллерт широко улыбнулся, но взгляд его был тёмен и холоден, как воды Бристольского залива зимой.

— Добро пожаловать в клуб. 

Альбус глубоко вдохнул и вяло попытался снова. 

— Лег… — Геллерт наказал его тут же. — Ай, — поморщился Альбус. — Больно.

— Ты даже не стараешься. Давай, Альбус. Попробуй ещё раз. Я в тебя верю.

— Хорошо. — Альбус поднял руки перед собой, словно Геллерт его торопил. — Сейчас.

Сосредоточился на дыхании. Просто сосредоточился. 

— Легилименс.

В этот раз он скользнул легче, только это ещё ничего не значило. У него было ощущение, что, пока он проваливался — вниз, вверх, по всем направлениям сразу, —  Геллерт за ним неотрывно наблюдал, словно Альбус уменьшился и падал ему на ладонь.

Но бесформенная темнота сменилась ночью, а в ночи появился запах реки, звук волынки и аромат пекарни. По аромату корицы и сдобы Альбус догадался, что это было не воспоминание, а собирательный образ: запах был универсальным и мог принадлежать какой угодно булочной. Геллерт просто выбрал его в голове и подставил, как валик в фонограф.

Альбус постарался осмотреться.

Под ногами у него тянулась мостовая, выложенная брусчаткой. На ней длинной полосой лежали пятна света, и Альбус посмотрел наверх, на круглые глазурованные фонари, внутри которых стояли вертикальные свечи.

Свечи… Свечи Яблочкова — вспомнил то ли он, то ли Геллерт. Скорее всего, Альбус. Альбус намного лучше разбирался в изобретениях маглов.

По его левую руку к собору Парижской Богоматери тянулась чёрная лента Сены. В отдалении Альбус услышал свой голос. Он обернулся и увидел себя и Геллерта, шагавших под руку вдоль кованой ограды. 

О, подумал Альбус с укоризненной улыбкой. Он не был  _ настолько _ ниже. 

Среди потока немецких слов Альбус выхватывал образы, превращал их в речь, расставлял по порядку, как кусочки мозаики.

В их номере на площади Согласия потёртый чемодан. На воротниках их мантий значки Даров Смерти. Они очень близко. Они почти у цели. Весь мир скоро ляжет к их ногам и будет стелиться им под руку, точно послушный пёс.

Пара почти поравнялась с ним.

— … знаю, что ты на это скажешь. Это хорошая идея.

— Это сумасшедшая идея, Альбус. Именно поэтому мне нравится.

— Конечно. Я даже не сомневался.

Альбус больше не слушал. Он смотрел на себя глазами Геллерта и не мог поверить в то, что видел. 

Он был ярче и чётче всего вокруг, будто на картине импрессиониста кто-то написал его портрет в классическом стиле. 

Его волосы пожирали газовый свет. 

Его кожа была мягкой — Альбус ощущал это руками Геллерта, а руки Геллерта помнили её горячей и нежной. 

От его улыбки нельзя было оторвать взгляд.

Он околдовывал без магии, но когда колдовал, ему и вовсе не было равных. 

Геллерт остановился перед ним — unglaublich, невероятным, идеальным, созданным специально для него, — и провёл рукой в перчатке по его щеке. Он шептал, что хочет целовать Альбуса ночь напролёт. Он хотел, чтобы Альбус стонал его имя до утра, и после, и вечно, потому что даже время для них пустой звук. Он положил пальцы на затылок Альбуса, придвинулся ближе и заговорил чудовищные непристойности. Альбус закатывал глаза, снисходительно смеялся, держа его руку у себя над сердцем, язвил без остановки, но на лицо Альбуса ложилась тень желания, и они оба знали, что будет, когда они останутся вдвоём, и Геллерт был абсолютно, пугающе счастл...

— Кхм, — выразительно кашлянул Геллерт и выбросил Альбуса прочь, но напоследок едва заметно притронулся к его безоружному сознанию. — Хватит подсматривать.

Альбус рухнул спиной в солому, и она упала ему на лицо. Поднялся он не сразу. 

Геллерт свёл губы в линию. Он не шевелился, взгляд его тоже оставался неподвижен. 

— Ну. Что ещё тебе нужно показать?

Альбус покачал головой.

— Ничего, — тихо ответил он. — Этого достаточно.

Вскинув руки, он подался вперёд, и Геллерт под его весом с готовностью опрокинулся на спину.

Стоило Альбусу оказаться у него между ног, как Геллерт разводил колени шире, словно это было само собой разумеющимся продолжением одного на двоих действия. Так происходило всегда, и всё же каждый раз Альбуса прошивало внизу живота, когда Геллерт скрещивал у него на спине лодыжки.

Альбус начал расстёгивать пуговицы на его жилете. Поцеловал шею и, подтянув ногу Геллерта себе на плечо, открыл его сильнее, с силой двинул бёдрами.

— Да, — выдохнул Геллерт, откинув голову. Потом он вдруг прыснул и расхохотался Альбусу в губы. — Да, возьми меня прямо в грязном полусгнившем амбаре.

Самым поразительным было то, что он, заливаясь сардоническим хохотом, вовсе не шутил.

Альбус ласково провёл по его открытой шее носом.

— Я планировал просто подержаться за ру... — начал было он, но Геллерт подлез ладонью между их животов и рваными движениями пальцев начал расстёгивать ширинку Альбуса.

— Не в этот раз. И не смей останавливаться. — Геллерт согнул руку в локте, прикрыл ладонью лицо и снова затрясся в приступе тихого смеха. 

Выглядел он так, словно у него начиналась истерика. 

— Займись со мной любовью, Альбус. По-настоящему. Я разрешаю.

Он расхохотался в голос, теперь закрыв лицо обеими руками, и даже для склонного к театральности Геллерта это было слишком. Альбус отпустил пуговицу у него на поясе.

— Геллерт, — глухо спросил он. — Что такое?

Тот покачал головой, зарылся пальцами себе в волосы, немного успокоившись.

— Потом расскажу. Сейчас не время. Ну же, Альбус, — поторопил он злобно, подавшись бёдрами вверх.

Альбус привстал над ним на коленях и перехватил запястья, отведя от лица.

— Геллерт.

— Нет. 

Игнорируя руки Альбуса на своих руках, Геллерт мягко потянул его к себе за вырез жилета. 

— Потом, — начал уговаривать он, поцеловав Альбуса в уголок рта. — Всё потом, — чуть слышно повторил он, поцеловав его снова.

Опустив подбородок к груди, он посмотрел исподлобья и принялся расстёгивать пуговицы, про которые Альбус забыл. Альбус всё ещё безрезультатно держал его запястья и едва дыша наблюдал за тем, как Геллерт раздевался. 

Геллерт с лёгкостью выводил его из равновесия обычными действиями. 

Он распахнул на себе жилет с рубашкой, улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза, и приглашающе прогнулся в спине. Альбус со стыдом посмотрел на след своих ногтей у него под соском и начал с него. 

Он отпустил Геллерта, и тот тут же надавил ему на затылок, прижав к себе теснее. Подчиняясь его рукам, Альбус послушно целовал его живот, втягивал в рот кожу, под которой от паха проступала вена. Геллерт всхлипнул и потянул Альбуса за волосы наверх, поймал его лицо в ладони и заговорил:

— Хватит. Сейчас. — Он сбивчиво вдохнул ртом и провёл языком Альбусу по губам снизу вверх. Взгляд его плыл. — Сегодня. Не хочу больше ждать.

— Здесь? — хрипло спросил Альбус, с трудом сосредоточившись. — Тебе не ка…

Геллерт схватил его за руку и положил ладонь Альбуса себе на ширинку.

— Разве ты не понимаешь? — Геллерт мотнул головой и, приподняв бёдра, сам начал расстёгивать пуговицы на брюках. 

Альбус как во сне помог ему спустить их вместе с бельём. Геллерт одной рукой поймал его за подбородок.

— Посмотри на меня, — приказал он — и Альбус посмотрел в состоянии, близком к панике. 

Зрачки у Геллерта залили полрадужки. 

— Слушай меня. Какая разница где. Где угодно. Как угодно. — Геллерт без церемоний направил его член в себя, и от прикосновения головки к коже у Альбуса перед глазами потемнело. 

Геллерт крупно вздрогнул под ним, уперевшись вплотную. Альбус непроизвольно устроил его ногу выше на своём плече. 

Было не разобрать, кого из них била дрожь. Оба они замерли, впервые оказавшись настолько близко друг к другу. 

Геллерт ослабил хватку на его подбородке и провёл кончиками пальцев ото лба Альбуса к губам — с осторожностью и интересом, как незрячий, читавший выражение.

— Ты так напуган, Альбус, — сказал он, и на мгновение в его лице проскользнуло нежное удивление. 

Но Геллерт наслаждался, когда вытягивал из Альбуса душу, и новая победа только заводила его сильнее. Он лихорадочно выдохнул и стиснул коленом талию Альбуса, прижав его бёдра плотнее к себе.

— Да что ты делаешь, — рассеянно сказал Альбус, гладя его лицо в попытке хоть немного Геллерта утихомирить. 

Геллерт требовал слишком много и сразу, и так сладко, что это действительно пугало. С ним таким Альбус совсем лишался рассудка.  

— Так не получится, — продолжил Альбус жалобно. — Подожди. Послушай меня...

Геллерт пропустил всё мимо ушей. 

— Это просто будем мы. Сейчас. Ты и я, — сбивчиво прошептал он, с силой мазнув пальцами Альбусу по губам. 

Альбус беспомощно перехватил его запястье. Геллерт не пытался вырваться, но давно было ясно: ему не нужно было двигаться, чтобы управлять ситуацией.

Его рассредоточенный взгляд скользнул поверх уха Альбуса, остановился на чём-то, и Геллерт после короткой паузы беззвучно рассмеялся, зажмурившись. 

— Ты, я и твоя проклятая сова.

Он устало уронил руки — Альбус всё ещё крепко сжимал его кисть, и левая ладонь Геллерта так и осталась протянутой вверх. 

Осознание постепенно накрыло Альбуса ледяной волной.

— Опять? — сжато спросил он и обернулся. 

На этот раз Йорик сбросил на него клочок бумаги. Записка слетела на пол — без конверта, с рваными краями.

— Что-то не так, — сказал Альбус, разжав пальцы. 

Геллерт молча скинул с него ноги.

Чувствовал себя Альбус как пьяный, которому срочно потребовалось отрезветь. Он поднялся, неловко застегнув ширинку, а Геллерт на полу снова зашёлся каким-то несвойственным ему болезненным смехом. 

Плохо соображая, Альбус нетвёрдой рукой поднял пергамент. 

Аберфорт размашисто и неаккуратно написал единственное слово: «АРИАНА».  

— Геллерт, — пробормотал Альбус, уронив записку, и начал рассеянно поправлять рубашку и волосы. — Геллерт, мне нужно идти. Ариане плохо. Геллерт, мы поговорим после, хорошо? Мне действительно нужно идти.

Геллерт лежал, согнув одну ногу в колене и уперев ладони в лицо. Он даже не пытался подтянуть брюки. 

— Ну так иди, — весело сказал он. 

— Геллерт. Я правда должен. 

Альбус хотел коснуться его, сказать ему ещё что-то. Геллерт не отвечал и на него не смотрел. Альбус отдал бы всё, чтобы с ним остаться, но не мог сейчас выбрать его — и с тяжёлым сердцем аппарировал.

 

****

Гостиная была похожа на берег после кораблекрушения: мебель перевёрнута и разбита в щепки, клочья занавесок и полотенец в осколках, доски шкафа, ещё какие-то доски — всё вперемешку валялось на полу. На стуле посреди бардака, словно уцелевший пассажир, сидел Аберфорт. Он был растрёпан, как всегда, рубашка его была выправлена и измята, но выглядел он невредимым. Альбус немного успокоился, хоть и не испытал облегчения. 

— Я написал тебе, что она нервничала, — сказал Аберфорт, рассмотрев свои руки, сцепленные в замок на коленях. — Я вежливо попросил тебя прийти к обеду. Пообещал ей, что ты придёшь. — Издав весёлый смешок, он пожал плечами. — А ты просто взял и не явился.

Альбус перешагнул через остатки фонографа. Под подошвами его ботинок хрустели разбитые валики.

Аберфорт поднял на него глаза. Альбус рассчитывал увидеть в них ярость, но в выражении лица брата читалось только презрение пополам с усталостью.

Что-то новенькое, подумал Альбус без веселья и тихо спросил:

— Где она? 

— Спит.

— Что случилось?

Аберфорт ухмыльнулся.

— А как ты думаешь?

— Не понимаю. — Альбус в смятении повёл пальцами. — Ей же было лучше. Ей помогали зелья.

Когда Аберфорт поднял ладонь, рука у него спазматически дрогнула.

— Я говорил тебе. Я говорил тебе с самого начала: «Ей не станет лучше, Альбус. Альбус, её нельзя вылечить». — Он покачал головой. — Но ты слова «нет» не понимаешь. — Он раскинул руки, продемонстрировав разрушение вокруг. — Вот, посмотри. Специально для тебя оставил, а то ты забыл. Это тоже она — и она такой будет всегда, какими бы настойками ты её ни поил. Какой бы здоровой она тебе ни казалась. Так где ты был со своими волшебными зельями, когда они действительно были ей нужны, чтобы уснуть спокойно, а? 

Альбус молчал. Аберфорт чуть не сплюнул под ноги. 

— Опять с ним, да? Это просто невероятно.

— Я всё исправлю, — спокойно отвечал Альбус, скребя ногтями по ладони. — Мы с Геллертом всё исправим.

Аберфорт беззвучно расхохотался, запустив пятерню в волосы.

— Что ты несёшь? Ты меня слушаешь вообще? Ты вконец ополоумел, старший брат.

— Мы всё исправим, — твёрдо повторил Альбус и подошёл к нему ближе. — Мы нашли способ. 

Оскалившись, Аберфорт стиснул кулаки. Он был вымотан. Иначе он бы уже давно схватил Альбуса за рубашку.

— Только посмей что-то ещё на ней пробовать.

— Нет. — Альбус покачал головой, опустившись перед ним на корточки. — Я не об этом. Есть способ повлиять на Статут о Секретности. Если его отменят, Ариане больше не придётся прятаться. Никому из нас не придётся прятаться. Мы бы могли найти ей сиделку, хорошего колдомедика, а не… — Раскрыв ладони, он показал на них обоих. — У неё появились бы друзья. Жизнь — настоящая жизнь, Аберфорт, а не то, что сейчас.

Аберфорт брезгливо от него отодвинулся.

— Повлиять на Статут о Секретности? — сухо повторил он. — Конечно же. Конечно. Тебе из всего нужно сделать великое действо. Даже из болезни сестры.

— Я хочу ей помочь. Она заслужила лучшего. Мы все.

Аберфорт поднялся со стула.

— Она заслужила старшего брата, который не думает только о себе. Может, я — нет. Но она — да.

Он собрался уйти, но Альбус встал напротив, преградив ему путь.

— Мы все заслужили мать и отца. И с Геллертом я смогу их вернуть. 

— Я не знаю, в какие вы игры играете, — ровно сказал Аберфорт. 

Было понятно, что он не поверил, но Альбус и не надеялся особо. Альбус сказал ему, чтобы очистить совесть — чтобы в очередной раз дать шанс себя понять.

— Это се...

— И мне честно всё равно. Просто будь с ней хотя бы тогда, когда ты нужен. — Аберфорт скривил рот. — Иди. Погладь её по голове. Пожалей себя. Придумай новый план, как достичь величия за её счёт. Мне плевать. Просто хотя бы делай то, чего от тебя ждут, раз не видишь сам, что нужно делать. — Он оттолкнул Альбуса плечом и пошёл к лестнице. 

Альбус дождался, когда на втором этаже закроется дверь, и поднялся наверх, подсветив себе путь заклинанием. Он знал, что Аберфорт за дверью прислушивался к его шагам. В комнату сестры Альбус направился именно поэтому. Его присутствие не принесло бы Ариане сейчас никакой пользы. Но Аберфорт всегда ставил эмоции выше логики: в его понимании именно так должен был поступить раскаявшийся брат. Альбус тихо повернул ручку и вгляделся в темноту спальни, сложив руки на груди. Свет из палочки бил ему в сгиб локтя и как будто вырисовывал тусклую комнату мелкими штрихами туши. 

Похожие картинки можно было найти в детских книгах: тени в углах, редеющие к центру, словно припорошенная пеплом мебель и пятно пухового одеяла на кровати, сизое в темноте. На иллюстрациях всё это составляло сказочный образ ночи перед Рождеством или ожидания удивительных существ, которые до рассвета будут жить своей жизнью, не тревожа покой спящего. 

Но это была реальность, а не сказка, и в ней не существовало чудес.

Альбус прошёл внутрь. Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить сестру, прикоснулся к её холодному влажному лбу. Завтра её тоже будет мучить нервный озноб. У Альбуса ещё осталось согревающее зелье, но оно не несло тепла покалеченному сознанию. 

Он не хотел больше никого жалеть — ни сестру, ни себя. Он должен был наконец всё исправить.

Альбус пошёл из комнаты прочь. Он сказал себе: сначала в душ, потом за работу.

В ванной Альбус стянул с себя рубашку. Его кожа всё ещё хранила запах Геллерта, и Альбус провёл ладонью под ключицами, попытавшись его на себе сохранить. Смыл с неохотой, будто прервал объятие.

Он высушил себя заклинанием, чтобы не терять время, и, не застегнув рубашку, пошёл на мансарду к книгам, которые Геллерт ему оставил.

  
  
  


****

«Геллерт,

 

Уверен, что ты до сих пор злишься и читаешь это письмо, ища извинений. Пожалуйста:

прости, что так вышло. Ты ведь знаешь, что меньше всего в жизни я люблю тебя оставлять. 

Ариане сильно нездоровилось. Теперь она слаба и на всё реагирует крайне болезненно. Думаю, мне придётся пару дней провести с ней дома. Ты мог бы заглянуть вечером на тихий ужин. И на разговор вдвоём. Мне кажется, нам нужно поговорить.

Сегодня после завтрака я взялся за французские архивы... И ты ещё жаловался на британскую прессу.

Планирую вечером поработать с Джемино — так и не рассказал тебе, что меня беспокоит. Напомни, почему твоё безграничное любопытство выборочно?

Приходи.

 

Альбус». 

 

****

 

«Геллерт,

 

Утром Йорик снова вернулся без ответа. Удивительно, но почему-то мне не кажется, что он выронил по пути конверт.

Прекрати меня наказывать. Нас обоих. Ты слишком нетерпелив, чтобы хранить молчание так долго.

 

Альбус». 

 

****

 

«Я аппарировал к тебе под дом, Геллерт. Уверен, ты в курсе.

 

Твоя тётя сказала, что ты захворал. На мой вопрос, что такого нельзя вылечить за три дня, она неубедительно и долго рассказывала про твоё слабое здоровье. Драконью оспу подхватил? Я крайне сомневаюсь.

Ты слишком умён, чтобы сердиться на что-то, чего я не могу контролировать. Так что происходит?

 

Поговори со мной. Пожалуйста.

 

Альбус». 

****

«Геллерт, 

 

Это невыносимо.

Ты пропал на пять дней. Да, я считаю едва ли не поминутно, потому что мы никогда не были порознь так долго. Не верю, что ты это переживаешь легко. 

Мне кажется, ты избегаешь меня, потому что простишь, как только увидишь моё лицо. Неужели ты и впрямь винишь меня за заботу о сестре? Это на тебя не похоже. Разве что в шутку — но шутка затянулась.

Мисс Бэгшот сменила тактику и теперь говорит, что тебя нет дома. На вопрос, когда ты вернёшься, она отвечает, что не имеет ни малейшего представления, вроде как ты всегда где-то пропадаешь целыми днями. Я знаю, что она врёт (отвратительно, кстати), потому что единственное место, где ты пропадаешь целыми днями, — это в амбаре. Вместе со мной. 

Понятия не имею, этого ли ты добивался, но я больше не буду писать. Найти тебя невозможно, зато у тебя никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы являться ко мне без приглашения. 

Нам НУЖНО увидеться. Я скажу всё, если мы увидимся. 

Всё, что ты захочешь услышать, Геллерт. Сделаю тоже всё.

Альбус». 

 

Альбус потёр лицо ребром ладони, не выпустив из пальцев перо. Перечитал письмо и дёрнул углом рта: в каждой строчке сквозило отчаяние.

Йорик в клетке оживился к ночи. Альбус заклинанием открыл створку и позвал его на руку. Йорик забрался ему на плечо, ласково клюнул за ухом. 

— Его можешь клюнуть побольнее, — мрачно сказал Альбус, запечатав письмо, и отворил окно. — Не жди ответа.

Он высунулся наружу, подставив лицо прохладному воздуху. В коридоре дома мисс Бэгшот на втором этаже горел свет. Йорик распахнул крылья, задев перьями голову Альбуса, и сорвался с его плеча. Только вместо того, чтобы полететь вниз по улице, Йорик подался вправо.

Альбус нахмурился — и без промедления аппарировал следом прямо с мансарды.

Он вылетел в незаправленной рубашке и оставил палочку на столе. Хотел было вернуться, потому что на плохо освещённой улице начинал терять Йорика из виду. Альбус помешкал, назвал себя идиотом, представил себя со стороны, но всё-таки бросился прочь от дома, всматриваясь в звёздное небо над собой.

Альбусу было невыносимо здесь в июне. За пять дней к нему вернулось прежнее состояние, не встретив препятствия в виде Геллерта. Всё вокруг снова просто  _ было _ , пустое и фальшивое, как картонная декорация: Альбус двигался на её фоне, говорил, ел, и эта имитация жизни ничего не меняла и никому не была важна. 

Только теперь вместе с ней его пожирала направленная ноющая тоска, от которой становилось физически тяжело. 

Хватит, сказал он себе. Хватит бездействия.

Альбус внаглую аппарировал, чтобы сокращать расстояние между собой и Йориком. Тот криво планировал, расправляя лысоватые крылья, и иногда долго набирал потерянную высоту над крышами низких домишек. 

Альбус аппарировал снова и глубоко вдохнул через рот. От постоянных прыжков начинало подташнивать, и пришлось немного сбавить ход. Йорик привёл его к краю деревни, принялся снижаться к кладбищу и там исчез за ивовыми ветками. 

Альбус толкнул калитку, на которой лежали заглушающие чары. Значит, Геллерт действительно был здесь.

Альбус обернулся вокруг себя, попытавшись понять, что могло тут Геллерта привлечь, но это всё ещё были немые гранитные плиты, под которыми в земле гнили тела. Альбус вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда в тишине навстречу ему сквозь ветки шумно вылетел Йорик, возвращаясь домой. 

В нескольких футах от калитки мерцал ровный свет магии. За толстым стволом ивы Альбус на мгновение различил движение и пошёл вперёд, но через пару футов остановился как вкопанный, положив ладонь на шершавую кору. 

Геллерт стоял к нему спиной перед одним из надгробий, рядом с которым валялось неоткрытое письмо.

На бегу Альбус проиграл несколько сценариев в голове. Он ожидал, что Геллерт будет зол. Что он прогонит его прочь. Что молча примет в объятия. Где-то глубоко внутри Альбус боялся, что Геллерт рассмеётся ему в лицо и скажет, что всё это было несерьёзно. 

Но Геллерт посреди ночи сосредоточенно раскапывал могилу, и Альбус не мог определиться со своей реакцией.

«Это не совсем то, что я себе представлял», — хотел сказать Альбус, шагнул вперёд, наступил на ветку и тут же получил проклятием в лицо.

Геллерт ударил с разворота и наотмашь — Альбус постарался защититься руками, но беспалочковой магии было недостаточно: он только отвёл заклинание ниже, а не нейтрализовал. Лицо Геллерта на длинное мгновение подсветилось красной вспышкой, и такого выражения Альбус у него никогда не видел. Ему показалось, он застал тот момент, когда оно из ожесточённого сделалось испуганным, почти детским. Альбус вскрикнул и упал на спину, ударившись головой. Физическая боль в затылке ненадолго оттеснила магическую в ноге, но вскоре Альбусу просто сделалось больно. 

Он поднёс к лицу ладони и с удивлением понял, что они в крови. 

— Альбус!

Геллерт рухнул рядом на колени и схватил его запястья. У Геллерта так тряслись руки, что хватка выглядела комично: Альбус хотел расхохотаться, но мог только со свистом вдыхать и выдыхать воздух сквозь зубы. Кислорода ему не хватало.

— Альбус, — позвал Геллерт, призвав палочку, сказал что-то по-немецки и рассеянно надавил ему ладонью на рассечённое бедро. — Подожди. Сейчас. 

Он суетливо начал применять лечащие чары, причём все подряд. Альбуса его паника всё ещё забавляла, и наконец он смог хотя бы беззвучно затрястись от смеха. Геллерт прервался на секунду, обхватил его обеими ладонями за щёки и заглянул в лицо.

— Тебе хуже? — затараторил он. — Не помогает? Не может не помогать. Кровь не идёт. Всё затягивается. Да скажи ты что-нибудь. Альбус. 

Отдышавшись, Альбус отозвался:

— Даже не думай считать это победой в дуэли.

— Ты идиот. — Геллерт уронил голову ему на плечо. — Идиот. Прости. Ты такой идиот.

Одну руку Альбуса он придавил локтем. Свободной ладонью Альбус провёл по волосам Геллерта, и они тут же налипли ему на окровавленные пальцы. Геллерт вряд ли имел что-то против — он, казалось, ни на что, кроме Альбуса, не обращал внимания. 

— Тебе отвратительно даётся колдомедицина, — сказал Альбус. — Было очень больно.

— Я не могу быть хорош во всём.

Геллерт глубже зарылся носом ему над ключицей и просунул руки под его шею.

У Альбуса перед глазами всё кружилось. Он хотел сесть. Ему удалось оттолкнуться ладонью от травы, и Геллерт механически выпрямил спину вместе с ним, не убрав головы с его плеча.

Альбус осторожно изучил разорванную штанину. Кожа под коркой свернувшейся крови затягивалась на глазах. Он очистил ногу заклинанием и теперь наблюдал, как кое-где рубцы истончаются, исчезая вовсе. Хуже всего пришлось месту над коленом: порезы были глубокими, и верхние слои ткани почти не заживали. 

— Прости, но я больше никогда не буду обнимать тебя сзади, — подытожил он. 

Геллерт в ответ стиснул его шею крепче.

— Подкрадываться на кладбище — плохая идея.

— И кто в этом виноват? 

— Я думал, это поможет.

Альбус немного отодвинул Геллерта от себя — и тут же почувствовал его острую нехватку рядом.

— Скажешь, что происходит? 

— Я здесь два месяца, — спокойно ответил тот, положив руки ему на плечи. — Два. И не сдвинулся с мёртвой точки. Ты меня отвлекаешь. 

Альбус дёрнул скулой.

— Поверь, если кто-то и должен жаловаться на смещение приоритетов, то это я. Я пытаюсь помочь, ты же знаешь. Неужели тебе этого недостаточно?

Геллерт качнул головой.

— Ты не дал мне договорить. Ты меня отвлекаешь, но самое ужасное — мне это нравится. Слишком нравится. Если ты оставишь меня... — Геллерт умолк и прикрыл глаза, подбирая слова. — Если тебя рядом не будет, я буду сожалеть всю жизнь. 

— Я никуда не денусь. Мы уедем вместе, — негромко пообещал ему Альбус. — И мы найдём их вместе. 

Геллерт слабо кивнул, успокоившись, но головы не поднял. Да неужели, подумал Альбус, скрыв улыбку. Неужели Геллерт смущён? И это после всего, что было. 

Он решил прекратить пытку и перевёл тему:

— Теперь помоги мне подняться и объясни, что ты тут устроил.

Геллерт тотчас оказался на ногах и схватил его за руку, чтобы помочь встать.

— Я тут, — сказал он, потянув Альбуса на себя, — во всех смыслах копаю глубже.

Он широким жестом показал на сдвинутую надгробную плиту в комьях земли. Альбус заклинаниями счистил грязь с гравировки на камне. Он без удивления рассмотрел знак Даров Смерти.

— Могилы Певереллов. — Альбус встал с Геллертом плечом к плечу и кивнул. — Ты и правда в отчаянии. 

— Вот поэтому я тебя не позвал. Знал, что ты полон скептицизма. И, — Геллерт поморщился: — этики. А я думаю: что, если хоть один из братьев оставил подсказку? Остался последний. Почему бы и его не проверить? 

— Крайне сомневаюсь, — невесело ответил Альбус и всё же принялся поднимать из могилы землю.

Геллерт коротко поцеловал его рядом с ухом.

— Ты лучший.

Они принялись колдовать в четыре руки.

— Где твоя палочка? — спросил Геллерт словно невзначай.

— Дома.

Даже не стараясь скрыть довольную улыбку, Геллерт повернулся к нему и пренебрежительно поднял бровь.

— Так ты бежал за совой? 

Альбус съязвил, продолжив механически двигать палочкой:

— Представь, как мне было обидно, когда ты чуть меня не убил.

— Потрясающе. Теперь ты будешь припоминать мне это всю жизнь.

Альбус отбросил в сторону комья поднятой земли. Собралась внушительная гора.

— До тех пор, пока это имеет на тебя эффект.

— Это не им…

— Посмотри на мою ногу, Геллерт. Я еле стою.

— Ладно. Ты прав. Я чувствую себя ужасно.

Геллерт размашистым движением откинул оставшуюся землю, обнажив доски гроба под ней.

— Что ж, — сказал он, подойдя ближе и заглянув вниз. — Проверим, говорят ли мёртвые.

— Не думаю. 

Геллерт левитировал гроб и плавно опустил на надгробную плиту. Палочкой открыл крышку.

— Вот тебе и мастер Смерти, — сказал он, рассматривая пожелтевшие кости скелета в трухе из остатков одежды. 

Альбус подходил ближе, стараясь не думать о маме. Она лежала рядом, в похожем гробу. Когда-нибудь черви и время так же обезличат её, источат тело и превратят в историю. 

— Попробуй проверить на чары, — сказал он, отведя взгляд. 

Геллерт прочёл несколько заклинаний, но ничего не произошло. Умолкнув, он недовольно вздохнул.

— Я же говорил. — Альбус движением палочки вернул крышку на место. 

— Поэтому я не хотел, чтобы ты знал, — отозвался Геллерт, спустив гроб обратно в яму, и чарами сбросил на него землю, выровняв поверхность. — Тебе не стоило этого видеть. Не после всего, что с тобой случилось.

Альбус обернулся на него, стоявшего в магическом свете — напряжённого, кривившего губы.

— Нет, — сказал Альбус спокойно и твёрдо. — Я должен видеть всё.

Геллерт взмахнул палочкой в последний раз и уронил руку на бедро. В воцарившейся темноте его было почти не разглядеть. Казалось, Геллерт хотел возразить, но молчал.

— Люмос, — вместо этого сказал он и показал палочкой вниз. — Как нога?

Согнувшись, Альбус проверил рану.

— Знаешь, этот шрам будет очень похож на карту Лондонской подземки, — резюмировал он, отодвинув край разорванной штанины. — Удобно, чтобы знать, куда ехать. Только придётся ходить в шортах.

Геллерт поднял палочку между ними, как свечу, посмотрел без улыбки. Люмос освещал его лицо, истончаясь под шеей. Ниже плеч Геллерт словно бы растворялся в темноте.

— Ты побежал за совой, Альбус, — повторил он, вложив во фразу другой смысл. — Почему?

Альбус скривил рот. Ответ дался ему тяжело. 

— Потому что я начал думать, что это ничего не значило, — сказал он наконец, и ему стало легче дышать. — Что это был просто сон. Что я — очередное твоё приключение, о котором ты легко забудешь, найдя себе десятки новых.

Шумно выдохнув ртом, Геллерт мотнул головой. Выглядел он так, будто Альбус его ударил.

— Хоть сейчас не думай, — сказал Геллерт ломко и тут же бросился к нему, обхватил руками под лопатками. 

Забывшись, он ударил коленом Альбуса по больной ноге, и тот зашипел от боли.

— Извини, — сказал Геллерт, моментально сдвинувшись в сторону, и коротко поцеловал его в сомкнутый рот, а потом ещё раз, нежнее, дольше, — и дезаппарировал их обоих прочь.

 

****

Они оказались у Геллерта в комнате. Среагировав на гостей, зажглись свечи и лампы — некоторые из них Альбус с Геллертом тут же перевернули.

— Почему ты никогда не предупреждаешь, — прошептал Альбус и прихватил губу Геллерта зубами. 

Альбус не был возмущён. Сейчас ему было бы наплевать, даже если бы Геллерт аппарировал с ним в гроб Игнотуса. 

— Ты весь в моей крови, — договорил он, несколько раз подряд пробормотав очищающее заклинание.

— Хорошо, — невпопад отозвался Геллерт. — Нога? — снова спросил он рассеянно и зарылся пальцами Альбусу в волосы на затылке.

Альбус прижался лбом к его скуле:

— Не чувствую.

Геллерт отмер моментально.

— Отлично, — сказал он, нетерпеливо стягивая с Альбуса жилет. — Тётушки нет дома. Раздевайся. Быстрее. — Он лизнул шею Альбуса, столкнулся с ним руками и помог расстегнуть на себе пуговицы. — Вот так, — улыбнулся Геллерт и одним движением сдёрнул с него рубашку до локтей.

Геллерт прошёлся губами по коже на его груди, прикусил сосок. Руки Альбуса перестали слушаться, и он просто стоял. Геллерт всегда действовал на него ошеломляюще, но после пятидневного перерыва любое его прикосновение ощущалось острее: тело Альбуса узнавало каждое и отзывалось тут же — и как будто десятикратно.

Геллерт схватил его запястья, положил на пуговицы своей рубашки, требовательно надавил ладонями сверху.

— Ну, — поторопил он, проведя языком по губам Альбуса. 

Как только Альбус очнулся и взялся за пуговицы, Геллерт всунул колено между его ног, потёрся о его бедро. Он всегда распалялся быстро — Альбус провёл по его члену через ткань брюк и прижал ладонь сильнее.

Всхлипнув, Геллерт притянул его к себе за голову.

— Да, — шептал он, запальчиво прикусывая Альбусу губы. — Я знаю. Тебе нравится, как я тебя хочу.

Альбус толкнул его, и Геллерт с довольным смешком повалился на спину поперёк кровати. 

— Лежи, — сказал Альбус, когда Геллерт потянулся к пуговицам на ширинке. 

Геллерт не послушал, и Альбус, склонившись над ним, оттолкнул его руки.

— Ну, не двигайся, — сказал он, притянув Геллерта за ноги ближе к краю. — Я сам.

Краем сознания Альбус понимал, что у него снова заболела нога. Но Геллерт лёг на спину, показательно вытянув скрещенные руки над головой, и все мысли покинули голову Альбуса моментально. Он устроил здоровое колено между ног Геллерта, успел ладонью накрыть его запястья, пока тот снова не дал волю рукам. 

Геллерт подставил шею, и Альбус поцеловал выпирающий кадык. Геллерт приподнялся на лопатках, и Альбус стиснул зубами его сосок, услышав в ответ неприкрытый низкий стон, от которого едва не кончил в штаны. 

— Альбус. Сними брюки. Сейчас.

Геллерт двинул бёдрами, закинул ногу ему на поясницу, только Альбус больше не собирался подыгрывать его движениям, хотя хотел безумно. У Альбуса были другие планы. 

— Ты так сладко стонешь, Геллерт. — Он поцеловал его вздрогнувший под губами живот. — Так бесстыдно просишь. Ты кого угодно с толку собьёшь.

Прежде чем Геллерт ответил, Альбус упал на него сверху и зажал ладонью рот. Вскинув брови, Геллерт возмущённо посмотрел на него и попытался укусить. 

Альбус подтянул колено выше между его бёдер, и Геллерт прекратил кусаться, постарался вдохнуть ртом, сдавленно выдохнул, обдав ладонь Альбуса влажным дыханием.

— И я всё думаю, — продолжил Альбус, двинув коленом сильнее, так, что Геллерт под ним крупно вздрогнул, — как же можно болтать в постели без умолку и не сказать при этом, что ты девственник?

Альбус не был уверен ровно до этого момента. Геллерт сам себя выдал, оцепенев. Он вскинул брови, попытался что-то сказать, но Альбус держал ладонь крепко.

— Невероятно. Неужели я нашёл область, в которой Геллерт Гриндельвальд оказался неосведомлён? — сказал Альбус, не скрывая иронии, отпустил его руки и принялся расстёгивать его ширинку. 

Геллерт больше не подгонял: так и остался лежать со скрещенными над головой запястьями. Взгляд у него был яростный, но в то же время слегка пристыженный.

— Никогда и ни с кем, так, Геллерт? — сказал Альбус, обхватив его член. — Мне интересно… даже так? — спросил он и несколько раз двинул кулаком. Прикрыв глаза, Геллерт выгнулся навстречу и глухо простонал Альбусу в ладонь. — Неужели я и в этом у тебя был первым? Можно было предупредить.

Он убрал ладонь с лица Геллерта, но тот не ответил, тяжело вдохнул через рот. Снова подставил шею. Альбус поцеловал её, прикусил место, где тянулась жила. Он перестал двигать ладонью, затем убрал её вовсе — Геллерт тут же закинул на него вторую ногу, и от того, как он был готов, Альбуса спазмом скрутило до боли. 

— Значит, нет, — сказал Альбус, расстегнув пуговицы на своей ширинке. — А так? — Он повёл губами вниз по животу Геллерта и накрыл ртом член. 

Геллерт всхлипнул громче, что-то сбивчиво пробормотал и вцепился Альбусу в волосы, двинув бёдрами. Альбус чуть не подавился. Практики у него было недостаточно, и ему очень повезло, что Геллерт вообще не имел никакого опыта и отзывался на каждое прикосновение, словно ему было достаточно самой идеи.

Альбус попытался обхватить себя ладонью, но Геллерта нужно было придерживать за бёдра, чтобы хоть как-то замедлить. Тот надавил ему на затылок, заставив взять глубже, и Альбус подчинился его рукам и пальцам в своих волосах, расслабил глотку, с откровенным влажным звуком принимая его член. 

Геллерт тихо вскрикнул. Отпустив его бёдра, Альбус позволил ему толкаться резче. Геллерт сжал пальцы у него на затылке, вскрикнул громче, выгнувшись, стиснул плечи Альбуса между колен — Альбус сглотнул сперму и наконец накрыл свой член рукой, дожал себя парой быстрых движений, вздрогнув всем телом.

Он подполз выше, поцеловал внутреннюю сторону бедра Геллерта, поцеловал кость, натянувшую кожу под животом, потом живот, и обессиленно лёг, положив голову Геллерту на грудь. Тот уронил на лоб тыльную сторону запястья.

— Ты ублюдок, — слабым голосом сказал он, когда они оба отдышались. 

Пальцами он бездумно перебирал волосы на затылке Альбуса.

Альбус прикоснулся губами к его груди, не глядя провёл рукой по его лбу.

— Почему ты не сказал? — спросил Альбус мягко, но тоном дал понять, что ждал ответа. 

Геллерт убрал руку от лица, потянул Альбуса за волосы, заставив на себя посмотреть.

— И что тогда? — сощурился Геллерт. — Ты бы был со мной нежен? Ты и так достаточно нежен, Альбус. Мне каждый раз кажется, что ты меня на тот свет отправишь.

— Да. — Альбус повёл плечом. — Может быть, я был бы с тобой нежнее. Может быть, мы бы так не суетились. 

Геллерт откинул голову на матрас и покачал головой, глядя в потолок.

— Нет. Никакого особого отношения.

Альбус навис над ним, приподнявшись на локтях.

— Почему ты не сказал?

Геллерт перевёл на него удивлённый взгляд.

— Ты правда не понимаешь? — спросил он слегка раздражённо. — Я не мог дать тебе это преимущество.

Альбусу не хватило слов, и он потрясённо взмахнул пальцами.

— Преимущество? О чём ты вообще? Если бы всё пошло по твоему плану, мы бы действительно переспали в амбаре, потому что с твоим характером очень сложно разобрать, когда ты в настоящей истерике. Ты чего добивался? — обессиленно спросил Альбус, отчаявшись гадать. — Ну что тогда произошло?

Геллерт молча изучал его лицо. 

— Разве ты не понимаешь, что, кроме тебя, я никому — никому, — повторил он, злобно оскалившись, — не дал бы к себе прикасаться так?

— Это не ответ, — отрезал Альбус, хоть и испытал мелочное облегчение, близкое к радости.  

— Ты хочешь знать, что тогда произошло? 

Геллерт задумчиво провёл по лицу Альбуса кончиками пальцев, остановился на его губах, очертил их контур. Не сменив выражения, закинул ему ногу на спину. 

— Я лежал вот так, — сказал он, согнув вторую ногу в колене — по кивку Альбус как заколдованный подхватил её на плечо. — Да. Ты взял мою ногу вот так, и я понял, насколько нам обоим это было нужно. Тебя вроде бы всё устраивало, ты никуда не торопился, но, — Геллерт с горькой улыбкой покачал головой, поцокал языком, — сложно тебя читать. Ты слишком хороший и такой вежливый. — Он легко стукнул его указательным пальцем по губам. — У тебя всё это уже было. Нельзя было тебе этого не дать. Тогда я подумал: вот оно. Я ни на кого не обращал внимания, мне никто не был интересен — я даже не думал об этом — годами. И моя гордость, и заносчивость, и нежелание собой делиться — это всё привело меня к этому великому моменту. Чтобы ты взял меня на гнилых досках в разрушенном амбаре, а я делал вид, что получаю от этого удовольствие, лишь бы ты не сбежал.

Альбус смотрел на него в немом ужасе. Лицо Геллерта оставалось отстранённо- весёлым.

— Это какой-то кошмар, — с трудом выдавил из себя Альбус. — Что ты нашёл в этом смешного?

Геллерт простодушно пожал плечами.

— Альбус, — расслабленно сказал он, водя указательным пальцем по его губам. — Меня рассмешило то, насколько меня это устраивало.

— А потом испугало, — негромко продолжил Альбус. 

Мерлин, подумал он, и проклял себя за глупость. Каким же он был идиотом.

Геллерт бодро кивнул, наслаждаясь его реакцией.

— Конечно меня это испугало. Я до сих пор в ужасе. Ты просто не представляешь себе, Альбус Дамблдор. 

Повернув голову к плечу, Альбус уткнулся лицом в ногу Геллерта.

— Не глупи, — сказал он, поцеловав нежную кожу на внутренней стороне его бедра. — Не это для меня важно. Это всего лишь приятный бонус. — Он поцеловал то же место снова. — Очень приятный, но не главный. Если хочешь, мы прекратим.

— Ты свихнулся, Дамблдор? — Геллерт ощутимо его пнул. — Я вижу в тебе огромный потенциал. Ты обязан ублажать меня дальше.

— Подумать только, — улыбнулся Альбус. — Геллерт Гриндельвальд паникует из-за недостатка опыта.

Он напряжённо замолк, потому что по лицу Геллерта пробежала тень. Геллерт скинул с него ноги, убрал пальцы и резко схватил за подбородок, притянув голову Альбуса к себе ближе.

— Ты правда не понимаешь, — поражённо прошипел он, прищурившись. — Ты действительно, раздери тебя дракон, не понял.

Он держал крепко и ощутимо впивался ногтями в кожу.

— Геллерт, — беспомощно сказал Альбус.

Не отпустив его подбородка, Геллерт сел на кровати, подобрал под себя ноги.

— Почему ты путаешь причину и следствие, Дамблдор? — раздражённо спросил он, и тогда Альбус наконец догадался, но поверить не смог. 

Он изумлённо посмотрел на Геллерта. Тот ехидно закивал.

— Да, Альбус. Да. Наконец. Я ни с кем не был, потому что я никогда не влюблялся, глупец, — сказал он, исступлённо дёрнул Альбуса за челюсть и свёз ему кожу ногтями, даже не заметив. — Потому что никто никогда не был достаточно хорош для меня. Никто. Никогда. Но тут появился ты. Красивый и умный. А у тебя всё это уже было. Да, Альбус, правильная реакция. Отгадай, как я себя чувствую.

Он яростно оттолкнул голову Альбуса и рывком упал на спину, закрыв лицо ладонями.

Альбус растерянно потёр переносицу. Прямолинейность Геллерта в который раз вышибла его из колеи.

— Я влюблялся, — негромко сказал он, и Геллерт обречённо усмехнулся в ответ. 

Альбус опустился рядом с ним на бок, рассмотрел линию изломленного в ухмылке рта.

— Я влюблялся, но после тебя мне не вспомнить их лиц.

Убрав руки к затылку, Геллерт повернул голову. Он лежал в свете десятков свечей, в ореоле светлых волос, но взгляд его оставался тёмным и пугающим, как магия, которую Геллерт любил.

— Только ты, — сказал Альбус, без страха глядя ему в глаза. — Пока ты будешь позволять.

Геллерт перевернулся, устроившись напротив него, и положил ладонь Альбусу на щёку.

— Тогда я всегда.

 

****

Геллерт лениво перевернулся и устроился к нему спиной. В полусне Альбус придвинулся к нему ближе, спрятав лицо между его лопаток. 

Альбус не мог заставить себя открыть глаза. Утренняя тишина вокруг была несовершенной. Пели птицы. Соседские дети на улице водили считалку. Геллерт что-то неторопливо пролистывал. Если бы было возможно, Альбус лежал бы на грани сна и бодрствования часами, переплетя с ним ноги, словно пойманный в Арресто Моментум.

Через время он всё же не выдержал и поцеловал позвонок Геллерта под своими губами.

— Отгадай, что я нашёл во французских архивах? — тут же спросил Геллерт, не обернувшись. 

Альбус уткнулся лбом ему в спину.

— Что?

— Ничего. Ничего даже отдалённо похожего.

— Это тоже результат. Значит, Даров там нет.

— Не надейся. Осталась ещё твоя половина и новые выпуски.

— Я закончу сегодня вечером. 

Геллерт шумно захлопнул блокнот и отбросил в сторону.

— Не могу поверить, что во Франции пусто. — Он откинулся назад, придавив плечом Альбуса, и зарылся пальцами ему в волосы. — Давай всё равно съездим на пару дней? Даже если не будет нужно. Мне кажется, мы заслужили Париж.

Забравшись выше на подушку, Альбус обнял его рукой через грудь. Спину Альбусу холодил остывший за август ветер, вздымающий занавески, — первый предвестник грядущей осени.

— Куда угодно, — сказал Альбус Геллерту в висок. — Но мы точно найдём зацепку до отъезда. Обещаю.

— Отлично. Нам нужно оправдание.

— Тебе никогда не нужно оправданий.

— Я ещё кофе не выпил, а ты начинаешь со своей моралью, — ответил Геллерт и взъерошил волосы у него на затылке. 

— Кстати о морали. Давно хотел это обсудить.

— О нет, Альбус. Что?

— Ты ведь прочёл дневник Хислоп до конца? Я считаю, Сайна была права. 

Геллерт убрал руку и стремительно перевернулся к нему лицом.

— Нет. 

Он стукнул Альбуса по лодыжке ногой, но без запала: видимо, догадался, что всё уже решено.

— Мы и так сделали многое. Даже если у нас получится усовершенствовать чары так, чтобы копия хранила магию и не старела продолжительное время, мы не сможем поделиться этим с миром. Это будет катастрофа.

— Альбус, — мрачно сказал Геллерт. — Мне так повезло, что твоя зубодробительная праведность не касается постели. Ты меня убиваешь.

Альбус рассматривал его нарочито недовольное лицо. Поразительно, какими настоящими на нём смотрелись любые его театральные эмоции.

— Ты знаешь, что я прав. Будет невозможно отличить подделку от оригинала. Предметы искусства, артефакты, магические драгоценности — появится возможность всё это продублировать. Но главная проблема — деньги, которые введут в заблуждение даже гоблинов. Волшебный мир и так в кризисе. 

Геллерт изогнул губы в пренебрежительной улыбке.

— О, тут проблемы не в экономике.

— Да, — кивнул Альбус, — только рухнувшую экономику не наладить даже Дарами Смерти. Нельзя будет начать переговоры с маглами, если магический мир будет слаб.

Шумно вздохнув, Геллерт повалился обратно на спину и устало взмахнул рукой. 

На ночь он снял кольца. Альбус впервые видел его ничем не прикрытые пальцы, и почему-то это действовало на него завораживающе, словно Геллерт показывал ему что-то интимное. Альбус никогда не видел его настолько обнажённым, каким-то удивительно обыденным, будто они просыпались в одной постели каждое утро. 

— И ты всё ещё считаешь, что переговоры что-то изменят. Говорю тебе, Альбус, нужно ударить один раз и сильно, заявить о себе. — Он поднял руки над грудью и звонко стукнул кулаком по ладони, проиллюстрировав слова. — Только тогда к нам прислушаются моментально.

— Какой смысл, если можно начать давить на немагическое правительство? Они всё решают. 

— Решают. До тех пор, пока обычные люди их слушают. А обычные люди слушают тех, кого боятся.

Альбус собирался возразить, но вдруг подумал, что не хотел затяжного спора. Эта дискуссия обещала быть долгой и тяжёлой — совсем не для раннего утра в кровати. Альбус решил ретироваться.

— Давай не будем об этом сейчас. Сначала нужно найти Дары, а потом решать, как именно их применять.

Запальчиво повернув к нему голову, Геллерт хотел сказать что-то ещё, закрепить свою победу. Альбус спокойно встретил его расчётливый холодный взгляд, прикрыл глаза, глубже зарывшись виском в подушку. Геллерт почувствовал промедление Альбуса, почуял слабость, как волк кровь, но пользоваться этим не стал.

— Хорошо, — ответил он, смягчившись за секунду. — Я переубежу тебя позже.

Он перекатился к краю кровати и откинул простыню. Поднялся, не прикрываясь. В нём не было ни капли стыда. Геллерту слишком нравилось себя показывать, и Альбус наблюдал, как тот пересекал комнату, чтобы в коридоре призвать себе стакан воды со стола в гостиной.

— Мне нужно одеться, чтобы не травмировать мисс Бэгшот? — спросил Альбус, когда Геллерт вернулся. 

Перевернувшись на спину, Альбус беззастенчиво рассматривал его из-под ресниц. Геллерт отпил из стакана, отставил его на подоконник.

— Тётушка на исторической конференции в Испании, — сказал он, остановившись у изножья кровати. — Что-то связанное с магическими существами. Она так долго объясняла, что я прослушал. В любом случае, она должна вернуться завтра утром. Ты занят сегодня?

— Нет, — легко соврал Альбус. 

Ариана, Аберфорт, заказы из Хогвартса — пока он был с Геллертом, всё становилось нереальным, игрушечным, словно фигурки в снежном шаре.

— Отлично. — Геллерт плавно опустился обратно на матрас, устроившись в центре кровати лицом к Альбусу. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был раздет. И планирую стонать на весь дом. — Он подтянул ноги Альбуса к себе на колени и положил руку на зажившую рану. — Действительно остался след, — сказал он, мгновенно переключившись, и легко провёл пальцами по рубцам. — Никогда больше не сделаю тебе больно.

— Я знаю. — Альбус усмехнулся. — Ты бы видел своё лицо вчера.

— Ты валялся посреди кладбища в крови и хохотал как придурок. У меня были причины не следить за лицом. Серьёзно, Альбус, — сказал Геллерт после паузы и качнул головой. — Больше никаких дуэлей. Не хочу, чтобы мы навредили друг другу.

Альбус выразительно округлил глаза, посмотрев на больную ногу, по которой Геллерт безотчётно водил пальцами.

— А я только хотел потребовать реванш, — сказал Альбус с деланой серьёзностью и пожал плечами. — Давай сойдёмся на ничьей. Я всё ещё считаю, что ты мог бы меня победить в равной схватке.

— Не знаю, — отозвался Геллерт, не глядя на него. Альбус узнал в его голосе ни на кого конкретно не направленную злость. — Иногда я вижу, как ты колдуешь, и думаю, что ты способнее меня.

— Завидуешь? — поддел Альбус без злорадства. — Это всё твоя гордость.

В ответ Геллерт посмотрел на него с неожиданной прохладой.

— Возможно, — сказал он, горделиво вскинув подбородок. — И что?

Почувствовав неловкость, Альбус примирительно улыбнулся. 

— Ничего. В таком случае, хорошо, что я на твоей стороне, не так ли?

Пальцы Геллерта замерли у Альбуса на колене. 

Альбус пошутил без задней мысли, но Геллерт почему-то отреагировал остро: лицо его из напряжённого сделалось пугающе спокойным — с таким он обычно колдовал. 

Альбус свёл брови. 

— Ты что? — обескураженно прошептал он.

Геллерт тряхнул головой, отбросив одному ему известные мысли, и перевёл глаза с лица Альбуса на его шрам. 

— Правда похож на подземку? — спросил он с неожиданной заботой.

Альбус прижал подбородок к груди, чтобы лучше рассмотреть рубцы.

— Вполне. Начинается с Хаммерсмит.

Геллерт легко прикоснулся к самому началу шрама. 

— Вот здесь?

— Ага. 

— А если чуть выше?

— Похоже на Вестборн. Или Роял Ок. Дальше будет Бишопс и Бейкер-стрит.

Геллерт провёл указательным пальцем выше.

— Здесь?

— Нет, — улыбнулся Альбус, закрыв глаза. — Это уже Кингс-Кросс.

Геллерт положил ладонь ему на внутреннюю часть бедра.

— А вот тут? — спросил он, поднимаясь ладонью вверх и очерчивая рубец большим пальцем.

— Фаррингдон. Аделсгейт. — Альбус рассмеялся, когда ладонь Геллерта оказалась там, где шрама не было. — Это уже даже не Уайтчепел, Геллерт.

— Плевать, — ответил тот, склонившись, чтобы поцеловать его колено, и последовал губами дальше, за рукой.

  
  


11

 

«Альбус,

 

За обедом ты сказал, что будешь занят. Я запомнил, хотя был сосредоточен на том, чтобы не умереть под испепеляющим взглядом твоего брата. Может, Аберфорт тайно в меня влюблён? Одного Дамблдора мне вполне достаточно, и я уже выбрал более привлекательного.

Отложи все дела. Это важно.

Сегодня ночью в амбаре. 

 

Геллерт». 

 

****

 

«Геллерт,

 

Обязательно поинтересуйся у Аберфорта, но, прошу, сначала позови меня, а ещё лучше — мисс Бэгшот с фотоаппаратом: кому-то необходимо запечатлеть тебя лицом в тарелке супа.

Можешь помочь мне с зельями? Тогда аппарируем вместе с мансарды ближе к полуночи.

 

Альбус». 

 

****

 

«Альбус,

 

Я буду немного занят. 

Просто аппарируй, когда закончишь. 

Всё равно, насколько поздно. Я буду ждать. 

ДАЖЕ НЕ ДУМАЙ не появиться.  

 

Геллерт». 

 

Альбус отодвинул ящик стола и положил письмо к остальным. Они не были перехвачены лентой и не лежали в отдельной коробке. Письма Геллерта перемежались открытками Элфиаса, заказами из Хогвартса, посланиями из Каира, какой-то незначительной ерундой вроде рождественских карточек от многочисленных знакомых, с которыми связь поддерживалась из вежливости. Альбусу всегда нравилось, как Геллерт дробно разбавлял его рутину, и вид разложенных в хронологическом порядке конвертов приносил ему покой. 

В дверь постучали. В комнату заглянула Ариана.

— Готов к прогулке? — спросила она, дёрнув за ленты чепчика. 

Неуверенная улыбка исчезла с её лица, когда Альбус не ответил. Он абсолютно забыл. С Геллертом он постоянно забывал.

— Я буду занят ночью. Нужно начать работу сейчас.

— О, — едва слышно отозвалась сестра, опустив глаза. — Альбус, ты же обещал. Даже Аберфорт в хорошем настроении… Я надеялась, что вы сегодня помиритесь окончательно.

— Прости. В другой раз, ладно?

Ариана снова на него посмотрела, и Альбусу показалось, что она на него накричит. Но Ариана резко проговорила, не повысив тона:

— Всего час на глупой прогулке. Неужели тебе с нами настолько скучно?

— Нет, — поспешно проговорил Альбус, срываясь с места. — Нет. — Он взял её за руку.

Ариана позволила ему, хотя не сжимала пальцев в ответ.

— Просто вы не… — импульсивно начал Альбус и стыдливо умолк.

Вы не он. Просто вы — не он.

— Я всего лишь внезапно оказался занят, — закончил он криво.

Ариана его словно не слышала.

— После дня рождения ты совсем нас избегаешь. Мы обидели тебя, Альбус? Что-то сделали не так? — Она в отчаянии покачала головой, не найдя слов, и взметнула руку к дрогнувшим губам. — Я не знаю…

— Нет, — повторил Альбус убеждённо и поцеловал костяшки её пальцев. Смятение Арианы никогда не было хорошим знаком, и его стоило пресекать в зародыше. В доме только закончили восстанавливать мебель. — Нет. Это был замечательный день рождения.

— Тогда почему ты не пользуешься котлом?

Альбус не узнал голос сестры и медленно поднял голову от её руки.

— Что?

— Я поднималась на мансарду, чтобы тебя увидеть, — продолжила Ариана и крепко стиснула его пальцы. Все её черты разом огрубели. — Что не так с котлом, Альбус? Ты же был в восторге. На нём гиппогрифы.

На столе за спиной Альбуса начали дребезжать вещи. На пол упала и разбилась чернильница. Воздух вокруг уплотнился и стал напоминать предгрозовой: в нём не было звуков, только едва различимый зудящий звон — предупреждение о надвигающейся буре.

— Он прекрасный, — зашептал Альбус, торопливо проведя ладонью по её по волосам, но реакции от Арианы было не больше, чем от восковой фигуры. Он схватил сестру за плечо, как будто мог этим остановить её прогорклую магию. — Я не хотел его портить, пока старые ещё в нормальном состоянии. Ариана, ваш подарок замечательный. Всё замечательно. Я всё отменю, если… 

Он не продолжил — позади него взметнулся в воздух стул и разбился о потолок. Альбус посмотрел на доски у себя за спиной, медленно повернул голову и едва не отдёрнул руку, лежавшую на плече Арианы. Перед ним показало себя что-то жуткое, что не было его сестрой, и Альбус не представлял, как это усмирить. Ариана всё ещё стискивала его ладонь. 

Её фигура пожирала свет вокруг. Её локоны шевелились, точно заряженные статическим электричеством. Альбус просто стоял.

— Сестра, — позвал Аберфорт, взбежав вверх по лестнице, и в два счёта оказался рядом с ними. 

Он обнял Ариану, как будто не замечал в ней перемены. Ему было всё равно — и именно благодаря этому он находил способ до неё достучаться. 

— Сестричка, ну что ты? — ласково заговорил он, прижимая её к груди. — Да, он идиот. Глупее тролля. Он такой, ну что ты на него злишься? Ты же его любишь. Ты любишь нас всех, так? Правда ведь? Ну, скажи мне.

Хватка Арианы на руке Альбуса ослабла, и воздух потерял неестественную тёплую густоту. Альбус уловил то мгновение, когда из зрачков сестры разом исчезла мутная поволока.

— Ну что ты сердишься? — продолжал бормотать Аберфорт, покачиваясь с ней, словно с младенцем в руках. 

Он говорил простые, бессмысленные слова, но каким-то образом они действовали, словно тонкая магическая формула — и это было что-то, Альбусу абсолютно недоступное.

— Я… Я так расстроена, Аберфорт, — слабо проговорила Ариана, прикрыв глаза. 

По её щекам потекли слёзы, но на лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.

— Не стоит оно того. — Аберфорт положил голову сестре на плечо, поднял на Альбуса глаза и одними губами сказал: «Убирайся».  

Альбус не хотел уходить. Он хотел как-то помочь, извиниться, в конце концов, только взгляд Аберфорта был холодным и яростным, и с таким не дарили прощение. 

Сделав шаг в сторону, Альбус попятился к мансарде, а затем повернулся к ним спиной, почувствовав себя малодушным трусом.

— Ох, Аберфорт, — расслышал он, оказавшись на ступенях лестницы. — Всё разваливается. Всё вокруг меня — сплошные руины.

— Я знаю, сестрёнка, — утешал её Аберфорт.

Он правда знал.

Каждый из них в этом доме был несчастен по-своему. 

Поднявшись наверх, Альбус остановился в непривычной тишине. Что-то изменилось на мансарде, и было сложно понять сразу, что именно. Он перевёл взгляд на клетку, но Йорик в ней не шевелился, а перья его уродливо топорщились на полураскрытых крыльях. 

Это была всего лишь сова — почти что смешная потеря после смерти родителей. И всё-таки Альбус скорбел, скорбел по большей утрате: вместе с Йориком он лишился последнего, что связывало его с матерью и отцом и счастливым детством в Нагорье.  

Он сел на пол, уперевшись спиной в стену. 

Альбус представил, что сжигает этот дом дотла и ведёт Ариану по улице: и все вокруг смотрят на них, и ленты её чепчика развеваются на ветру, будто длинные конфетти, а пепел хлопьями падает ей на рыжие локоны, отражающие пламя огня. 

Дым и пепел, подумал он отстранённо, и книжная пыль.    

 

****

Он аппарировал в амбар после полуночи и нашёл Геллерта на втором этаже. Геллерт лежал на разбросанной соломе в том же месте, где Альбус его оставил, когда всё в очередной раз пошло не так. На каблуках развернувшись лицом к лестнице, Альбус молча опустился рядом с ним на спину. Их с Геллертом головы оказались на одном уровне, ноги были направлены в разные стороны.

Звёзд было столько, что между ними небо казалось серым. Сквозь дыру в крыше виднелся лунный бок цвета сыра. По нему проползло тонкое облако.

— Ты не в порядке, — без сомнений произнёс Геллерт, глядя вверх. 

Альбус мягко положил ладонь ему на щёку и повернул лицо Геллерта к себе.

— Уже в порядке, — сказал он, прижавшись губами к его губам.

Геллерт ответил ему под стать, нежно и неторопливо, прошёлся пальцами по позвонкам на шее, и всё остальное по щелчку размылось и ушло на второй план.

Впервые Геллерт остановился первым.

— У меня есть кое-что для тебя. Для нас, — сказал он, огладив скулу Альбуса большим пальцем. 

Он был расслаблен только внешне. Очередная идея не позволяла его разуму оставаться спокойным: Альбус чувствовал это по тому, как пальцы Геллерта нетерпеливо играли с его волосами на виске, видел в заинтригованной улыбке, спрятанной в углах губ, — слегка неуверенной, впрочем. 

Как будто Альбус был способен ему отказать.

— Показывай. 

Геллерт запустил ладонь во внутренний карман жилета и за цепочку вытянул оттуда фиал. Цепочку Геллерт перекрутил между пальцев, словно колыбель для кошки, и поболтал им в воздухе.

— Что это? — спросил Альбус.

Геллерт подкинул фиал и ловко поймал, словно ловец снитч. Сомкнутую ладонь он положил Альбусу на грудь.

— Обещание. Клятва навсегда.

— Слишком длинная для тебя прелюдия, — Альбус улыбнулся, накрыв его руку своей. — Просто скажи.

— Пакт на крови. Обет. Мы смешаем нашу кровь, поместим её внутрь, и фиал будет её хранить как одно целое. И накажет любого из нас, если мы нарушим договор.

— Если тебя это беспокоит, я не собираюсь тебе изменять, — отшутился Альбус. 

Геллерт заносчиво фыркнул.

— Естественно. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что не найдёшь лучше.

Альбус не смог от него глаз отвести, прямо как в первый раз, когда посмотрел на Геллерта, повалившись с ним бок о бок в солому. Его накрыло ностальгическим чувством, обратным дежавю. Когда они лежали здесь вместе, грязные и израненные после первых дуэлей, Геллерт выглядел совсем не так. Сейчас его одежда была безукоризненно чистой, волосы убраны в хвост, — они так отросли, а Альбус даже не заметил, когда, — а на лице не было ни царапины. 

Сам Геллерт в тот день был для него другим. Ещё с месяц назад сегодняшняя ночь показалась бы Альбусу невозможной фантазией, глупой шуткой, как любое безусловное счастье показалось бы ему недостижимым.

— Какого обещания ты от меня хочешь? — спросил он. 

Готовность в его голосе вытеснила заинтересованность.

—  В свете последних событий — что мы никогда не пойдём друг против друга. Никаких заклинаний. Больше вообще никаких.

Альбус нахмурился.

— Ты хочешь от меня защиты? Геллерт, ты же знаешь, что я скорее умру…

— Я знаю, — твёрдо перебил тот. — Ты знаешь тоже. Теперь скажи это своему шраму на ноге.

Альбус перевернулся на бок, затем вообще сел. У него голова шла кругом. Он совсем не того ожидал. Геллерт остался лежать, откинув руку с фиалом.

— Это была нелепая случайность, — рассеянно сказал Альбус, но умолк, потому что взгляд Геллерта сделался ледяным.

— Никаких больше случайностей. Никаких больше рисков. За всё будет наказание. — Геллерт вдруг скривил губы, словно от боли. 

За секунду он стал выглядеть так разбито, что Альбусу захотелось пообещать что угодно, лишь бы ему стало лучше. 

— Представь, что случится, если когда-нибудь кто-то из нас вспылит, — продолжил он, и Альбус слушал, поражённо уставившись на него. 

Не дождавшись ответа, Геллерт покачал головой, продолжил горестно: 

— Давай же, признай, Альбус, мы оба не настолько идеальны, какими хотим друг друга видеть. 

Альбус попытался подобрать слова, но только схватил ртом воздух и упал на локти, обхватив лицо Геллерта ладонями.

— Геллерт, что ты несёшь? — нервно зашептал Альбус, всматриваясь в его убитое лицо. — Я никогда — никогда — никогда не причиню тебе вреда. Я обещаю, да, хорошо — что угодно, только, пожалуйста, не смотри на меня так.

— Как? 

— Как будто я тебя уже предал, — ответил Альбус и отстранился, провёл по губам пальцами, собравшись с мыслями. — Никогда больше не смотри на меня так, — сказал он спокойнее. — Мы заключим пакт на крови. Фиделиус. Нерушимый обет. Что угодно. Что хочешь. Только больше никогда так на меня не смотри.

— Не собираюсь, — сказал Геллерт, поднявшись на ноги. — Именно поэтому я сделаю всё. 

С его лица пропали все эмоции. Это была та самая тревожная перемена, от которой раньше Альбус не спал по ночам. В прошлой жизни его это терзало.

— Никогда, Альбус. Порознь — не для нас.

Геллерт встал над ним, сосредоточенный, высокий, весь в чёрном — и от него исходила давящая сила. Он протянул руку ладонью вверх, и Альбус принял её без колебаний.

— Я понятия не имею, как это работает, — походя признался Геллерт, потянув его за собой к лестнице. — Пошли туда, где больше места.

— Отличная идея, — чересчур бодро ответил Альбус. — Если что-то пойдёт не так, наши органы будут лучше смотреться разбросанными по всему амбару.

Геллерт с подозрением на него посмотрел.

— Твой брат прав. Ты слишком много со мной общаешься.

На первом этаже он поднял палочку и снял защитные заклинания с крыши, выбил из неё несколько досок. Альбус встал в поток лунного света, точно актёр на сцене. Геллерт придвинулся к нему ближе, но никакой экспрессии в нём не было и в помине. Он был сосредоточен и решителен и собирался идти до конца.

С отстранённым видом закатав рукав на правой руке, он стянул кольца и положил их в карман брюк. Альбус не шевелился, глядя на его обнажённое предплечье.

В каком-то смысле, думал Альбус, это было проклятие. Не заклинание. 

Словно они заранее признавали своё бессилие перед чем-то, что встанет между ними в будущем. 

Геллерт взял Альбуса за запястье и расстегнул пуговицы на манжете, подвернул рукав.

— Сомневаешься? — спросил он, задержав ладонь у него на руке, прежде чем отпустить. 

Нервно усмехаясь, Альбус разглядывал свой сжатый кулак.

— Не в тебе.

Геллерт повёл плечами.

— Выбор твой. Один я этого сделать не смогу.

Он достал палочку. Больше он ничего не говорил и просто ждал.

Альбус посмотрел в его уверенное лицо — и секунды оказалось достаточно, чтобы отбросить сомнения и разжать пальцы. 

Он взрезал заклинанием кожу. Геллерт повторил за ним и поднял руку перед собой, чтобы сомкнуть ладони.

Альбус закрыл глаза, прислушался к ощущениям и, вздрогнув, выдохнул через рот. Почти сразу он услышал, как Геллерт судорожно втянул воздух носом.

Геллерт, подумал он, когда давление внутри потянулось выше по запястью, к локтю, к самому сердцу. Его кровь густа и пропитана магией, и часть Геллерта навсегда останется у Альбуса внутри. 

Их сведённые ладони стёрли значение слов, обесценили любые прикосновения.

Заклинание связывало их невидимой, но осязаемой нитью, и казалось, будто Геллерт вместе с кровью тянул к себе душу Альбуса, — конечно же, подумал тот отчаянно, бери, забирай хоть всю. 

Они переплели пальцы. Чары, соединявшие их, были тёмными и вязкими. Только такие способны дарить восторг пополам с ужасом.

Капли крови из порезов взметнулись вверх, переплелись, будто в танце, — и были пойманы в фиал, как в янтарь. Геллерт поймал его и положил в карман жилета. 

Руку Альбуса он так и не отпустил. Расстояние было бы невыносимым, разомкни они ладони.

— Надеюсь, ты доволен, — прошептал Альбус непослушным голосом. 

Он чувствовал одуряющую эйфорию, но не мог избавиться от фоновой тревоги, червя сомнения, твердившего ему, что это начало конца. 

Вместо ответа Геллерт придвинулся вплотную, едва не сбив его с ног. Он сжал ладонь Альбуса с такой силой, что у того хрустнули костяшки. Альбус не возражал. Он позволил Геллерту искусать ему губы, разомкнуть рот языком. Геллерт оттеснил его к стене, чуть ли не вгрызся ему в шею, и Альбус, вздрогнув, склонил голову, притянул его к себе ближе за затылок. 

Геллерт разомкнул ладонь. Вскинувшись вверх, он повернул голову Альбуса к себе, подхватив под челюсть. Какое-то время Геллерт скользил взглядом по его лицу, словно никак не мог увидеть в темноте, и опалял Альбусу рот горячечным дыханием. 

— Люмос, — приказал Геллерт отсутствующим тоном, вытянул палочку Альбуса из кармана и молча повторил заклинание. — На пол, — сказал он, дёрнув Альбуса вниз за бёдра, и Альбус рухнул от неожиданности, вбив локти в доски.

Палочки полетели в солому рядом с ним. 

— Я хочу видеть твоё лицо, — сказал Геллерт, опустившись на колени между его ног, и принялся расстёгивать пуговицы у Альбуса на ширинке. 

В голосе Геллерта звучали стальные ноты, а глаза в полумгле выглядели абсолютно чёрными. Альбус приподнял бёдра, чтобы помочь снять с себя брюки, хотел что-то сказать, но вышел только всхлип — Геллерт беззастенчиво лизнул его головку, затем надавил ладонями Альбусу на бёдра и сомкнул губы на его члене. Закрыв глаза, Альбус откинул голову назад. Он слышал, как задыхался, и слышал, как Геллерт вбирал его в себя, и почему-то сильнее всего Альбуса ошарашивало не тепло, не удовольствие, а именно этот размеренный влажный звук. Альбус на сразу узнал свой слабый сорвавшийся голос и понял, что что-то попросил. Геллерт остановился — Альбус чувствовал его рваное дыхание влажной кожей.

— Посмотри на меня, Альбус, — сбивчиво сказал Геллерт. — Не смей на меня не смотреть.

От его тона Альбусу хотелось зажмуриться, хоть как-то спастись, но он беспомощно поднял голову и открыл глаза — и словно рухнул в пропасть.

Геллерт был в неуправляемом состоянии. Его глаза в свете Люмосов всё ещё казались бесконечно чёрными, словно две глубокие круглые раны. Прядь волос, выбившаяся из хвоста, налипла Альбусу на член. Чуть тряхнув головой, Геллерт улыбнулся и, не отведя взгляда, легко поцеловал Альбуса под головкой.

Альбус застонал в голос.

— Да, — похвалил Геллерт. — Хорошо. Смотри на меня.

Он снова взял в рот, не дав Альбусу дёрнуться навстречу. Принимал он его в себя без опасения подавиться и с таким неприкрытым удовольствием, что Альбуса пробирало дрожью.

Геллерт прервался на секунду, потёрся о него носом.

— О Альбус, — прошептал он ошалело. — Ты почти скулишь.

Он провёл по нему языком вдоль, наблюдая немигающим, почти стеклянным взглядом, снова накрыл ртом и протянул вверх по животу Альбуса ладонь. Альбус механически вплёл свои негнущиеся пальцы в его и громко всхлипнул, почувствовав, что кончает. Геллерт позволил ему толкнуться глубже и только стиснул его руку сильнее, издав болезненный высокий звук.

Альбус полностью опрокинулся на спину, стукнувшись затылком о пол. Громко сглотнул. Он всё ещё не мог толком вдохнуть. Геллерт плавным движением заполз на него, сложил руки крест-накрест у Альбуса на груди и устроил сверху подбородок.

— Потрясающе, — улыбнулся он и двинул головой, обтерев губы о тыльную сторону ладони. — Ты потрясающий.

Из Альбуса как будто все кости выдернули. Он с трудом просунул ладонь между ними двумя, чтобы добраться до ширинки Геллерта, принялся расстёгивать её, но понял, что Геллерту это не нужно.

— Ты… — рассеянно начал он, не собравшись с мыслями перед тем, как задать вопрос.

Всё ещё довольно улыбаясь, Геллерт взял его ладонь в свою и несколько раз поцеловал свежий порез. 

— Ты просто не видел своё лицо, когда кончаешь.

Альбус ожидал волны стыда или хотя бы смущения, но Геллерт был слишком раскован, чтобы соблюдать какие-либо границы, и Альбус к этому слишком привык.

Он почти неосознанно убрал волосы с лица Геллерта и так и оставил руку заведённой за его ухо.

Геллерт заинтригованно прищурился.

— Что?

Альбус стиснул зубы и титаническим усилием заставил себя ответить: 

— Мне кажется, мы совершили глупость.

— Ты серьёзно? — выдохнул Геллерт, вскинув голову. — Ты действительно будешь обсуждать это сейчас?

— Да, — ответил Альбус, ненадолго прикрыв глаза. — Да, я хочу обсудить это сейчас. Мы поклялись, что когда-нибудь друг друга предадим.

Геллерт оттолкнулся от него локтями и сел сверху, запрокинув голову.

— Не могу поверить, — сказал он, посмотрев куда-то вверх, и взмахнул руками. — Софистика. Ты используешь софистику. — Он подался вперёд, скривив губы, и спросил скороговоркой: — Ничего лучше не придумал?

— Геллерт, пожалуйста, — устало попросил Альбус, уперев ладони в виски.

Стоило держать язык за зубами и действительно оставить разговор на потом, но Альбус не смог сдержаться, и теперь отступать было некуда. Он продолжил осторожнее:

— Этот пакт можно трактовать только одним способом. Мы не доверяем друг другу. А я не думаю, что это правда.

Урезонить Геллерта не получилось. Он взметнулся на ноги, на ходу пробормотал заклинание, вычистив брюки. Он стоял, проводя большим пальцем по указательному, хотя там не было кольца, и выглядел так, словно был готов в любую секунду сорваться с места. 

Так вот каково это, вспомнил Альбус. Вот каково это — не быть с ним вместе. Стоило с Геллертом немного повздорить, и прикосновения его беспокойных рук снова принадлежали ему одному. Альбусу оставалось место зрителя. 

— Ты не понимаешь. — Он спазматически двинул пальцами, сделал несколько шагов к Альбусу и наклонился к нему в подобии реверанса. — Разве ты не почувствовал? Пакт ни о чём не, — Геллерт выплюнул слово, — говорит, Альбус. Это как окклюменция. Это больше, чем просто слова.

— Да. И ты мог попросить у меня что угодно, — ответил Альбус, сел и застегнул ширинку. 

Он смотрел на Геллерта сверху вниз: тот принялся ходить перед ним взад-вперёд, резко разворачиваясь на каблуках. В таком негодовании Альбус его ещё никогда не видел.

— Я попросил самое логичное для нас обоих. — Геллерт снова резко остановился перед ним, раскрыл ладони. — Что? — спросил он, недоумённо тряхнув головой. — Что может быть логичнее? — Он приблизил лицо к лицу Альбуса, сузил глаза. — Ну, скажи мне, — громко закончил он.

Альбус слабо повёл плечами. 

— Ничего не делать, — потерянно сказал он, потому что не было ответа проще — и Альбус не понимал, почему Геллерт этого не видел. — Не сводить обещания к нерушимым запретам. 

Геллерт выставил указательный палец и двинул им у Альбуса перед носом.

— Ты полез в магию, которую не понимаешь, и теперь ты трусишь, — вкрадчиво сказал он, хотя выражению его лица больше подходил крик. — Но ты сделал это. Ты сделал это для нас. 

Альбус хотел оказаться неправ. Он скользнул взглядом по вскинутым бровям Геллерта и усмешке, напоминавшей застывший оскал, но лишь подтвердил этим свою догадку. 

— Нет, Геллерт, — сказал он, поджав губы. — Мне кажется, я сделал это для тебя.

Геллерт шарахнулся назад, как от пощёчины. 

— Что ты сказал? — прошептал он, отступив ещё на шаг. 

Альбус понимающе кивнул — он этой реакции и ожидал.

— Ты не злишься, я вижу. Ты в отчаянии. 

— Что?

— Давай попробуем проще.

Альбус поднялся на ноги и сложил руки на груди. Он рассматривал пуговицу жилета Геллерта, пытаясь сосредоточиться.

— Мне был — и до сих пор — не нужен пакт на крови по одной простой причине. Я уверен, что ты никогда не причинишь мне вреда. И если идти от обратного, — сказал он, подняв глаза, — Геллерт в ужасе мотнул головой, но Альбус продолжил через силу, ведь ему это тоже не приносило никакого удовольствия: — То как объяснить, почему он так необходим тебе?

— Ты заносчивый, самовлюблённый... — Геллерт оборвал ошарашенный шёпот и тут же заговорил тихим голосом, полным ядовитого веселья: — Ты думаешь, я тебя боюсь?

— Я думаю, ты во мне не уверен, — жалко перефразировал Альбус.

Они оба знали, что смысл оставался тем же. 

Если до этого Геллерт был всё время в движении, то теперь замер, смерив Альбуса тяжёлым бесстрастным взглядом, и молча призвал с пола палочку.

Альбус ждал ответа, проклятия — хоть какой-то реакции. Но лицо Геллерта осталось лишённым эмоций, и он дезаппарировал.

Потрясающе, сказал себе Альбус и потёр лицо ладонями. 

Геллерта выбивали из колеи вещи, к которым он не привык. Неудивительно, что его самоуверенность укололи проигранные дуэли. Он не скрывал: весь Альбус в некотором роде приносил ему дискомфорт.

По сути Геллерт потребовал лишь широкий, в своём стиле, жест утешения. Но это было слишком нездорово. 

То, что они делили с Геллертом, неправильно было укреплять магией. Тёмные искусства абсолютно точно не были панацеей от тревог, а Геллерт использовал волшебство так же беззаботно, как накладывал пластырь.

Тишина в амбаре показалась Альбусу насмешливой, словно всё здесь сконцентрировалось на его неудаче, и он в смятении аппарировал к дому, в темноте поднялся на второй этаж. 

В ванной Альбус долго смотрел в зеркало. Отметину на шее было не прикрыть высоким воротником. Альбус прикоснулся к ней кончиками пальцев: к ещё одному доказательству, что рядом с Геллертом он напрочь лишался здравого смысла. Альбус не стал её убирать.

 

****

Альбуса всю ночь мучил поверхностный вязкий сон, который то утягивал глубже, то выталкивал на поверхность. Проснувшись в очередной раз на рассвете, Альбус не выдержал и поднялся с кровати. Весь день до вечера он провёл с тем же неприятным ощущением, что и ночь, — словно брёл куда-то по плечи в илистой тёплой воде.

В комнате он взялся было за письмо Геллерту и уже расправил пергамент, когда вспомнил, что закопал Йорика на заднем дворе. Альбус сосредоточенно свернул пергамент, отложил его в сторону и теперь просто сидел.

Ариана постучала — он всегда безошибочно узнавал её робкий стук.

— Я собираюсь готовить ужин, — сказала она, приоткрыв дверь. — Ты что-нибудь хочешь?

На Альбуса она не смотрела и стояла, нервно стискивая дверной обвязок. Альбус скользнул беглым взглядом по её напряжённому лицу и трусливо отвернулся.

— Спасибо, — бодро отозвался он. — Мне всё равно.

— Хорошо. Скажи, если передумаешь.

Они оба стыдились друг друга после вчерашнего и тщетно пытались это скрыть за доброжелательными интонациями.

Ариана оставила его в одиночестве, но вскоре стук повторился, на этот раз грубый и тяжёлый. 

— Да, Аберфорт.

Альбус отклонил голову назад и в сторону, и дверной проём оказался на уровне его глаз. Оттуда показался брат, сложил руки на груди и растянул губы в кислой улыбке.

— К тебе Геллерт. Нашёл для разнообразия входную дверь.

От удивления Альбус вскочил на ноги. 

— Он может подняться? 

У Альбуса не было настроения играть с Геллертом в гляделки в гостиной, полной родственников.

— О, он уже поднялся, — ответил Аберфорт приторно-сладким голосом и посторонился, пропустив Геллерта внутрь. 

Дверью за его спиной Аберфорт хлопнул увесисто, на грани дозволенного приличиями.

— Милый платок, — с ухмылкой сказал Альбусу Геллерт, когда они остались вдвоём.

Он как ни в чём не бывало приблизился, запустил под платок два пальца и оттянул ткань от шеи Альбуса, взглянув на кожу.

Комментировать Геллерт не стал и присел на кровать, неспешно выровнял кольца. Вёл он себя так, словно это Альбус пришёл к нему в дом. 

Альбус опустился обратно на стул. 

— Я думал, ты не почтишь меня своим присутствием ещё как минимум несколько дней, — сказал он.

Сидя спиной к Геллерту, он чувствовал себя совершенно уязвимым.

— Я сделал это один раз. Мне не понравилось. Хорошо провёл день? — участливо поинтересовался Геллерт, не скрыв иронии.

Он отлично знал ответ.

Альбус обернулся через плечо.

— А ты как думаешь?

Геллерт закинул ногу на ногу.

— Я думаю, что не могу тебя переубедить. Это неприятно.

— Невозможно во всём сходиться. Иногда придётся друг другу уступать.

— Я похож на человека, который уступает?

Отвернувшись, Альбус коротко покачал головой.

— Нет. 

Геллерт за его спиной поднялся, встал слева от Альбуса и протянул ему открытую ладонь. Было до смешного прозаично, но, несмотря ни на что, больше всего Альбус сейчас хотел её целовать.

— Пришло время тебя удивить, — сказал Геллерт, поторопив его движением пальцев.

Альбус не удержался от колкости.

— Что на этот раз? Романтический тур по Азкабану?

— Нет. Это запланировано на завтра.

— Вы есть будете? — через дверь поинтересовался Аберфорт тоном тюремщика.

Альбус поднял на Геллерта глаза — тот с вызовом вскинул брови и негромко сказал:

— Скажи нет, Альбус, и возьми меня наконец за руку. Я теряю терпение.

— Нет, — после паузы ответил Альбус. — Другие планы.

Встав, он обхватил запястье Геллерта, и тот сразу же дезаппарировал.

— Дверь, Геллерт. Дверь, — терпеливо напомнил Альбус, оказавшись в амбаре.

Геллерт осадил:

— Тебе всё равно. — Он сделал шаг назад и бросил в солому между ними фиал. — Раз тебя это так беспокоит, — бесстрастно сказал он, достав палочку.

Альбус мрачно усмехнулся, посмотрев себе под ноги.

— Хочешь сказать, это так просто?

— Для одного нет. Я бы сказал, практически невозможно. — Геллерт выставил шрамом вперёд правую ладонь. — Но мы создали его вместе. Вместе и уничтожим. — Заметив промедление Альбуса, он недовольно тряхнул головой. — Теперь-то что не так?

— Это на тебя не похоже.

— О, Альбус. Почти всё, что я с тобой делаю, на меня не похоже. Но это... — Он вдруг умолк. 

На мгновение он показался разбитым горем. От неожиданности Альбус внутренне вздрогнул. Геллерт быстро взял себя в руки. С нечитаемым спокойствием он перевёл взгляд с фиала на Альбуса и проговорил, криво улыбнувшись:

— Я бы сказал, что в этом моя суть.

Он так и стоял, держа перед собой согнутую в локте руку, словно давал детскую клятву.

Альбус сомкнул с ним ладони, переплел его пальцы со своими.

Геллерт равнодушно взмахнул палочкой, выпустив поток холодного голубого пламени. Альбус повторил за ним и скрипнул зубами, когда понял, в чём подвох. 

Кровь внутри фиала принадлежала им с Геллертом, и заклинание эхом отзывалось в их телах, текло по венам, выжигая невидимые нити обещания. 

Альбус с усилием поднял глаза вверх — Геллерт побледнел, но лишь крепче сжал его руку в своей. 

Фиал сопротивлялся недолго. Никакой кульминации не было: он банально треснул, затем раскололся надвое, и его частицы разлетелись, будто тающие клочья тумана. 

Альбус уронил руку с палочкой на бедро. Он не был уверен, что чувствовал себя лучше. Но фиал пропал, нездоровая клятва исчезла, и это принесло ему спокойствие и чувство благодарности. 

Альбус боялся ощущения пустоты внутри, но ничего такого не пришло. Он по-прежнему оставался привязан к Геллерту сильнее, чем любой магией.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты отстранился от меня из-за такой ерунды, — сказал Геллерт. 

В его голосе проскользнула непривычная интонация, которую Альбус не смог разгадать.

Качнув головой, Альбус с лёгкостью оставил это всё позади.

— Теперь что? — спросил он. 

Геллерт посмотрел без тени улыбки. 

— Ты знаешь, что теперь.

 

****

— Тётушка, я дома! — на пороге выкрикнул Геллерт и стремительно прошёл в гостиную, потянув Альбуса за собой. — У тебя гость. — Ответа не последовало. — Отлично. Она до сих пор на ужине в Лондоне, — сказал Геллерт, не замедлив шага.

— И может сюда аппарировать в любую секунду, — неубедительно возразил Альбус на бегу.

— Мне нравится, когда мы одни. — Не отпустив его запястья, Геллерт схватился за перила и бросился вверх по лестнице. 

В коридоре на втором этаже Альбус дёрнул его за руку назад к себе, чтобы поцеловать — Геллерт резко развернулся, врезавшись в Альбуса, и тот влетел спиной в балюстраду, снеся ряд книг под ногами.

Спотыкаясь и целуясь, они продвигались дальше кругами: Альбус то шёл спиной вперёд, то толкал Геллерта к спальне. Они суетились и даже толком не могли раздеться, сминая друг на друге рубашки и растрёпывая волосы. Геллерт улыбался как безумный и несколько раз ненамеренно прикусил Альбусу губу, оступившись на книгах. На очередном таком повороте он вписался в стопку бедром, почти свалился, повиснув на Альбусе — Альбус ударился лопатками о дверь и едва не рухнул под весом Геллерта на пол, когда она отворилась. 

— Нужно закрыть, — отстранённо сказал Геллерт и начал стягивать с его шеи платок.

Альбус слепо протянул руку ему за спину, не сразу нащупал дверь и захлопнул её, достал палочку, но Геллерт откинул голову: его шея оказалась под носом Альбуса, и её нужно было поцеловать там, где Геллерту хотелось, а Геллерту хотелось везде.   

Альбусу кое-как удалось сосредоточиться на формулах, которые он прочёл Геллерту в кадык.

— Подожди, — пробормотал он, не открывая глаз, когда Геллерт притянул его к себе плотнее за голову. — Я наложу тишину.

— Я уже. Утром, — отозвался Геллерт, не ослабив хватки. 

Ему на кольца намотались волосы Альбуса, но Альбус не обратил внимания: только коротко втянул воздух сквозь зубы, когда Геллерт убрал руку. 

— Каждый день, как мы начали, — сказал Геллерт и подтянул его вплотную за спутанный шейный платок, вжав кулак себе в ключицу. — Чтобы ты слушал меня.

Альбус прихватил зубами кожу под его линией челюсти, потом ткнулся в неё языком. Отстраниться у Альбуса не получилось, и он провёл по влажному месту кончиком носа.

— Ты меня душишь, — просипел он Геллерту на ухо, лизнув мочку, так, что не осталось сомнений: Альбусу плевать. 

Геллерт не сразу понял, а потом перестал двигаться, словно слова сбили его с одному ему известного ритма. Отпустил он всё же быстро и сделал небольшой шаг назад.

— Ты что? — тихо спросил Альбус, глядя ему в глаза. 

Вид у Геллерта был совершенно сбитый с толку. 

— Геллерт, если хочешь… — Альбус протянул ему край платка, как поводок. — Мне не больно.

На мгновение ему показалось, что Геллерт заплачет — но тот просто свёл брови, мотнув головой, и порывисто провёл ладонью Альбусу поперёк щеки. 

Перехватив его запястье, Альбус поцеловал его шрам. Геллерт снова накрыл его губы рукой — Альбус взял фалангу его указательного пальца в рот, услышал прерывистый выдох и поднял взгляд. Геллерт распахнул глаза, рассеянно проведя под его скулой большим пальцем. Кольца Геллерта ободками упирались Альбусу в подбородок.   

Альбус поднял запястье Геллерта выше, взял его палец глубже, зубами стукнувшись о металл, принялся за средний, и Геллерт жалобно вздёрнул брови. Почему-то после всего Геллерта ошарашило именно это, и Альбус старательно обсасывал его фаланги, отвечая языком на любое их движение, лишь бы у Геллерта и дальше было такое же потрясённое выражение лица.

Закончив, Альбус снова легко поцеловал его в шрам на ладони. 

Геллерт отвёл руку к груди и принялся медленно расстёгивать на себе рубашку. Альбус просто смотрел — от него это и требовалось.

В движениях Геллерта кроме сосредоточенности не было никакого соблазнения или провокации, которые он так любил. Он показывал Альбусу совсем не это, и эффект получался сокрушительный.

Альбус схватился за свои пуговицы, но Геллерт покачал головой, остановив его. Разделся полностью, сбросив вещи на пол, скинул с кровати книги и пергаменты и сел в её центре.

— Теперь сделай то же самое для меня, — нарушил он тишину и оплёл руками балки изголовья кровати. 

Он и так хранил молчание слишком долго. Альбус рывком содрал с шеи сбившийся платок и принялся за рубашку.

— Медленнее, Альбус. Дай мне на тебя посмотреть.

Альбус сделал как нужно. Когда он стянул с себя брюки вместе с бельём, Геллерт окинул его неторопливым взглядом с головы до ног. Удовлетворённо хмыкнув, разжал и снова сжал пальцы на перекладинах, словно размял их. 

Его взгляд из-под ресниц сделался тяжёлым и зовущим, и Альбусу этого было достаточно, как команды. Он опустился на кровать, склонился над Геллертом, и тот обхватил его поясницу согнутыми коленями. Альбус потёрся членом о горячую кожу на его животе. Геллерт с наслаждением выдохнул, прикрыл глаза.

— Ещё раз, — попросил он и вздрогнул, когда Альбус повторил движение.

Альбус опустился к нему ниже на руках, коротко поцеловал грудь, затем упал на локти, уткнувшись лицом Геллерту между рёбер. Член Геллерта упирался Альбусу в шею под челюстью, оставляя мокрую полосу на коже — Альбус склонил голову, лизнув его, и Геллерт двинул бёдрами навстречу, сполз ниже, упав головой на подушки, потянул Альбуса к себе. Их глаза снова оказались на одном уровне, и за зрачками Геллерта почти не было видно радужки.

Альбус упёрся ему в лоб, просунул предплечье Геллерту под шею, другой рукой обхватил их обоих, двинув ладонью вверх, — всхлипнув, Геллерт вскинулся навстречу и забросил ноги ему на спину, запрокинул голову.

— Нет, нет, нет, — пробормотал Геллерт нетвёрдым шёпотом. 

От неожиданности Альбус решил, что ослышался, и потерянно остановился.

— Сегодня не так, — сказал Геллерт, тяжёло дыша. — Сегодня я хочу тебя внутри.

— Геллерт, — начал было Альбус, но тот спокойно перебил:

— Будет больно? — Он безразлично повёл плечами. — Хорошо. Мне всё равно. Не в этом смысл.

Альбус устало выдохнул.

— Это же неважно, Геллерт, это всего лишь…

— Нет, — повторил тот ровным голосом и провёл Альбусу пальцами по губам. 

Геллерт быстро взял себя в руки, и теперь его выдавало только сбивчивое дыхание. Он проговорил чуть слышно и нежнее, хотя его взгляд остался холодным и уверенным. 

— Сегодня ты будешь кончать в меня, Альбус. И тебе это очень понравится.

От его беззастенчивого полушёпота Альбус внутренне вздрогнул. 

— Тогда перевернись, — сказал он после паузы, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал уверенно.

Геллерт изменился в лице, но справился с недовольством и лёг на живот, уперевшись локтями в матрас. 

— Так? — спросил он, обернувшись через плечо.

Устроившись у него на бёдрах, Альбус наклонился и поцеловал его между лопаток.

— Так.

Геллерту было необходимо трогать его и видеть его лицо. От того, с какой готовностью он это отбросил, делалось жутковато. Альбус бы многое отдал за то, чтобы иметь больше опыта, просто потому что боялся причинить Геллерту боль.

— Если захочешь, потом ляжешь на спину, — проговорил Альбус ему под ухо, рассеянно огладив плечи. 

Геллерт напрягся под его руками, оказавшись совсем беспомощным.

— Что нужно делать? — нехотя проговорил он, как будто было что-то постыдное в том, чтобы не знать. 

— Я всё сделаю. — Альбус обхватил его снизу за шею, заставил открыть её сильнее. — Расслабься, — сказал он, прижавшись губами к месту, на котором уже проступил неяркий след.

— Я расслаблен, Альбус, — отозвался Геллерт, откинувшись затылком ему на плечо. — Прекрати нервничать.

Альбус распустил ленту на его волосах, зарылся в них носом, глубоко вдохнув знакомый запах, который никогда не мог разобрать на составляющие.  

— Хорошо, — сказал он Геллерту, поцеловал его над правой лопаткой и начал спускаться губами вдоль его позвоночника.

Альбус потянул Геллерта за бок, чтобы подлезть рукой к животу, провёл ладонью по члену. Геллерт тут же уронил голову вперёд. 

На шее у него выпирали позвонки. Альбус в них выдыхал. Геллерт упёрся лбом в предплечье, вскинул бёдра, сдавленно простонав в подушку. Его не нужно было даже приподнимать — в какой-то момент он сам согнул ноги в коленях, и Альбус не выдержал, прижался членом ко внутренней стороне его бедра, почувствовав, как Геллерт моментально подался навстречу. Геллерт снова вернулся в состояние, когда реагировал на любое прикосновение, не сдерживая звуков, от которых Альбус прекращал соображать, и пробормотал что-то, когда Альбус убрал руку.

— Подожди, — прошептал Альбус дрогнувшим голосом.

Он сел позади Геллерта, призвал с пола палочку и смочил пальцы заклинанием. 

— Подожди, — зачем-то повторил он, хотя Геллерт не двигался, — и принялся целовать внутреннюю сторону его бедра.

Геллерт вздрогнул, затем вздрогнул крупнее от непривычного прикосновения и замер, позволив ввести в себя палец.

— Это достаточно унизительно, — глухим непослушным голосом сказал он.

От отчаяния Альбусу захотелось кричать.

— Я... — начал было он, но Геллерт перебил его сдавленным ругательством и требовательно подался назад.

— Продолжай. С тобой мне нравится.

Альбус приподнялся на коленях, чтобы поцеловать его поясницу — несколько раз, и всё жёстче. Он вернул ладонь на член Геллерта, двинул кулаком в такт движению другой руки и постепенно добавил пальцы. Геллерт застонал — было непонятно, от недовольства или от удовольствия, — и от этого резкого звука Альбус рефлекторно двинул бёдрами, ткнувшись ему между ног. 

Геллерт весь горел. Он ошалел достаточно, чтобы насаживаться в ответ, и Альбус понял, что готов кончить, даже не видя его лица.

— Геллерт, — позвал он, отстранившись, и шумно выдохнул ртом. — Перевернись.

Тот ответил не сразу.

— Что? — спросил он, рассеянно потеревшись о подушку. 

Он сообразил, когда Альбус взял его за талию, и с шальной улыбкой повалился на спину, устроив согнутые в локтях руки ладонями вверх.

Мерлин, подумал Альбус, глядя на него. Господи. Альбус был заново им поражён и просто сидел, рассматривая Геллерта, словно видел впервые.

Геллерт не сразу на нём сфокусировался.

— Так гораздо лучше, — сказал он и упёрся ступнёй Альбусу в ключицу. — У тебя такой вид, будто ты сейчас разревёшься. 

Длинное предложение далось ему нелегко.

Альбус не ответил. Он молча поцеловал голень Геллерта и подтянул себе на плечо, Геллерт поймал его в объятие, ответил на поцелуй, который у Альбуса получился неприкрыто отчаянным.

— Хватит, — сказал Геллерт и сосредоточенно поёрзал под ним бёдрами, с довольным выдохом прижавшись вплотную. Альбус издал жалобный стон.

Изломив губы в ироничной шальной усмешке, Геллерт проговорил:

— Дамблдор. Всё в порядке? Мы можем прекратить, — и при этом закинул ему вторую ногу на плечо.

Он всегда прекрасно знал, что делает с Альбусом, и ему очень нравилось снова видеть, как легко тот отдавал контроль.

— Ближе, Альбус, — сказал он, с излишней силой потянув Альбуса к себе за шею, и тот опустился на согнутые в локтях руки. — Я хочу чувствовать, как ты дрожишь.

Они умолкли и замерли в тишине, глядя друг на друга. С лица Геллерта пропала усмешка, и выражение его стало ожидающим. Альбус поцеловал его в сомкнутые губы и медленно подался бёдрами вперёд. 

Прикрыв глаза, Геллерт сбивчиво выдохнул ртом, издав настолько счастливый, беззастенчивый звук, что Альбус действительно задрожал. Он вошёл до основания под этот бесконечный стон и понял, что выдержки у него не осталось ни капли.

Ему повезло, что Геллерт не двигался, привыкая к нему.

— Скажи, Альбус, — тихо начал он, разомкнув веки, и вжался пальцами ему под лопатки. — Тебе во мне хорошо?

Альбус в панике зажал ему рот ладонью.

— Молчи, пожалуйста, — попросил он жалостно. — Хотя бы немного просто полежи.

Он рассеянно убрал волосы со лба Геллерта, едва коснувшись их. Руки у Альбуса тряслись.

— Ладно, — неубедительно успокоил он сам себя. 

Он сместил ладонь, положив её Геллерту между ключиц. 

— Ты как?

Геллерт поднял бровь.

— Альбус, ты не двигаешься. Давай сойдёмся на том, что я заинтригован. 

— Прекрати издеваться.

Геллерт с довольной улыбкой покачал головой.

— Ни за что, — сказал он, а потом проговорил совсем другим тоном: — Заставь меня. 

Его слова сработали для Альбуса как приказ — двигаться снова он начал почти неосознанно. Он всё ещё был очень осторожен, и на деле это спасало их обоих.

Они смотрели друг на друга с одинаковым внимательным выражением, наблюдая за реакциями. Альбус провёл ладонью вниз к животу Геллерта, обхватил под головкой член, двинув рукой вместе с бёдрами. Геллерт шире распахнул глаза, шумно сглотнул. 

— Вот так? — сосредоточенно спросил Альбус.

— Сильнее, — ломко отозвался Геллерт после паузы. Альбус резче двинул рукой, но Геллерт качнул головой. — Сильнее, Альбус, — с нажимом сказал он.

На менее сдержанный толчок он отозвался низким сдавленным звуком.

— Ещё, — потребовал он, вцепившись Альбусу в предплечья. 

— Геллерт…

— Не вынуждай меня садиться на тебя сверху. Мы оба не готовы.

Стиснув зубы, Альбус грубо двинул бёдрами. Скрипнула кровать.

На этот раз он вжался в Геллерта так, что тот упёрся себе в грудь коленями. 

— Нет, — прошептал Геллерт, откинув голову назад. — Глубже.

— Так? — спросил Альбус, едва шевеля языком, подался назад и резко вошёл полностью. 

Он даже испугаться не успел, когда Геллерт стукнулся головой об изголовье.

— Вот так, — неразборчиво выдохнул тот, зажмурившись и стиснув плечо Альбуса до боли. — Да. 

Другой рукой он надавил себе на живот над пахом, столкнувшись с пальцами Альбуса костяшками.

Альбус вышел почти полностью, снова вбился вперёд, вторя рукой движению, и Геллерт, выгнувшись под ним, вскрикнул громче обычного, совершенно оглушительно — так, что Альбус сбился с ритма и не смог его восстановить, даже не стал пытаться.

Он неразборчиво простонал что-то среднее между извинением и признанием. Вряд ли всё получалось так, как Геллерт хотел, но его это точно не волновало. Он схватился за волосы Альбуса и почти сразу лихорадочно вцепился ему в бёдра, притянув к себе, снова вскрикнул, отозвавшись на толчок, и снова — когда Альбус кончил.

Альбус отстранённо чувствовал, как Геллерт забился ему в руку, от нескольких судорожных движений кулаком выгнулся и всхлипнул, выплеснув сперму себе на живот.

Всё ещё не отпустив его бёдер, Геллерт уронил голову на подушку, глотнул ртом воздух. Он скинул с Альбуса ноги, переместил руки ему на пояс, по привычке потянув на себя, и Альбус лёг на него сверху, уткнувшись подбородком в плечо. Двигаться он не мог и просто изучал выражение лица Геллерта. Тот выглядел измождённым, почти карикатурно шокированным, и какое-то время смотрел в потолок широко открытыми глазами. У Альбуса не было сил даже улыбнуться.

— Что ж, — слабо сказал Геллерт через время. — Думаю, я могу к этому привыкнуть.

  
  
  


12

  
  


Они оба знали, что короткий подъём перед пропастью подходил к концу, и молча прислушивались друг к другу.

У Альбуса под ладонями с почти гипнотической размеренностью прогибался позвоночник Геллерта — Альбус повёл пальцами по выпиравшим позвонкам.

Мокрые от пота волосы налипли Геллерту на лицо. Опустив голову, он глубже задышал ртом, сосредоточившись на движении бёдер, и облизнул пересохшие от дыхания губы. Каждый раз, когда он приподнимался, от его колен расходилась мелкая дрожь, и эта вибрация передавалась Альбусу до костей. 

— Тебе нравится? — надсадно спросил Геллерт, хотя ответ ему был не нужен.

Он пальцами зарылся в волосы у висков Альбуса, упёрся лбом ему в лоб и поднял взгляд — яростный и бессознательный одновременно, как у пьяницы, готового к драке. 

— Да, — зачарованно ответил Альбус и захлебнулся воздухом, когда Геллерт опустился на него полностью. 

— А так? 

Альбус схватился за его шею в бессмысленной попытке усмирить.

— Подожди, подожди, подожди, — попросил он.

Геллерт не послушал.

Он знал, чего хотел, и быстро научился получать это, вытягивая из Альбуса всё без особых усилий.

— Поцелуй меня. — Он не успел договорить, и Альбус, беспомощно всхлипнув, прижался к нему губами, распалив его ещё сильнее. 

Геллерт привстал над ним снова и тяжело опустился, качнув бёдрами. 

Альбус пытался двигать ладонью по его члену в такт, но в голове царил опустошающий хаос, который сковывал руки. 

— Нужно было оставить тебя девственником, — с трудом выговорил Альбус. 

Геллерт грубо притянул его за затылок к своей шее. Уткнувшись носом в собственные пальцы, Альбус крепче сжал на ней ладонь.

Геллерт пробормотал, склонив голову набок:

— Мы восполняем время...  — Он вздохнул, когда Альбус провёл кончиком языка по его коже от ключицы до уха. — Потраченное из-за твоей галантности, — продолжил Геллерт, но голос у него сорвался. 

Геллерт изумлённо выдохнул, словно от боли, и Альбус снова двинул кулаком на его члене, как сделал до этого, вынудив сбавить темп. В секунды перед разрядкой Геллерт становился податливым до умопомрачения.

Альбус пальцем толкнул его под челюсть, повернув лицо к себе, чтобы добраться до губ, и прижался к ним, толком не поцеловав. 

Геллерт выдыхал ему в рот быстрее и короче в такт движению бёдер. 

Уткнувшись лицом в его покрытую испариной ключицу, Альбус вобрал в рот кожу между шеей и плечом. Геллерт выгнулся, схватившись за него, откинул голову и застонал. В непривычной тишине среди нестройного дыхания этот не скрытый приземлённый звук прозвучал настолько пошло, что Альбуса затрясло. Кончив, он притянул Геллерта ближе за талию, хотя плотнее было некуда — он просто наставил Геллерту бессмысленных синяков. 

Геллерт позволил ему это — и что угодно, и даже больше, чем Альбус готов был взять, и рассмеялся, прогнувшись в спине сильнее, пока с финальным стоном не повалился спиной на подушки, утянув Альбуса за собой.

Тот навис над ним на локтях, и Геллерт, посмеиваясь, обхватил его скрещенными руками за шею. Альбус прижался к нему всем телом: к груди, где колотилось гулкое, как военный барабан, сердце, к горячему липкому животу, к бёдрам, на которых Альбус непослушными руками наставил бесстыдных следов. Он запутался пальцами во взмокших волосах Геллерта. 

Прежде чем перекатиться на спину, Альбус поцеловал его мягко и коротко, словно с неохотой поставив точку. Геллерт на ощупь нашёл его ладонь и положил себе на грудь. 

— Никогда бы не подумал, что скажу это, но нам нужно вылезти из постели и сделать  _ хоть что-то _ , — осипшим голосом сказал он.

— Угу, — отвечал Альбус, проводя губами по его плечу. — Иначе ты опять начнёшь раскапывать могилы.

— И даже после этого я оказался с тобой в кровати. — Геллерт взмахнул рукой. — Невероятно.

— Геллерт, — остановил Альбус с укором. — Ты аппарировал меня в спальню.

— Говорю тебе: я восполняю упущенное время. — Не отпустив его ладони, Геллерт перевернулся на бок и устроил голову на запястье Альбуса и своих скрещенных предплечьях. — Через год, Альбус, в июле, мы запрёмся в спальне на месяц, чтобы исправить все твои ошибки, — сказал он расслабленно, с нежностью, от которой Альбус всегда терялся.

Нахмурившись, Геллерт с возмущением проговорил: 

— Почти на два. Кошмар, как ты мог так долго от меня бегать? Я серьёзно, Дамблдор. Прекрати улыбаться и ответь.

Он закинул на Альбуса ногу, стоило только тому перевернуться на бок.

— Ты играл со мной, Геллерт. Не так уж просто было понять, когда ты прекратил.

Геллерт поджал угол рта.

— Быстро.

Он придвинулся к Альбусу вплотную, спрятав лицо у него на груди, и провёл ладонью по лопаткам. Замедлил движение, осторожно прикоснувшись к следам ногтей. Кожа у Альбуса там горела.

— О, — протянул Геллерт виновато, и всё же было слышно, что он доволен.

— Можешь делать это сколько угодно, — поцеловав его в темя, ответил Альбус. 

— Хорошо, — сонно отзывался Геллерт, кончиками пальцев поглаживая его царапины. — То, что у нас есть, нельзя измерить одной лаской.

Вместо ответа Альбус обнял его сильнее. Геллерт коротко прижался губами к его груди.

— Ты счастлив, Альбус?

— С тобой да, — ответил он без раздумий.

Геллерт кивнул, будто другого не ожидал.

— Хорошо, — снова сказал он чуть слышно. 

Казалось, он действительно засыпает.

В дверь постучали, послышался бодрый голос мисс Бэгшот:

— Геллерт, завтрак почти готов. Спускайся!

Геллерт убрал руку с его плеча, вслепую призвал палочку и поднял лицо, на котором читался вопрос.

— Я скоро пойду, — сказал Альбус.

Геллерт снял тишину.

— Минуту, тётушка. — Он положил голову и руку обратно на Альбуса и исправился: — Минут пять.

Мисс Бэгшот ему не ответила — было слышно, как она резво сбегает по лестнице.

— Когда мы уедем, — обещал Геллерт шёпотом, — больше никогда не нужно будет прятаться. Только мы, вдвоём, навсегда, и я буду делать тебя счастливым каждый день, а ты меня.

Он с неохотой перевернулся на спину, но так и не начал одеваться. Альбуса в очередной раз сразило осознанием, что они были вместе.

— Я никогда не вернусь сюда, — проговорил Альбус, не в силах оторвать глаз от его профиля. — Не думаю, что смогу.

— Не нужно. Оставим Годрикову Впадину в книгах по истории.

Альбус скептически поднял бровь.

— В книгах по истории? 

— Конечно. Весь мир будет знать наши имена, и кто-то обязательно напишет о нас. Об этом лете. — Геллерт поднял руку и начертил в воздухе пальцем, как пером: —  «Они познакомились в Годриковой Впадине, обсуждали здесь глобальные проблемы магического мира, творили удивительную магию…» — Он умолк, его рука была неподвижна, и он повернул к Альбусу голову, качнув указательным пальцем. — «Но в основном долго занимались любовью».

— Геллерт, — сказал Альбус с мягким смешком. — Не перевирай исторические факты. С тобой невозможно заниматься любовью долго.

— Хорошо, — легко согласился он, пожав плечами. — Много. «В основном они много занимались любовью».    

Альбус кивнул.

— Теперь отлично. — Он с беззвучным стоном выдохнул. — Мне правда пора, ты не представляешь, сколько у меня сегодня работы. Не то чтобы тебе нужно было приглашение, но, если хочешь, заходи на обед или ужин.

— Пообещал тётушке провести с ней время. Может, завтра. Я соскучился по твоему брату, — доверительно сообщил Геллерт. — Его ненависть держит меня в тонусе.

— Хотел бы я похвастаться тем же, — проворчал Альбус, сел и спустил ноги на пол, угодив ступнями в гору одежды и книг. — Я аппарирую. Придётся вернуть тишину, — сказал он, подняв брюки. — Сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь придумать отговорку для мисс Бэгшот на этот раз.

Матрас за его спиной прогнулся, когда Геллерт сел в кровати.

— Одевайся, — сказал тот. — Я быстро всё сделаю. Я стал удивительно хорош в этих чарах.

Альбус хмыкнул.

— Не вижу ничего удивительного.

Он наклонился за рубашкой, и Геллерт чуть не опрокинул его на пол лицом вниз, когда лёг Альбусу на спину грудью.

— Лето заканчивается, — прошептал Геллерт, скрестив руки у Альбуса под ключицами. — Скоро они будут не нужны. 

Теперь Альбус не просто не хотел, но и нашёл причину не двигаться, и провёл ладонью по его спутанным волосам, сказав:

— Скоро всё будет по-другому.

— Лучше, — поправил Геллерт и устроил подбородок у него на плече.

За окном перед ними умирало, остывая, лето.

Альбус повторил:

— Лучше.

 

****

Гостиная оказалась пуста. Альбус крался по лестнице, надеясь ни на кого не натолкнуться. Он двинулся в сторону ванной, но дверь в его комнату оказалась открыта, и Альбус замер на пороге.

Чуть не перевернув стул под собой, из-за стола вскочил Аберфорт. Альбус сделал небольшой шаг вперёд.

Они стояли друг напротив друга с одинаковым пойманным выражением. Альбусу казалось, он весь за ночь настолько пропах Геллертом, что Аберфорт просто не мог не заметить, но Аберфорт не замечал. Он держал в пальцах письмо Альбуса и периодически вздёргивал руку, словно хотел отшвырнуть пергамент, а потом понимал, что было слишком поздно.

Оторопело качая головой, Альбус смотрел то на письмо, то брату в лицо, как будто не мог поверить в очевидную связь. Обида быстро прошла, сменившись страхом. Альбус понятия не имел, что именно Аберфорт прочёл — а значит, сколько теперь знал.

— Я… У меня закончились чернила, — запнувшись, сказал Аберфорт. — А письмо лежало на столе, и…

— И ты решил, что имеешь право, — без какой-либо интонации отозвался Альбус и стиснул зубы до скрипа.

Это было последнее письмо от Геллерта. Альбус лихорадочно соображал, могло ли в нём что-то их выдать, и ненавидел этот нескончаемый момент ледяной паники и стыда.

— Я просто хотел понять, Альбус, — обречённо проговорил Аберфорт, взъерошив свою чёлку.

Сегодня они переступили черту братских ссор. Альбус стоял и не мог понять, в какой момент они стали друг другу чужими людьми. 

— Понять что? — спросил он без интереса.

— Понять тебя. Ты обращаешь на нас меньше внимания, чем на семейные портреты, Альбус. Ты вообще с нами не разговариваешь. Мне просто нужно было узнать, что происходит.

Альбус устало хмыкнул.

— Тебе всё равно. 

— Нет. — Аберфорт тряхнул головой. — Нет. Мне не всё равно, — сказал он, прикрыв глаза, и скривился. — Я думал, что да. Но я не понимал, что могло оказаться настолько важнее семьи, что мой родной брат стал вести себя так, будто её не существует. — Согнув руку в локте, он поднял письмо на уровень плеча, как мусор. — А оказалось, что вы ищете Дары Смерти. Может, это какая-то шутка? Потому что путешествия по Европе в поисках предметов из детской сказки — это звучит как что-то, над чем ты бы раньше посмеялся.

Не ответив, Альбус резко выхватил пергамент у него из пальцев.

— Революция, Альбус? Старшая палочка? — Не найдя слов, Аберфорт махнул рукой. — Ты как будто под Конфундусом. Или Империо. Или ещё чем похуже. 

Сложив руки на груди, Альбус спокойно кивнул.

— Всё верно, Аберфорт, ты наконец-то всё правильно понял. Революция. Старшая палочка. Наверное, это письмо — первое, что ты в принципе прочёл за лето? 

Аберфорт недоверчиво прищурился. Он уже давно не смотрел на Альбуса с яростью, а сейчас и вовсе выглядел так, будто его не узнавал.

— Ариана больна и не контролирует своё безумие. У тебя какое оправдание?

— Ты не сможешь понять, потому что не мыслишь широко. — Альбус повёл плечом и посторонился, освободив дверной проём. — Даже не пытайся. Просто уходи.

Он подчёркнуто не шевелился, ожидая, когда останется один. 

Аберфорт упрямо сжал кулаки, торсом подался вперёд, словно сражался с сильным ветром, но мотнул головой и наконец пошёл прочь.

— В следующий раз, — с безразличием сказал Альбус ему в спину, — когда ты залезешь в мои письма, я лишу твои руки костей.  

Он бы никогда не сделал этого, но, казалось, Аберфорт поверил, ведь за два месяца их семейная грызня превратилась в хладнокровную вражду. 

Альбус прикрыл дверь и опустился на кровать. 

Неужели так они расстанутся, спросил он себя печально. В тот же момент ему остро стало не хватать мамы, как в первые недели после похорон, когда он в слезах навещал её могилу, пока не понял, что от этого становилось только хуже. Тогда его заново ранило осознанием, что маму не вернуть и что всё в его жизни будет сломано навсегда.

Но только не теперь, когда он был уверен: в волшебстве для любого хаоса можно найти своё Репаро. 

 

****

Ариана показалась на мансарде после полуночи. Альбус не ожидал услышать её шаги на лестнице так поздно, но Ариана как ни в чём не бывало высунула голову из люка и очаровательно сложила руки на полу, будто села за парту.

Альбус потушил огонь под котлом и поднял на неё глаза.

— Ты занят? — спросила она и отвела взгляд.

— Как раз закончил. — Альбус наспех обтёр руки несвежим полотенцем и подошёл к сестре, чтобы помочь подняться. 

— Я ненадолго.

Помешкав, Ариана приняла его руку и забралась наверх. Отряхнула ладони от пыли, постучав ими друг о друга, затем почистила рукава.

— Давно ты тут убирал? — спросила она и неуверенно осеклась, испугавшись, что сказала что-то обидное.

Они всё ещё пытались вернуться к беззаботному общению, но оба прикладывали для этого слишком много усилий. 

Альбус опёрся о край стола и с беспечной улыбкой пожал плечами.

— Никогда.

— Ужас, Альбус. Я обязательно этим займусь.

— Не стоит. Пара заклинаний, и всё здесь засияет чистотой. Завтра проверишь.

Подойдя ближе, Ариана нерешительно притронулась к его запястью и быстро прервала прикосновение.

— Не хочешь сегодня? 

— В два часа ночи?

Наморщив лоб, Ариана приложила пальцы между бровей.

— Действительно, это так глупо. Я, — вздохнув, она отвела руку от лица и напрямую призналась: — просто хочу сделать что-то вместе. 

— Прости, — тихо ответил Альбус после паузы. — Не очень хороший из меня брат, да?

Двинувшись вперёд, Ариана хотела было возразить, но не стала. 

— Мне иногда кажется, что я тебя совсем не знаю, Альбус, — печально прошептала она. — Я не хочу быть твоим наказанием. Я не знаю ничего, кроме этого дома, и не узнаю никогда. А он для тебя тюрьма.

В его сторону она не смотрела. Альбус встал перед сестрой, вынудив поднять лицо.

— Послушай меня очень внимательно, пожалуйста, — сказал он, взяв её за плечи. — Ты не наказание. Я редко бываю рядом, и это моя вина, и да, я действительно не в восторге от этого дома. Но только от дома. Не от его обитателей. Хотя, наверное, кажется по-другому.

Ариана издала смешок и уткнулась теменем Альбусу в грудь.

— Я читаю Библию, — неожиданно сказала она.

Альбус пока не мог уловить ход её мысли.

— После Уайльда? Для баланса?

— Мамину Библию, — уточнила Ариана, и Альбус понял связь.

Иногда казалось, что другой точки соприкосновения у них троих не было. Мама. Их всегда объединяла мама. 

— И как? — мягко спросил он.

Ариана вежливо фыркнула.

— Уайльд лучше. Мне очень понравилось кое-что, особенно в Новом Завете. Я оставлю тебе закладки.

— Я обязательно прочту.

Ариана кивнула, потеревшись о него головой.

— Я бы хотела, чтобы ты увидел этот дом моими глазами, — вдруг заговорила она быстро и с чувством. — Здесь столько хороших воспоминаний для меня, старший братик. Как мы готовили вместе, и она пачкала меня мукой. Или как она пела — ты когда-нибудь слышал, как она поёт? — спросила она, вскинув лицо.

Альбус покачал головой — он слышал, но не помнил. Голоса всегда забываешь первыми.

— Красиво и печально, Альбус, так, что хотелось плакать. Здесь она учила меня танцевать. Я была тут счастлива… Даже без папы, — её черты разом огрубели, и она сказала отчётливо и злобно: — А потом убила и её.

Альбус хотел её утешить, и всё-таки в глубине души стыдливо признавал, что больше пытался успокоить. Это было низко и бессердечно, но он боялся её не меньше, чем жалел. Альбус отстранил сестру от себя и уверенно сказал:

— Это был несчастный случай, Ариана, ты ни в…

— Ни в чём не виновата? — горько продолжила она за него. — О, Альбус, конечно же я виновата.

Ладонью она стёрла слёзы со щеки. Так и не убрав пальцы от лица, она проморгалась и посмотрела на Альбуса покрасневшими глазами.

— Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что моей вины в этом нет. От этого ещё больнее.

— Никто из нас так не считает, поэтому мы так говорим. Ты нездорова, сестра. Мы все это понимаем. Никто тебя не винит.

Ариана прижала другую руку к губам и теперь стояла с таким видом, словно перед ней происходило нечто ужасное, на что было больно смотреть.

— Иногда мне кажется, было бы проще, если бы винили, — через время сказала она, успокоившись, и посмотрела на Альбуса исподлобья.

Альбус покачал головой.

— Глупости, — строже проговорил он, заметив, что добрые слова только расстраивают её. — И тебе нужно прекратить так думать. И я обещаю тебе, что ты сможешь прекратить. Скоро тебе не нужно будет прятаться здесь. 

Почему-то его слова её испугали. Слёзы на её щеках плохо сочетались с удивлённым и недоверчивым выражением лица. 

— Альбус, что ты задумал? 

— Ничего страшного, — торопливо начал Альбус и продолжил мягким, ласковым голосом, словно разговаривал с паникующим животным: — У нас с Геллертом есть одна хорошая идея. Мы всё исправим — и даже больше, чем ты можешь представить. Обещаю, — повторил он и поднял брови в немой просьбе. — Просто поверь мне, хорошо? Скоро всё изменится к лучшему, и мы все будем свободны и счастливы.

Ариана сцепила пальцы в замок у шеи, и несколько раз коротко кивнула.

— Хорошо, — всё же сказала она. — Хорошо, Альбус. Я тебе верю.

Альбус ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Вот и отлично. Теперь пойдём спать, а завтра после обеда устроим здесь уборку. Как тебе идея?

Ариана вернула ему вымученную улыбку.

— Замечательная. Поможешь мне спуститься? Юбки я люблю, но только до тех пор, пока не нужно иметь дело с лестницами. 

— Иди за мной, — сказал Альбус, потушив лампы, и спустился до середины ступеней. — Я тебя придержу.

Ариана ловко спрыгнула следом, и по тому, как резво она принялась сбегать вниз, стало понятно, что помощь ей была не нужна.

На втором этаже Альбус поймал сестру за талию, когда Ариана перепрыгнула через ступеньку.

— Обманщица, — сказал он, поставив её на ноги, и убрал руки. — И кокетка.

Судя по хитрому выражению, Ариана собиралась ответить в тон, но оборвалась, посмотрела с изумлённой усмешкой.

— Вы правда стали друг на друга похожи.

Альбус не сразу понял и вопросительно прищурился. Смутившись, Ариана ответила:

— Вы с Геллертом. — Она умолкла, но вскоре сбивчиво продолжила: — Это прозвучит очень глупо, наверное, но в последнее время вы ведёте себя, как будто… — она взяла паузу, чтобы подобрать слово, — настроены друг на друга? — Ариана нахмурилась, не получив от слова нужной ёмкости. — Как парные портреты. Смотришь на один и сразу чувствуешь, что чего-то не хватает. Ох, — вздохнула она, — не знаю, как объяснить, это правда звучит странно, но иногда мне вовсе кажется, что вы ведёте себя как одно целое.

— Ничего странного. Иногда мне тоже, — весело отозвался Альбус, хотя на самом деле пребывал в ужасе от её наблюдательности — вернее, от того, насколько он с Геллертом забывался.

Раньше он умел держать лицо. 

Он напрягся, попытавшись найти в словах Арианы подтекст, но та светло и искренне улыбнулась. Альбус давно не видел у неё такой улыбки.

— Я очень рада, что у тебя появился настолько хороший друг, Альбус. С ним ты выглядишь, — она снова не смогла найти верного слова и скомкано закончила: —  _ на месте _ .

Альбус кивнул. О, он прекрасно знал, о чём она говорила, казалось бы, невпопад. Для Альбуса в её сбивчивой речи было более чем достаточно смысла.

— Да, — ответил Альбус. — Потому что это так и есть.

— Спокойной ночи, братик, — сказала Ариана, двинувшись к спальне, но развернулась и на прощание порывисто поцеловала его в щёку.

Убрав руки в карманы, Альбус взглядом провожал её до двери, улыбаясь, будто мальчишка в конце свидания.

— Спокойной ночи, сестра.

Взявшись за дверную ручку, Ариана обернулась через плечо.

— Уборка — завтра, — прошептала она одними губами, чтобы не разбудить Аберфорта. — Тебе не сбежать никак. 

Она скрылась у себя в комнате.

Альбус ненадолго зашёл в ванную смыть с кожи въевшиеся запах и пятна от зелий, но даже они сегодня ночью не казались ему невыносимыми. 

Он вернулся в комнату, лёг на кровать и уснул быстро и глубоко, и никакие тревоги на этот раз его не терзали. Много позже он всё-таки проснулся — только оттого, что его разбудили. 

Альбус рефлекторно распахнул глаза, непривыкшие к темноте, и тут же закрыл их вновь. Ему не нужно было видеть Геллерта, чтобы узнавать. Только его присутствие приносило Альбусу такой покой.

Геллерт лёг на него сверху, прижавшись грудью к груди, засунул Альбусу руки под шею и спрятал лицо у него в волосах у виска.

— Что такое? — сонно спросил Альбус, рассеянно проведя ладонями Геллерту по спине.

— Ничего. Спи.

— Сколько времени?

— Поздно. Рано. — Геллерт поцеловал его под ухом. — Просто спи, — сказал он, и Альбус уснул.

  
  


13

  
  


Не оторвав лица от подушки, Альбус вслепую провёл рукой по месту, где уснул Геллерт, но под ладонью оказалась только прохладная простыня. Он перевернулся на спину и зябко поёжился от холода. Похоже, холод его и разбудил.

Альбус накинул простыню себе на плечи и сел в кровати, потянулся за палочкой на тумбе. Закрыл окно заклинанием.

Геллерт оставил на тумбе короткую записку и бардак из чернильниц и перьев. На первый взгляд было поразительно, как вокруг настолько аккуратного внешне человека всегда царил беспорядок увлечённого художника — но только на первый взгляд. На самом деле характеру Геллерта эта черта полностью соответствовала. 

 

«Я зайду на завтрак. 

P.S.: Может, начнём с Венеции?» 

 

Альбус механическим движением сложил записку вдвое.

 

Всё, о чём он с Геллертом говорил, становилось реальным и неотвратимо близким, и Альбус давил в себе беспокойство, похожее на то, какое просыпалось в ночь перед дальним путешествием. От необходимости действовать немедленно Альбусу делалось неуютно, словно он резко срезал путь к финишу, упуская важные пункты. 

Он поднялся с кровати, поморщившись от прикосновения босых ног к стылому полу, и вытащил из платяного шкафа чемодан.

Они будут счастливы и дальше, несомненно, сказал себе Альбус и поднял замки по сторонам кожаной ручки, со странным чувством заглянул внутрь. Там всё ещё лежали вещи, которые так и не понадобились ему для Гранд Тура: парадные мантии, запонки и книги, поглощённые чарами незримого расширения. В июле Альбус думал, что вряд ли когда-либо будет в них нуждаться, и вытаскивать их не стал. Кто же знал, что всё это время он хранил их для другого.

Противоречивое лето оставалось позади вместе с несправедливостью, вместе c бессонными ночами и тёплыми днями, пропитанными Геллертом — его обещаниями и мечтами, которые излечили Альбуса, наполнив надеждой. Обещания и мечты приобретали материальность, и вместе с этим из них пропадало особое волшебство. 

Всё началось здесь, и Альбус научился это ценить.

В Годриковой Впадине он узнал, что такое лишиться надежды, но именно поэтому его счастье здесь стало особенным, каким не будет уже никогда.

И хорошо, подумал он, поборол робость и скинул в чемодан рубашку с полки. Пересилив себя, он наконец переступил черту, и теперь без разбора бросал брюки, жилеты, всё скопом — и с каждой вещью сильнее чувствовал, как железная хватка дома ослабевала над ним. 

Альбус оделся, вышел в ванную, прислушиваясь к шуму на первом этаже. Ариана что-то спросила, и, громыхнув посудой, ей ответил Аберфорт. Альбус вдруг понял, что не держит на него зла. Он простил Аберфорта, и простил этот дом — с щемящей щедростью, как прощают только то, с чем расстаются навсегда.

Когда Альбус спустился в гостиную, он чувствовал себя полностью освобождённым, больше не привязанным к месту, словно был здесь недолгим гостем.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он, опустившись на стул напротив окна. 

Отсюда Альбус видел куст вереска, у корней которого закопал Йорика. Земля там прибилась пылью и ветками и больше не выглядела свежей.

— К нам зайдёт Геллерт. 

— Ага, доброе, — пробормотал себе под нос Аберфорт и молча принялся за яичницу. Ариана кивнула и, не отложив приборов, взглянула в окно.

— Холодает, — сказала она без недовольства и без радости. — Так быстро, правда?

— Да, — ответил Альбус. — Очень.  

В дверь постучали.

— Я принесу приборы, — сказала Ариана, одновременно с Альбусом встав из-за стола. — Аберфорт мне поможет.

— Мерлин Великий, — прошептал Аберфорт, но всё же перечить не стал.

Она мирила их тем же способом, как раньше мама: вынуждая сотрудничать. 

Альбус пересёк гостиную, открыл входную дверь. Геллерт стоял, изучая свои ногти. Он поднял глаза, полные напускного равнодушия,как будто всё знал наперёд.

Вместо того чтобы пропустить Геллерта в дом, Альбус вышел на улицу и прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Дай отгадаю, — подняв бровь, сказал Геллерт. — Твой брат меня не пускает. Что он сделал? Посыпал порог солью?

Вместо ответа Альбус шагнул вперёд и мягко притянул его к себе за затылок, чтобы поцеловать. Геллерту хватило секунды, чтобы справиться с удивлением. Он положил ладонь Альбусу на щёку, едва коснувшись кожи, и, даже когда отстранился, не сразу её убрал. Альбус успел потереться о его руку и притронуться губами к пальцам.

— Вот это да. Альбус Дамблдор соскучился, — сказал Геллерт, изломив губы в хитрой усмешке.

— Можно сказать и так.

— Накорми меня завтраком. С твоей тоской я разберусь потом.

Альбус потянул его к дому, поймав за запястье, но на пороге всё же отпустил и отворил дверь.

— Доброе утро, — на ходу поздоровался Геллерт, бегло поправив растрепавшиеся волосы. — Прошу прощения за то, что задержался. — Он взял паузу, посмотрел на Альбуса долгим взглядом. — Собирал вещи.

Аберфорт поднял лицо от тарелки и едко улыбнулся:

— Ну, за это я винить тебя точно не буду.

— Ох, — вздохнула Ариана, вскочив на ноги. — Геллерт скоро уезжает, Альбус? — Не дождавшись ответа, она шумно бросилась к лестнице. — Я совсем забыла, у меня есть кое-что… Сейчас. Я только… Я почти закончила... — Она оборвала себя на полуслове и исчезла на втором этаже.

—  _ Геллерт _ уезжает? — с нажимом повторил Геллерт, вскинув брови, и отодвинул стул рядом с местом Альбуса.

— Мы пока об этом не говорили, — примирительно отвечал Альбус, садясь. — Сегодня хороший день, чтобы это сделать.

— Не говорили о чём? — нарочито будничным тоном поинтересовался Аберфорт, замерев с приборами на весу.

— О нашем отъезде.

Интонация у Геллерта была неуместно вежливой и сама по себе звучала как оскорбление.

Недолго помолчав, Аберфорт расхохотался.

— Не могу поверить, — весело сказал он, но при этом с лязгом кинул нож с вилкой на тарелку. — Не могу поверить. Это просто уму непостижимо. Ты правда считаешь, что он с тобой куда-то отправится? 

Геллерт беспечно пожал плечами.

— Да. Мы давно всё решили, — сказал он, положив себе в тарелку салат.

Реакции Аберфорта он как будто не замечал. Тот в восторге качал головой, наблюдая за тем, как Геллерт сосредоточенно завтракает. 

— Поздравляю. Ты просто идиот.

Геллерт прожевал и промокнул губы салфеткой.

— Просвети меня, — сказал он, склонив голову. 

Он любезно улыбался, но всем своим видом сейчас говорил: «Давай, попробуй сказать ещё хоть что-то, что мне не понравится».  

— Аберфорт, —  предупреждающе позвал Альбус, забыв про еду.   

Он давно не видел Геллерта злым — точнее, спокойным, — и успел забыть, насколько  это было угрожающее зрелище.

— Пожалуйста, Аберфорт, — попросил Альбус, скользнув по лицу Геллерта коротким взглядом, — прекрати устраивать сцену, и давай спокойно поедим.

Аберфорт не слушал.

— Не знаю, что он тебе наговорил, но он не может уехать, — сказал он твёрдо. 

Смотрел он при этом на Альбуса, но обращался только к Геллерту. 

Улыбка Геллерта стала напоминать оскал.

— Не знал, что ты можешь ему запретить.

Выглядел он обманчиво неподвижным, как зверь, готовый к прыжку. Альбус инстинктивно накрыл его локоть ладонью, понадеявшись сдержать. Только прикоснувшись к нему, Альбус заметил, что от напряжения Геллерта трясло.

— Аберфорт, — громче сказал Альбус, вцепившись Геллерту в предплечье. 

— Нет, Альбус, — в злобном веселье протянул Геллерт. — Пусть говорит. Говори.

Аберфорт упрямо вскинул голову. 

— Запретить я ему не могу. Я просто не понимаю, как в этот ваш план вписывается моя сестра.

—  _ Твоя _ сестра? — вспылил Альбус раньше, чем сдержался.

Геллерт равнодушно повёл плечами, не увидев проблемы.

— Она от этого только выиграет. Когда мы закончим, ей больше не нужно будет сидеть взаперти. 

Уперевшись запястьями в столешницу, Аберфорт перегнулся над столом к Геллерту ближе.

— И когда это случится? Завтра? Через месяц? Может, через год? 

— Это случится, — отрезал Геллерт. — Неважно, когда. Пусть хоть через десять лет. Это того стоит.

— Конечно. — Аберфорт такого ответа и ожидал. — И где, по-вашему, она должна вас десять лет дожидаться? 

— Мисс Бэгшот за ней присмотрит, — слабо ответил Альбус: в его голове это звучало лучше. — Я найду способ навещать её как можно чаще.

— А если ей станет плохо, когда никого здесь не будет? 

— Я зачарую что-нибудь… циферблат на часах, чтобы знать.

— И будешь всё время на него смотреть посреди своей, — Аберфорт выплюнул, — революции?

Альбус растерянно открыл рот, чтобы ответить хоть что-то, но Аберфорт не дал и слова вставить.

— Нет, Альбус. — Он покачал головой. — Нет. Спустись уже на землю. Я больше не стану терпеть твои фантазии. Я уезжаю, потому что ты мне так сказал. А ты остаёшься с ней. Точка. Она не может аппарировать, она не может оставаться одна, ей нельзя нервничать, и она боится новых мест, потому что всю свою жизнь провела в четырёх стенах. — Он кивнул на Геллерта. — Ладно он не понимает, что ты привязан к этому дому, но тебе пора сказать ему, что ты не можешь уехать, потому что взять Ариану с собой тоже не получится. Давай. — Он снова кивнул. — Скажи. Скажи ему.

Альбус с трудом поборол потребность сбежать. Его вытягивали из чудесного сна в уродливую реальность, и хуже всего было осознавать, что Аберфорт прав.

— Альбус, — позвал Геллерт, почувствовав его промедление.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — наконец тихо ответил он обоим — и обоих этим ответом разочаровал.

Цокнув языком, Геллерт раздражённо тряхнул головой. В тот же момент Аберфорт уронил ладони на стол.

— Ну что, что ты придумаешь? — исступлённо воскликнул он, раскинув пальцы. — Хватит мечтать, Альбус. Что, по-твоему, может решить твою проблему?

— Я не знаю! — крикнул Альбус, подорвавшись на ноги, и Аберфорт с Геллертом тоже подскочили со стульев. — Я не знаю, Аберфорт, но от того, что ты будешь меня безостановочно спрашивать, решение ко мне не придёт!

Голос его сорвался, и Альбус наконец нашёл в себе силы умолкнуть, прикрыл лицо ребром ладони, поздно справившись с собой.

Геллерт обернулся через плечо. На мгновение каждую его черту исказило потрясение, как в ночь на кладбище, когда он сделал Альбусу больно. 

Геллерт импульсивно потянулся к нему, словно хотел обнять, но вместо этого развернулся на каблуках и сделал шаг вперёд.

Альбус с Аберфортом стояли друг напротив друга в узких частях стола, Геллерт оказался посередине и всё же будто бы вклинился между ними — и то, с какой готовностью он бросился Альбуса защищать, только сильнее вывело того из равновесия. Альбус смотрел в его спину со смесью благодарности, страха и отчаяния, и понимал, что не мог, просто не был способен его отпустить. 

От одной мысли делалось дурно.

— Ты слышал, — сказал Геллерт. — Альбус хочет уехать. — Он вытянул руку в сторону и не глядя обвёл комнату. — Ничто здесь его не стоит. Он хочет уйти. И он уйдёт. Он может изменить мир, но если останется здесь, этот дом — эта жизнь — его уничтожит. 

— Да мне плевать на мир, — прорычал Аберфорт сквозь зубы, вытянув шею. 

Геллерт рывком подался навстречу. Он был ненамного выше Аберфорта, но создавалось впечатление, что нависал над ним.

— Тогда сгнивай здесь сам, — скороговоркой прошипел Геллерт, словно проклятие, — потому что никто больше не поможет тебе и твоей сестре, ты, недалёкий, ограниченный, скудоумный…

Аберфорт выхватил палочку, но ничего не успел сделать — Геллерт уже взмахнул своей.

— Круцио, — рявкнул он, и Аберфорт взвизгнул, словно подстреленный пёс, упал, опрокинув стул. — Ты? На меня? — Геллерт перешёл на злобный шёпот, вскинув напряжённую руку выше и направив конец палочки вниз. Аберфорт извивался под его ногами и кричал, и чем больше времени проходило, тем меньше в звуках и движениях оставалось человеческого.

Зрелище было настолько неправильным и чудовищным, что Альбус пару мгновений просто смотрел, в него не веря. Но крики были настоящими, и отвратительная сцена была правдой, и Геллерт — совершенно реальный Геллерт — безжалостно терзал Аберфорта непростительным заклятием у Альбуса на глазах.

Альбус отмер и схватился за стол.

— Геллерт, — начал было он, но голос пропал, и Альбус повторил громче: — Геллерт, оставь его. 

Он непослушными пальцами вытащил из кармана брюк палочку, нацелил её Геллерту между лопаток — и понял, что даже сейчас не может ударить его, а тем более в спину. От беспомощности Альбус едва не завыл. Он кинулся вперёд, ткнул Геллерта палочкой в поясницу и сказал отчётливо и ровно, хотя на деле трясся в истерике:

— Я помню, что обещал тебе. Но не заставляй меня выбирать.

Аберфорт затих. Геллерт медленно опустил руку и повернулся к Альбусу плечом.

— Ты уже выбрал меня, — жёстко ответил он, вплотную приблизив к нему лицо. 

Альбус ожидал увидеть в нём гнев, хотя бы намёк на отсутствие способности мыслить здраво, но серое спокойствие Геллерта не оставляло места бесконтрольной ярости. 

— Я разбирался с тем, с чем ты так и не смог, — договорил Геллерт, скривив рот.

Альбус ошарашенно отклонился от него — Геллерт едва увернулся от Петрификус Тоталус Аберфорта, поставив Протего.

Альбус оказался за его истончившимся щитом, когда в них обоих полетел стол.

Ребро столешницы врезалось Альбусу в живот и придавило их с Геллертом к полу. Полуслепой от боли, Альбус лежал, пытаясь вдохнуть.

— Что вы делаете? Что вы с ним делаете? — раздался звонкий от ужаса голос Арианы.

Геллерт взмахом палочки разнёс стол в щепки и в последний момент успел защититься от Ступефая Аберфорта. Заклинание ударилось в ступеньку у Арианы под ногами, и сестра вскрикнула, нелепо схватившись за юбки, будто под ногами была грязь, а она не хотела испачкать подол.

Альбус призвал палочку, выпавшую из рук. Он поднялся, покачнувшись на нетвёрдых ногах, прижал предплечье к отбитому животу и попытался обезоружить кого-то из двоих, но никак не мог выгадать момент: применять на одном Экспеллиармус, когда другой атаковал, было плохой идеей. Альбус наконец увидел, что Геллерт открылся, прочёл формулу, но с лестницы к Аберфорту спрыгнула сестра, толкнув Геллерта руками. Геллерт отшвырнул её на пол небрежным движением палочки, и Ариана опять вскрикнула. Аберфорт взревел и снова попытался атаковать, прикрыв сестру собой, Альбус приказал Экспеллиармус, но попал в блок. Какое-то заклинание чуть не угодило в Ариану, только в общем хаосе никто не понял, кто его послал, и оно просто растворилось в череде вспышек и проклятий. Альбус отвёл в сторону отрикошетившее Конфринго, увернулся от мебели и щепок в воздухе. В глазах у него щипало, словно в них был песок. Альбус отстранённо провёл по лицу рукой и увидел на ладони слёзы вперемешку с кровью.

— Что вы делаете? — снова воскликнула Ариана, но совсем другим голосом.

Альбус попытался поймать её в объятия, но она его оттолкнула, слепо метнувшись в сторону.

— Аберфорт! — закричала она в панике.

— Ариана, уходи!

Всё вокруг было чудовищной ошибкой, каким-то кошмарным сном.

— Геллерт, не трогай их, — попросил Альбус так тихо, что сам себя едва слышал. — Лучше меня, Геллерт.

Глаза резало от яркого света, но внезапно на комнату обрушилась тьма. Альбус узнал бедственную магию Арианы, которая сожрала дневной свет с лёгкостью, будто накрыла свечу колпаком. 

Все перемещались бессистемно, взмахивая руками и врезаясь друг в друга, и определить, где кто находится, можно было только по голосам. 

— Ариана! — кричал Аберфорт слева. — Стой! Стой на месте!

— Экспеллиармус!

— Аберфорт! Я не знаю, как вернуть обратно!

— Протего! — приказал Геллерт, проскочив у Альбуса перед носом, и на мгновение его силуэт подчеркнуло голубым свечением.

— Ступефай!

— Протего!

Они кричали хором, пока слова не слились в одно бесконечное заклинание, направленное куда попало. В звуковой сумятице посреди темноты, подсвеченной слепящими вспышками, раздался какой-то иной вскрик и глухой стук, от которого у Альбуса кровь застыла в жилах — звук выбился из шума драки, как фальшивая нота в нестройной, но общей мелодии, и заставил их всех оцепенеть.

Темнота рассеивалась, опадая комьями, словно тонкая ткань.

Они затихли и переглядывались, тяжело дыша. Кто-то из них первым опустил взгляд под ноги.

Аберфорт заскулил, упал на четвереньки и пополз к Ариане, лежавшей на спине рядом с перевёрнутым креслом. Её лицо было скрыто волосами, но Альбус понял раньше, чем Аберфорт их убрал — просто по тому, в какой изломанной позе она лежала, словно упала с большой высоты. 

У неё были открыты глаза.

Не опустив ей веки, Аберфорт подтянул её себе на колени и прижал к груди.

— Сестричка, — приговаривал он сквозь рыдания, одинаковыми глупыми движениями гладя её по голове и покачивая на руках. — Моя девочка.

Он повторял это снова и снова, баюкая Ариану в бесконечном цикле, как на колдографии, и картина была противоестественной до тошноты, но Альбус не мог отвести глаз. Он смотрел, и это было так больно и уродливо, что он начал задыхаться. 

— О нет, нет, нет, — запоздало услышал он свой жалкий голос.

Альбус заторможенно сделал несколько шагов вперёд, опустился на корточки — Аберфорт перед ним издал запрещающий детский звук, прижав сестру к себе сильнее, спрятав её от других. Рука Арианы осталась лежать на полу, ладонью вверх, и Альбус притронулся к её запястью, но отдёрнул пальцы. Под тёплой и мягкой кожей продолжались биологические процессы, но они имели мало отношения к Ариане. Альбус не умел видеть в трупах людей и боялся, что сейчас эта неспособность разорвёт ему сердце.

В ужасе он вскочил на ноги, обернулся на Геллерта, потому что Геллерт мог исправить что угодно, Геллерт всё для него чинил, Геллерт всегда знал, что делать, — но Геллерт поднял на него огромные от ужаса глаза и несколько раз мотнул головой, попятившись к двери по осколкам и щепкам. 

В немой мольбе Альбус протянул к нему руку и так и замер с ней в воздухе, когда Геллерт исчез с хлопком, бросив его давиться слезами перед обезумевшим от горя братом и телом сестры — и вместе с Геллертом Альбуса оставили все силы. Он рухнул на колени и прижал руки ко рту, но тут же с отвращением убрал ладони от лица, в страхе на них посмотрел. 

Альбус думал, что этими руками был способен подарить Ариане новую жизнь — и вот что он натворил.

 

14

  
  


Хлопоты об Ариане Аберфорт взял на себя. Он просто не допускал никого к процессу. Единственное, что сделал Альбус, — аппарировал на кладбище в самом начале, чтобы договориться с местным священником о цене. О любой сумме, сказал тогда Альбус. Он откупался и сильнее чувствовал себя грязным, и в ванной чистил рукищёткой с мыльной водой, пока шрам на его ладони не превращался в размокшую рану.

В Годриковой Впадине жило не так уж много волшебников, а умирало и того меньше — тем более, не от старости, не своей смертью и чуть ли не подряд. Было неудивительно, что священник их запомнил. Он с проникновенной тактичностью духовника предложил вступить в маглский похоронный клуб, чтобы «в следующий раз не тратить так много». Альбус сначала нервно рассмеялся, но в результате сказал, что подумает.  

Аберфорт выбирал для Арианы гроб, и цветы, и одежду, и причёску, и колдографии, которые собирался повесить в гостиной — всё с фанатичной сосредоточенностью, словно ребёнок для любимой куклы.

Пока это его немного отвлекало, Альбус от бездействия не знал, куда деваться. Аберфорта он не корил. Общее горе должно было их сблизить, но только сильнее разлучило: каждый раз, попадаясь брату на глаза, Альбус сгорал от стыда. Они оба думали об одном и том же. Умер не тот член семьи. 

Холодало. Опустевший стылый дом стал огромным для двоих и беззвучным, точно склеп. Они и ходили по нему, как призраки: бесшумно и скрытно друг от друга, каждый с какой-то одному ему известной, простой целью.

Ночь перед похоронами Альбус провёл в комнате мамы. Он пришёл сюда, сел на кровать, прислонившись виском к стене, и просидел так до утра. 

В последний раз, когда он был здесь, он выбирал для мамы платье и украшения. Её одевал помощник священника, невозмутимый и иссохший до синевы, как покойники, которых он обслуживал. Альбус не мог понять, к чему был весь фарс, но продолжал добиваться бессмысленной красоты, словно без этого в полной мере не мог осознать, что терял.

Спальня была зеркальным отражением комнаты Арианы. Ничего особенного: такое же квадратное небольшое помещение, обставленное простой мебелью по заученной схеме. Книжный шкаф, платяной, трюмо, стол и кровать с тумбой, всё на фоне пустых стен — никакого уюта, сплошная функция. Пахло в комнатах тоже одинаково — мамиными духами. Только пыли здесь было больше, но Альбус знал: и это скоро изменится, время и тут сравняет счёт. 

Стойкий цветочный аромат вдруг показался ему тошнотворно-сладким. Альбус вдохнул ртом и поднялся с кровати, но тут же упал обратно. По-врачебному беспристрастно размяв затёкшие ноги, он побрёл прочь — и в результате вернулся в тот же запах, только в комнату другого покойника.

Альбус даже не понял, как это произошло — он так старался не думать, что иногда выпадал из реальности, и ноги несли его, пока сознание спало, словно больного сомнамбулизмом.

Альбус скорбел сполна. Он оплакивал сестру, пока у него не кончались слёзы, но правда заключалась вот в чём: можно быть свидетелем чьей-то смерти, можно стоять у гроба и бросать землю на крышку, но осознаёшь смерть полностью только в комнате мертвеца.

Всё тут лежало нетронутым — как оставила Ариана, и повсюду здесь зияло пустое пространство там, где раньше была она: тихо спала под огромным одеялом, плела кружево за столом (Альбус так ни разу её за этим не застал), читала, болела, ставила заплатки на юбках из своего аккуратного гардероба. И когда Альбус подумал, что не способен почувствовать себя хуже, он заметил на кровати мамину Библию, и сердце у него сжалось в едкий болезненный ком. Ариана успела подготовить ему одну закладку. 

Альбус раздвинул шторы, опустился на матрас и открыл книгу на нужном месте: на шестой главе Евангелия от Матфея.

Дочитав до середины, он поднял голову и сардонически ухмыльнулся. Перечитал строчки и не выдержал, наотмашь захлопнул книгу, прищемив себе пальцы.

Дверь отворилась, но Аберфорт ничего не сказал. Он постоял на пороге, засунув руки в карманы брюк, и молча ушёл. Альбус знал, что пора.

У двери он оцепенел, всмотревшись себе под ноги. Медленно, почти против воли наклонился и поднял с пола кружевной платок. В незаконченных инициалах «ГГ» торчала игла с синей нитью.

Альбус отшвырнул его от себя и зажал рот ладонями, заглушив истерический смех, больше похожий на рыдание без слёз.

****

Альбус прошёл полный круг и снова оказался здесь, перед гранитной плитой на краю кладбища, над заплатами равнинных полей.

Аберфорт решил похоронить Ариану вместе с мамой, и это казалось правильным — насколько могло в этой ситуации. Гроб мамы сместили, надгробие перенесли. Теперь под ним, как Офелия в пруду, лежала и Ариана: с распущенными волосами, с полевыми цветами на животе, с кожей белее мела. В том самом платье, которое Альбус ненавидел и которое впервые смотрелось на ней уместно. 

— Я пойду, мальчики, — неуверенно сказала мисс Бэгшот, словно боялась, что они ей не позволят.

Оба ничего не ответили. Альбус чувствовал на себе её полный тревоги внимательный взгляд, но знал — стоит только его встретить, и мисс Бэгшот спрячет глаза. Она не смотрела на него с того момента, как Альбус пришёл под её дом, словно побитый пёс, и попросил о встрече с Геллертом.

«О, мой мальчик… — ответила она тогда, отвернув голову в сторону, будто Альбус стоял с ней плечом к плечу, а не напротив. — Геллерт вернулся домой».   

Он снова разбил Альбусу сердце, хотя, казалось бы, что от сердца могло остаться. Возможно, в этом была своя извращённая логика: только люди, которые важны нам больше всего, способны причинить нам настолько сильную боль.

Альбус испытал стыд и в очередной раз запретил себе о Геллерте думать. Не у свежей могилы умершей сестры.

За их спинами слышались удаляющиеся шаги.

Аберфорт так и не смог облечь своё горе в слова прощания, и на надгробии до сих пор отсутствовала эпитафия. 

Помешкав, Альбус вытащил палочку и вывел на граните несколько слов.

— «Где сокровище ваше, там будет и сердце ваше», — вполголоса прочёл он, закончив, и уронил руку с палочкой на бедро. — Евангелие от Матфея, шестая глава. Учит нас не гнаться за, — он повёл плечом, подбирая слово, — золотом.  

Они с Аберфортом стояли по разные стороны могилы на расстоянии футов десяти друг от друга. Аберфорт медленно развернулся всем телом.

— Даже это… —  сказал он неверяще и злобно.

Он сделал первый тяжёлый шаг вперёд и с каждым следующим начал ускоряться. Альбус не поднял палочки, позволил Аберфорту сбить себя с ног и не стал прятать лицо от кулака.

В отдалении громко охнула мисс Бэгшот.

— Даже это ты сделал о себе, — закричал Аберфорт, запрыгнул на него, схватил за лацканы жилета и приложил спиной о землю. — Как ты теперь всё исправишь? Ну? Как ты теперь всё исправишь? Отвечай мне, как ты её вернёшь?

Он снова  приподнял Альбуса над травой и бросил обратно. Альбус не вырывался и ничего не говорил. Его сломанный нос онемел от боли, а кровь натекла в рот. Альбус не сплюнул её.

Аберфорт приложил его спиной ещё раз, но слабее, опустил голову и плечи. Он всё ещё стискивал в кулаках жилет Альбуса, но больше не кричал: Аберфорт плакал, сотрясаясь всем телом, и Альбус с радостью перенёс бы ещё пару сломанных костей, чем вид брата, беспомощно согнувшегося над ним в рыдании.

— Прости, пожалуйста, прости меня, — говорил он, не смея положить ладони Аберфорту на плечи. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, прости.

Альбус этого не заслуживал, но ему было страшно, и он не мог не просить. Он остался совершенно один и падал в бесконечную пропасть, пытаясь зацепиться хоть за что-то. Аберфорт не ответил. Значит, Альбус не был нужен вообще никому. Может, это к лучшему, подумал он, закрыв глаза. Пусть он останется в темноте, один, пусть ничто не отзовётся и не примет его больше, и тогда не будет новых катастроф. Пусть чудовища спят.

Аберфорт отпустил его так же резко, как набросился, и с прежним безразличным выражением поднялся на ноги. Он одним движением обтёр лицо о рукав пиджака. 

— Идите домой, мисс Бэгшот, — сказал он глухо и встал на прежнее место напротив надгробия, как часовой на пост. — Я больше к нему не притронусь.

  
  
  


****

Проснувшись ночью, Альбус понял, что снова обнял себя во сне. Альбус только и делал, что приказывал себе не думать о Геллерте, и по жестокой иронии это давало обратный результат. 

Ариана была мертва, а Геллерт жив, но даже стыд не мог избавить Альбуса от тоски по обоим. Присутствие Геллерта снилось ему и приносило если не покой, то что-то близкое к смирению. Открывая глаза, Альбус недолго верил, что всё было хорошо, но потом к нему приходило чувство отторжения, как будто он откусил яблоко и увидел внутри червя. Чувство усиливалось, пока не перебивало все остальные и не превращалось в злость.

Ариана Альбусу не снилась, хотя должна была преследовать его каждую ночь. Альбус был обязан оплакивать лишь её, но не мог, и это сводило его с ума.

Он поднялся и пошёл сквозь холодный полумрак умыть лицо.

Всё было к лучшему. Уехав (сбежав, поправил себя Альбус, рассматривая своё отражение в зеркале так, словно оно ему не принадлежало), Геллерт избавил их обоих от необходимости проститься. 

Альбус скучал, винил себя за это и снова скучал до боли в груди, но какое-то безрассудное упрямство внутри продолжало в его голове говорить сонным, расслабленным голосом Геллерта: «Мы можем это пережить, ничто нас не сломает, мы найдём выход». 

Альбус обхватил себя за плечи.

Ложь, ложь, снова безнадёжная ложь.

Альбус хотел бы испытывать к нему неприязнь, только не выходило: он чувствовал себя преданным и обманутым, но не до конца, словно сам себе навязывал эмоции. Винить Геллерта сильнее значило бы перекладывать с себя ответственность за случившееся, а Альбус не мог позволить себе такую роскошь. Альбусу нельзя было искать прощения.

Геллерту же сам критерий подходил плохо — в отличие от других, которые Альбус применял апостериори. 

Нельзя быть вместе с тем, кто безоговорочно тебя принимает. Это кормит в тебе худшее.

Нельзя быть вместе с тем, кто тебя пугает. 

Каким бы счастливым ты ни был, настанет сокрушительный момент, когда за всё придётся платить — и за два месяца лета Альбус будет расплачиваться до конца своих дней.


	5. ЧАСТЬ 4. Либертас

15

  
  


— Доброе утро. Как спалось? Подушки не слишком высокие? Николя любит повыше, и мы всем привыкли так стелить.

Вероятно, под «мы» Пернелла Фламель подразумевала древнего домового эльфа, похожего на свечной огарок.

Альбус весь год пил зелье сна без сновидений, и спалось ему всегда одинаково: короткими провалами. Он блёкло улыбнулся.

— Всё идеально, мадам Фламель.

— Ох, пожалуйста, — поморщилась та, словно её кофе вдруг начал горчить. 

Кожа у неё была такой же белой и просвечивала, как фарфоровая чашка в руках.

— Пернелла, — попросила она, без необходимости поправив воротник мантии цвета молочной пенки. — Я и так чувствую себя достаточно древней.

Голос у неё был скрипучий под стать иссушенной, забальзамированной эликсиром внешности. 

Альбус не удержался и коротко посмотрел поверх её плеча. На выкрашенной в болотно-зелёный цвет стене висели встык брачные портреты, сохранившие цвет, но изрытые кракелюрами: молодые Фламели, оба вполне узнаваемые, стояли на фоне алхимической лаборатории, разделённой рамами в потёртой позолоте. Пернелла с одного полотна протянула руку на другое, и её супруг отставил чашу Петри, чтобы взять жену за руку.

— Хорошо, — сказал Альбус, опустив на неё глаза. — Пернелла.

Та двинула пальцами, пригласив его сесть.

— И я говорю абсолютно серьёзно, молодой человек. Слова имеют над нами ужасающую власть. Кофе с круассаном?

Альбус кивнул.

— Благодарю.

Когда-то Пернелла Фламель была красивой женщиной, и до сих пор что-то в ней притягивало внимание. Она пронесла сквозь века идеальную осанку, горделиво вздёрнутый подбородок и ясный взгляд проницательных глаз. Пусть она выглядела засушенной мумией, но у Альбуса не поворачивался язык назвать Пернеллу старушкой.

— Николя уже в кабинете, но подойдёт чуть позже. Можешь не бояться нас разбудить, мы встаём очень рано.

Альбус отпил кофе, который и впрямь оказался горьким, но бодрил.

— Это замечательно подходит моему режиму, — сказал он, потянувшись за сахарницей.

— Твоей бессоннице, ты хочешь сказать, — поправила Пернелла, поднеся чашку к изрезанным морщинами губам. — Не надо на меня так смотреть. Я была зельеваром всю свою жизнь и кое-что в зельях смыслю. — Пернелла придвинула к нему сахарницу, про которую Альбус забыл. — Мы с Николя так и сошлись: ничто не сближает людей лучше общей страсти.

— Уверен, это так, — сказал Альбус, размешав сахар в чашке.

— Доброе утро всем, — поздоровался Николас.

Он говорил негромко, передвигался ещё тише и создавал впечатление, что появлялся из воздуха.

Альбус привстал было поздороваться, но Николас предупредительно поморщился, точно как его жена немногим ранее.

— Не стоит, Альбус. Мы друзья, — сказал он, сел за стол и деловито принялся за завтрак. 

Раньше Альбусу не составляло труда подстроиться под нужный лад в общении, но за год, проведённый в Годриковой Впадине, он растратил все социальные навыки и совсем одичал. Ему было неуютно, словно вору, которого поймали на краже, но вместо наказания усадили за стол.

— В последнее время я мало общаюсь с людьми, — честно сказал он. 

— Зря, очень зря, — отозвался Николас и принялся с любовью намазывать круассан джемом. — Ты лишаешь их замечательной компании. 

— На твоём месте я бы приняла наше приглашение в оперу. Работа никуда не денется.

— Спасибо. Если вы не возражаете, я останусь. Я плохо перенёс дорогу.

Пернелла поставила пустую чашку на блюдце.

— Хорошо, — сказала она. — Мы посещаем Гарнье каждую неделю, и я рассчитываю, что к следующей пятнице слабость точно спадёт. 

— Дают «Самсона и Далилу», — серьёзно кивнул Николас. 

Пернелла продолжила:

— Мы не можем отпустить тебя в Англию, пока ты не послушаешь «Моё сердце открывается твоему голосу».   

— Непременно, — сказал Альбус, прожевав круассан. — Я с удовольствием составлю вам компанию.

Он клялся себе, что ехал сюда не развлекаться, но грубить тоже не хотел. 

Николас неторопливо доедал круассан. 

— Я украду тебя сразу после завтрака, если ты не возражаешь, Альбус. С рассвета чувствую невероятный подъём.

Альбус с готовностью отставил чашку.

— У меня нет никаких планов, кроме работы.

— Конечно, — вежливо фыркнула Пернелла. — Ведь это всего лишь Париж.

— Я уверен, что появятся и другие, Альбус просто устал с дороги.

— Обязательно, — заверил Альбус.

— Тогда я спокойна. — Пернелла промокнула губы салфеткой. — Теперь я вас оставлю. 

Медленно поднявшись с места, Николас предложил руку жене, и та приняла её с достоинством, словно на самом деле не нуждалась в помощи. 

Они остановились друг напротив друга и посмотрели с такой заботливой нежностью, что Альбус постыдился за ними подглядывать.

Он снова перевёл глаза на портреты, увлечённо склонившиеся над лабораторным столом: рыжеволосая красавица Пернелла в изумрудном платье и Николас в алой мантии, похожий на златокудрого принца из сказки. Под портретами стояли настоящие Фламели, бледные, выцветшие и хрупкие, в светлых одеждах, точно пара мотыльков.

— Как же это превратилось в это, — негромко сказал Николас, когда дверь за Пернеллой закрылась. 

В его голосе не сквозило обиды, только невинное любопытство.

— Вот что ты думаешь?

— Нет, я… — Альбус стушевался и не сразу смог подобрать слова. — Приятно поражён вашей привязанностью.

Николас широким жестом поманил его за собой прочь из зала.

— Когда я создавал Философский камень, я хотел славы, — заговорил он, ведя Альбуса через гостиную.

Оконные рамы, дверные проёмы, перила лестницы — весь дом был немного асимметричен — обычное дело для волшебной архитектуры, —  слегка закручен по спирали, будто отражение в кривом зеркале, и вызывал лёгкое головокружение.

Здесь всё неуловимо напоминало о средневековье, словно супруги вместе с жизнью продлили себе целую эпоху. Современные вещи вроде мягких кресел и хрустальных бокалов среди грубой деревянной мебели смотрелись пришельцами из будущего. 

— Пернелла была рядом каждую минуту, — продолжил Николас. — Помогала мне всем, чем могла — словом и делом. Когда мы закончили, при желании мы могли купаться в золоте. — Он нахмурился. — Боюсь, один раз мы это сделали. Если мне не изменяет память. В таком случае это момент, которым я не горжусь. 

Перед ступенями пологой лестницы он по-старчески вздохнул и начал тяжёлый подъём. Альбус подставил Николасу руку. Тот опирался на неё всем телом, но весил совсем немного.

— Мы стали несметно богаты. Карл даже подозревал меня в воровстве и организовал расследование.

Николас говорил о короле. Альбус не сразу сообразил и теперь испытывал странное чувство нереальности происходящего, с которым обычно смотрят на музейный экспонат, представляя, через сколько жизней он прошёл, прежде чем оказаться в настоящем.

— Я слышал о ваших щедрых пожертвованиях. У вас замечательный дом, — неокрепшим голосом сказал Альбус. — Но я бы по нему не сказал, что вы злоупотребляете силой Философского камня. 

Николас помедлил, положил ладонь на перила.

— Потому что я перестал, Альбус, — доверительно улыбнулся он. — В какой-то момент я понял, что хочу быть с Пернеллой вместе вечно. Что счастье не в золоте, мой дорогой друг.

Он умолк, сосредоточенно преодолел последние несколько ступеней. Альбус решил, что на этом история закончилась, но Николас снова заговорил:

— Мы живём так долго во многом потому, что не можем проститься. —  Он бесшумно пересекал кривоватый коридор, залитый светом. — Это бывает больно. Но это прекрасно.

Альбус остановился, но Николас не заметил, оставив его позади.

— Бесспорно, за шесть веков мы попортили друг другу крови. Но я очень надеюсь, что когда-нибудь ты познаешь это чувство… Не побоюсь слова, гармонию душ, — ради которой захочешь побороть всё, даже смерть... Альбус? — растерянно обернулся он, осознав, что идёт в одиночестве.

Его слова ударили исподтишка, и несколько секунд Альбус боролся с желанием опуститься на пол и завыть. 

— Да, — глухо сказал он, отцепив пальцы от перил. — Это действительно прекрасно.

  
  


****

У входной двери Пернелла поправила шейный платок на Николасе. С платком всё было в порядке с самого начала, но заботливый жест представлял собой скорее ритуал, чем необходимость.

Оделись они оба аккуратно и просто, вновь отдав предпочтение нейтральным оттенкам и простым тканям, и Альбус видел в этом выборе что-то религиозное, близкое к идее о христианской скромности.

— Если передумаешь, всегда можно подойти ко второму акту, — продолжал настаивать Николас, остановившись на пороге спиной к двери.

— Хоть к третьему, — добавила Пернелла, взяв мужа под руку. — Никто не заметит.

— Я постараюсь, — не слишком убедительно соврал Альбус.

Он не дошёл до того, чтобы завидовать Фламелям, но, глядя на них, отчётливо понимал, чего был лишён. Ему нужно было время восстановить равновесие.

— Чувствуй себя как дома, — напутствовал Николас, открывая дверь. — Зови Бальмонта, если что-то нужно. — Он виновато скривился. — Только громко, если не сложно. Он глуховат.

— Обязательно. Хорошего вам вечера.

К фасаду дома не прилегало двора или лужайки, и супруги вышли прямиком на узкую изломанную улицу Монмаранси. В сыром воздухе подсвеченная фонарным светом сентябрьская морось блестела, как падающий снег. Казалось, протяни сквозь неё руку — и с порога достанешь до соседской двери напротив. Стоя здесь, сложно было поверить, что в десяти минутах ходьбы, за пределами анфилады старых, лишённых лоска домов, бушует прогресс. Здесь всё замерло в спокойствии век, может быть, два назад.

Альбус проводил Фламелей взглядом до крытого фиакра на углу улицы, где кареты могли разъехаться, затворил входную дверь и поднялся в гостевую спальню.

В одиночестве пропадала необходимость контролировать каждое своё движение, и Альбусу становилось легче. Раньше он не без удовольствия, почти играючи справлялся со вниманием к себе. Но раньше он прятал меньше.

Он достал из чемодана письменные принадлежности и решил сосредоточиться на незаконченной статье по трансфигурации магических объектов. В «Гост» его не торопили, впрочем, сам Альбус хотел побыстрее взяться за что-то новое. Он делал всё, чтобы думать магическими формулами. Его мысли были распланированы на недели вперёд, и почти не оставляли место воспоминаниям. И всё же на Альбуса давило неосязаемое присутствие чего-то гнетущего. Когда эффект зелья сна без сновидений проходил, Альбус просыпался, испытывая дискомфорт и страх, словно перед его постелью в комнате стоял посторонний.

Альбус научился отодвигать это на второй план и смирился с фоновой вязкой тоской, как со случайным попутчиком. 

В просто обставленной спальне не нашлось места письменному столу. Альбус взял под мышку чернильницу и перо, статью и пошёл в сторону лаборатории, на ходу перечитывая готовые страницы. 

В самой лаборатории Альбус испытывал попеременно то незрелый восторг, то благоговейный трепет. Он зажёг свечи и неуверенно прошёл мимо стола, на котором аллонжи причудливо соединяли бессчётные колбы Клайзена, воронки и дефлегматоры в единый организм. Вид у высокой конструкции был настолько масштабный, что создавалось впечатление, будто на столешнице раскинулись стеклянные джунгли. 

Альбус отодвинул табурет и опустился за куцый письменный стол у окна. Помешкав, сдвинул лупу и свитки в сторону, задавив ощущение, что надругался над святыней. 

Он положил свои книги и пергаменты (на фоне монументальности лаборатории Николаса стопка выглядела совсем незначительной), обмакнул перо в чернила и принялся за статью.

После перерыва первые строки давались ему нелегко, и Альбус был уверен, что будет править их позже. Дальше дело пошло проще. Его мозг работал как мышцы спортсмена: его нужно было просто разогреть.

Позже Альбуса отвлёк звук открывшейся двери. Альбус решил, что прошло не больше часа, и бегло посмотрел время: оказалось, он выпал из реальности на три. Он подумал было, что вернулись Фламели, но в дверном проёме показался кто-то другой, и по тому, во что человек был одет, у Альбуса не осталось сомнений: Фламелей собирались ограбить. 

Когда Альбус прицелился ему в грудь, человек шарахнулся назад в полутьму коридора, тут же отбросив палочку, и почти сразу замер, подняв в воздух безоружные руки. 

Скорее всего, это был мужчина — или высокая женщина. Мантия скрывала фигуру грабителя, а капюшон прятал лицо. 

— Без резких движений, — предупредил Альбус, приблизившись на несколько шагов. Они встали друг напротив друга по разные стороны открытой двери: Альбус в свете настольных ламп, незваный гость в тени.

Альбус намеренно опустил бесполезные вопросы вроде «Кто вы» и «Что вам здесь нужно?». Не обязательно было обладать даром предвидения, чтобы понять, за чем именно в дом Николаса Фламеля мог наведаться вор.

Человек поднёс открытые ладони к вискам и скинул капюшон с головы.

Альбус не смог вдохнуть. Воздух встал комом у него в горле и не пошёл в лёгкие.

— Нет, нет, нет, — взмолился Альбус, попятившись, когда первый шок спал.

Геллерт молчал, не двигался и больше всего сейчас походил на жестокую иллюзию.

Лицо его было лишено эмоций, а губы сжаты в линию.

Альбусу хватило секунды, чтобы всё то, что он так старательно пытался в себе излечить, заныло вновь, как будто весь год он прятал под одеждой свежие раны, а Геллерт своим появлением за раз сорвал бинты.

— Что ты тут делаешь, — сказал Альбус блёкло и без выражения, но палочку не убрал.

Геллерт не ответил.

Раньше Альбус позволял себе представить их встречу. В его глупых мечтах то лето лежало видимым отпечатком на них обоих. Он думал, что волосы Геллерта потускнеют, что плечи опустятся, что глаза потеряют упрямый блеск. И теперь Альбус рассматривал его, выискивая  _ хоть что-то _ , но Геллерт по-прежнему был прекрасен до умопомрачения. Это было несправедливо до слёз: год, который истерзал одного до первых морщин, прошёл сквозь другого, не оставив никаких следов.

Альбус прикрыл глаза. Сглотнув, он усилием воли заставил себя говорить:

— Может, ответишь что-нибудь? 

Всё ещё без какого-либо выражения Геллерт коротко повёл пальцами в воздухе: «Ты знаешь». Сквозь перчатки на его фалангах явственно проступали кольца. Он всё ещё затравленно молчал. Наверное, ему тоже эта встреча давалась непросто.

— Хорошо, — едва слышно сказал Альбус и добавил немногим твёрже: — Убирайся. 

Геллерт не двигался.

— Уходи, — повторил Альбус, и на этот раз он просил. — Ты действительно думал, что будет легко? — Он покачал головой и не сдержался, пусть и должен был молчать: — Нет. Это не беззащитный сквиб из Хогсмида, а известнейший алхимик в истории. Нельзя просто ввалиться к нему в дом и ограбить, Геллерт.

От его тирады Геллерт отмер: свёл брови, скривил губы и дёрнул головой, как будто поборол слёзы после пощёчины.

Протянув руку, он шагнул вперёд.

— Ты совсем не изменился, — прошептал он запальчиво, и лучше бы он не нарушил молчания.

Альбус не смог оттолкнуть его, но отклонился от прикосновения и выше поднял палочку. Геллерт остановился на полпути, наткнувшись на неё грудью.

— Да, — без удивления ухмыльнулся он, уронив руку на бедро. — Конечно же.

На палочку под своими ключицами он смотрел с мрачным весельем, как на результат паршивой шутки.

Альбус скривил рот.

— А чего ты ждал? 

— Не этого, — ответил Геллерт и поднял спокойные глаза. 

В его характере всё шло вразрез со смирением мученика, и оно ранило Альбуса сильнее, чем следовало. Непривычная покорность Геллерта уродливо подчёркивала, насколько они были обречены.

— Только не этого, — повторил он.

Конечно не этого. Не было ничего правильного в том, чтобы стоять напротив него и не иметь права его касаться. Центр тяжести Альбуса был переделан под Геллерта.

Расстояние между ними казалось противоестественным, и кожа у Альбуса зудела, все мышцы тянуло, словно магнитом, — к Геллерту. 

Альбус всё ещё любил его. Ужасающе сильно, против логики и желания. Только теперь это нельзя было назвать детским чувством слепящей влюблённости. Альбус повзрослел за бесконечный год и смотрел на Геллерта с окрепшим, неприятно трезвым осознанием: никто, кроме него. 

На других давно ничего не осталось.

Видимо, что-то в его лице Геллерта смутило — он отвёл глаза и рассеянно осмотрел его одежду.

— Не похоже, что ты здесь ради камня.

Не говори с ним, сказал себе Альбус. Не слушай его. Ради всего святого, прекрати на него смотреть.

— Он мне не нужен.

— Почему? — спросил Геллерт в искреннем недоумении.

Альбус успел забыть, насколько живым бывало его лицо.

— Почему? — повторил Геллерт. 

Альбус начинал догадываться, в чём дело. Невероятно, подумал он устало. У них до сих пор был сшитый мозг.

Он собрался ответить, но внизу открылась входная дверь. До него донёсся обрывок фразы Николаса:

— … Мефистофель всё лучше с каждым разом.

— Говорю тебе, Николя, несколько лет, и Журнэ станет неповторим, — раздался уверенный голос Пернеллы. 

Оказавшись в меньшинстве, Геллерт сориентировался быстро. Он посмотрел на палочку у Альбуса под ногами, но Альбус придавил её к полу мыском ботинка и предупреждающе надавил своей Геллерту на грудь.

— Не глупи, Альбус, — прошептал Геллерт и сделал небольшой шаг вперёд. — Дай мне уйти.

Стоило обездвижить его и отдать на милость хозяев дома. Альбус призвал палочку с пола себе в руку, потому что стоять на одном месте не вышло. Пришлось немного отступить: чем ближе они оказывались, тем сложнее было сохранять бесстрастный вид. 

Альбус должен был научиться давно, но до сих пор не умел наказывать Геллерта за то, что тот вёл себя как Геллерт. Это было обидно до боли в груди. После всего — после полного и непоправимого фиаско — что-то в Альбусе до сих пор обеляло любые поступки Геллерта, снисходительно называя чертами характера.

— Ты вполне можешь аппарировать без палочки, — негромко ответил Альбус.

— Да, — сквозь зубы отозвался Геллерт, коротко обернувшись через плечо. — Но она мне дорога.

— Надо было думать об этом раньше.

Несколько мгновений Геллерт, прищурившись, изучал его застывшее лицо — и вдруг понял всё, распахнул глаза.

— Ты меня боишься, — изумлённо прошептал он и скривился. — Что, думаешь, я их  _ убью _ ? 

— Я знаю, на что ты способен, — сказал Альбус, постаравшись, чтобы голос звучал ровно. — Ты можешь им навредить.

Голоса Фламелей слышались отчётливее: Пернелла и Николас неторопливо подходили к лестнице. Альбус снова уловил обрывки диалога.

— Лет через десять, думаю, настанет самый пик.

— Обязательно надо будет проверить, Пернелла. Главное, не забыть… Я в последнее время все планы забываю.

— Так и будешь просто стоять? — вспылил Геллерт, взмахнув руками. 

В запале он врезался в палочку Альбуса так, что Альбус согнул руку, прижав локоть к груди. 

Разгорячённое лицо Геллерта оказалось слишком близко — на расстоянии перед поцелуем, которому теперь не было места. Альбуса накрыло осознанием того, насколько между ними всё исказилось. От бессилия и злости он испытал детское желание топать по полу ногами.

Геллерт умудрился оттеснить его глубже в лабораторию. В шаге за спиной Альбуса оказалась столешница с колбами, и только остатки здравомыслия не позволили ему разнести их вдребезги. 

У Геллерта всегда было чутьё на слабость. Может быть, он видел, насколько Альбусу было тяжело, но, казалось, продолжал давить интуитивно:

— Прокляни меня или дай мне аппарировать, Альбус. Реши хоть что-то. — Он оглядел его, нерешительного и неподвижного, и изломил губы в неприятной ухмылке. — Не получится, Альбус. Если ты не выберешь, я скажу им, что мы знакомы. Что ты мне помогал. Проверим, насколько вы близки.

Даже сейчас он находил способ причинить Альбусу ещё больше мучений. А ведь планка была задрана так высоко.

— Значит, теперь шантаж? — тускло улыбнулся Альбус, сдержав непрошеные слёзы.

Геллерта эта фраза поставила на место. За секунду он осунулся, поднял руку к лицу Альбуса — Альбус отдёрнул голову в сторону, вскинув подбородок, —  и тихо попросил:

— Слышишь? Голоса пропали. Я наложил тишину на лестницу. Пожалуйста, просто что-нибудь реши. 

Его пальцы замерли у щеки Альбуса. Альбус пытался соображать, но думал только о том, что хотел подставиться под них. Каким, ну каким образом он должен был противостоять Геллерту, если всё время боролся с собой?

Альбус молча протянул ему палочку. Забирая её, Геллерт накрыл его пальцы своими. Взгляд Геллерта был тяжёлым и долгим, как прикосновение, и Альбус, ощутив озноб, подумал: вот оно. Вот как они попрощаются.

— Альбус…

Альбус зажмурился и покачал головой. Он не мог слушать. Геллерт издал тихий смешок, но не стал продолжать.

Раздался глухой хлопок. Альбус открыл глаза с запоздалым осознанием, что видел Геллерта слишком мало, чтобы не посмотреть на него в последний раз, но уловил только размытую тень. 

Геллерт исчез только на мгновение, за которое по Альбусу ударила тишина, а затем появился вновь, качнувшись назад, словно врезался в невидимую преграду. Вид у него был загнанный. 

Альбус прекрасно знал, что такое антиаппарационные чары, но в отчаянии прошипел:

— Аппарируй, ну, уходи, Геллерт!

Геллерт не стал пытаться снова и безразлично развёл руками.

— Я слишком молод для тюрьмы, — пошутил он, но веселья в нём не было ни капли. 

Альбус стиснул зубы, рассёк рёбрами ладоней воздух перед собой. Он сказал себе «нет» десятки раз, он проклял себя чуть ли не сотни, а в результате схватил Геллерта за плечи и толкнул спиной назад, в коридор, и оттуда к себе в комнату. Дверь он закрыл, с размаху влетев в неё плечами, как будто снаружи в неё кто-то ломился. Геллерта он всё ещё держал. 

Тот не выглядел удивлённым. Он получил от Альбуса что хотел и был очень доволен, обнаружитв свою власть неизменной. Он умел переключаться быстро.

— Сразу в спальню? — улыбнулся он, вскинув бровь. — Мне этого не хватало.

Впервые в жизни Альбусу захотелось его ударить. Влепить пощёчину за весь тот ужас, который он Альбусу принёс. Он мог бы сказать что-то, чтобы сбить с Геллерта спесь: что-то вроде «Я бы хотел никогда тебя не встретить» или «Этот год мне было без тебя лучше», но не находил смысла в очевидной лжи.

Альбус даже не тряхнул его. Он разжал пальцы и опустил руки вдоль тела.

— Уйдёшь, когда они уснут. Я пока прослежу, чтобы ты не делал глупостей. Скажешь ещё хоть слово, и я передумаю. 

Оба они знали, что передумывать было поздно. Геллерт поддержал фарс, зажал ладонью в перчатке приоткрытый рот, вопросительно поднял брови — подходит?

Было что-то мстительное в его нездоровом веселье, словно он издевался от отчаяния. 

В дверь постучали.

— Альбус, всё в порядке? — громко спросил Николас. — Мы слышали шум.

Ничего не было в порядке. Под внимательным взглядом Геллерта, полного напускной заинтересованности, Альбус вялым взмахом палочки зажёг свечи в спальне.

— Прошу прощения, Николас. Неудачные чары, — сказал он отчётливо и выдавил: — Всё хорошо.

 

****

Фламели наведывались к Альбусу по разнообразным поводам один другого нелепее (поздний ужин, хотя бы десерт, всё-таки точно ли всё нормально с подушками). Создавалось впечатление, что они делали это нарочно, но всё же дом постепенно затихал. Больше не раздавалось шагов в коридоре. Из спальни для гостей было слышно Николаса, напевавшего что-то во время приготовлений ко сну.

Не в силах шелохнуться, Альбус подпирал собой дверь. Геллерт освоился с присущей ему кошачьей способностью превращать любое пространство в свою территорию. Он досконально изучил комнату, обойдя по периметру, скучающе покрутил в руках статуэтки на каминной полке и сел на кровать среди книг и пергаментов. 

Альбус видел его краем глаза: закинувшего ногу на ногу в обманчиво расслабленной позе. 

— Я читал твои статьи, — сказал Геллерт, рассматривая бумаги вокруг себя. — Очень достойно. Особенно по анимагии. — Он заметил стопки на чемодане в изножье кровати и протянул к ним руку, приподнял титульный лист. — Что-то неизданное?

— Не трогай.

Геллерт в притворном испуге отдёрнул руку и прижал ладонь к груди.

— Ладно, ладно. Не злись.

Он расстегнул мантию и, небрежно тряхнув плечами, сбросил её на кровать. Лениво стянул перчатки и кинул их поверх мантии. Было неясно, устраивал ли он шоу или попросту не хотел жариться в верхней одежде. Поведение Геллерта так или иначе было рассчитано на зрителя.

Альбус всегда отдавал себе отчёт, что скучал, но, находясь с Геллертом рядом, остро осознавал, насколько всё это время был несчастен. 

— Может, присядешь? — спросил Геллерт, сцепив пальцы в замок на колене. — Старики долго засыпают. 

Альбус не повернул к нему головы. Глядя строго перед собой, он видел ровно столько, сколько мог вынести.

— Я сказал тебе молчать.

— Ты сказал, что забьёшь тревогу, если я не стану. Только ты этого не сделаешь.

— Действительно? — усмехнулся Альбус.

— Да. Я здесь, потому что ты так захотел. 

— Ты здесь, потому что тебе пришла в голову очередная идея, о последствиях которой ты не озаботился подумать, и, чтобы ты не наделал ещё больше глупостей, мне пришл... 

— Альбус, прекрати, — прервал Геллерт. — Признай уже. Стоило мне дезаппарировать, как ты пожалел. Я видел твоё лицо. — Он умолк, но Альбус спорить не стал. — Не хочешь меня касаться? — продолжил он, не сразу справившись с голосом. — Хорошо. Не будешь смотреть на меня? Ладно. Но не делай вид, что заперся со мной в комнате по стечению обстоятельств. 

Закупоренная с лета злость придала Альбусу сил повернуться.

— О, теперь ты готов к разговору? — спросил он, сложив руки на груди.

Когда пустое пространство между ними ничего не разделяло, Альбус чувствовал себя беззащитным. 

— Больше года прошло. Ты немного опоздал.

— Да, — отозвался Геллерт со смешком, который не тронул ни губ, ни глаз. — Я не торопился. Знал, каково это будет, — сказал он, глядя в стену перед собой. 

Он обхватил себя за локти и подался вперёд, словно терзался ознобом.

— И каково? — чуть слышно спросил Альбус.

Геллерт поднял на него прямой давящий взгляд.

— Мучительно, — просто сказал он. — Как сейчас.

В беспощадном свете ламп стало заметно то, что скрывал полумрак. Геллерт очень похудел. Кожа на его скулах натянулась сильнее обычного, и под ними, так же как и под глазами, залегли глубокие тени. Неровно отросшие волосы падали ему на плечи в беспорядке. 

Альбус по глупости думал, что страдание Геллерта хоть немного сравняет счёт, но оно не принесло ему удовольствия. Альбусу стало жаль их обоих.

У него накопился длинный список вопросов, важных и логичных, требующих разрешения, но Альбус выбрал самый детский из них и заговорил раньше, чем смог себя остановить.

— Ты оставил меня, Геллерт, — тихо сказал он, сведя брови. 

Альбус постоянно боролся с выражением, напоминающим плач без слёз.

— Струсил и сбежал, когда был мне нужен больше всего. Почему?

Геллерт опустил глаза на свои руки.

— Потому что я боялся, — отвечал он, крутя кольцо на указательном пальце. — Что ты будешь смотреть на меня так, как сейчас. — Волосы упали ему на лицо, но Геллерт не обратил внимания, взглянул исподлобья. — Мои чары больше на тебя не действуют, да, Альбус? Не так, как раньше.

— Не так, — вторил Альбус. — Ничто уже не будет как раньше.

Геллерт коротко кивнул и снова спрятал лицо, опустив голову.

— Ты всё-таки поднял на меня палочку, — сказал он с горестным смешком.

— Ты пытал моего брата.

— Я плохо себя контролирую. Можно сказать, это был рефлекс.

Не разомкнув губ, Альбус издал несогласный звук.

— Ты отлично себя контролируешь. Рефлекс — это пощёчина, Геллерт. Крик… Ступефай, возможно. Но не Круцио. Круцио — это характер. Ты опасен, Геллерт, и жесток. Тебе нравится чувствовать власть. 

Геллерт вскинул подбородок. 

— Что же ты умолк? 

Выглядел он в принципе нездорово, но иногда в его взгляде разгорался лихорадочный блеск, и тогда вовсе казалось, что над экспрессивным актёром ненадолго брал верх безумный гений. 

— Раз уж начал говорить правду, так иди до конца. Тебе это нравилось, Альбус, — сказал он, ядовито улыбаясь. — То, что только для тебя я был абсолютно другим.

— Я любил тебя за многое, но не… — попытался отрицать Альбус, но запнулся и умолк.

— Любил? — переспросил Геллерт без выражения. — О, Альбус, думаю, ты до сих пор меня любишь.

Он закончил в выжидательном молачнии, но по напряжённому, почти испуганному лицу Геллерта было видно, что ни один ответ не принёс бы ему облегчения. 

— Одевайся, — сказал Альбус. — Все спят.

По лицу Геллерта скользнуло граничащее с усталостью разочарование. Он без слов поднялся на ноги, встав к Альбусу спиной. Набросил мантию, методично натянул перчатки. Развернулся и в несколько уверенных шагов поравнялся с Альбусом, оказавшись напротив него.

— И кто из нас больший трус? — холодно спросил он, презрительно наморщив нос. — Я сбежал, потому что не вынес правды. А ты продолжаешь делать вид, что допустил роковую ошибку.

— Потому что я не знал, на что ты способен, — попытался было Альбус, но Геллерт вытянул шею, чуть ли не врезавшись в него лбом, и едко зашептал без остановки, как проклятие:

— Ты знал. Ты знал и всего этого хотел, Альбус: и славы, и величия, и мир у твоих ног, и меня ты тоже хотел — всего, потому что где-то глубоко внутри ручной монстр тешил твоё самолюбие до тех пор, пока ты не понял, что у всего есть цена, но не смог её заплатить, малодушный лицемер, жалкий...

Последние слова он говорил, глядя на губы Альбуса. Потом Геллерт вцепился ему в рубашку и потянул к себе. Целовал он ожесточённо и больно, и Альбус мог делать вид, что сдался под его напором, но на деле не думал вообще. Ему было так хорошо, что остальное на секунды потеряло значение. Всё снова встало на свои места, как кусочки пазла: губы Геллерта на его губах, пальцы Геллерта в его волосах, предплечья Геллерта на его плечах — словно до этого Альбус был неполноценной частью себя с дырами в тех местах, где Геллерт должен был его касаться.

Счастливое ошеломление прошло. Он оттолкнул Геллерта, ударив ладонями в грудь, оттолкнул снова, потому что Геллерт не отпустил. Геллерт отшатнулся к кровати и безвольно повалился на неё спиной, уперевшись локтями в матрас. Откинув голову, он беззвучно расхохотался — и его открытая шея, и смех, и чётко очерченный вздёрнутый подбородок, всё это нашло в Альбусе мгновенный отклик, моментальное узнавание — и было так нечестно, что хотелось кричать. 

По тому, как Геллерт содрогался в беззвучной истерике, Альбус вдруг полностью разглядел, насколько ему было плохо. 

— Пойдём, — сказал Альбус, подавив неуместный порыв попросить прощения.

Он подошёл и протянул руку, когда Геллерт затих. 

— Хватит этого — с нас обоих. Пойдём, — повторил Альбус.

Геллерт рывком сел и прижал кончики пальцев к лицу, словно приладил маску. Когда он встал, то действительно выглядел безразличным, практически восковым.

Альбус уронил руку на бедро, но Геллерт вплёл свои пальцы в его и двинулся с ним плечом к плечу.

Они прошли по коридору, в темноте и молчании спустились по лестнице. Раньше подобное приключение привело бы Геллерта в восторг, а Альбуса в приятное смятение: подумать только, они тайком пробирались по дому Николаса Фламеля посреди Парижа, о котором мечтали. 

Ночная тишина ложилась на них насмешкой над близорукими планами.

— Ты понимаешь, что я сюда вернусь, да? — тихо спросил Геллерт у подножья.

Альбус отозвался, не сбавляя шаг:

— Ты сумасшедший.

— Альбус.

— Оставь их в покое, ты понял меня? Не смей их трогать.

До двери оставалось несколько футов, и расстояние казалось непреодолимым и слишком коротким одновременно. 

Что они друг другу скажут, спрашивал себя Альбус, шагая вперёд. Найдутся ли верные слова?

Прощай, произнёс Альбус у себя в голове. Береги себя. Пожалуйста, останься. 

Ничего не работало.

Избавил его от метаний зажёгшийся свет. Альбус посмотрел было на Геллерта, но тот вернул ему растерянный взгляд.

— Ну наконец, молодые люди, — строго сказала Пернелла.

  
  


****

 

Они медленно повернулись и замерли лицом к Фламелям, устроившимся на деревянной скамье в конце холла.

Геллерт посмотрел на них со смесью уважения и недоверия.

— Сколько вы тут просидели?

Альбус не сдержался и закатил глаза: в напряжённых ситуациях у Геллерта был талант расставлять акценты не на том. Геллерт хотя бы не доставал палочку, и это давало надежду избежать очередной катастрофы. 

Николас неопределённо качнул головой.

— Мы достаточно терпеливы. — Он поднял белёсые редкие брови. — Вы действительно подумали, что мы не приняли никаких охранных мер от вторжений?

— Я знаю, как это выглядит, — с расстановкой сказал Альбус, не слишком успешно попытавшись придать голосу вес. — И всё могу объяснить.

Пернелла медленно кивнула.

— Прошу. Надеюсь, причина окажется достойной того, чтобы уйти с третьего акта очень хорошей оперы.

— На что вы ходили? — вежливо поинтересовался Геллерт.

Альбус остервенело дёрнул его за рукав.

— На «Фауста», — учтиво отозвалась она. 

— Он ничего не взял, — встрял Альбус. — Он уходит.

— Мы знаем, что он ничего не взял, — покивал Николас и сложил ладони домиком у груди. — И что за время нашего отсутствия вы ничего опаснее Люмоса не применили. Как ваше имя, молодой человек?

— Неважно, — опередил Альбус и снова сказал: — Он уходит.

Никто из троих на него внимания не обратил. Геллерт легко поклонился.

— Геллерт Гриндельвальд. Рад знакомству.

— Очень приятно, — улыбнулся Николас.

— Enchantée, — отозвалась Пернелла. — Чаю?

— Он уходит  _ сейчас _ , — в третий раз и громче сказал Альбус, потянув Геллерта за руку спиной к двери.

Геллерт не сдвинулся с места. 

— Спасибо. Не откажусь.

Фламели синхронно поднялись со скамьи.

— Замечательно, — сказал Николас. — Пройдёмте в зал? 

— Нет, — вскрикнул Альбус.

Все трое с одинаковым жеманным удивлением повернули к нему головы, словно он своим криком нарушил светский приём. 

— Да что происходит, — пробормотал Альбус без какой-либо интонации.

Геллерт посмотрел на него как на идиота.

— Да брось ты. Им по шестьсот лет, они  _ умирают со скуки _ .

— Мы не умираем, — миролюбиво поправил Николас и махнул рукой на дверь, пригласив всех в зал. — Но в целом твой друг прав, Альбус.

Тогда Альбус наконец сообразил, что всё это время со снисходительно-спокойным выражением лица Фламели профессионально сдерживали хохот.

— О Мерлин, — простонал он, плетясь за Геллертом к двери. — Почему ты опять втянул меня в какую-то клоунаду?

Геллерт обернулся через плечо и улыбнулся легко и солнечно, очаровательно, как умел только он. Глядя на него, Альбус вновь ощущал утраченное тепло: словно не прошло года, словно за окном не моросила промозглая осень, а стояло жаркое лето, созданное для поцелуев у реки. Альбусу так не хватало этого, что легко было обмануться. В голове не укладывалось, что всё осталось в прошлом. Видимо, в Геллерта впилась та же мысль. Его померкшую улыбку снова сменило отстранённое выражение.

Он прошёл в зал и опустился на предложенный Николасом стул рядом с Альбусом, обняв рукой спинку. Отсюда хорошо были видны портреты Фламелей, и Геллерт, усмехаясь, рассматривал молодых супругов на полотнах.

У обеденного стола ждал указаний сонный Бальмонт, больше похожий на засохшую гусеницу, чем на домовика. Пернелла громко объясняла ему что-то на французском, наклонившись к острому уху. Бальмонт отвесил куртуазный поклон, хлопнул в ладоши и исчез, перед этим материализовав чашки с чайником на столе.

— Давайте начнём с того, — заявил Николас, отодвигая стул для жены и устраиваясь во главе стола, — что нас сложно удивить грабежом.

— Практически невозможно, — поддержала Пернелла.

Николас объяснил:

— Меня пытались ограбить и до изобретения Камня, а после мы вообще со счёту сбились.

— Где-то трижды в год, — сказала Пернелла, взмахами палочки разливая по чашкам чай. 

— Помню, в чумные годы вообще было не продохнуть, — пожаловался Николас.

Пернелла фыркнула.

— Николя, о чём ты. Чумные годы были всегда. Мы буквально родились в Чёрный мор.

Николас нахмурился, припоминая, а потом озарился неуместно счастливой улыбкой.

— Точно ведь! Пернелла права. У неё с датами лучше, чем у меня. — Он беспечно пожал плечами. — Если не пандемия, то какая-нибудь другая невзгода. Бывает, встаёшь утром открыть магазин, а мимо проносится королевский эскорт прямиком из Сен-Пола.

— Подальше от заразы, — покивала Пернелла. — И в Париже оставались только те, кто работал. И те, кто их обворовывал.

— Так что мы не шокированы, — подытожил Николас, отпив чай. — И не оскорблены.

— Я заметил, — сказал Геллерт, который Фламелей слушал, подперев щёку кулаком.

Для пойманного за руку воришки он был слишком расслаблен. Альбус подавил порыв пнуть его под столом, чтобы Геллерт хотя бы убрал локоть со скатерти.

— Не думаю, что вас вообще можно чем-то шокировать.

Николас поднял к лицу указательный палец и, постучав по подбородку, внимательно рассмотрел Геллерта — а заодно и Альбуса.

— В данном случае есть кое-что, что меня интересует. В вашем юном возрасте редко боятся смерти. Тогда… — Он с сомнением покачал головой. — Неужели золото? Обычно те, кто жаждет силы Камня, чтобы за его счёт обогатиться, выглядят совсем не так.

Геллерт бесшумно помешал чай ложечкой. Он просто выдерживал паузу перед ответом — сахара в чашке не было. 

— Золото мне не нужно, — сказал он, поведя плечом, и бросил короткий взгляд на фламелевские портреты. — Мне и бессмертие, в общем-то, ни к чему. Не такое.

— Тогда для чего? — спросила Пернелла, отставив чашку на блюдце.

Геллерт дёрнул скулой.

— Для кого, — исправил он и посмотрел на Альбуса так, что у того щёки начали гореть.

Альбус прикрыл лицо ладонью.

— Геллерт…

— Давайте прекратим комедию, — безжалостно оборвал тот. — Никакого Философского камня не существует. В семидесятых годах четырнадцатого века вам в руки попал Воскрешающий камень, и с тех пор вы с женой пользовались им поочерёдно, чтобы призывать друг друга с того света. Возможно, вы даже не знали, что это Дар Смерти, и выдали его за своё открытие, чтобы привлечь клиентов и наладить дела. И у вас получилось.

Альбус нашёл в себе силы посмотреть сквозь пальцы. Фламели с одинаковым жалостливым выражением попеременно переводили глаза с него на Геллерта. 

Вздохнув, Пернелла спросила:

— Вы толком не пообщались, ведь так, молодые люди?

— Какое это имеет значение?

— Геллерт… — снова позвал Альбус, не убрав ладони от лица. 

От стыда он сквозь землю хотел провалиться.

— Что? — откликнулся Геллерт, не повернувшись. 

Он не сводил глаз с Фламелей, и его холодное напряжение будило в Альбусе тревожные воспоминания.

— Последнее упоминание о Воскрешающем камне датируется второй половиной четырнадцатого века, — сказал Геллерт. — Даже если ты об этом не знал, я поражён, что ты не догадался, Альбус. Это же очевидно.

— О, — скривившись, произнёс Николас. — Он догадался. Аппарировал месяц назад… 

— Два, — машинально поправила Пернелла.

— Два месяца назад. Мы, собственно, так лично и познакомились. Знаете ли, вашего друга не так-то просто вытащить из дома… А сказал нам Альбус то же самое чуть ли не слово в слово. Только это не так.

— Я видел Камень, — глухо вставил Альбус, потупив взгляд. 

Когда он заявился к Николасу без приглашения и с порога прочёл разоблачающую речь, тот был настолько сбит с толку, что Альбус остановился на полуслове и начал взахлёб извиняться. Даже в тот момент ему было не так неловко, как сейчас. 

В сентябре Фламели нашли произошедшее достаточно забавным, чтобы устроить ему небольшую экскурсию по лаборатории и позже прислать очередное приглашение в Париж, которое игнорировать после случившегося было просто некрасиво. 

Наверное, сейчас они сочли повторение истории и вовсе уморительным.

— Это не Дар Смерти. Он меняет структуру металла. Из него можно получить эликсир, но… — Он прервался.

Николас сжалился и подхватил: 

— Камень не может вдохнуть жизнь в тело. К моей величайшей печали, молодой человек, алхимия неспособна обмануть смерть.

Воцарилось тяжёлое молчание. Скрежетал фарфор — Геллерт вертел чашку на блюдце.

— Значит, я ошибся, — неразборчиво выдохнул он.

Альбус убрал ладонь от лица и прижал пальцы к губам. Геллерт по его левую руку сидел, опустив голову. Лицо его было занавешено волосами, но по позе легко угадывалось, насколько он был подавлен.

— Спасибо за чай, — сказал он, поднявшись из-за стола. — Если никто не возражает, я хотел бы уйти.

— Мы вас не держим, Геллерт, — ответила Пернелла. — И зла не держим тоже. Жаль, что мы познакомились при таких обстоятельствах. 

— Кажется, Альбус не зря в вас что-то нашёл, — поддержал её Николас. — Очень благородно с вашей стороны попытаться ему помочь, пусть и таким способом.

Геллерт издал тихий смешок, низко поклонился, словно после представления, и пошёл прочь из комнаты.

Альбус сидел, вцепившись в кружку одной рукой, и не сразу заметил, что обжёгся. Тряхнув запястьем, он вскочил с места.

— Извините, я… Я на секунду.

Он вылетел из зала и нагнал Геллерта в коридоре. 

— Подожди, — окликнул Альбус и, помешкав, положил ему ладонь на плечо. 

Сделал он это чуть ли не наугад, точнее — по памяти, почти вслепую. Геллерт как всегда был задрапирован в чёрное, и в темноте обнаружить его можно было только по светлой макушке.

Геллерт не обернулся, быстрым движением провёл рукой по лицу. Он оберегал их обоих: Альбус никогда не видел его плачущим и не хотел видеть сейчас. Альбус и так секунда за секундой безуспешно собирал себя по частям.

— Я хотел всё исправить, Альбус, — сказал он чуть слышно. — Я был уверен, что это он. Я бы отдал его тебе. 

— Я знаю. 

— Я искал повсюду.

— Я знаю.

— Если я его найду, — начал он запальчиво и одним движением развернулся на каблуках. — Если я всё верну, ты сможешь быть со мной?

Рука Альбуса всё ещё лежала на его плече. 

Альбус молчал.

Что же с нами стало, подумал он, прикоснувшись кончиками пальцев к волосам Геллерта. 

Геллерт печально усмехнулся.

— Это страх сказать «нет» или стыд ответить «возможно»?

Альбус молчал. На этот вопрос он тоже не находил ответа.

— Подумай, — сказал Геллерт. — Мне бы хотелось, но я никуда от тебя не денусь. 

Он направился к выходу и у дверей обернулся, попросил почти застенчиво, словно звал на первое свидание:

— Пройдись со мной. Просто побудь рядом ещё немного. Хуже уже не будет.

— Каждую секунду, — отозвался Альбус, не шелохнувшись.

— Да. Ты прав.

Геллерт повернул дверную ручку, замер в нерешительности и широким шагом переступил порог — Альбус подумал, что сейчас сам выбрал момент, который будет преследовать его всю жизнь. Блёклое смятое прощание после роя слов, среди которых не нашлось нужных. 

Он вылетел на улицу в одной рубашке.

— Обещаю не исчезать, пока ты ищешь пальто, — сказал Геллерт, когда Альбус с ним поравнялся и провёл по предплечьям ладонями. 

Тон его остался будничным, но всё в линии распрямившихся плеч Геллерта и в показательном бесстрастии только сильнее выдало скрытую радость.

— Не стоит, — ответил Альбус, спрятав руки в карманы не по погоде лёгких брюк.

В холоде он видел своё дыхание.

— До угла, — предупредил он.

Спорить Геллерт не стал и придвинулся к нему, вжавшись плечом в плечо.

Ровные прямоугольные дома стояли друг к другу вплотную, как стены изломанного лабиринта. Свет из окон проливался на брусчатку и отражался в мелких каплях — осеннем компромиссе между туманом и дождём. Казалось, в воздух просыпали блёстки.

Альбус продрог до костей и запоздало пробормотал водоотталкивающее заклинание. 

Говорить они не могли. Прогулка по ночному Парижу плохо сочеталась с темами их бесед.

Геллерт будто прочёл его мысли.

— Не совсем так, как я себе представлял, — заявил он, задрав голову к сизому тусклому небу. 

Звёзды здесь пожирало электричество.

— Я помню, — сказал Альбус.

— Ненавижу это всё.

— Да.

У перекрёстка Альбус остановился, пропустив Геллерта вперёд. Геллерт повернулся к нему и рассеянно вытер большим пальцем каплю у Альбуса на скуле. Альбус вздрогнул.

— Не нужно. Пожалуйста.

Геллерт уронил руку на бедро. Он долго рассматривал Альбуса с зачарованным, ранимым выражением, которое было невозможно не узнать. Впервые Геллерт так на него посмотрел на лугу перед Бристольским каналом. 

Мерлин, как Альбус был тогда оглушительно счастлив: нельзя быть настолько счастливым, он должен был понять, должен был догадаться, что это невозможно. 

— Каждое утро. Каждое утро, Альбус, — повторил Геллерт, ощерившись, — я просыпаюсь с чувством, что проиграл войну.

Альбус издал горький смешок.

— Каждое утро я просыпаюсь с мыслью, что убил сестру.

— Я не жду, что ты меня простишь.

Альбус слабо улыбнулся.

— Я не виню тебя. Я виню себя за глупость.

— Зря, — резче обычного сказал Геллерт и осёкся, справился с собой, примирительно добавив: — Ты никогда не был глуп.

— Именно поэтому я не могу себя простить.

— Вместе мы могли бы найти их, я уверен, — начал Геллерт после паузы, но Альбус нервно замотал головой.

— Нет. Хватит. Мы уже искали Дары Смерти, и вот что из этого вышло.

Геллерт его не слушал: смотрел из-под ресниц, полный решимости, которая появлялась, стоило только в его голову прийти идее. Он не умел видеть свою неправоту, и в этом фанатичном упрямстве заключались и сила его, и слабость. Альбус вдруг остро испытал за него страх, подумав, что идейность Геллерта и погубит. То, что казалось детскими фантазиями, полными героики, явственно представилось Альбусу застывшим комьями полем боя.

— Тебе всё ещё нужен камень, — сказал Геллерт. — Я намерен его достать — и отдать тебе. Мне нужна только палочка. Почему бы и нет? — Он хмыкнул, оценив иронию. — Не то чтобы мы что-то теряли.

— Геллерт, — остановил его Альбус и с трудом продолжил: — Я не уверен, что хочу, чтобы тебе в руки попала Бузинная палочка.

Прищурившись, Геллерт повторил:

— Не уверен? Ты всегда был теоретиком в душе, но такое отсутствие конкретики начинает утомлять. 

— Я не считаю, что Старшая палочка и твоя революция — безопасное сочетание. Так лучше?

Раскинув руки, Геллерт изобразил картинное недоумение.

— Мы же договорились, — он чуть не ткнул Альбуса указательным пальцем в щёку, — с тобой. Сначала Дары — потом маглы. Ты, — Геллерт снова взмахнул рукой у Альбуса перед носом, — ты сам так захотел. — Он повторил движение. —  _ Ты _ мне сказал, что с методами мы определимся позже. — Альбус слабо отмахнулся от его пальцев, и Геллерт провёл по изломанным в горячечной улыбке губам. — Давай позже, я согласен. Но сначала найдём Дары. Сделаем всё, как ты сказал.

— Я не знал, чего хотел, — прошептал Альбус жалобно, понадеявшись, что это Геллерта остановит.

На лицо Геллерта упала тень, и запальчивый блеск в его глазах потух, сменившись чернотой.

— Серьёзно, Альбус? Будешь разыгрывать эту карту? Что ты не ведал, что творил? — Он резко мотнул головой. — Не нужно. Не говори ничего. Не отвечай. Ты ведь ничего не знаешь.

Ну что, что Альбус должен был ему сказать? В последний момент поборов бессмысленную необходимость заткнуть уши, Альбус зарылся пальцами в волосы у висков. Он лихорадочно пытался найти хоть какие-то слова, которые могли бы сбалансировать хаос, в котором они с Геллертом застряли. Альбуса настолько сильно душила паника, что, казалось, он терял рассудок.

Вероятно, все эмоции скопом промелькнули у него на лице, и Геллерт испуганно замолк. Он плавным движением приблизился и прошептал:

— Извини. Прости. Ну что ты... Тише.

И его проклятый голос до сих пор успокаивал, как лауданум в молоке. 

— Я не хотел, — продолжил Геллерт, не сменив ленивого тона, от которого у Альбуса ноги подкашивались. — Просто ты был так уверен, а теперь запутался. И меня это терзает. Прости, — снова просил он, почти незаметно перебирая волосы Альбуса. — Ничего, Альбус. Я не буду на тебя давить. Ты всё решишь сам.

Он убрал руку и, не отодвинувшись, достал палочку.

— Я напишу тебе позже. Подумай, — сказал он и аппарировал, оставив Альбуса всем телом тянуться к пустому месту, где секунду назад стоял.

  
  


16

 

«Аберфорт,

 

Мерлина ради, ответь хотя бы на одно письмо. 

Я больше не могу делать вид, что в курсе твоей успеваемости.

Блэку стало известно о нашей не слишком чистой на его взгляд родословной (УМА НЕ ПРИЛОЖУ, ОТ КОГО), так что твои проблемы в Хогвартсе я решать больше не смогу. Хорошие новости: теперь я точно не буду у тебя преподавать. По словам Блэка, мне стоит подождать ещё пару десятков лет. Вероятно, в двадцатых годах он планирует уйти в отставку.

Пожалуйста, прекрати терроризировать Слизерин. Ты-то должен знать, что дуэли не доводят до добра.

Я беспокоюсь. Береги себя.

 

Твой любящий брат

Альбус». 

 

****

 

Геллерт написал через месяц. Альбус сделал единственное, что получалось у него хорошо, — не ответил.

Он всё ещё мечтал вернуть мёртвых к жизни и с одинаковой надеждой вчитывался в страницы старых книг и сомнительные эзотерические статьи. Мысль о партнёрстве с Геллертом пленила его, но пугала больше. Совместными поисками камня Геллерт рассчитывал его вернуть — и небезосновательно. Геллерт оплёл его слишком плотными сетями, и здравый смысл в них увязал, как увязло бы со временем и чувство вины. Альбус не мог этого позволить.

Он говорил себе, что, оставшись с Геллертом, нашёл бы способ его контролировать. Следить, чтобы Геллерт не переступил черту.

Но Геллерт вытягивал из него худшее, как пиявка кровь, и Альбус боялся, что, засыпая с ним в одной постели, когда-нибудь проснётся человеком, которым стать не хотел.

Поэтому к ноябрю Альбус замуровался в Годриковой Впадине. Уродливая пустота дома из детской страшилки красноречиво указывала ему, в каких местах Альбус ошибся.

Смерть Арианы служила ему жестоким уроком, а эпитафия на могильной плите — вечным напоминанием. Даже ледяная отстранённость Аберфорта была результатом Альбусовой алчной глупости: Аберфорт делал вид, что похоронил его вместе с сестрой, и винить брата за это было бы малодушием. 

Ариана, Аберфорт, Геллерт — Альбусу не хватало их всех по-разному, и он по-разному ненавидел себя за это. Особенно сильно он презирал себя за то, что самые яркие чувства Геллерт забирал себе с той лёгкостью, с которой раньше по ночам во сне стягивал с него простыни.

Недели поздней мёрзло-рыжей осени слились в один монотонный дождливый день. Альбус просыпался, пил безвкусный кофе, отвечал на почту, варил зелья, пил зелья, ложился спать. 

В письмах Элфиаса сквозило удручающее понимание. Послания Финеаса Блэка становились неохотнее и лаконичнее, и сложность заказов с каждой совой деградировала всё больше. Блэк хотел поставить его на то, что считал местом Альбуса, и пытался унизить, подкидывая гроши за зелья, которые был способен сварить пятикурсник. Если бы Альбус не был безутешен изначально, возможно, это ударило бы по нему, а так он равнодушно откладывал пергамент и принимался за работу, чтобы закончить поскорее и взяться за черновик новой статьи.

За черновиком его и застал ворон Геллерта — громадная чёрная птица с шёлковой лентой на когтистой лапе. Ворон пронзительно каркнул, ударив клювом в оконное стекло, и Альбус впустил птицу в комнату вместе с порывом мокрого ветра, в котором мерещилось дыхание надвигающейся зимы. 

— Долгий перелёт, Хугин? — спросил Альбус, палочкой убрав с пергамента следы грязных лап. 

Свежие чернила всё-таки растеклись.

Хугин сверкнул глазом-угольком и принялся вычищать перья под крылом. Альбус отвязал с его лапы прополощенную дождём ленту и взвесил в руке посылку в кожаном пенале. Пенал сохранили нетронутым водоотталкивающие чары, и в руках он казался почти тёплым.

Внутри кроме письма оказалась бархатная коробочка со ржавым ключом. Альбус отодвинул её в сторону подальше от себя.

Он с неприятным чувством рассматривал восковую печать, скрепляющую конверт. Каждый раз, когда Альбусу попадались инициалы Геллерта, перед глазами вставал брошенный второпях кружевной платок.

Альбус вскрыл печать, задавив угрызения совести. 

Он мог — и должен был — Геллерта сторониться, но отрицать его не видел ни смысла, ни возможности. Даже если Геллерт написал послание, от которого у Альбуса сердце станет тяжелее пушечного ядра, это было больше, чем ничего. Не хуже, не лучше, — хоть что-то.

Альбус вытащил из конверта фотооткрытку с изображением затянутого поредевшим плющом фасада гостиницы — двухэтажного приземистого сооружения, втиснутого между ветхих домов. Открытка была подкрашена заклинанием для большей реалистичности. Над кривой деревянной дверью — не покосившейся, а искажённой многочисленными чарами — на потрескавшейся штукатурке цвета хлебной корки изумрудными вензелями было выведено название: «Vještičji list». 

Место было очаровательным, но Альбусу хорошо был знаком безразличный прагматизм, с которым Геллерт относился к окружающему пространству. Открытку Геллерт прислал не для любования. 

В невзрачной коробочке лежал портключ, открытка заменяла точный адрес, а значит, у Геллерта нашёлся весомый повод. Альбус с нехорошим предчувствием проверил обратную сторону.

«Я нашёл палочку. Я достану её, и придёт очередь камня. Я обещал тебе, Альбус.

Всё ещё «нет»? Портключ возвратный, так что ты всегда сможешь сбежать. 

В воскресенье ночью.

 

Геллерт». 

 

Альбус положил открытку на стол. Обняв себя одной рукой, накрыл ладонью со шрамом рот. Торжество и любопытство в Альбусе были слишком тусклы. Он попытался убедить себя, что Геллерт снова ошибся, но случилось обратное. Чувство предопределённости накрыло его, словно в конце изнуряюще длинной дороги Альбус отчётливо разглядел обрыв.

Возможно, Геллерт был прав, и палочка не требовала убийства, но она по природе своей меняла хозяев в фатальном цикле, и Альбус сомневался, что его можно было нарушить. Альбус побоялся дальше облекать страхи в форму мысли и проверил карманные часы. Девять вечера.

— А ты не торопился, — сказал он Хугину, поднялся и на негнущихся ногах пошёл к шкафу.

Через несколько минут Альбус перенёсся в исполосованный грозой Загреб, влетев в шквальный ветер. Покачнулся и поднял воротник пальто, чтобы спрятать шею от ледяных капель. 

Стену охранных чар здесь сторожила цинковая статуя всадника, в бесконечном свирепом движении занёсшего меч над драконом.

Всадник признал его и указал мечом на появившуюся будто из воздуха арку, ведущую в волшебный квартал.

Гостиницу Альбус нашёл без труда и вскоре оказался от неё на том же расстоянии, на котором фотограф сделал снимок для открытки, и видел то же самое с поправкой на погоду и время: что-то вроде пряничного домика, пережжённого в печи.

Альбус зашагал вперёд и потянул за кольцо дверь, звякнув колокольчиком. 

Первый этаж гостиницы не вмещал в себя лишнего: слева от стены здесь была лестница, рядом — стойка приёмной, правее — несколько близко расставленных столов для тех, кто не боялся быть подслушанным за завтраком. 

За стойкой принимала тёмноволосая хозяйка в небольшой шляпке, утыканной страусиными перьями. Смуглое лицо ведьмы было наполовину прикрыто хорватской газетой в колдографиях и зачарованных рисунках, и разглядеть можно было только густые брови и карие глаза в обрамлении таких же густых ресниц. «Vesti č i list», машинально прочёл Альбус, прежде чем ведьма отложила газету.

—  Dobra večer, gospodine, — сказала она радушно, чтобы у Альбуса не осталось сомнений, что с ним поздоровались.

— Здравствуйте.

Ведьма изучила его с головы до ног, словно перед ней мог стоять магл, а потом лающе спросила по-английски:

— Вы англичанин? 

Альбус кивнул и подошёл ближе, прикинув, как лучше задать вопрос. С учётом того, что Геллерт собирался провернуть, он вряд ли использовал своё имя.

— У вас должен был остановиться иностранец. Высокий, светловолосый. Весь в чёрном.

Альбус договорить толком не успел, когда ведьма ответила:

— Gospodine ушёл с час назад, но предупредил, что придёт красивый англичанин, и велел вас впустить. 

Альбус улыбнулся как дурак — и это несмотря на то, что на душе у него кошки скребли. 

Он надеялся успеть: если не отговорить Геллерта, то хотя бы пойти с ним. Убедиться, что все будут в порядке. Геллерт не дал ему шанса.

Насколько же нужно было увязнуть в фантазиях, чтобы когда-то поверить, будто Альбус мог им управлять.

— Второй этаж, восьмая комната, не заперто, — сообщила ведьма и вернулась к газете, подняв её перед собой.

Чем-то закольцованность её действий напомнила поведение охранной статуи перед кварталом волшебников.

Альбус поднялся по стоптанным ступеням, в лабиринте круто изогнутого коридора нашёл нужную дверь. В узком холле он зажёг свечи в настенных канделябрах и осмотрелся. 

Помещение больше напоминало небольшие апартаменты, чем гостиничный номер. Повсюду работали чары незримого расширения. Пространство здесь подчинялось принципам магической архитектуры, и было ясно, что каждый постоялец жил в разных контурах стен. Альбус прошёл в зал, по диагонали разрубленный стеной с двумя одинаковыми на вид дверями, как в сказках о выборе верной. Несмотря на растопленный камин, фрукты на кофейном столике и уютный на вид диван, обитый потёртым бархатом, стены, пол, потолок, даже деревянные стулья — всё вокруг было серым и каким-то слякотным на вид, словно Альбус вошёл в сгнивший гобелен.

Геллерт въехал не так давно, и номер оставался безликим. На диванной спинке валялась его рубашка. Альбус сел, откинув голову на мягкий бортик, расстегнул пуговицы пальто. Прикрыв глаза, он вжался носом в воротник рубашки Геллерта, и только тогда понял, насколько от всего устал.  

 

****

Геллерт вскоре появился — поступь у него была стремительной и лёгкой — и замер в арке между холлом и залом. 

— К чему удивление? — сказал Альбус, не повернув головы. — Ты знал, что я приду.

— Знал. Я ожидал увидеть чемодан. — Геллерт цокнул языком. — Только не говори, что пришёл спорить.

— Ты получил её? — спросил Альбус.

— Да.

— Как?

— Серьёзно? Это уже даже не смешно.

— Как, Геллерт?

После паузы Геллерт ответил:

— Воровство. Ступефай. Ничего непростительного.

— Но всё же воровство. 

— Угу. — Геллерт стремительно подошёл к дивану и перегнулся через подлокотник, схватившись за спинку рукой. — Как поживает дневник Хислоп? — ядовито протараторил он, заглянув Альбусу в глаза.

С его взметнувшихся волос на щёку Альбуса упали холодные капли. Как всегда после долгой разлуки, близость Геллерта ударила его исподтишка так, что было не вздохнуть. Альбус усилием воли выдержал его колкий злой взгляд.

— Я уничтожил дневник.

Он собирался вернуть его владельцу, но в последний момент вместо аппарации приказал палочке другие чары. 

Геллерт отпрянул со странным выражением на лице, словно ожидал удара, но быстро взял себя в руки. Он без нужды покрутил на пальце кольцо.

— Может, так лучше, — говорил он, рассматривая свои ногти. — Кто знает, кому бы он попал в руки потом. Вдруг этот человек оказался бы не таким благородным, как ты. Споткнулась бы империя на глиняных ногах.

Альбус не сдержал смешка.

— Во мне нет благородства, Геллерт.

Тот возразил с сожалением, словно поставил фатальный диагноз:

— Через край.

Вздохнув, Геллерт опустился на подлокотник дивана, согнув одну ногу в колене. 

— Ты пришёл меня воспитывать или посмотришь на неё? — спросил он безрадостно.

Ответив «нет», Альбус отвернулся бы от него окончательно. 

— Покажи.

Конечно ему было интересно. Конечно он не мог одним словом выбросить из жизни июль и август. Всё, что двигало Альбусом тогда, никуда не делось — просто оказалось припорошено скорбью, страхом и совестливостью.

Из-за лацкана пальто Геллерт достал Бузинную палочку. Сделал он это без апломба и театральности, и создалось обманчивое впечатление, что Геллерту было плевать, но дело было в другом. Альбус ранил его своей непричастностью, и эта жалкая попытка сблизиться только подчёркивала, насколько они отстранились друг от друга.

Альбус ожидал гибельной ауры, обещания силы, сладкого шёпота, но палочка не вызвала в нём ничего. Она была анахронично красива и одновременно с этим первобытно уродлива, и в ладони Геллерта напоминала костлявый палец с бугристыми суставами.

— И? — спросил Альбус, рассматривая её без эмоций.

Геллерт протянул её рукоятью вперёд.

— Всё, о чём мы мечтали, — вот оно. Она поможет достичь всего.

Его уверенные интонации всё ещё легко Альбуса направляли. Альбус протянул руку и прикоснулся к древку, но этим ограничился. 

Геллерт пообещал, и Геллерт оживил легенду. Нельзя было не восхищаться его силой воли. Он никогда не был мечтателем. Реальность искажалась по желанию Геллерта, словно была подручным средством на пути к цели. 

— В Париже я познакомился с нужными людьми, — продолжил Геллерт, легко заметив в нём перемену. — С волшебниками, которые понимают, что магия заслуживает большего. Теперь, когда она у меня, эти люди за мной пойдут.

Онемев, Альбус медленно повернулся к нему всем телом.

— Я думал, ты хочешь сначала стать хозяином Смерти, — сказал он глухо.

Как-то истерично и вопреки логике он надеялся, что понял неправильно, но Геллерт перечеркнул все свои клятвы одним небрежным движением пальцев.

— Простая рациональность, — отмахнулся он, и у Альбуса оборвалось сердце. — Чем больше людей ищут что-то, тем выше шанс это найти. Нужно встретиться ещё раз. Всем вместе. Закрепить позиции. Тебе стоит...

Геллерт продолжал говорить — Альбус накрыл ладонью рот в попытке сдержать всхлип, только слёз уже не было в запасе, и в результате Альбус тихо рассмеялся, прикрыв ладонями лицо. Он должен был это предвидеть, но поверить не мог, до сих пор не хотел признать, что был настолько глуп.

Геллерт умолк на полуслове.

— Значит, ты мне соврал? — спросил Альбус. Смех быстро прошёл, и у него на губах застыла неуместная улыбка. — Больше никаких поисков Даров? Палочка у тебя, так зачем тратить время?

— Нет, — с жаром ответил Геллерт. — Нет. Все они будут искать для тебя камень, Альбус. Почему бы им вместе с этим не начать твою революцию?

Выглядел он практически оскорблённым.

Альбус ждал новой болезненной волны, но ничего не пришло, и от этого стало ещё хуже.

Он вдруг понял, что именно в их сокрушительном диалоге вызывало такой диссонанс. Альбус смотрел и слушал, как Геллерт говорит ему правду без прикрас, и всё это время никаких масок с Геллерта не спадало. 

— Ты даже не понимаешь, так ведь, Геллерт? Ты переиграл всё так, как тебе удобно, и сам себя убедил, что ничего не изменилось. 

— Ты веришь в то же, во что и я.

— Моя битва закончилась со смертью Арианы. — Альбус задумчиво склонил голову, присмотревшись к нему. — Но Ариана никогда не была для тебя важна. Тебе ведь всегда было на неё плевать, да?

Покрутив кольцо, Геллерт пожал плечами.

— Тебе не было, — ответил он. — Мне этого хватало. Зла я ей не желал. — Он усмехнулся. — Не знал, что мне нужно было её любить. 

— Нет. Но превращать её в символ тоже не стоило.

Подняв ледяной взгляд, Геллерт скривил губы.

— Конечно, Альбус, ведь ты был так против.

Даже волна возмущения, от которой Альбус задохнулся, была фальшивой. 

Мишура из нежных поцелуев и эксцентричных жестов пропала в прошлом, только слова при этом не изменились, а остались теми же, и ложью ничего назвать не получалось: Альбус просто слушал не так, мыслил не так, смотрел не под тем углом. Он наконец признал, что никогда не был обманут — скорее, щедро поощрён за выборочную слепоту, и знание это его не щадило.

— Да. Ты прав.

Альбус хотел сказать: «Посмотри, что ты со мной сделал», но не стал кривить душой. С Геллертом они всегда действовали в четыре руки, и эффект работал в обе стороны.  

Геллерт выглядел не лучше. 

Он, казалось, почувствовал, порывисто наклонился ближе, словно для объятия, но остановился, словно кто-то дёрнул его за шкирку, и замер у плеча Альбуса.

— Не ищи в себе зла, Альбус. Ты хотел помочь сестре. Я ответил, что она не единственная нуждалась в помощи. Без тонкого плана. Без долгоиграющих мотивов. — Договорил он требовательнее: — И до сих пор есть другие. Странно, что ты не хочешь справедливости.

Альбус повернул к нему голову, изучил взволнованное лицо, черты которого помнил наизусть. Он привык, что Геллерт вызывал в нём сокрушительные эмоции, но испытал настолько разрывающее чувство, что поразился новизне.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ещё кто-то умер, — сказал Альбус. — Ни маглы, ни волшебники. Ни, тем более, ты. Хватит с меня смертей.

Геллерт дёрнул уголком рта. Губы у него были ужасно искусаны.

— Не собираюсь я умирать. И всё ещё рассчитываю, что ты меня вернёшь к жизни в крайнем случае.

— Я серьёзно, Геллерт. 

Всего раз. На секунду, пообещал себе Альбус, и притронулся пальцами к его скуле. Геллерт прикрыл глаза, подставляясь под его ладонь.

— Я бы отправился за тобой в ад, — сказал Альбус, едва шевеля языком, потому что отказ до сих пор противоречил здравому смыслу. — Но не могу идти с тобой по трупам в войне против всех. 

— Завтра, — на удивление спокойно ответил Геллерт, посмотрев из-под ресниц. — Скажи мне «нет» завтра. Подумай ещё одну ночь. Может, скажешь мне «да».

Альбус наконец разорвал прикосновение.

— Вряд ли это хорошая мысль.

— О. — Геллерт дёрнул краем губ. — Ты не готов уйти. 

Альбус действительно не мог. Он представил, что оставит Геллерта сейчас, и всё внутри этому воспротивилось. Любой финал казался ему неправильным, но такой — нечестным и недостаточным, как будто за несколько часов растянувшейся предзимней ночи был шанс всё наполнить впрок.

— Я не буду давить, — сказал Геллерт, поднявшись на ноги, и лицо у него было мёртвым, а поза не выверенной ни капли. — Не буду просить. Ещё немного вместе, Альбус. Если ты так захочешь, утром мы легче отпустим друг друга. Обещаю.

Его потухшие глаза казались чёрными до жути. Он умолк без какого-либо выражения, словно считал, что только словами лишал Альбуса воли.

Альбус ответил так, как им обоим было нужно:

— Хорошо.

 

****

Альбус лежал, уставившись в провал потолка. Геллерт вышел из ванной, звякнул чем-то стеклянным в зале, негромко приказал какое-то заклинание.

Всё, о чём Альбус мог думать, приходило к общему знаменателю — никогда. «Никогда» сложно понять заранее, и он повторял про себя слово, пока оно не превращалось в бессмысленный набор букв, делал паузу и начинал сначала. На секунды Альбусу удавалось представить себя через несколько лет — без Геллерта — и он испытал душераздирающий ужас, от которого становилось трудно дышать. Как, думал он в панике, каким образом он вообще продержится так долго? Он уже отстрадал год.

Зачем-то Альбус с упрямым остервенением продолжал накручивать себя, словно с него было недостаточно.

Если бы всё сложилось иначе, говорил он себе взахлёб, он бы слушал Геллерта каждый день: его приготовления ко сну, его шаги в соседней комнате, его сипловатый чарующий голос. Но не будет больше ни ленивых объятий по утрам, ни горячечного шёпота в ночной полутьме, ни втихую сплетённых под столом пальцев во время невыносимо долгих обедов. 

Всё то, что делало их непобедимыми, им же и проиграло.

Геллерт бесшумно отворил дверь и сделал несколько шагов вперёд. Альбус видел размытый силуэт, подчёркнутый светом Люмоса на кончике опущенной палочки. Свет погас, оставив глубокие тени в неидеальной ночной темноте.

Опустившись на пол в изголовье кровати, Геллерт лёг грудью на матрас, устроил голову на сгибе локтя. Пальцы другой руки он переплёл с пальцами Альбуса — они подошли до каждого выступа сустава, до каждого ребра кольца, словно Геллерт был под Альбуса заточен. 

Со временем, подумал Альбус, даже этот момент в его голове утратит чёткость. Когда-нибудь, глядя на свою пустую ладонь, Альбус до кожного зуда будет пытаться вспомнить ощущение цельности, которое потерял. Он не смог представить, что после Геллерта кто-то его залечит. Альбусу стало так обидно за себя в перспективе — одинокого, наделавшего глупостей, неспособного ничего изменить идиота — до боли под рёбрами ему стало обидно за них обоих.

Геллерт придвинул его ладонь ближе и поцеловал в центре. Больше он ничего не делал — просто сидел, приникнув губами к руке Альбуса, — и в этом не было ни просьбы, ни подтекста, ничего, кроме признания. 

В незаметно редеющей темноте утро приближалось беспощадно.

Расстояние между ними было неправильным всегда, но сейчас показалось Альбусу вопиющей ошибкой. Он потянул Геллерта за руку. Тот подчинился после секундного оцепенения, которое в тишине продлилось вечность, и лёг к Альбусу лицом.

Правый глаз Геллерта блестел, словно лунный диск. Весь Геллерт, бледный и светловолосый, в темноте как будто источал призрачное сияние. Альбусу всегда до безумия это нравилось. Он провёл костяшками по щеке Геллерта. Столько времени прошло, а движение до сих пор казалось ему обыденным и привычным. 

Он положил ладонь Геллерту на шею — тот порывисто придвинулся вплотную, переплёл с ним ноги, зарылся пальцами в волосы, упёршись лбом в скулу. Альбус взял его за подбородок. Дыхание Геллерта обжигало, как и раньше, если не сильнее, и Альбус долго вбирал его ртом, прежде чем коротко поцеловать Геллерта в угол губ — Мерлин, он и впрямь ободрал их себе бессердечно. Геллерт прильнул к нему, не позволив отстраниться, и крепче притянул за затылок. Он то кусал Альбуса, то едва касался языком, словно не мог понять, что подходит лучше, и Альбус так же суетливо ему отвечал, потому что не подходило ничего. 

И Геллерт чувствовал это, и злился, и с остервенением расстёгивал на нём рубашку, прижимаясь вплотную к его груди, мешая сам себе. Альбус столкнулся с ним ладонями, нащупал пуговицу у Геллерта под воротником и, вытащив её из петли, огладил оголившуюся ключицу.

— Стой, — прошептал он осипшим после долгого молчания голосом и повторил, когда Геллерт стянул с его плеч рубашку. — Стой, Геллерт. Я не могу.

Геллерт положил одну ладонь ему на лопатку, другую под шею и зашептал, рассеянно целуя:

— И я. Меня это уничтожит. — Он грубо дёргал Альбуса за ткань на спине, но вряд ли отдавал себе отчёт. — Просто хочу твоё тепло.

Альбус выправил подол рубашки.

Они сосредоточенно и молча разделись, снова прижались друг к другу, на этот раз голой кожей, и он заново вспомнил, насколько был в это ощущение влюблён. Он замер, его руки бессистемно ласкали Геллерта где попало, и чувства накрыли Альбуса тяжёлой волной, будто всё то, что он ощущал до этого, было всего лишь приливом, а теперь он оказался под толщей воды.

— Геллерт, — прошептал он, поморщившись. — Геллерт, я…

Геллерт накрыл пальцами его рот.

— Пожалуйста, молчи, — тихо сказал он дрогнувшим голосом. — Я знаю. Я тоже.

Он приблизил лицо вплотную и зашептал сквозь свои пальцы Альбусу в губы, равномерным движением проводя ладонью по его волосам:

— Не надо плакать, Альбус. Давай притворимся, что всё хорошо. Обнимай меня крепче. Целуй меня, — просил он, и, когда Альбус отчаянно тянулся к нему, продолжал говорить, прижимаясь к нему губами: — Вот так. Закрой глаза. Чувствуешь? За окном лето. Мы проснёмся вдвоём в бесконечном июле.

  
  


****

Альбус проснулся один в сыром ноябре. 

Он пил зелья, чтобы избавиться от Геллерта во снах, а рядом с ним засыпал в спокойствии. Альбус сел в кровати, спустил ноги на подогретый чарами пол, набросил рубашку на замёрзшие плечи. Геллерт стянул с него одеяло и до утра водил ладонями Альбусу по спине. 

Ночная горячка отпускала, и умом Альбус понимал, что поступил правильно, оставшись. Вместе им хуже вряд ли могло стать, а в одиночестве вчера он бы просто-напросто рехнулся.

Альбус вышел в ванную, смежную со спальней, умылся ледяной водой и обтёр лицо мокрым после Геллерта полотенцем. Кроме звука льющейся воды и своих действий Альбус не слышал ничего. Вокруг всё замерло в ожидании катастрофы.

Он вышел в зал, подсвеченный холодным утренним светом.

Геллерт сидел на стуле, точно Джокер с игральной карты: тело его было обращено к Альбусу, голова повёрнута в сторону окна, за которым кровоточила листьями осень. Он медленно перевёл на Альбуса ничего не выражающий взгляд.

— Ты решил? 

Он понял ответ по лицу Альбуса и так же равнодушно отвернулся вновь.

Альбус ожидал от него усмешки, хоть какой-то реакции, но Геллерт выглядел слишком усталым для эмоций. 

Что ж, оба они были выпотрошены до пустоты.

В холле Альбус снял пальто с вешалки, долго застёгивал пуговицы. От присутствия Геллерта ему было некомфортно, как бывает, когда в ресторане, набив рот, вдруг представляешь себя со стороны. Он вернулся в зал и остановился, не дойдя до Геллерта нескольких шагов.

— Вот и всё, — сказал он. Голос его звучал ровно и нелепо под стать словам. — Думаю, это прощание.

Геллерт снова повернул к нему голову и быстро кивнул. Он соглашался неправдоподобно и поверхностно, будто разыгрывал паршивую пьесу.

— Тогда до свидания, Альбус. 

— До свидания.

Альбус не сдвинулся с места. Он стоял, пока Геллерт не отмер, встрепенувшись с нервным смешком.

— Не можешь? — спросил он с вызовом и засунул дрожащие пальцы в карман жилета. — Я знал, о, я знал, что так будет. Давай я тебе помогу.

Выглядел он так, словно едва сдерживал шумную истерику.

Он вытащил за цепочку фиал, который Альбус, вздрогнув, вспомнил моментально, и поболтал им в воздухе. 

— Этот настоящий, — сказал Геллерт, не сразу подняв глаза. — Обманут своими же чарами, да, Альбус? Копия получилась вполне правдоподобной, потому что ты очень умён. Только мы не уничтожили оригинал. Возможно… Думаю, это и убило твою сестру. Тёмная магия не прощает нарушенных клятв, а ведь ты в конце концов её нарушил, верно, Альбус? После всех громких слов.

Альбус неотрывно смотрел на фиал, покачивающийся в воздухе, как маятник.

— Ну, — с ожесточением поторопил его Геллерт, вскинув голову. — Скажи что-нибудь. Ты имеешь право кричать. Начни меня ненавидеть, Альбус. Я подвёл тебя. Я так перед тобой виноват, — закончил он очень тихо, и по тону было непонятно, нашёптывал он Альбусу идеи или просил прощения.

Геллерт был прав: Альбус должен был почувствовать себя преданным. Закатить истерику, разбросать вещи или плюнуть ему в лицо. Он должен был каким-то образом отозваться на обман — яростью, слезами, непониманием, — но вместо этого Альбус с чудовищным опозданием сказал:

— Я знал.

Геллерт уронил руку с фиалом на колено. 

— Нет, — попросил он, оторопело поднявшись на ноги.

— Я знал, — повторил Альбус твёрже.

В каком-то роде для него это тоже было открытием. Но в глубине души Альбус всегда знал это, как знал обо всём, что было с Геллертом не так. Альбус отказывался замечать, не мог смириться, не хотел его потерять — и вот он здесь.

Геллерт начал едва слышно, но распалился до крика:

— Нет, нет, Альбус, хотя бы изобрази проклятое удивление!

Смятение его было настолько сильным, что казалось наигранным. Опустив плечи, он прижал пальцы ко лбу, словно в приступе мигрени.  

— Что ж. Думаю, это должно мне льстить, — глухо сказал он в пол.

— Объясни, почему, — проговорил Альбус после паузы. 

Это было неважно и постфактум, но он всё же хотел знать единственную вещь, которую не разгадал до сих пор.

Геллерт скривил губы.

— О, Альбус. Когда ты поймёшь? Не один ты закрывал глаза. 

Он взмахнул фиалом в руке, и на секунду можно было решить, что Геллерт собрался его разбить, но он лишь крепче сжал ладонь, прижав кулак к груди.

— Потому что как бы я ни старался, что бы я ни пообещал, золотому мальчику Хогвартса рядом со мной было не место. Потому что я видел, что у нас два пути, Альбус. Либо вместе, либо друг против друга. И посмотри, — говорил он, посмеиваясь, но без веселья, — мы не вместе.

Ответ оказался до слёз приземлённым. Альбус и подумать не мог, что Геллерт боялся его настолько сильно. Это сравняло их счёт, но не принесло никакой справедливости. И кто чей монстр, подумал Альбус блёкло.

— Ничто не заставит меня бороться за судьбы мира, — сказал он вслух. — Особенно с тобой. Ты защитил себя от того, что никогда не случится. 

Геллерт пожал плечами.

— Может быть. Узнаем.

Он не верил.

Они стояли на расстоянии для дуэли, и лицо Геллерта было подходящим для войны, как у вымотанного и полного решимости человека, отбросившего всё ради идеи. Внутренне содрогнувшись, Альбус представил его умирающим. Представил его убивающим. В этих чётких видениях у Геллерта было такое же лицо.

— Геллерт, прошу тебя, остановись сейчас, пока это не зашло слишком далеко.

— И что тогда? — спросил Геллерт со смешком. — Ты примешь меня назад? Мы всё забудем в объятиях друг друга? — Он прекрасно знал ответ, который Альбус из себя выдавить не мог. — Такое волшебство бывает только в сказках, а у нас с тобой несчастливый финал. Никто из нас измениться не сможет. Мы и так продержались два месяца, играя в неведение. — Он помолчал и сказал, не глядя на Альбуса, сам себе: — То, что я делаю — слишком важно. Важнее меня. Важнее нас. Но ты знаешь, ведь так, Альбус? Это должно зайти далеко, иначе в чём вообще смысл?

Он постоял немного с отсутствующим видом и словно очнулся: сорвался навстречу, провёл пальцами по щеке Альбуса. Ласковое прикосновение плохо соответствовало напряжённому лицу. Но весь Геллерт выглядел как обещание — или, скорее, проклятие: эти секунды Альбус запомнит на всю жизнь и будет про себя называть завершением, хотя сейчас не кончится ничего.  

Они расставались до смешного долго, и пора было привыкнуть, но каждый раз прощальные жесты и финальные фразы приводили Альбуса в болезненный ступор. 

— Раз не быть с тобой — цена за тебя, хорошо, — негромко сказал Геллерт, спокойно посмотрев ему в глаза. — Я научусь с этим жить.

Он положил руку Альбусу на грудь, словно удержал от движения вперёд, и поцеловал, едва разомкнув губы. Альбус хотел притянуть его ближе, но понял, что не сможет отпустить, и тогда эта пытка затянется снова. Он отвечал, держа руки вдоль тела, будто часовой на посту, и губы у Геллерта были мягкими, зубы злыми и острыми, а дыхание горячим, как летний ветер в жару.

Геллерт отстранился без слов. Не открывая глаз, Альбус слушал его шаги. Входная дверь захлопнулась, и с этим звуком, как будто по заклинанию, что-то внутри Альбуса оборвалось, убавило вокруг яркость. Пробелы, которые Геллерт в нём до последнего заполнял, снова вернулись на свои места.

В мёртвой тишине Альбус опустился на стул у окна, ни за что конкретное не зацепившись взглядом. Он вдруг остро ощутил себя пустым и маленьким. Испуг быстро поблёк, и следом Альбус не почувствовал ничего.

 

****

— Gospodo, — постучав, через дверь позвала ведьма. — У вас номер оплачен до полудня. Вы остаётесь ещё на день?

Альбус не ответил и машинально поднялся на ноги после очередного стука. 

— Gospodo? 

Он вышел в холл и отворил дверь, чуть не сбив ведьму с ног. Что-то ей сказал и пошёл прочь. Достал из коробочки портключ. Вернулся. Аппарировал.

В Годриковой Впадине траву прибило недавним дождём. Увязнув ботинками в сырой земле, Альбус посмотрел на надгробие. Он сделал несколько шагов вперёд и упал на спину, раскинув руки. Над ним смыкалось небо, а у головы возвышался гранит. 

Он перенёсся на кладбище, хоть и не знал зачем. Просто идти было некуда. 

Он не почувствовал спокойствия, не залечил печали и ничего не обрёл. Альбус закрыл глаза.

Сейчас здесь ему и было самое место, а потом — потом он тоже научится с этим жить.


	6. Эпилог.  Сквозь мутное стекло

 

У Винды Розье была невозмутимая красота покойницы или душевнобольной. Её точёные черты доставляли эстетическое удовольствие. Чтобы предсказать её судьбу, магия не требовалась: Винда умрёт за него, скорее всего. Погибнет в нелепой схватке с безымянным аврором, и никто даже не заметит. Все будут заняты своими битвами, а Винда будет лежать, ни капли не изменившись в лице, с отрешённым и глуповатым видом.

Она не была ни отрешённой, ни глупой, и Геллерту она нравилась. Сегодня она показала себя ещё и необыкновенно полезной.

— Хорошая работа, Винда, — сказал Геллерт, поправив манжету. — И пусть продолжают думать, что он Лестрейндж. 

Винда поставила чашку на блюдце и, медленно моргнув, посмотрела долгим змеиным взглядом. 

— Раз он не Лестрейндж, — сказала она певуче, — то кто он такой?

— Не беспокойся об этом, — ответил он, хотя знал, что Винда не беспокоилась в принципе и её интерес всегда оставался деловым. — У меня есть идея. Прошу меня извинить.

Геллерт дезаппарировал у неё на глазах, не побоявшись задеть чувства. Они у этой прагматичной женщины были, но работали по своей логике.

Он приземлился на заросшую травой тропу и засунул руки в карманы брюк. Хмыкнув, он склонил голову, рассмотрел входную дверь в буграх облупившейся краски. 

Эту дверь никогда не запирали, и с годами ничего не изменилось. 

Кривые стопки пыльных книг, выцветшие колдографии в покосившихся рамках, стоптанный ковёр и прохудившееся кресло — всё здесь пришло в неизбежное запустение, проиграв времени. В сравнении с воспоминаниями Геллерта контраст был сильным. С другой стороны, в сравнении с воспоминаниями Геллерта всё казалось безжизненным. Он был молод тогда, и всё было прекрасно, как бывает только в первый раз, а сейчас остались только призраки.

Он поднялся по лестнице, не скрыв своего присутствия. В вечно работающей печатной машинке торчал свежий лист. Откинув полу плаща, Геллерт опустился на корточки, заглянул под стол.

Тайник был всё там же и открывался прежним способом. Геллерт отмахнулся палочкой от проклятий, которые в юности казались ему проблемой, и достал сложенный окошком пергамент с двумя фальцами. Забавно: кроме этой невзрачной бумажки в тайнике было спрятано много книг, способных вызвать у склонного к авантюризму волшебника как минимум любопытство. Когда Геллерт открыл сундук впервые, он их в результате даже не пролистал.

— Кто вы такой? — спросила из коридора Батильда.

Голос её одряхлел до неузнаваемости, но возмущённые интонации в нём было ни с чем не спутать.

— Здравствуй, тётушка, — сказал Геллерт, повернувшись к дверному проёму.

Она выглядела так же, как дом, в котором жила — обветшавшей с годами, — и, глядя на неё, Геллерт остро осознал, что времени прошло много. Ему до сих пор казалось, что всё случилось не так давно. Ничего не заживало. Он не противился.

Тётушка, видимо, решила, что ослышалась. Улыбнувшись, Геллерт дал ей время себя рассмотреть.

— Геллерт. — Она охнула и прикрыла рукой рот в сетке морщин. — Что же ты делаешь, Геллерт?

Было непонятно, спрашивала ли она в общем или всё-таки о конкретной ситуации.

— Я очень тороплюсь, тётушка. Можешь не предлагать мне обед. Как-нибудь в другой раз.

Батильда перевела взгляд на его руки.

— Я обещала Кендре, что они не узнают. 

Геллерт пожал плечами, поднеся пергамент к лицу. На титульном листе, разделённом надвое, было выведено «ДАМБЛДОР». Когда-то давно Геллерта это привело в восторг. Сейчас Геллерт делал, что должно. Он всегда знал, что придётся нелегко. С Альбусом никогда не было просто.

— Ты плохо обещала, тётушка, — сказал он, двинувшись вперёд, и невозмутимо улыбнулся, когда она отшатнулась. 

Батильда всё ещё была упряма до свирепости, поэтому страх поборола и последовала за Геллертом через узкий коридор в завалах книг. 

Геллерт продолжил уже на ступенях лестницы:

— Ты могла бы уничтожить его, но историк в тебе всегда брал верх над другом. Или я неправ? Скажи мне.

Тётушка молча преследовала его через зал и ответила только тогда, когда Геллерт взялся за ручку входной двери:

— А что насчёт тебя? Оставь древо, Геллерт. Ты пообещал, что не скажешь Альбусу. 

Вид у неё был отчаявшийся. Судя по тому, что вопрос она проигнорировала и никак себя не защитила, Геллерт попал в цель, но Геллерт в принципе ошибался до скучного редко.

Он не был уверен, понял ли правильно историю, но не особо беспокоился: она сыграет ему на руку, даже оказавшись ложью. Дамблдоры и их грязные секреты развернули для него отличный плацдарм.

Геллерт спрятал древо за лацкан пальто и на каблуках повернулся к Батильде. Та стояла, нервно стискивая юбки. Сколько ей? За шестьдесят? Давно ближе к бабушке, чем к тётушке.

— Я и не стану, — сказал Геллерт, задумчиво изучив её взглядом. — Я берёг Альбуса Дамблдора от семейных тайн, как тебе поклялся. Я ничего ему не скажу. 

Шутливо склонив голову на прощание, Геллерт перешагнул порог и бросил, прежде чем аппарировать: 

— Есть кое-кто другой, кому стоит об этом знать.


End file.
